Broken Angel
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: Where there is light there is dark. Where there is hope there is despair. Where white roses bloom blood runs more freely than water. All of this and more is played out in the soul of one man. If the balance is disturbed, then with who will his failing sanity fall? The battle between good and evil has many victims...and one witness. YMXAXYY
1. Save Me

_**Hello people! I have had this story in my brain too long and I had to get it on here! So sit back and relax and enjoy chapter 1!**_

* * *

 _ **Save Me**_

 _ **It hurt to breathe. It hurt to see. It hurt to feel. The fire raging around the church made him think of hell. If he'd ever known a heaven, it was yesterday when the sun was shining and the cool breezes of August whispered of summer's end and fall's beginning. The flowers were in bloom and the apples he had picked from the tree had been crisp and fresh, tasting as sweet as the forbidden ambrosia. A perfect day. If he had been privileged to know heaven, then by proxy of the universal scales of equilibrium he must now know hell. He held an arm up above his head defensively as he searched for them. He'd heard the screaming before. He had been lying in bed reading a book when Sister Martha had barged in yelling at him that the church was on fire and that he'd needed to get out. And he had not hesitated. Like a frightened rabbit he had sprung to life and ran down the tower stairs to the exit by the side street. Around him the other nuns and priests of the church had gathered, crying in woe and disbelief as the church was being rend asunder before their eyes.**_

 _ **He'd never considered himself devout by any means. He didn't even know if he necessarily believed in God. But he could comfortably admit he did think there might be something more beyond what he could see. But to the others who called this holy place home he could understand this was like witnessing the brutal death of someone beloved. A high-pitched scream had brought him out of his own mind as one of the other nuns-Sister Amelia had pointed to one of the windows. " Someone's still in there!" And indeed silhouetted against the flames was what looked like one of the priests. Without even thinking his plan through he had thrown the water bucket down the well, then brought it up to pour it over his own head. Mildly confident that he would be harder to burn he then ran back in to the church through the opulent double-doored entrance. **_

_**" YUGI-NO!"**_

 _ **" COME BACK, CHILD! PLEASE!"**_

 _ **"FOOL! YOU'LL BE BURNED ALIVE!"**_

 _ **" YUGI!**_

 _ **" YUGI, LAD!" He'd paid them no mind. Yugi ran back in, dodging a burning beam as it fell to block the way he'd come in. He heard a distant scream above him and covered his nose with a sleeve as the smoke threatened to blind him. Another scream, this time for help. Then another scream for God to save him. Yugi ducked and more or less felt his way to the stairwell, blissfully made of stone. Nothing burned him as he ascended. But the smoke was his constant companion as he coughed in a vain attempt to expel it from his aching lungs. He reached the landing to the kitchens and was met with a horrifying sight. Parts of the floor were already burning. The curtains were burning. The body in front of him was burning. He couldn't tell who it was they were so enflamed. But he could easily tell what had happened. Whoever it was had tried escaping by using the dumbwaiter as a lift down. But the lowering mechanism had jammed and they'd been helpless to flee when the fire caught the hay stack next to the mechanism. They used the hay to help light the fireplaces and the stoves more easily. Now it had become a death trap, burning high as the poor soul had tried to escape.**_

 _ **Now the victim was being rent to ash as the body lay curled-up in the lift as it burned. The sickening smell of burning meat accompanied the smell of burning destruction around him. Another scream for help told Yugi that this wasn't who he was searching for and he hastily dodged the flames to the next room over. Here were the communal living quarters. Siting rooms, sewing rooms and libraries were dedicated to this space. He ran as the scream sounded, reciting the Lord's prayer. It was coming from the library. A veritable death trap in itself with it's plush carpets, plentiful oil lamps and large volumes lining the walls. Only a few small spaces had yet to be consumed by the fire. The entrance where he stood and along one section of the wall. Above in the rafters Father Peter was clinging to the boards-one of which was beginning to catch flame as he watched the destruction below with wide eyes. Then he found Yugi. And became even more panicked.**_

 _ **" YUGI!" He seemed incapable of saying anything else. His hand waved him off in a ' Leave now' gesture. His wide, terrified eyes silently prayed ' Save me' as they stared at him. Yugi cast his gaze around the room. What now?! He looked for a place with no fire. The entrance where he stood, a couple of bookshelves had yet to catch flame, the rafters and the stone balcony. Yes, that must be why Father Peter came here. It was well known the balcony housed thick, creeping vines along it's wall. Father Peter must have tried to get to the balcony when the fire caught in the library. Essentially trapped he must have used the library's book ladder to get to the rafters. Hastily Yugi ran to the first bookshelf, dodging the burning carpet by the edges. He grabbed the shelf and began pulling with all his strength. It swayed, but otherwise stayed immobile. Coughing and growling in frustration he angrily threw volumes to the ground, the leather tomes smothering the flames around him briefly before becoming one of them.**_

 _ **When two shelves had been emptied he tried again. He pulled and pushed as the wooden shelf groaned then finally crashed to the ground, creating one small island amidst the lake of fire. He hastily edged around it and threw the books rom the second shelf, the corners slowly trying to catch aflame. He couldn't tell if the seconds had become minutes or the minutes had become seconds as he hastily cast the books away to lighten the burden. He coughed violently and gasped as breathing became more difficult. Tears blinded his vison as his eyes were stabbed by the smoke and heat. With a whimper of pain and exhaustion He pushed against the shelf. It toppled over in protest to meet it's brother on the ground, now creating a larger island. he leapt on to the solid back of the shelf and looked up at Father Peter. " Jump!" He called. His voice was barely audible even to his own ears. Above Father Peter cautiously edged over the fallen bookcases cautiously...then jumped.**_

 _ **He landed on his feet which buckled and he fell then to his hands and knees. Yugi could feel the wood growing hotter under his feet. They didn't have much time. He grabbed the Father up by his arm and the older man used Yugi's shoulders to support himself. " Quick! Jump-to-the balcony!" He coughed. The father shook his head as he briefly judged the distance between the fire and the safety of the stone ledge. Six feet at least.**_

 _ **" N-No, I can't!"**_

 _ **" We have to or we'll die! Now jump, damn it!" He then harshly grabbed the man by the scruff of his clothes and all but hauled him off the boards. He used Yugi's force to help him jump, just barely reaching the ledge. The flames suddenly burst to life under his feet and Yugi quickly hopped to one side as the first fallen shelf had finally succumbed to the fire. He held his sleeve to his nose again in the hopes of taking a cleansing breath. His clothes smelled so strongly of smoke now it nearly choked him. Squeezing his eyes shut he ignored the fresh stream of tears rolling down his face and jumped off of the wood. His shoes slid upon landing and he fell, rolling away from the fire on to the hard stone. Blindly he trotted to the ledge. A bleary glance down showed the priest already descending the vines as the fire brigade fruitlessly shot water from the hose to the nearly destroyed building. He leaned against the wall as his breathing became more labored and he grasped the vines with slick, trembling hands. He sluggishly hauled his body over the ledge as he coughed again. His body seemed to weigh three times as much as it normally did.**_

 _ **Each step down felt like an eternity. He didn't look down and he didn't look up. He just put one foot below the other, one hand below the next. If he had to hazard a guess then he would have said he was barely half-way down when his grip faltered and he fell from the vines and the wall. He hit the grassy ground with a hard thud, his head bouncing painfully upon impact. He closed his eyes-it hurt too much to keep them open. Around him he heard a calamity of voices. " Sir, this boy's still breathing!"**_

 _ **" Is he alright?!"**_

 _ **" We need a doctor now!"**_

 _ **" Yugi! Can you hear me?!"**_

 _ **" Get him away from there!"**_

 _ **" Someone help!"**_

 _ **The yelling hurt his ears. It hurt his head. Dimly he was aware that they all meant well. But all he wanted was some peace and quiet so he could go to sleep. Taking one more deep breath he was pleased to find it didn't hurt as much now. Relief washing over him Yugi succumbed to the darkness as he finally fell in to dreamless sleep.**_

* * *

 _ **When he woke up next, it was with Sister Laura siting at his bedside. Everything hurt. He blinked as the sun's mockingly bright rays shined in his eyes. The pain alerted him to the gladdening fact that he was alive. The pain also told him that he could feel it in nearly every fiber of his being, and that second fact was a most unpleasant one. Gentle hands helped him to sit up and a cool glass of water was given to him. Yugi drank slowly, the liquid both burning his throat yet cooling the pain at the same time. When he'd had his fill Yugi ran a hand through his helplessly messy hair and took in the sights around him. He was in a clinic. The painted white walls and the medical cot he had slept in were evidence of this. A white privacy curtain separated him from the other beds on either side of him. At his bedside Sister Laura sat on a finely carved wooden chair. Her brown hair streaked with grey hung loose and un-kempt under her headdress. Her tired brown eyes were rimmed red, implying that she had spent much time crying. Her uniform was clean but rumpled. And her smile was tired.**_

 _ **" Yugi, my precious boy. What in God's name were you thinking?" She asked kindly, like asking a child if they really thought stealing from the cookie jar was the best option available. And even though she was smiling, he knew this was a reprimand. " No one here is ungrateful that you saved Father Peter. Especially him. But Yugi, we nearly lost you, too. When my day of judgement comes, and I am faced with our father in heaven I will be asked why I let you go back last night. Why I didn't fight harder to keep you from the hellfire that destroyed one of his houses. If you had died it would have ben my fault. I am the one who swore to care for you always. Last night I failed." A tear slid down her face and he reached out and gently swiped the liquid jewel away with his finger. Somehow her smile seemed to crack under his touch.**_

 _ **" What am I going to say to him, Yugi?" Yugi let out a tired sigh and swung his legs over the side of the bed to face her. He took both of her hands in his and gripped them gently.**_

 _ **" You tell him...that nothing could have been done to stop me. Father Peter needed my help. So I ran to him. How could I do anything else?" Sister Laura regarded him for several long minutes as if she were searching for something.**_

 _ **" You're not a child anymore." well he wasn't so sure about all of that. At eighteen years old he was undeniably the youngest member of the church. All of the other members were at least thrice his age and some aged before their proper time it seemed. He wasn't in the priesthood or a scholar by any means. But he was the church's official servant boy. It had always been his task to garden the grounds, cook the meals, clean the halls, polish the church bells and do whatever other task they may ask of him. For eight years that had been his duty and privilege. Without Sister Laura's help he would have ended up somewhere far worse after...no. He wouldn't think of that now. As to him being a child he wasn't quite sure how to respond, so instead he decided to say nothing. Laura seemed to understand as she pat his hands and they broke apart so she could stand.**_

 _ **" I've had a bath prepared for you, and I found you some fresh clothes. Why don't we go to the bathing chambers and clean you up? You are covered in soot, Dear." Suddenly a bath sounded nice. He nodded and allowed Sister Laura to walk with him out of the patient's wing and with the help of a nurse they found the bathing chamber. Multiple tubs lined the blue-painted walls. Against the west wall was a large canvas cart meant for dirty clothing to be washed later. He noticed of all the tubs only one was filled with water. " I'll be waiting outside for you to finish." Yugi shook his head, even as the motion made his skull pound painfully.**_

 _ **" No, Sister. That's okay I don't need you to chaperone me." The look she gave him would have had the bravest of men on their knees. Yugi merely blinked having been on the receiving end of this glare so many times he was nearly immune.**_

 _ **" Not a chance. After what happened to you I'm not letting you out of my sights, young man." And with that the door was closed. With a resigned sigh he walked over to inspect the tub of water. The bath was warm. A bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo waited on a wooden tray next to the bath on the floor. They'd even been kind enough to give him a comb. On a stool was a fresh pair of clothes. Against the opposite wall was a full length oval mirror. Automatically falling in to the familiar routine he stripped his filthy clothes and expertly tossed them in to the laundry cart. He eased his aching body in to the water, letting the warmth seep in to his muscles and he instantly began to relax.**_

 _ **Yugi picked up the wash rag and using the soap he lathered a generous amount to the cloth before he set about scrubbing himself clean. His hands bumped and dipped along his body, rising and falling with the trail of lean muscles developed from years of physical labor as he washed. His fingers traced the numerous scars he could feel though the cloth and he vaguely wondered-and not for the first time-if the scars were a testament to stubbornness or foolishness. The slashes dotted his hands, clipped along his arms and slashed along his torso and legs. His knees were especially bad. One large, long deep scar ran from below the right shoulder blade all the way down to his lower back. That one he knew was not his fault. After washing his body he set about to scrubbing his hair with the shampoo they had left for him. The task didn't take long. But the thickness of his hair made rinsing the most bothersome part of bath time, as usual.**_

 _ **Once he was sure he was clean Yugi stepped out of the bath and toweled himself dry. After dressing himself in the clean clothes left for him he chanced a meeting with the mirror. He walked to the glass, his reflection becoming clearer with each step. And yet, not the one he was used to.**_ ** _He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering at what was staring back at him._** ** _His height of 5'7 was not so impressive but not demeaning either._** ** _His clothes were nothing too special. An off-white button down shirt with the top two buttons at his throat left undone so that he wasn't constricted. A brown cotton vest stitched with a black stiff back hung around him, the black buttons were done up properly. A simple pair of dark brown trousers, darker than his vest, covered his legs. His plain black shoes had no signs of damage to them so he had put them back on over the clean socks the hospital had supplied him with. In actuality this wasn't so different from what he wore daily. What interested him now was his own reflection. Sister Laura had called him a man. Was he? Was that a man staring back at him? This pale boy whose wide amethyst eyes stared out with curiosity? His hair was a hopeless cause from day one. His hair spiked upwards in a mess of black, the ends tipped naturally in purple. Golden lightning bold shaped bangs hung around is childishly round face._**

 _ **What sort of face was it anyways? A handsome face, was it? Did he look intelligent? Stern? Brave? Naïve? Was it even memorable? Yugi had no way to possibly compare. He had never really paid attention to his own looks, and he'd certainly never received any favorable attention from outside of the church. Anyone from the outside only ever gave him as much consideration as they would any other servant. That is to say, very little. Just who was this person staring back at him? Boy. Eighteen. Servant. Orphan. Somehow even though these words had settled comfortably with him before, they now seemed inadequate. Not quite enough. What was he now? The transition for boy to man through the sister's eyes had shaken his ideas of being " Just Yugi" of the church. What made him " Yugi" now? Sister Laura's light knocking on the door echoed in the room making him jump slightly as the silence was disturbed.**_

 _ **"Yugi, are you alright?" Although she couldn't see it Yugi nodded and then walked to the door and opened it for her.**_

 _ **" Yes, Sister Laura I'm fine." A relieved smile spread over her face.**_

 _ **" Oh, good. Well, the doctor's back and he wanted to speak with you." A single nod.**_

 _ **" Alright." He held out his arm for her like a gentleman ought to do and with a light laugh Sister Laura took his arm with gentle hands. Together they walked back to the patient's wing and it was there that Yugi first encountered him. The man sitting in the chair beside his bed was not like any other he had seen before. And Jesus Christ if he wasn't the most devilishly handsome man he'd ever encountered. His frame boasted of strength and confidence, with broad shoulders and a back as straight as an arrow. His skin was tan, hinting at his exotic heritage. His hair was much like Yugi's, only there were more streaks of blonde in his hair, and the ends were tipped in red. Sharp, observant eyes watched him from pools of crimson, like fine red wine. His angular face, high cheekbones and straight nose gave him an aristocratic look. The black suit he wore added to this effect. Perfectly pressed with not a single thread out of place. A red silk neck scarf tied expertly around his neck, with a black opal broach at his throat. Traces of a fine white cotton shirt peeked from the dark ensemble. Shiny black shoes adorned his feet, legs crossed elegantly over knee.**_

 _ **The only thing that disturbed this image of dark temptation and quiet power was the black cane resting in his hands. The handle was silver, molded to look like a ferocious dragon's head. What need would such a healthy-looking man have for a cane? Upon their arrival the man smiled at him and Yugi swallowed hard as his throat suddenly decided to dry of it's own accord. " Yugi Mutou, I presume?" His voice! Deep and rich yet so smooth and relaxing. Clearing his throat Yugi nodded and politely walked over to shake his hand.**_

 _ **" Yes, Sir. Are you my doctor?" The man nodded and grasped his hand in a firm shake. The two broke apart and Yugi settled himself to sit on the bed. Suddenly he felt a little light-headed...**_

 _ **" Yes. I'm Dr. Atemu Sennen, one of the chief residents of this hospital. " Yugi smiled and gave him a short bow of the head.**_

 _ **" It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." His eyes gazed at him with warmth as he spoke again, his voice washing over him so soothingly.**_

 _ **" No, Young One. After what you did last night, I assure you the honor is all mine." Ah, he heard about the fire, too. Gratitude mixed with annoyance clenched at his chest. He was flattered, but was what he did really so extraordinary? He didn't think so... " I'm just here to check on your status now before you're discharged. Do you feel up to answering my questions?" He shrugged at this and shifted to settle himself more comfortably. The switch from personal to professional eased his nerves greatly.**_

 _ **"I guess so." Dr. Sennen smiled and then pulled out a pen from his breast pocket and held it up to his face.**_

 _ **" Just follow the pen with your eyes and answer me honestly. Are you currently experiencing any pain?" He followed the pen as instructed, keeping as still as stone.**_

 _ **" Yes. My head hurts and I have aches all over."**_

 _ **" Any trouble breathing?"**_

 _ **" A bit. But not nearly as bad as yesterday."**_

 _ **" Are you feeling weary or have any inclination to sleep?" Actually, now that he mentioned it...**_

 _ **" Yes, Sir."**_

 _ **" Name?"**_

 _ **" Yugi Mutou."**_

 _ **" Year?"**_

 _ **" It's 1895."**_

 _ **" City?"**_

 _ **" Domino."**_

 _ **" Location?"**_

 _ **" America." And with that Dr. Sennen put his pen down and nodded once as he hummed to himself.**_

 _ **" It seems you have a mild concussion. As for your breathing I wasn't too surprised. You inhaled a lot of smoke. I think you'll need to remain here for at least one more night before you're comfortably discharged." Yugi nodded absently as he listened. But...discharged to where? St. Michaels's church was no more. Was he going to another church with the members? Was he to be put in to service somewhere else? Where was everyone else going? Sister Laura seemed to sense his thoughts. She placed a hand on his shoulder and patted his hand reassuringly.**_

 _ **" Don't fret, Young Man. Just rest yourself today. Tomorrow's troubles can be only dealt with tomorrow." Yes, he knew she was right. It was pointless to worry about it now. Dr. Senned stood up using his cane to assist him, then he smiled down at him kindly.**_

 _ **" Listen to her, Yugi. Lord knows nothing good ever came of disobeying a woman." He said, his face gravely serious. But that just made it seem even more jesting and Yugi smiled up at him. Beside him the Sister laughed, slapping her knee as she did so.**_

 _ **" I couldn't agree more. " She stood up and like the mother she was Laura pulled the blankets up to his chest and smoothed back his hair, like so many times before. " Yugi, try to rest now. I promise I'll be here to watch over you." Too tired and worn out to argue he lay back on the bed and rested his head on the plush pillow. As he closed his eyes Dr. Sennen tapped the nun on the shoulder. He beckoned her silently with one long finger and the two of them stepped away from his bed. She followed the man as he walked down the isle and out of the room, leaning on his cane as he did so. He seemed to young to her to be needing a cane. But who was she to pry? Once they were alone, the man leaned on his cane with one hand as he slipped the other in to his dark coat jacket.**_

 _ **" He's been through quite the ordeal."**_

 _ **" Indeed, he has, Doctor."**_

 _ **" Tell me," He leaned forward, his face kindly inquisitive but lined with worry. " Now that the church is gone, what is to be done with your members?" Sister Laura Sighed heavily and fingered the gold cross at her throat.**_

 _ **" It seems we're to be banished to the four winds, Doctor. We've telegrammed our plight to the other churches and they've all agreed to take us in, but not all in the same place. We're all to be sent to different houses of God with uncertain outcomes." Atemu hummed and slightly jerked his head back to the patient's wing.**_

 _ **" And Yugi?" She rubbed her head tiredly and breathed in deeply.**_

 _ **" Ah, yes our youngest member. Well, he's not in the priesthood or an alter boy so finding a place will be a bit harder. A shame, too. He acted the part of the hero last night, yet his status has barely altered." Atemu frowned at this. He actually had assumed Yugi was an alter boy, if not an up and coming scholar. He had spoken so eloquently, not like the boys from the street he usually treated.**_

 _ **" He's not of the priesthood?"**_

 _ **" No. He's our servant boy. Yugi's been with us for years, under my care." He tapped his cane thoughtfully. That boy had been the church's only servant? Taking on so many tasks by himself? He remembered the church. It had been a grand house. How much had he had to do there?**_

 _ **" He was the church's only servant? Was he burdened by it?" Sister Laura smiled ruefully at the doctor.**_

 _ **" Don't let that angel face fool you, Doctor. He's older than he looks. Just turned eighteen this summer, you know." His eyebrows rose at that. He'd quietly estimated him to be fifteen years of age. " But, he's a good little worker. I can promise you that." Atemu nodded and processed all of this quietly. From the moment he's set eyes on the boy he had become instantly fascinated. Those breathtaking violet eyes were filled with so much emotion. To the committed observer his heart was an open book. His lithe build and aura of innocence drew one in invitingly. Yet he had a hidden strength about him that gently called for respect. His fire rescue proved that. And just from conversing with him Atemu knew the boy possessed a mind and a will to use it. The boy was a beauty. No question or denial. And his story was remarkable. A servant boy of all things, acting like the heroes of legend as he saved a priest from the burning church. But the sister was right: Although he had acted courageously in the eyes of the public he was still, only a servant. Placing him might be difficult. If he had already been accepted to stay in another church, then Sister Laura would have said so. How this was not the case was a mystery to him.**_

 _ **It was clear to him as he treated the young man that he was much loved.**_ _ **Priests, nuns and even members of the fire brigade had hounded him almost incessantly with inquiries about his health. Many times he'd nearly lost his patience with the amount of interruptions on the boy's behalf. At one point he nearly had a mind to just throw everyone out of the hospital entirely just for the sake of tranquility. Luckily one of the priests had took notice of his clenched jaw and death-grip on his cane and ushered everyone away from the wing until he was done. And now that Yugi was on the mend, what was to become of him? The doctor knew in that instant that he couldn't leave him alone. Yugi had been entrusted to his care, and that is where he decided, the boy should stay. " Sister, I think I may have a solution. Do you think you and your fellow church members would be willing to write some references for him? My steward is very particular about paperwork, you see."**_

* * *

 _ **So that's that! So how did it go? Next chapter: Things happen! Please R &R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	2. Shelter Me

_**Hi guys! Here's chapter two of Broken Angel! Yay! Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters within. Heavy sigh.**_

* * *

 _ **Shelter Me**_

 _ **The sounds of a waking hospital was what he arose to the next day. Yugi woke feeling much better than he had ben before. It no longer hurt when he breathed, and his aches had gone down considerably. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched his muscles, sighing in contentment as his spine cracked relieving the tension. Beside him Sister Laura watched him with a smile on her face. Yugi instantly felt her stare and turned then smiled back at her. " Have you really been watching over me all night?" He asked softly, his voice cracking from inactivity. She shifted in her chair and brushed back her headdress with a sigh.**_

 _ **" I tried to. I admit I fell asleep not long after the sun went down." Yugi mulled this over in his head. It had been early in the afternoon when he'd fallen asleep.**_

 _ **" How long was I asleep for?"**_

 _ **" All the rest of yesterday and through to last night." All that time?! Sister Laura laughed at the surprised look on his face and patted his arm reassuringly. " Don't fret, Young Man. After all that has happened to you no one can blame you for taking your time." Yugi nodded and then cleared his throat as he prepared himself. Something had been bothering him greatly, and he both wanted and yet didn't want to ask.**_

 _ **" Sister? When I was in the church looking for Father Peter, I saw someone. They weren't...alive. They were... they had tried to get out with the dumbwaiter but they, well, they didn't make it. Who-"**_

 _ **" You wanted to know which of us didn't make it out in time." She sighed sadly and patted her headdress as if shooing away weary thoughts. " It was Father Victor." Yugi hung his head sadly as he thought about the old man. A kind and caring soul. He was like everyone's grandfather. He had taught Yugi how to play chess and was always ready to answer his questions whether it be about his studies or life in general. He was also the one who would sneak Yugi sweets after a day of study, even thought it was his bedtime. Father Victor was the oldest member of the church being eighty-six years old. And in the last two years he seemed to be experiencing an increase in dementia. It started with small bouts of absent-mindedness, then increased to more frequent memory loss, and until the fire it had been to the point where Father Victor would remember them and where he was, but would forget what had happened the day before. Sometimes he even forgot the layout of the church. He could mean to go to the library, and end up in the kitchens with no idea as to how he got there. So in a twisted way it had to have been Father Victor who didn't make it out. In all of the confusion he probably forgot where the exit was and looked for the first thing he could find. ' **The poor man. But wait-where was everyone else when this was happening?'_

 _ **" Didn't anyone try to help him?" She nodded and fingered the white rosary around her neck.**_

 _ **" Sister Noelle went to his room to tell him, then went to the belfry to find him. He always did love to read in view of the sky." She mused. The sister sighed through her nose and shook her head sadly. " But he wasn't there. She said she assumed he had made it out as she didn't find him in any of the rooms she passed, so we didn't think on it until the fire brigade came. It was then we noticed he wasn't among us. So you found him, then. I'm so sorry, Yugi."**_ _ **He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, feeling miserable in general. What a terrible way to die. But at least he was in heaven now, probably young and whole again waiting for them. The thought comforted him some. But the worries of yesterday came back to his working mind. With their home gone what was to become of them now?**_

 _ **" Sister Laura? What happens to us now?" She stood up from her chair and moved to sit next to him on the bed. She took one of his hands in hers and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. At once he became nervous. The only times she held him was when it was serious.**_

 _ **" Well, Father Carlos telegrammed our plight to the other churches in Domino. We've received sanctuary but, not all together. The other Sisters and I have been accepted to join a convent just outside of Domino. The Fathers have been granted permission to join Guardian Angels Church and St. Gabriel's Church respectively." He nodded, thankful that they wouldn't be cast away like rags. But she had yet to say anything about him, which didn't help to settle his nerves one bit.**_

 _ **" And where am I going? One of the other churches?" She shook her head and patted him again in a comforting gesture.**_

 _ **" No, Yugi. Unfortunately, none of the other churches had a place for you. But that's not to say you'll be without a home. Someone has actually taken interest in you and has decided to put you in to service in a household instead." That surprised him. Who would have taken interest in him? Who did they know?**_

 _ **" Who?"**_

 _ **" Dr. Atemu Sennen." THAT surprised him even more. Dr. Sennen wanted him?  " Everything's already been taken care of. All of us from St. Michael's has already written you our own recommendations and the doctor says he has your room ready." The news came with equal parts relief and sadness. He was glad to know they were going to be taken care of, but that meant that the family he had essentially grown up with was being forced to split apart. He suddenly felt weary again. Yugi leaned to rest his head against Sister Laura's and the two sat together in silence for some time. When Yugi spoke again it was softly, his voice breathed of sadness.**_

 _ **" I'm glad everyone's going to be alright. I just wish we could have stayed together. I'll... I'll be alone again."**_

 _ **" Oh, Yugi." The two of them embraced and she stroked his hair lovingly, making him feel like a little boy again. She had held him this way when they first met, too. She had treated his wounds and saved him when she found him crying and covered in blood in the streets. She fed him because he was in too much pain to do it himself. She clothed him, sang hymns and children's lullabies to him at night. She taught him to read and write letters and poetry. She disciplined with a firm voice but never a raised hand against him, instead encouraging him to talk about his problems. And her smile was never too far away. In every way possible Sister Laura had been like a mother to him from the day he had come to live at the church. Now that they were being separated he did feel as if he was being taken from his mother. A silly notion really, when in popular opinion he was considered a man now. They broke apart and she wiped a stray tear from her eye and sniffled lightly.**_

 _ **" Now don't you worry, Yugi. Dr. Sennen is a good man. I think you'll find happiness there. I will pray for it every day." He nodded and then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to calm his erratic emotions.**_

 _ **" So when does everyone leave?" He asked quietly. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes again.**_

 _ **" Today. We wanted to wait for you to wake up before we left. You are a member of our family, and none of us could think of leaving without saying good-bye to you. Especially Father Peter." At that moment Dr. Atemu walked out from around the curtain. Unbeknown to both he had been there the entire time, silently listening to their conversation. He had come to check on Yugi's progress and had arrived to hear the woman telling him about their new positions. He hadn't wanted to intrude and he had ended up staying to hear the conversation until a time when he could make himself known. It made his heart clench when Yugi said he was going to be alone. The doctor hoped that in time he could help change him mind. Both Yugi and the sister looked up at him. He was resting one hand on his cane and a brown leather folder in the other. He smiled kindly at them and Yugi felt his heart rate speed up at the sight.**_

 _ **" Good morning, Yugi. Sister Laura? I trust you've told him everything?" She stood up and smoothed the front of her dress.**_

 _ **" Yes, Doctor. I've informed him of the changes being made." Yugi stood up and was sure to make his posture straight for his new master. He wasn't so sure if was doing a good job of hiding the sorrow from his features. He wasn't crying but that didn't mean he didn't feel the inclination. Atemu seemed to understand as he smiled sympathetically at him. He drummed his fingers on the cane and turned his attention to the sister.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry if I seem abrupt, but the carriages have arrived. It seems the time to depart has come." Now?! This was all happening this quickly?! Suddenly the world seemed to be standing on tilt. Everything was happening too fast. Was this really it? He turned to her and she took his arm comfortingly.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry, Dear. It looks like our time is coming to a close." He swallowed hard and nodded, unsure what to say now. The doctor tapped his cane to the ground softly, then turned around and began walking away. It looked like he used his cane more for show than an actual need. He imagined the doctor could walk just fine without it. Not for the first time Yugi wondered again why he kept it so close.**_

 _ **" Everyone's waiting outside for you, Yugi. Follow me." Together the three of them walked out of the patient's wing and down the stairs to the front of the hospital. Yugi squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes and he raised a hand to shield them. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness he was met with a heartwarming sight.**_ _ **They were all there waiting for him. All of the members of the church they used to call home. Sister Leah, Sister Angela, Sister Elena, Father Peter, Father Carver, Father Carlos, Father Julian, Father Edward and Sister Noelle. All of them had warm smiles for him and proud gazes. Beside him Sister Laura was smiling through her tears, completely unashamed to show them. He didn't hesitate. Yugi walked up to them and offered a hug to every sister, and was given gentle handshakes and pats on the back from all of the fathers. Father Peter's goodbye was especially memorable. He hugged Yugi tightly, then leaned down to his height and took his gave in both of his hands.**_

 _ **" I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for you. The courage and strength you showed us, showed me... I have no words to express the depth of my gratitude." Yugi patted his hands kindly and the father released his hold on his cheeks to rest his hands on the younger's shoulders.**_

 _ **" You don't owe me anything, Father. You are as much my family as anyone else here. I would do it again." And he meant every word. Father Peter smiled at him and gave his shoulders a light shake.**_

 _ **" I will pray every day for the rest of my life for you, my brave boy. If I am to ask anything of you it will only be this:" The older man's eyes shined with tears and his voice trembled even as he tried to keep his words steady. " Be as good to yourself as you have been to us." Yugi's throat constricted and the tears threatened to take his sight. Yugi launched himself in to the father's arms and the old man held him as dearly as he would a son. Multiple arms surrounded them and the whole of St. Michael's church embraced each other for what would come to be, the last time. Dr. Sennen stood a respectful distance away as the church members said their final goodbyes. Then one by one they got in to the carriages waiting for them. They all piled at the windows, waving to Yugi as he stood with the doctor at the gate and waved back. With a snap of the reins one by one the horses pulled them away, everyone shouting their goodbyes and well wishes to him until they had faded in to the distance. The silence that followed made him feel empty and oddly drained. Now it was just him and Dr. Sennen.**_

 _ **The man walked up beside Yugi and patted his back, bringing his attention to the surface. " Follow me, Yugi." They walked back inside and through the hospital, passing other patient wings and multiple doors leading to anywhere. As they walked he began to wonder what was to happen now. He knew he was Dr. Atemu's servant now, but what exactly did that mean? Was he going to be helping in the hospital? Was he going to be a doctor's aid when with patients? Or was he going to serve in the man's home? They descended a flight of stairs to the lower levels. Yugi noticed it felt much different from the rest of the hospital. Although there was nothing but the sound of footfalls and the occasional tap of the doctor's cane, Yugi had the distinct impression that they were not alone. And then he saw why. Bodies of the dead were lined against the walls, their forms resting on single cots covered with sheets.**_

 _ **" W-What is this?" Atemu took notice of his unease and wondered if this was his first time seeing a dead body. ( Well, almost seeing a dead body.)**_

 _ **" This is what we call the dead house. When a patient dies, or if we happen to find a body in poor circumstance, the body is cleaned then brought down here. We will then contact the town undertaker and he comes with his cart to transport the bodies to his warehouse where they are properly attired and outfitted for a coffin. From there it's up to the family to make final arrangements. If there is no family to be had, then it's my understanding that the bodies are either buried in a mass grave in the cemetery or they can be donated for medical research. If a donated body comes our way, the bed is outfitted with a green sheet. As you can see they are all white-sheeted today, so no donations yet." He said all of this casually, like they were discussing what tea to have with lunch. Unease had Yugi staying close to the doctor as the sight of so many dead set him on edge.**_

 _ **They crossed the room to a metal door which stood higher than both men and a lock of impressive size. The doctor reached in to his coat pocket and produced a single large key, nearly the length of his hand. He inserted the key, twisted the lock and then flicked the key out with ease. Motions he was used to every day. Atemu pocketed the key and then with a small push the door swung open. A tunnel of stone met their vision, the walls lined with small electric lights at every few feet to light their way. Atemu closed the metal door leaving them completely alone to the rest of the world. His cane echoed in the tunnel as they walked, Yugi staying close by his side. " Um, Doctor? Where are we going?" He smiled, like a little boy with a secret and gently ushered Yugi ahead of him.**_

 _ **" Just follow the path. You'll see." They walked in silence, the tunnel stretching forward, then ended with another metal door. Atemu pushed it open and Yugi found himself standing in the most unusual room he had ever seen. It was all grey stone and metal, the walls lined with the same small lights as in the tunnel. At the center of the room was a large metal table-longer than a banquet table and at least twice the size. A smaller metal table sat next to this one, with a shelf below the top. Both levels contained knives, scalpels, straps and strange sinister looking tools Yugi had never seen before. Large metal shelves stood around the room, turning it in to a metal maze. Each one they passed contained empty glass beakers and bottles, containers of liquid, small pouches of cloth bundled together, oil lamps, small Bunsen burners or more tools Yugi had no idea of. One bookcase held nothing but spare light bulbs and for some reason that made Yugi smile. They came to a metal staircase and together they traveled upward to the frosted glass ceiling, shaped in a dome just tall enough for them to stand comfortably. Here a smaller metal door stood and this was the next door the doctor opened.**_

 _ **" So, what was that room we were just in?"**_

 _ **" The laboratory. I guess you could call it my office." THAT place was where Dr. Sennen worked? With all of those tools and instruments? What did his new employer do? Was he a surgeon with his own operating room?**_

 _ **" And where are we going now?" The Cheshire smile returned to his face and Atemu stepped aside for Yugi to pass.**_

 _ **" The hospital housing unit. Home." They walked through the door out of the lab and Yugi gasped softly in wonder. Towering above them was a stunning mansion. The outside showcased opulent windows, beautifully crafted woodwork and stone angels and gargoyles guarding each corner. Stained-glass artwork glittered like so many jewels in the light and Yugi found he couldn't wait to see them up close. The ground they stood on was tiled grey stone, but a large glass greenhouse stood just a few feet away. He would have never guessed such a beautiful structure rested behind the hospital. And he was even more surprised to know his new employer lived in such a grand estate. Never had he seen such splendor in a home. And this was just the outside!**_

 _ **" It's beautiful." He breathed. Dr. Sennen smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.**_

 _ **" I'm glad you think so, Young One. This is your home now, too." He had no words for this news. With a pat to the back the doctor walked forwards and beckoned Yugi to follow. " Come, I want to introduce you to my Steward." Yugi snapped out of his temporary daze and jogged to catch up with his master.**_

 _ **" What's a Steward?"**_

 _ **" He's the one who is in charge of the household when I'm away. My second-in-command if you can think of it that way." Atemu was in charge of a whole building for the hospital? They reached a finely carved wooden door at the corner of the courtyard. The doctor grasped the handle and the latch, then with a small grunt the doctor pushed it open. The heavy wood gave way and the door creaked lowly as it swung open. They were in the kitchen. The floor tiles were black and white, pieced and shifted together in a series of squares and spiraling triangles to form a pattern that threatened to make Yugi go cross-eyed if he stared at it too long. The large black stove was polished to perfection, not a speck of dust or grime to be seen. A wooden cabinet with a glass door contained fine china of glass, crystal and even a couple of complete tea sets adorned with gold filigree and delicately painted artwork. The sink stood to the far left wall, the spout and handles gleaming in the sunlight. Cabinets lined the space above the sink and the counters in rows and Yugi was sure that's where the pots and pans were kept. There were two more cabinets below the sink and if he had to guess Yugi would think utensils meant for the lower staff must be kept there.**_

 _ **A black chandelier outfitted with domed lights hung above them, and directly below at the center of the room was a simple wooden table and some matching chairs. They walked around the table and out of a set of white-painted double doors. They passed what a brief glance told him was a sitting room and reached a dark red-wood door. " This is his office. I would like to say he will be glad to meet you, but I fear the only thing that makes him happy nowadays is a good bank sheet and bossing the staff around." They laughed quietly together and using his cane Atemu tapped on the door. No answer. He waited for ten seconds, then tapped the wood again. Still nothing. He tapped once...twice...three times...four-**_

 _ **" Oh for God's sake what?!" Yugi stifled a giggle at both the angry voice and the smirk on Atemu's face. Who know his master had such a playful side? Weren't doctor's supposed to be more dignified? Snickering Atemu opened the door and Yugi followed him in to the room.**_ _ **The room was dark, the walls devoid of any colorful paper or paintings. They instead seemed to showcase craftsmanship more than anything. The walls were made of cherry wood, the edges carved in beautiful designs. Gold paint flanked the edges of each wall and the ceiling. The carped was deep green with blue and brown plant-like designs under their feet. Heavy black cotton curtains hung at each window. The walls were lined top to bottom with bookshelves which housed countless volumes, some big and some smaller. A desk sat in one corner with a large floral-patterned lamp on one side, a leather book on the other. A journal, maybe? Against the wall tilted at an angle across from the door was a large desk, seeming made from the same deep red wood as the walls. Stacks of papers and leather-bound books lined the side of the desk in neat rows from largest to smallest. A small black and gold electric lamp sat vigil on the right corner of the desk.**_

 _ **Sitting behind the desk was a man Yugi could tell was not one for Idle-ness and was all business. He looked up from his paperwork and his whole aura oozed irritation. Yugi began feeling a little nervous under that stern gaze. The doctor merely smiled cheerfully at the other man's disgruntled expression. " Hello. I hope we're not interrupting."**_

 _ **" Well you are." He stated, his tone annoyed and flat. Atemu leaned forwards on his cane and his eyes danced mischievously over the man and the desk where he sat.**_

 _ **" You do know that fresh air and general exorcise do in fact have purpose, yes? After all, we tell our patients that often enough so why not practice what we preach? Life cannot possibly be lived to it's greatest potential from behind that desk now, can it?" The other man set his pen down rarher firmly and his jaw set in to a hard line.**_

 _ **" Do you have something important to say or are we wasting daylight solely for your own amusement?"**_

 _ **" Would you be angry if I said both?" The man behind the desk snorted and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him.**_

 _ **" I would be, but we both know you'll pay me for it later." They smirked at each other and Yugi felt he was on the outside looking in to something special. Clearly they had known each other a long time to be able to banter like this.**_

 _ **" Seto, this is Yugi Mutou. He's our new resident here."**_

 _ **" The boy from the fire. Yes I've heard all about you, Mr. Mutou." He said, his voice layered with boredom and an edged desire to get to the point already. **_

_**" Since the fire has pretty much rent St. Michael's asunder, he and his fellow church members have had to disband to other situations. I personally think he will be a wonderful addition to the house. But don't worry, Seto. He comes highly recommended." Dr. Sennen handed the leather folder he had been carrying to the other man and he snapped open the confines with practiced efficiency. He expertly leafed through the contents as his eyes moved at nearly blinding speeds to quickly read over his references. When he was finished he looked up from the papers and both men took the opportunity to study each other. Seto took immediate notice of the young man's violet eyes-an unusual color in itself. He could tell by the boy's bodily build that he had known labor. His wild hair and casual smile reminded Seto of the doctor he was employed to. But this boy's features were softer and more innocent. He was a beautiful child. Hard to believe this delicate-looking doll had saved a priest from a burning building. He wondered if the doctor was taking him in to keep him safe, or just to keep him. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Meanwhile Yugi was staring at him with just as much attention, only his gaze was more curious than scrutinizing. **_

_**He was tall. Much taller than he or Dr. Sennen, who was only about three inches taller than Yugi himself. This man was a sturdy 6'2 if he had to guess. Everything about him demanded perfection. His rich brown hair was combed in place, not a stray strand to be seen. His cobalt blue eyes seemed to be permanently narrowed as if searching for something wrong. His suit consisting of dark blue pants, a matching vest and a white shirt were perfectly pressed. The gold buttons gleaming on his vest and the matching gold cufflinks on his sleeves were meticulously polished judging by their shine. A gold pocket watch rested in the left hand-pocket of the vest. His suit jacket was black with a blue velvet collar. Elegant, yet not overdone. And when Seto stood from behind the desk he stood at attention with a straight back and squared shoulders. His head was held high and his arms were straight at his side. From his presence to his posture Yugi felt he understood Seto perfectly well. He was unfailingly loyal, but was not one to back down from a challenge, either.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **This is Seto Kaiba. He's the Steward of the house, so always be on your best behavior for him." Although he could hear the jest in his voice, Yugi knew Dr. Sennen still held this man in high regard. Yugi nodded once and offered his hand to the other man.**_

 _ **" It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kaiba." Seto took his hand in a firm shake and the quickly let go.**_

 _ **" It had better be. We're going to be working together quite a bit from now on, so I expect you to perform as prettily as you present yourself to be." He said, his tone serious with just the smallest hint of mockery. Atemu laughed and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.**_

 _ **" Seto, please. Let the boy get his bearings before you go barking orders at him." Seto rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **" Fine, Fine. Then report to me here tomorrow at eight in the morning." Still smiling Atemu rolled his own eyes in response and began steering Yugi out of the room.**_

 _ **" Don't worry, Seto. Everything's going to be fine." Seto merely hummed, his tone low and disinterested. Together the men walked out of the study and began working their way through the house. Atemu opened a door which led to a large greenhouse. The two of them walked casually through this space as the doctor began talking again. " Don't worry about Seto, Yugi. He's not one for idle chit-chat or polite conversation, but he is damn good at his job. You'll never find a man more committed to his tasks in Domino."**_

 _ **" How do you know each other?" Atemu smiled and guided Yugi through the glass-enclosed garden grounds as he spoke.**_

 _ **" Seto and I are actually cousins, connected by our mother's side of the family. They were sisters, you see. But for varying reasons both petty and tiresome our families never quite got along. Things changed when we were both in our adolescent years. When his parents died due to a sinking ship he was left essentially orphaned. The family he had on his father's side only wanted his inheritance and to have him committed to the state poorhouse to get him out of their way. My father stepped in and took him in to his care. He became more than a cousin that day. He was my new brother. From that day since we've rarely left each other's side. He always insists that without us he would have never made it another day. So when he graduated college with a degree in finances and business he took it upon himself to become the Steward of this house and I decided to give him high wages and half the management of the estate. It's his way of protecting me."**_

 _ **He could understand that. Yugi looked around the new space they were in, taking in the sights of the vibrant flowers and rich green grass and herbs that grew around them. The mirror-paneled double doors added a special touch to the greenhouse and wide open they gave a great view of the house's interior. Together Atemu and Yugi walked through the doors to the inside of the front sitting room. The sheer amount of artwork and fine furniture here implied high cost. And so far Yugi had only seen what he was sure was a small portion the house!**_

 _ **" It's beautiful here. This is all part of the hospital?"**_

 _ **" Yes and no." Now how did that work?**_

 _ **" How so?" Atemu walked ahead, leading him out of the front parlor to the spiraling staircase ahead of them.**_

 _ **" The structures were built back in 1810. This house was once the hospital's asylum. Patients varying from the clinically insane to the criminal were housed here. It was the idea that with the asylum so close, then the doctors could treat patients of all kinds of people here while using the laboratory to experiment with different pharmaceuticals as well as physical procedures. And having the laboratory connect to the hospital served as a convenience to both houses. We could treat everyone all while making groundbreaking discoveries right in our own backyard." Yugi nodded thoughtfully as they ascended the grand stairway. He ran his hand along the banister as he walked, marveling at the smooth texture under his hand.**_

 _ **" That makes sense. So, what changed?"**_

 _ **" About forty years after the construction, there was an incident here. Somehow the insane patients got loose from the asylum. No one really knows how. Oh, there is plenty of speculation to go around but no real facts on that particular matter. What we DO know is that the residents of the asylum went on a killing spree and murdered nearly sixty people. They used that underground tunnel which connects all three together, to get inside. We lost many good people that night." He mused. Yugi silently shuddered as the story conjured the grotesque images that played out in his mind. They reached the landing and paused by the stairs. Atemu leaned back on the railing, his posture relaxed. " Naturally after this incident the board decided that having the asylum and the hospital in such close proximity was in fact, not a good idea."**_

 _ **" I should say not." He agreed. Atemu gave him a wry smile as he drummed his fingers along the cane.**_

 _ **" Originally the plan was to tear it down completely. But my grandfather was on staff as a board member at the time. He was the one who suggested that this place become a housing unit for the doctors instead. He bought out the house and using his own funds he stripped it down the remodeled the entire building. It makes things convenient in that if an emergency should ever arise, one only needs to travel but a few paces. Here I can respond to any medical emergency in mere moments at any time." Yugi hummed as he thought all of this over. But one thing stood out most to him.**_

 _ **" You said your grandfather bought the place, right? So, then is it still part of the hospital?" Atemus smiled warmly at this and chuckled good-naturedly.**_

 _ **" Ah, you took notice of that, did you? Well technically once he bought it the house became it's own estate under his name. But he was the one who wrote up the document which would give the hospital leave to keep this house connected to the main building and the laboratory, in effect keeping it within the hospital's proximity. So legally although it is connected and other doctors live here, the house is mine. According to my grandfather's will each new head of the family is to reinstate the original treaty should we decide to continue to give the hospital leave to use this building." That explained why Atemu was in charge here, but there was something else he wasn't quite sure of.**_

 _ **" Why? I mean, if only doctors live here, then why would the hospital still need it?"**_

 _ **" A very good question, Young One. The answer is quite simple really: Overcrowding. Sometimes the main building can become so packed with patients that they may need to use the spare rooms in this house to treat the new ones who come. This especially comes in hand when treating an epidemic. Here we can segregate the healthier patients from the terminally ill and keep contamination to the minimum." Yugi nodded in understanding and the two continued their walk. Plush, fine decorative carpet muffled the sounds of his footfalls and the thump of Atemu's cane as he walked. They traveled a hall filled with grand oil paintings. The walls were covered in dark blue paper adorned with golden vines and leaves stretching to every height and corner. Black velvet curtains flanked each window on the opposite wall. Beautiful electric light fixtures adorned with crystals hung about the ceiling. Each door they passed was carved with mahogany and adorned with a crystal knob. The grandeur of the house along with the fact that Dr. Sennen owned it told Yugi that his new master was very wealthy.**_

 _' He must be very important.'_

 ** _And so was his grandfather, it would seem. To be able to afford all of these things though...just where did their money come from? Somehow Yugi felt that asking would be rude, so he decided to say nothing. They reached a door at the end of this luxurious hall and they paused outside of the door. A new question came to his mind then_** ** _" Dr. Sennen? I was just wondering: why do you have to renew the contract every generation as opposed to keeping it with the hospital permanently?"_**

 ** _" Ah, that. Well that is also a good question with a simple answer. Change. We live in an era of constant evolution be it with ourselves or with the world as a whole. Many buildings in the past have been torn down, moved, rebuilt or scrapped entirely. Should the same fate befall the hospital at any time, because I own the deed and the land the house sits on we can still call this manor home. The law has no say on this matter." Yugi smiled at the older man and Dr. Sennen felt his chest warm at that angel's smile._**

 ** _" Your grandfather thought of everything, didn't he?" The doctor nodded and tapped his cane thoughtfully._**

 ** _" Yes, it would seem so. I often thought he held the secrets of the universe, he was so intelligent." And with that Atemu turned the knob and the door swung open. The sight that Yugil beheld nearly left him speechless. The room was much larger than what he was used to. The carpet was a deep royal blue color. Two large windows stood vigil on the far wall, both accompanied by curtains made of white lace and what looked a lot like satin. The bed was twice the size he usually slept on, with fluffy-looking pillows of silver and blue. A matching comforter was draped and tucked perfectly to the bed. A writing desk sat across from this bed, stocked with a journal, a stack of paper and a pen. A simple small oil lamp sat on the end. On the other side of this bed an oak wardrobe stood to the left. And in the corner of the room was a gilded full-length mirror with the frame painted in black. A crystal light fixture just like the ones in the hall hung from the ceiling. The walls were papered light blue. On the wall which the desk rested against the paper had been painted to look like a garden shining in it's own perpetual sun. It was quite possibly the most beautiful room Yugi had ever seen._**

 ** _" This is your room, Yugi." This was all for him?! He picked up his metaphorical jaw off of the floor and nervously cleared his throat._**

 ** _"U-Um, are you sure? I mean, I can just stay in the servant's quarters or somewhere...you really didn't have to." Atemu laughed quietly at the boy's befuddlement and thumped his cane on the floor for good measure._**

 ** _" By all means Yugi, it's yours. Goodness knows this place has too many empty rooms. I don't think giving you one is going to do anyone any harm."_**

 ** _" So besides us, who else lives here?"_**

 ** _" Well there's Seto, but you've alreay met him." They both smiled as they recalled that special first meeting. " There are two other man servants here. Joseph Wheeler, who is our gardener. Tristian Taylor is the cook. We also have a part-time resident here in Dr. Dartz Atlans. He has his own family, you see. And a proper home to go to. But when he's engaged in difficult cases he stays here some days. Then there's our other permanent resident Dr. Maxamillion Pegasus. He's our head surgeon."_**

 ** _" Sooo...what do you do, Doctor?"_**

 ** _" I'm the head herbalist." Yugi tilted his head curiously, slight confusion on his face. Atemu smiled in understanding. " I am the one who manufactures and distributes the medicine we use, and I also make and handle the chloroform we use for operations. Aside from these I also study chemistry and often work in the lab to mix my naturally made antidotes with chemicals to find new combinations of medicine." Oh, so that's what he did. Yugi nodded once more in understanding and silence overcame the conversation. Yugi slipped his hands in to his pockets, not sure what to do with himself. Dr. Sennen seemed to have come about the same problem, as he was suddenly very interested in the ceiling. Yugi mentally cast about for a new topic of discussion. Anything to be rid of this strangely comfortable yet uncomfortable silence._**

 ** _" Is that everyone?"_**

 ** _" No, there's one more. I have a twin brother, Yami. He's become a surgeon as well." Yugi perked at this. He didn't know the doctor had another brother besides Seto. Then again he didn't know much about his new employer._**

 ** _" So then, what's he like?" At this Atemu became even more uncomfortable, it seemed. Yugi was not blind to the way his jaw tensed or how his grip on the dragon's head of his cane became much harder than before. His eyes narrowed as if he wished to burn the walls with his will alone. When he had spoken of Seto it was with warm feelings and mutual affection and devotion. But mention of his twin, whom Yugi thought he would naturally be closer to... It held none of the feeling he expressed for Seto. Why was that? Why would he suddenly become so cold and distant to his twin? Yet despite all of this his voice was still soft and gentle as a summer wind._**

 ** _" You'll find out for yourself, eventually. But I must warn you, my brother is...unpredictable."_**

 ** _" Unpredictable how?" Atemu massaged his right temple as the headache threatened to assault his skull. With a weary breath he looked out the window watching the birds on the sill. Small blue jays flitted about the window blissfully. It was a peaceful thing. But to the doctor the sight was a mockery, that the world could seem so tranquil when it would always be the opposite. The pretty birds were nothing more than a distraction._**

 ** _" I have no words for him. I am sorry to say that soon, you'll understand."_**

* * *

 ** _Done! So Yugi's going to be staying in a mansion! That should be fun right?...Right? Next chapter: We meet Yami! Now how's THAT gonna go we wonder? Hmmmm. Please R &R and bless your happy happiness!_**


	3. Stalk Me

**_Hi guys! Did you miss me? Finally here's the next highly anticipated chapter of Broken Angel. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Stalk Me_**

 ** _The silence that followed was awkward. Yugi shifted where he stood, unsure of what to do with himself. Atemu turned around from the window and walked over to Yugi. He rested a hand on the small of his back, sending pleasant tingles down his spine. Using his other hand he produced a key and put it in his hand. " This is the key to your room. Today my only job for you is to explore. Search the house from top to bottom and get familiar with what you can. Tell me, is there anything in particular you wish to ask me?" Yugi pondered this briefly as he pocketed the key and an idea came to mind._**

 ** _" Where is your library?" Atemu smiled. This boy WAS from a church after all. Learning must have been second-nature to him. So it came as no real surprise that Yugi could read._**

 ** _" You enjoy reading?" A nod._**

 ** _" Very much." Atemu smiled warmly at him and Yugi could feel the heat surfacing to his face. If the doctor noticed at all he was kind enough to not mention it and Yugi was grateful._**

 ** _" Then by all means, Yugi. you are welcome to any book in the library. It's down the stairs and in the last door down the east hall." Yugi smiled brightly at the doctor and the sight nearly stole the older man's breath._**

 ** _" Thank you." Atemu cleared his throat then smiled and offered him a small nod. Oh, how he wished he could act as Yugi's tour guide. But today promised to be a full one, and with so many patients and so much paperwork he truly couldn't spare any more time._**

 ** _" Of course. I do apologize, but," He tilted his head to the hospital building, visible from Yugi's window. " I have to be getting back. I'll see you later, then?" Yugi nodded and like a proper staff member he clasped his hands behind his back and inclined his head. Although the smile on his lips dimmed then warmth in his eyes did not._**

 ** _" Of course, Doctor." Atemu smiled sadly at the shift in Yugi's behavior. Gone was the curious, open young man who was unknowingly charming him with every word and every smile. In his place was a servant. Proper. Practiced. Submissive. The invisible chains around the boy saddened him, though he had no real reasoning as to why. Ideas, yes. But no reasons. Humming quietly to himself Atemu turned around and headed out of the room. At the door he paused, then turned his head to offer him a kind smile and his voice was soft._**

 ** _" Welcome home, Yugi." Then he stepped out and closed the door with a soft click. Yugi blew a breath from his lips to expel his nerves and decided to look around his new room. He walked over to the bed and touched the comforter. It was smooth and soft under his fingertips. The pillows he was very surprised to find, were stuffed with cotton, not feathers. Unable to resist he hopped up on to the bed and let his body sink in to the softness around him. It was the most comfortable bed he know he had or would ever sleep in. Not at all like the hard cot he was used to sleeping on at St. Michael's. The thought of the church made him feel homesick immediately. Faces, voices, memories flashed in his mind and behind his closed eyes. He felt his throat constrict and his chest clench. Tears burned his eyes and he decided at once he was under no obligation to ignore them. He turned his face in to the pillow and finally allowed himself to feel everything. The fear from the fire, the fear of almost losing a loved one, the sorrow of being separated from everyone. Loving arms holding him for the last time outside of the hospital._**

 ** _Yugi let his tears go and his body shook with sobs as he cried in to his pillow. It wasn't that he was unhappy to be in his new home. Quite the contrary. The house was magnificently beautiful and his new employer was very kind. But the thought that he would never see his church family again was what tore at his heartstrings. He let himself cry, draining the sadness out of him as he would drain poison from a wound. Time would heal. He knew this. And he had faith that everything would work out. It HAD worked out. Were it not for the doctor's kindness he would likely have ended up someplace much worse than this. He was grateful. Yugi let out one final shuddering sigh before he sat up and wiped his tears. He sniffled and used the back of his arm to swipe at the wetness on his face, then he turned the pillow over to hide the evidence._**

 ** _Yugi stood up and breathed, then decided to look around. The wardrobe caught his attention. Curious he opened the doors and was pleasantly surprised to find fresh shirts in colors of white, grey, light blue and black hanging inside waiting for him. Three fresh coats of black, brown and blue hung on the opposite end. Even a few vests and ties hung present for him. They were even his size! Pressed pants had been folded for him in the drawer and two sets of shoes rested on the bottom. He would have to remember to thank the doctor again later. He closed the doors and decided to carry out his orders. The doctor had said to explore today and he had every intention of doing just that. Yugi made his way out of his room and closed the door behind him. With no real ideas he decided to just wander. He walked down the hallway, admiring the elegant light fixtures as he did then reached another hall, the stairs directly ahead of him. Go down the stairs, go left or go right? On a whim he decided to go left. A long hallway of doors came to his view here._**

 ** _He curiously walked down the hall, admiring the dark purple wallpaper decorated with black. The black had been painted to look like lace and the result was a beautiful compliment to the dark blue carpet under his feet and the matching blue velvet curtains on the windows. He reached the first door and tried the knob. Locked. He went to the second. Locked. Door by door he tested the rooms. Each one was locked. Yugi immediately assumed these were the doctor's quarters. The door on the very end was not locked, however. Cautiously he turned the crystal knob in his hand and pushed it open. It was a bathroom. The sink was silver, the water taps crafted to look like flowers sprouting from a vine. The counter top here was black marble, as was the floor. A deep, large tub stood at the top of two stairs right next to a big, vibrantly colored stained-glass window. The picture was circular, with a deep red rose as the subject. Green vines twisted around the circle and the rose was set against a backdrop of blue. The sun shining in to the room cast the glass's reflection on to the floor below, stretching over the tub, down the two steps, on the fluffy white carpet at the base and across the black floor to his shoes. A brass stand stacked high and consisting of many bars held all of the towels. A small closet to his right led him to discover where the washcloths, soaps and shampoos were kept._**

 ** _Yugi stared in this room for a few minutes simply to watch the way the sun shone through that beautiful window. Then he reluctantly left the room and closed the door behind him. There was still much to see. He walked back up the hallway to the crossroad he came to before. This time he decided to go down the winding stairs. At the end was a simple white door with a gold knob just around the corner under where the stairs wound. Curiosity drove him to open this door. The stairway leading down told him it was the basement. He felt along the wall until his fingers touched the cold switch and he flicked the lights on. Plain, pale lightbulbs along the wall and in the room lit his way. Yugi descended the stairs. This it seemed was the communal wash area. Six deep, large metal tubs stood in two perfect rows in the room, each one fitted with a bench wringer. Wooden shelves lined the left wall consisting of noting but soap, soda and lye. The bottom shelf on each display housed the irons. Ironing boards stood straight up along the right wall. And at the far left stood a small black iron stove._** ** _Nodding to himself Yugi went back up the stairs and then flicked the lights off and closed the door. It was then that a figure walked past his peripheral vision. Yugi instantly ran through the front sitting room and around the corner. He saw the figure more clearly from the window. It was a man._**

 ** _He was headed to the greenhouse. Yugi's mouth tugged in to a small smile. It wouldn't hurt to introduce himself, would it? He jogged back through the rooms to the kitchen, where he opened the door leading outside. The man had a spade in a metal pail in one of his hands. The other was shoved in to his dark green jacket, the elbows patched with brown leather. Yugi briskly walked over to the other, who had been whistling aimlessly. As Yugi came nearer the other began to notice him. His whistling sloped to a low note and a friendly smile spread on to his face. Yugi reached him in no time and he smiled up at the taller man. " Hello!" The man set his pail down and used one hand to shield his eyes from the sun._**

 ** _" Hey, you're the new arrival, right?" Yugi nodded._** ** _The taller man's smile brightened even more-if that was possible-and held out a hand to shake as he lowered the other from his eyes._**

 ** _" The name's Joseph Wheeler, but you can just call me Joey." Yugi took the offered hand and was surprised at the sheer amount of energy he could feel radiating off the other man like an invisible ray of sunshine. His arm bounced rapidly as Joey shook his hand firm but fast. When they let go Yugi shook his hand to rid himself of the pins-and-needles feeling traveling through his hand and up his arm. He heard Joey laugh and he was patted firmly on the back. " Sorry, Pal. Didn't mean to shake ya arm off." Yugi shook his head good-naturedly and swept back his bangs to get a better look at his hyper new friend._** ** _He was of lanky build, his honey-brown eyes gazing at him with warmth and a childlike curiosity. His hair was blonde, as messy and sunny as his personality. He was dressed in a greenish grey button-down top partly covered by his jacket and an emerald green vest, left open with the brass buttons shining when hit with the light. Dark brown trousers covered his legs. Black boots dusted with fresh dirt encased his feet. He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, swiping at the bangs in his eyes to get a better look at him._**

 ** _" My name is Yugi Mutou."_**

 ** _" Oh, the boy from the fire? Yeah, we've heard about you!" Yugi turned to the source of the new voice. He briefly got a glimpse of a white double-button down top and black pants. Customary attire for a cook or chef. Tall, confident and with styled brown hair was his first impression as the man jogged over to them. Seto had mentioned knowing about him, too. Had the doctor spoken to the staff about him before?_**

 ** _" How do you two know that?" The cook smiled proudly and ruffled his spiky hair._**

 ** _" Your story was in the morning paper today, Kiddo. I think just about everyone knows who you are, Hero." Yugi blushed and ducked out from under his hand, swatting it away. He had no intentions of becoming a hero when he saved Father Peter that day. His only reaction had been to help the person who needed him. He had no idea his instincts would become the headline of the day! Beside them Joey stylishly swept his blonde locks from his face and smiled dreamily to nowhere._**

 ** _" I can be a hero too, you know!" The cook rolled his eyes at Joey and scoffed._**

 ** _" Yeah, if you would ditch those green rags you always wear and dress the part." Joey's eyes turned from whimsical to irritated and he held his head up and fisted both hands to his waist as he puffed out his chest._**

 ** _" I'll have you know green is a perfectly sound color. And I say it makes my clothes easier to wash after playing in the greenhouse all day!" The cook snickered and flicked the green cloth on his shoulder._**

 ** _" And I still say you look like a damn leprechaun!"_**

 ** _" You wanna dance?!"_**

 ** _" After you!" The war was on. Yugi wisely skipped back as the two men locked arms around each other and the scuffle ensued. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the two as they swatted and kicked at one another. They behaved more like errant children than dignified staff members of a manor. Yugi's laughter drew their attention and Joey reached up, took Yugi's hand-and yanked him down to the ground with them._**

 ** _" NOOGIEEE!" They cried out in unison, like a terrible battle cry. Yugi squealed, swatted and laughed as the two rubbed his head with their knuckles. For a time that couldn't be recounted the three of them wrestled playfully on the ground. After much hilarity and playfulness the three of them were rent to happy exhaustion as they all sat on the ground. They merely basked in the calm, with lazy smiles on their faces. After a time the cook decided to be the first one to get back up. He offered Yugi a hand and the younger took it. He didn't miss the sly look the man gave as he stared at his hand, eyeing the slashes along the skin. Joey was less conspicuous and openly jaw-dropped at the sight. Yugi merely blinked at them as he used the hand to help him to his feet. Embarrassed at being caught staring Joey hastily tried to cover his open mouth and look as if he had been merely yawning. The cook decided to say nothing of the marks out of politeness and to be kind. It wasn't his business anyway. Yugi sighed and gave them both understanding smiles and held up both hands for them to see. They stared solemnly at his scars and Yugi only shrugged it away._**

 ** _" It's okay. They don't hurt." Joey walked over to the man and elbowed him in the side._**

 ** _" See, I told ya not to stare, Tristian." he had spoken out of the corner of his mouth, his tone patronizing. Tristian, as he was now named, gave Joey a weary side-stare, then huffed through his nose._**

 ** _" Oh, sorry. My mistake." He replied, his tone snide. This seemed to have been lost on Joey as he nodded seriously, seeming to take Tristian's words to heart. Tristian rolled his eyes and raising two fingers beckoned the others to follow him in to the kitchen. They took their places around the room. Tristian leaned against the counter where a meal-in-process was waiting for him. Joey and Yugi stood by the wooden table at the center of the room._** ** _Tristian leaned back, a curious smile on his face and Yugi studied him. His brown hair was styled high, but somehow it complimented his chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. Warm eyes as brown as the earth's soil stared back at him with kindness. He was tall and of very firm build. His white chef's top stretched enough to showcase his chest's build yet wasn't constricting. The sleeves were pushed back to the elbows showing off his muscly forearms. He had a rugged handsomeness to him that Yugi suspected had won many a maiden's heart. Tristian un-crossed his arms and reached forward to shake his hand. " My name's Tristian Taylor. I'm the head chef here at Casa De Creepy." Yugi laughed as he shook his hand as Joey snorted and rolled his eyes at him._**

 ** _" You're the ONLY chef at Casa De Creepy." Yugi snickered again and the two men broke hands. He leaned back against the table using his hands to support his hold from behind his back._**

 ** _" Why do you guys keep saying that?" Tristian smiled good-naturedly and picked up a celery stick from the counter. He tossed it to Yugi who easily caught it. Without hesitation he began munching on the offered treat. It was cold yet had been rubbed with seasonings and the result left a pleasant taste in his mouth and made his tongue tingle. Beside him Joey picked up a stray tomato and rubbed it on to his vest, polishing the fruit. Then he promptly began eating it as he would an apple. He spoke around the food in his mouth when he addressed Yugi's question._**

 ** _" It's cuz it is. You do know how this mansion got here, right?" Yugi nodded and swallowed his bite._**

 ** _" Yes, Dr. Sennen told me the house's history." They nodded knowingly and Tristian picked up a knife and skillfully began tossing the blade up and down. Yugi took another bite of seasoned celery and chewed quietly as he listened._**

 ** _" It used to be an asylum. So already you know human experimentation and crazy suicides were par for the course here. Add in the big massacre..." Tristian let out a low whistle and casually threw the blade down on the cutting board. It stuck the landing, not even wobbling as it rested on it's point in the wood. He rested one hand on the counter beside him as the other rested on his hip. He leaned forward with a conspirator's smile. " Can you imagine how many people died here? Rumor has it that the spirits of the insane still wander these halls. They became trapped by their own insanity, so they don't know to cross over-or how to even. There have been plenty of reports of spirit activity to confirm it. And we have to sleep here at night." Yugi swallowed nervously, the celery sticking slightly to his throat as he did. He lightly coughed to clear his throat and chanced a glance at Joey. Beside him the blonde nodded empathetically and it was so, so clear to him now why they had christened the house as they had. Tristian smirked humorously and pat the counter beside him. " That's why to us this place will always be..." And when they said it, this time Yugi couldn't help but join in._**

 ** _" Casa De Creepy."_**

* * *

 ** _The day had been an eventful one. Yugi had spent most of the afternoon with Tristian and Joey. After exchanging more small talk in the kitchens, Tristian had shooed them out so he could prepare lunch. Meanwhile Yugi had decided to help Joey in the gardens. Together they un-earthed potatoes and cut green bell peppers from their vines. Joey had said this was to be apart of their dinner later. After the task was done Joey instructed Yugi to take them back to the kitchen to Tristian while he attended to the weeding and pruning flowers. In the kitchen Yugi had helped Tristian by washing and peeling the potatoes, as well as washing the peppers. Tristian had thanked him by giving him the first plate of lunch. Roast pheasant with mashed potatoes, dressed with sautéed mushrooms in gravy was the meal of the afternoon. Warm bread sticks completed the meal and it was honestly some of the best food he had ever eaten. Tristian's position as house chef was well deserved. In fact Yugi told Tristian as such, and the other had responded boy bowing with a flourish._**

 ** _After lunch Yugi had taken to exploring the house. He had found many other guest rooms not in use, another sitting room, a sewing room complete with two sewing machines and what looked like every fabric and thread known to man. He had also found another bathroom, but it was much plainer compared to the one in the doctor's wing. When Yugi exited out of the main hall and ascended the stairs he took notice of something he had ignored before. Along the wall following up the stairs were impressive portrait paintings. It took only one glance at the first one for him to know immediately that the first portrait was of Atemu's grandfather. His silver hair was spiked just like his grandson's, and his sly smile was also heavily reminiscent of the young doctor. His plum colored eyes stared out with warmth and love. Although the black suit he wore in the painting was formal, the casual way he sat in the chair with his hands resting on the arms dispelled any sternness or propriety. From what Dr. Sennen had told him Yugi knew in life he must have been as friendly and open as his portrait. The artist had done a very good job. Below his painting was a simple brass plaque engraved with his name. Shimon Sennen._**

 ** _The second painting showcased who Yugi could only assume were Atemu's parents. His father stood tall, his spiked black hair in elegant disarray just like Atemu's. His ruby red eyes stared out with the same kind of warmth that his father and son's eyes held, and yet Yugi sensed there was a quiet kind of melancholy there. His trim beard was cleanly cut and his tan skin held a healthy glow. It was clear to him that Dr. Sennen's father and grandfather were foreign. But he couldn't quite tell from where. They were middle-eastern he could tell. Cambodia? India? Africa perhaps? Yugi gave up contemplating. Next to Atemu's father was an impossibly beautiful woman who he knew at once was his mother. Her high cheek bones and narrow jaw were just like her son's. Bright green eyes stared out from a bed of long lashes, her hair was a long river of red. Her bangs blonde and shaped in to bolts of lightning, also reminiscent of her son. Man and wife stood together in a gentle embrace, both wearing soft smiles. Under their portrait Yugi found their names. Aknamkannon Sennen and Irena Sennen. Yugi smiled at the pictures and then stood back and bowed at the waist to them, then straightened himself._**

 ** _" Hello. My name is Yugi Mutou. It's very nice to meet you." He said softly. He smiled at the doctor's family, then decided he had lingered long enough and then went back upstairs. He was tired, and with no little anticipation he decided to try his new bed. After a couple of wrong turns he found his way back to his room, then closed the door. He toed off his shoes and then crawled in to the cushiony bed. The mattress welcomed him like a friend and as he sank in to the downy softness he fell asleep without even pulling the covers on himself. It would be several hours before he woke and by then it had grown dark outside. A knocking at his door jolted Yugi from sleep. In groggy haste he stumbled out of bed and slipped on his shoes, thinking it was the doctor. Instead when he opened the door it was to greet Joey._**

 ** _" Hey, Pal. Did I wake you?" He took notice of the rumpled look his young friend sported and his tired eyes. Yugi stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and then cleared his throat. He almost wish he hadn't have been awoken at all. It had been some of the best sleep he had ever had._**

 ** _" It's okay. I probably needed to get up anyways." He admitted._**

 ** _" You got that right. It's dinner time, Buddy! You don't wanna miss a meal, do ya?" Smiling at his enthusiasm Yugi shook his head and together they made their way back down to the kitchens. Fried fish was the meal of the evening, with sliced potatoes dipped in butter and garlic. The green peppers he had helped to collect sat sliced and fried on the side of the plate. After the main meal had been set out in the dining hall, the three of them had seduced to sit down and eat their dinner. The potatoes had been boiled to perfection, each bite practically melting in his mouth. The fish was flavorful and rich. And the peppers balanced everything out with their mellow flavor, only dusted lightly with salt. No real talk ensued here, mostly because everyone was so tired. When asked Joey told him that he had spent the day tending the flowers, freshening the soil, picking new herbs for Dr. Sennen and then he had used the ladder to clean the glass walls of the greenhouse. Just the thought of that last task alone made Yugi's muscles heavy with phantom aches. Tristian had said he began his day in the kitchens and it would end there once he tackled the dishes. Yugi offered his assistance but Tristian waved this off._**

 ** _" Don't worry about that tonight. There'll be plenty of opportunity for you later. You're only supposed to wander aimlessly today." Blushing in embarrassment Yugi ducked his head. He felt bad that he didn't have to work today and he wanted to help. But they were right. He didn't want to go defying the doctor's orders the first day in. ( Although him helping Joey in the garden didn't count to him as he was familiarizing himself with the greens and their places just as much as he was working.) Once supper was done Yugi and Joey were shooed away with a swat of a dishtowel and the two exited in to the hall. Joey stretched and yawned hugely, his back arching as he reached his arms in the air._**

 ** _" I think I'll be calling it a night. You too?" Yugi shook his head as a thought came to his mind._**

 ** _" No. I want to check out the library before I turn in. I always like to read before bed." Joey smiled and ruffled his head._**

 ** _" Well aren't you mister fancy pants! Alright, then. Library's down that hallway," He pointed to the hall near the sewing room. " Then go right and it's the last door on the right." Yugi smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically._**

 ** _" Thanks, Joey! Goodnight."_**

 ** _" Yeah, night Yugi." Yugi spun on his heels and walked as directed feeling warm and content on the inside. He was glad to have meet Joey and Tristian today. He had a feeling they were going to become good friends. The library was hard to miss, with the black painted double-doors standing ominously at the end of the hall. He grasped one silver knob and turned. The door swung open at the lightest touch and he gasped in amazement. It was at least three times as big as the library had been at St. Michael's. Books lined each wall from floor to ceiling, with one large window dominating half the wall across from him. Three reading desks were situated around the room at each corner, the last corner housing not a desk but a large plant of some sort. On each desk was a small green or brass lamp. Except the desk by the south wall. That one held a simple oil lamp decorated with flowers. A beautiful blue long lounge chair stood at an angle to his right. The floor was carpeted with dark purple, the patterns showing grey-green leaves twisting among vibrant bluebells. From the ceiling hung a simple brass chandelier adorned with lights like little oil lamps on each of the six points._** ** _And to his left was a slanted desk containing a very large book. It was as long as his arm and just as wide._**

 ** _Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But Dr. Atemu did say he was welcome to any books in his library...he had to look. He stepped forward slowly, the amber light casting shadows all around him. The large volume was within his reach. He gingerly touched the red and gold cover then opened the book. It was a sketch book. From the first page he knew it was Atemu's own. His telltale signature curved and arched beautifully in to script so perfectly written the writing would be worthy of letters of the state. The first few drawings seemed to be a cover of the basics. The first was a human skeleton, though Yugi couldn't tell the gender. The second and third consisted of randomly drawn skeletal parts with small, yet neat writing next to each piece describing what it was and the function it had within the body. The pictures after that were of organs drawn and painted with painstaking care in exquisite detail. Lungs, heart, brain, liver, intestines, bronchial tubes, vein patterns, ovaries, genitals. Yugi blushed heavily at these drawings before quickly flipping the pages. From here the drawings became more imaginative and less straight-forward. A picture of a baby in a chair vs a grown man in another chair seated across from him. Both were made up of bones and organs, a line around each person showcasing where the skin would have been._**

 ** _Another picture. This time of what looked like two skeletons facing away from each other, but connected at spine and ribcage-like conjoined twins. In each skull was a bloody brain. Above each person was a name, or maybe a title: Left Brain, Right Brain. The next picture was mostly artistic, though it spoke to him of melancholy. It was of a faceless child-much like a rag doll. It was sitting in a wheelchair, and the legs were cut off. Blood, bone and fluff poured from the stuffed doll's leg stumps. But the doll was seated perfectly straight, it's arms resting on the arms of the chair in mock calm despite what was happening to it. Yugi stared at this picture with a mixture of sadness and fascination. Although the art was grim a best, there was still no denying that Dr. Sennen held talent as an artist. But the way he used his art made Yugi vaguely wonder, and not for the first time, just who his employer was. He didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the door close. So when he was no longer alone he was completely unprepared._**

 ** _Arms snaked around his waist and he was suddenly pressed to another body from behind. They were so close together he couldn't even turn around to see who it was. " It's fascinating, isn't it? How we are all nothing but bags of blood and bones sewn together with the most delicate of threads. How thrilling it is when one ruby strand snaps." The stranger's hand trailed down Yugi's stomach and ventured dangerously near his crotch. Angry and in disbelief at this whole scenario Yugi struggled, trying to use his arms to break the hold. But the other man's grip was just as strong, if not stronger and he was unable to escape when the hand grasped his clothed manhood and began massaging him there. Yugi growled despite the pleasure blooming in his stomach and he fisted his hands on the table as he kept his breathing slow and steady through his nose. This defiance seemed to amuse the other man as he chuckled at him and leaned in to his ear. " I've discovered that dying is like sex. You moan and cry out, your breathing becomes heavy and the world around you becomes hazy. Your heart races and you both pray yet don't pray for it to all come to an end. And when you can't stand any more you reach a spot that has you begging for release." That voice. It sounded so much like Atemu's. But there was something wrong with it. Some underlying current of danger that the other man's voice never held._**

 ** _His anger growing Yugi summoned all of his strength and with dizzying speed he snapped his head back in to the other man's head. The shout of pain and loosening hold told him he hit the mark. Using this to his advantage he pulled his arm forward then jammed his elbow back in to the other's chest. A grunt of anger. The tactic worked and Yugi was free of the hold that trapped him. He spun around unseeingly and angrily shoved the man away from him using the last of his strength. His attacker stumbled back. Panting both men stood fully to stare at each other. What Yugi saw made his stomach flip and he suddenly wished he had just left the room. It was obvious from the way the man's hair grew, the color of it and the deep red eyes that glared back at him that this must be Dr. Sennen's twin brother, Yami. But their startling physical features were clearly all that connected them. Yami couldn't have been any more different if he tried._**

 ** _He was build just as muscularly as his brother, but instead of tan his skin was deathly white. The absence of a cane didn't go unnoticed. He obviously had no need of one. His attire seemed to sum the man up to the point where no vocal words were needed. Only emotion could describe him. Horror. Unease. Danger. Sickening allure. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, splattered in blood to almost every inch. The top four buttons were undone showcasing a muscled chest speckled with the same red as his shirt. Hands coated so thickly in blood they could have been dipped in it hung listlessly at his sides. His black pants fitted tightly to his legs, the dark liquid making shining trails along the cloth as it dribbled down past his knees and even on to his polished black shoes. He didn't seem to care at all about any of this. His glowing eyes were pinned solely on Yugi, drinking in every detail. He felt unclean under his gaze. He could almost feel Yami undressing him with his eyes. His crimson orbs searched over his face, trailed down his neck and chest. Paused at his hips and dragged down his legs. He slowly brought his gaze back up to the young man, who's hands were fisted at his sides and stood ready for a fight. Yami smirked and lazily brushed one strand of his blonde bangs away, not caring that the blood on his hands left a small streak in his hair._**

 ** _" So the rose has thorns." He mused quietly. Yugi wasn't sure if he was speaking to him, or merely talking to himself. Blood dribbled from the left side of his lips from where Yugi had hit him. He used the back of his hand and swiped at the blood, creating a red smear which streaked from his lips to his cheek. " Now how to remove them, I wonder?" Yugi shuddered at the low, dangerous tone. And he could tell Yami wasn't just talking in metaphors. Somehow this angered him even more than the invasion of his person. That this man thought he could tame him... He was no one's toy._**

 ** _" Just because you're a doctor and I'm a servant doesn't give you permission to abuse me or your power." Yami blinked owlishly at this as if this was something he genuinely wasn't aware of and his brows rose in surprise._**

 ** _" No?"_**

 ** _" No." He said firmly. Yami smiled charmingly and took a casual step forward._**

 ** _" Do you know who I am?" Yugi grit his teeth at the teasing tone and his body tensed for another round as the man moved closer._**

 ** _" You're Dr. Yami Sennen, Atemu's twin brother." Yami paused mid-step, stayed still for several seconds, then set his foot down with deliberate firmness and then sighed dramatically. He placed both bloody hands on his hips and glared at the floor._**

 ** _" And that's alright? I get nothing more than a mere title? Am I worth so little?" He looked up and stared at Yugi. When he didn't respond Yami's eyes grew hard and his hands flexed from casual to claw-like as he gripped his own thighs. " Well, I asked you a question. What say you?" Yugi glared indignantly at him and shook his head._**

 ** _" You're really asking me? How should I know? I barely know him. You should know your brother better." He accused. Yami snorted and strode over to the lounge chair and flopped down on to the cushions, crossing his legs leisurely at the ankles. He rested his cheek on one hand, not caring about the blood stain that was sure to follow._**

 ** _" I do, but I keep hoping he might surprise me. But he's so boring. So by the book."_**

 ** _" And you're not." Yugi stated. Yami drummed his hands on the arm of the chair and tapped his feet together in his own rhythm._**

 ** _" Clearly." Yami drummed his red-painted hands on the blue embroidered arm chair, leaving small dots of red as he did. " I find that painting outside the canvas allows one more room to work." Yugi eyed the blood and crossed his arms as he stared accusingly at the other man. However he had accumulated that blood, and that much of it was obviously of no concern to the supposed surgeon. The fact alone that he didn't care grated Yugi's nerves like sandpaper. He had always been taught that life was precious and fleeting. Everyone had a purpose, whether big or small to a grander scale than most would ever realize. Every life was important. This man seemed to have absolutely NO regard for it whatsoever._**

 ** _" Is that where all of that blood came from?" Yugi asked accusingly. Yami's foot stopped tapping and he stared at him puzzled, completely unaware of what Yugi was talking about. What was with this guy? Did he care so little that he forgot his patients or was he simply used to death? Yugi decided he didn't really wish to know either way. He raised his eyebrows pointedly and used a single finger to gesture to Yami. He looked down at himself and his mouth formed a silent " Aaah." Then he smiled casually and his gaze slid back over to the younger._**

 ** _" You mean this? Oh, it was just an operation. My patient was a firearms victim. Multiple bullets. Too much damage to repair." He said all of this with as much delicate care as a stone. He...sounded bored that his patient didn't survive. What was so bad that a surgeon couldn't have fixed him?_**

 ** _" How did he die?" Yami shrugged and looked down to examine himself. He used his messy hand to swipe at the impossible stains on his shirt as he spoke._**

 ** _" Natural causes. He was in pain, it was incurable, so naturally I killed him." Silence. He looked up and his ruby eyes hardened at the dubious look of outrage on the boy's face. Yami tsked and threw the indignation away from him with a careless toss of the hand away from his head._** ** _" Oh, please. Had I saved his life he would have cursed the day and resented everyone who helped him stay alive. His spine was destroyed so his mobility was stolen. He was only able to move one hand for God's sake. Had I saved his life he would have spent the rest of it in a living hell. Trapped to a bed with only a piss pot and the visiting flies to keep him company. I did him a favor." Yami snorted and a short snicker followed. " Can you believe he actually screamed when I killed him? As if I were the lunatic in the room."_**

 ** _" You...killed him?" Yami smiled wickedly and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand._**

 ** _" Do you want to know how?" He purred. Truthfully, a part of him DID want to know. But equally he didn't want to stay another minute around this bloody maniac. When his feet refused to move him to the door he inwardly cursed himself. How often had he been told his levels of curiosity were both a blessing and a curse? At this point he could only stay still. Taking this as incentive to continue Yami smiled devilishly and continued talking. " I didn't use any chloroform, because I wanted him awake so I could test his mobility range. He didn't feel it when I cut the first bullet out of his side. He didn't feel when I cut the second from his lower spine. But oh how he screamed when I took it from out of his chest. Right by the right lung. He cried like a petulant child when I cut the bullet from his neck. And by then well, the blood just began to fly. Yes, Yes, I tried to stem the bleeding. But when he began grasping at my hand with only one I knew it was because the rest of his body was essentially dead. So I released my hold on the artery to his neck and he started spouting blood again." He said, rolling his eyes as if it had all been such a bother._**

 ** _" So then he starts screaming for me to please make it all stop, so I stabbed him in the chest. I WAS aiming for his heart but his body was jerking so much I missed. That's when he started screaming for me to stop. And there I was trying to grant his wish! I let him stay, he wants to go. I let him go, he wants to stay. Ha! The irony, true? So then I slit his throat. And he tried to say something, but the blood had consumed his throat so he sounded like he was choking on his ale while he was trying to speak. Then I covered his mouth with my hands because the sounds..." Yami snickered and put a hand up to his lips, trying and failing to hide the laughter bubbling from his chest. " The sounds he was making! All that squeaking and hiccupping-like a drunken mouse I tell you! I had to smother him just to maintain a straight face or else I would have alarmed the whole hospital with my own laughter. I know I'm a beast for laughing at it but..." Yami bent forward and continued giggling in his hand like a little boy hearing a joke for the first time. Yugi stared horrified as Yami laughed to his heart's content-even wiping tears of mirth from his eyes!_**

 ** _He finished his laughter fits with a wistful sigh and sank back in to the cushions of the chair. " So after he finally died I covered his carcass with a sheet and told a nurse to clean him and send him to the dead house. I was just coming back in for a relaxing nightcap to go with my bath when," He smiled teasingly and circled an accusing finger around him. " I caught you peek-ing" He said in a sing-song voice. Yugi's eyes narrowed at him and he made one firm shake of the head._**

 ** _" I wasn't " Peeking." Dr. Sennen told me I was allowed to read anything in the library." He said defensively. Yami pursed his lips and nodded as he processed this. Then he swung his legs over the couch and stood up. He walked over to Yugi, who stood his ground as Yami came so, so close to him. The fire burning in those beautiful amethyst orbs completely cast him under their spell. And why, Yami wondered, should Atemu be the only this little warrior answers to? Yami instantly decided then and there that he wanted him. For what reasons he had none. Yugi was like a shiny new toy in the shop window, and he the demanding child. There was no logic or reason. Yami wanted him. He wanted him, he wanted him, he WANTED him! Yami reached out and took Yugi's hand in his own. Yugi was surprised at the sudden gentleness of his touch when he had been so rough with him before._**

 ** _He was torn. He knew that he had broken so many rules already. Attacking one of his employers, back talking, and lack of any manners. But at the same time this man had imposed himself on Yugi. And in a most unwelcome fashion at that. He had the right to defend himself, right? Or was he to obey every order given to him mindlessly? Yugi had been under the impression that he was strictly to answer only to Atemu or Seto. Did Yami apply because he was his employer's brother? And the fact that he had attacked Yami was the most unnerving one. He was pretty sure Dr. Sennen wouldn't be too happy about that. But he was such a kind man. Would he fault Yugi if he knew why? All of these thoughts came to a halt when Yami brought Yugi's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. They held each other's gaze neither one daring to look away. The action made Yugi's spine tingle and he felt the blood rush to his head. Yami pulled back and then let go of his hand. He stepped back and then walked to the door. He opened the door, paused, then whirled around with a kind smile his way. Which was severely out of place with the drying blood all over is face and body._**

 ** _" I so enjoy talking with you, my rose. We must do it again." He said all of this breathily, with a smile and a dazzle to his eyes as if he were addressing a lover. Before Yugi could come up with any form of reply-whether it was acceptance or denial-Yami swept from the room theatrically and allowed the door to close behind him. Yugi let out a heavy breath and staggered to the nearest reading table where he slouched against the wood. The encounter had impacted him more than he ever would have expected. Anger. Confusion. Doubt. Curiosity. Bewilderment. Awe. Unease. These and other feelings he had no words for churned in his stomach and he shut his tired eyes to try and find his own inner balance. Dr. Aremu had said his brother was unpredictable. Was THIS really what he meant? He could make no sense of any of it. He had the thought to look down at his own clothing to inspect the damage from where he had been touched. Bloody streaks and blotches smeared across is brown vest and on his white sleeves. And on his pants there was a dark bloodstain over his crotch area where Yami had grabbed him._**

 ** _He sighed again in exasperation. How did this happen? How was it supposed to happen-or was THAT really it? All he could do was ask the empty air._**

 ** _" What the hell was that?"_**

* * *

 ** _All done. Soooooo...that happened. What are your thoughts on this first meeting? How did Yugi's meeting with Joey and Tristian go? Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness!_**


	4. Shake Me

_**Hi guys! Took me awhile but here is the next chapter of Broken Angel! Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Except maybe the dead bodies. ;p**_

* * *

 _ **Shake Me**_

 _ **The alarm cock rang loudly on the table beside him and Yugi leapt out of bed in a frenzy. He stumbled about as he pulled his sleeping clothes off in sluggish haste. Last night he had not gone to bed until a very late hour. After his encounter with Yami Yugi had went up to his room and changed out of his blood-stained clothes and donned the bedclothes assigned to him: A simple blue cotton nightshirt and a matching set of sleeping pants. After that he had taken his clothes down to the laundry room and used a tub to fill partly with water from a bucket. Carrying that damn thing up and down the stairs six times had not been the most relaxing of duties but it filled the tub enough to allow him to wash his clothes. He scrubbed the soda and lye on the stains, washing the blood out as thoroughly as he could. Washing his clothes had served a dual purpose as he was able to wash the blood off of his hands where Yami had held it and surprisingly, kissed it. Yugi chose not to dwell on that subject for the time being. By the end of the hour after this odorous task his clothes were cleaner, but the faintest traces of the blood were still to be seen. Still, it was only noticeable if one looked close and really concentrated. Not wholly satisfied Yugi decided to leave the clothes to soak overnight, and perhaps he would be able to see to them on the morrow. Exhausted he dragged himself back up the stairs and then to the bathroom with the rose window. Here he took the time to examine his reflection.**_

 _ **His face was pale in the light from the window, the shadows casting slanting shadows over his face. Dried blood streaked and smeared it's way over his face where Yami had touched him. A bloody streak in his bangs. With a tired sigh Yugi had turned on the tap water and then splashed the cool liquid on to this face. He rubbed the skin until it was pink as he drowned his face with handfuls of clear, cold water. He dragged his fingers through his bangs and scrapped with his nails at the dried blood in the blonde bangs over his face. Once he was satisfied that he was as clean as he could be for the night he tiredly retreated to**_ _ **his room and pulled back the covers of his bed. He remembered to set the alarm to ring at six thirty, then fell back on the pillows. Yet as tired as he was sleep remained elusive. The events of the night played in his head over and over, re-hashing every word spoken and every touch exchanged. Be it gentle or otherwise. It bothered him to the point that when he did finally find sleep he felt it had only lasted moments before the alarm rang shrilly in his ears.**_

 _ **Sifting through the closet he settled on a pair of grey pants, a matching grey shirt and decided to off-set it with a royal blue vest with black buttons. He tied a thin simple blue ribbon around the collar to finish it off. Then he ran the comb through his hair and donned his socks and shoes. With a final tired sigh he stretched then walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. There he did his business then brushed his teeth and washed his face, making sure to look as presentable as possible for when he would greet Mr. Kaiba. After that he exited the bathroom and walked down the opulent stairs. In the kitchen Tristian was already at work flipping the eggs and bacon in the skillet. At the table Joey was sitting in his chair, his head resting face-down on the wood as he groaned. " Hungry...hungry...food..."**_

 _ **" Oh quit being so melodramatic. I'm nearly done here!" Tristian groused, his temper irritable in the morning hour.**_

 _ **" So hungry..." Joey droned, seeming to ignore Tristian all together. Yugi smiled tiredly and walked in to the room.**_

 _ **" It's alright, Joey. If worse comes to worse you could always just eat Tristian." Joey sat up quickly, his eyes wide as if the thought had never occurred to him before. At the stove Tristian arched a quizzical eye at Yugi before returning to the task of breakfast.**_

 _ **" Eat me?" He asked. Yugi shrugged and leaned against the table and crossed his arms leisurely.**_

 _ **" Hey, cannibalism was given a definition for a reason." He said nonchalantly. Joey burst in to a fit of giggles as Tristian rolled his eyes and shook his head.**_

 _ **" Yeah, well if he wants to eat me then I swear to give him infinite irritable bowels." Joey picked up a nearby dish towel and promptly threw it at the chef's head. Tristian spun around and barely caught it in his hand, his glare filled with surprise and slight anger.**_

 _ **" Seriously, Joseph?!" A dazed blink from the blonde.**_

 _ **" What?" Tristian threw the towel vindictively at the blonde who ducked the fluffy projectile.**_

 _ **" I'M AT THE STOVE YOU MORON!"**_

 _ **" So?!"**_

 _ **" Fire! Bad! A no-no!"**_

 _ **" Then fed meeee!" Yugi sniggered as Joey resumed whining and Tristian eyed the metal spatula in his hand. Contemplating whether to hit Joey with it or not he was sure. In the end Joey remained silent as Tristian finished his eggs and bacon. Afterwards he opened the oven to reveal fluffy golden biscuits baked to perfection. Not a burn in sight. When he took out all of the food and set them to the trays Yugi's eyes widened at the impressive spread. Bacon, eggs, fried potato slices, biscuits, gravy, oatmeal and sliced fruit was the breakfast menu today. Half of the gravy was poured in to a floral-designed porcelain serving bowl with a matching ladle. The eggs, bacon. potatoes and biscuits were separated on to three serving plates. Then the oatmeal was also split in half to be served in a decorative glass bowl with designs of fruit covering the glass. A matching glass ladle was put in the bowl. As for the sliced fruit they consisted of strawberries, grapes and peaches-all of which had been split in to small servings via small bowls of what Yugi was sure were made of crystal. Afterwards Tristian set all of the breakfast things for the doctors on a silver wheeling tray and placed two large crystal jugs on the cart. One held milk. The other held orange juice. Tristian wiped his hands on the apron and the turned to Yugi and Joey.**_

 _ **" The rest of it is for us, so help yourselves. Joey," He said warningly as the blonde made to grab a plate. " Let Yugi get his first. Knowing you, you will have the food cleared before he even has a chance." Joey shrugged and passed a plate to Yugi.**_

 _ **" True." He agreed. With a nod Tristian then wheeled the cart out of the room. Yugi took his offered plate and fixed his breakfast, then sat down as Joey proceeded to take at least twice as much as he had. The eggs were scrambled and warm, the fruit was fresh and made a nice compliment to the oatmeal. The bacon was crisp and flavorful. The biscuits and gravy were rich and melted in his mouth. The potato slices were seasoned with garlic and butter, giving it a robust texture. The orange juice was fresh and cool. They were both eating heartily as Tristian came in and made his own plate before taking a seat at the other end of the table. A question came to mind and Yugi swallowed his mouthful before speaking.**_

 _ **" Tristian, where IS the dining room? I looked for it yesterday but I couldn't find it." Tristian hummed in acknowledgement, then chewed and swallowed his food quickly to answer him.**_

 _ **" It's in the room off the parlor." At Yugi's quizzical expression he smiled. " Do you remember that line of windows with that lace table?" Yugi nodded. " Well, it's that big, heavy green curtain next to the window by the couch. It looks like just another window, I know. But it's really the door to the dining rom. So I don't blame you for not finding it." Yugi chewed thoughtfully before answering.**_

 _ **" Why is there a curtain over the door?" At this Joey decided to chime in. He swallowed the impossible amount in his mouth then gasped as air returned to his lungs.**_

 ** _" It's because that's where all the board meetings are held. The big wigs get together here for luncheons or dinners, and to deter unwanted ears, the Doc has the curtains drawn over the door to better preserve the sound of the room." Yugi nodded in understanding and the rest of breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence. When Yugi was finished the clock on the wall read ten to eight, so he_** ** _stood up from the table,_** ** _placed his dishes in the sink, and bid his friends farewell. Tristian and Joey waved him off with well-wishes for his first day. " Good luck, Yugi!"_**

 _ **" Don't let 'em kill ya, Yuge!" The young man ran through the halls and around the staircase to the study and then he stood still at the door. He straightened his vest, ran a hand through his hair and shook his shoulders as he prepared. Once he was steady, he raised a hand and knocked at the door.**_

 _ **" Come in." Was the curt reply. Yugi opened the door. He walked to the desk and stood at attention with his hands at his sides and his chin held high. Seto was exactly where he had last been seen as if he had never moved. The only change was to his clothes. He was wearing a deep purple coat adorned with silver buttons today, the lapels lined with black. A black cotton shirt, vest and pants completed the ensemble. Seto briefly paused his pen to glance at the small clock on his desk, then back to Yugi. He scanned the boy's appearance up and down before settling on his face. Yugi assumed he looked presentable as the Steward did not criticize his appearance. The man set down his gold fountain pen and regarded Yugi with a blank stare. And his professional tone was just as unreadable.**_

 _ **" You are seven minutes early. But that is good. Punctuality in this house is the virtue of one's schedule. So it is not a bad thing to be early. As for your assignment... Atemu said he wants me to break you in easy today." Seto rolled his eyes as he said this, as if it were a ridiculous request. However when he looked back at Yugi his gaze was sly and mischievous. " So today you are on laundry detail. You are to do all of the laundry, and I do mean all. First you will attend to the household's laundry needs, and then I want you to go to the hospital and assist the help there. At noon you will be granted an hour for a luncheon break, then you are to return to work and you may not retire until the tasks before you are done." He stated smugly. By this time Yugi's brows had disappeared under his bangs. When he said all of the laundry, he wasn't joking. That was a task that would take all day-if not all night to do! Seto took notice of Yugi's stillness and his eyes hardened. " Well, what are you waiting for?" His irate tone snapped him to life and Yugi all but bolted from the room determined not to waste a moment more. His first day had officially begun. First, he went to each open bedroom in the house and collected all of the clothes in the hampers. Then he ran them down to the washroom and placed each pile separately. Then beside each pile he wrote a note of where it came from. Next he stripped all of the beds in the open rooms and again, he placed them in designated piles.**_

 _ **After this, he went outside to a small alley on the side of the house. Several barrels lined the stone wall here. He had discovered in the light of day that above the cellar window was a very useful mechanism. What he had mistaken for a pipe was actually a curved metal slat that acted as a spout from the window. One could push whichever metal tub they needed to the window, then pour water from the barrels outside down the spout and fill the tubs more successfully. It was actually a genius solution. As he was on laundry detail this also meant Yugi could check on the progress of his clothes. He was pleased to find not a stain on his clothes remained, so he ran them quickly through the bench wringer, then ran outside to hang them on the line. Once this was accomplished he set about his duty, gathering clothes from the bedrooms as well as bed sheets and pillow cases. He took a hand towel to use for his hands, then he rolled up his sleeves and began his task. For hours he scrubbed the clothes on the washboard, soaped them and rinsed them. He ran each piece through the bench wringer several times before running it outside to hang on the clothes line outside. He lost track of time. In fact the only way he could be certain it passed at all was by the growing aches in his back, hands and arms.**_

 _ **In fact he was so focused on his task he nearly jumped a mile high when a firm tap on the shoulder startled him to awareness. He yelled and spun quickly on his heel. In front of him Joey sniggered playfully. Yugi let out an exasperated sigh and Joey clapped his bicep fondly. " Sorry, Pal. Did I scare ya?"**_

 _ **" Just a bit." He said, though his tone implied more than ' just a bit.' Joey smiled and jerked his head to the door.**_

 _ **"Come on. It's lunchtime, Yugi. And I don't think you'll wanna miss this. Tristian's made a shepherd's pie for us today." The sound of food made Yugi's stomach rumble. And a chance to sit down sounded like heaven to his aching back. Nodding Yugi stood up straight, and with a twist he sighed in relief as is spine cracked, relieving the pressure. He followed Joey upstairs and the smell of pie made his mouth water even before he had entered the kitchen. Inside the aroma hit him with force. Tristian turned around as they entered and he waved to them with his oven mitt.**_

 _ **" Hello, you two. Just give me a few minutes, our lunch is almost done."**_

 _ **" Good. 'Cuz I'm starving, here." Joey whined. Yugi said nothing as he sat down at the table. Before long the first pie was placed on the serving cart along with a pitcher of water. A hearty salad filled to the brim with vegetables was also placed in a large glass serving bowl, then Tristian stepped back and pointed to the counter.**_

 _ **" Ours is right there. Please help yourself, Yugi."**_

 _ **" Thanks, Tristian." He said gratefully. Yugi took a slice of pie for himself, a small bowl of salad and then sat down at the table. Joey, as was usual for him took double the amount and began wolfing the food down. He was covered in dirt, but it seemed he had washed his face and hands so that he could eat. But his clothes were dusted with dirt everywhere. " What are you doing today, Joey? You look a mess." Joey smiled and swallowed his food.**_

 _ **" I'm re-planting today." Yugi tilted his head in confusion and Joey smiled at him. " When I start, all of my plants begin in small clay pots in the greenhouse. Then once they've matured enough, I take them out of the pots and re-plant them either somewhere else in the greenhouse or somewhere outside. In this way I am always sure the plants will survive as long as they can and their roots have the chance to branch out. Plus beginning with a small space I can watch their progress more effectively as opposed to planting them in an open space where they may die of over-exposure. Today I'm re-planting."**_

 _ **" Oh, okay." He said in understanding. Tristian walked back in to the room with the now empty cart and set it off to the side. He grabbed his plate and fixed his serving. Then he sat down between Yugi and Joey to eat.**_

 _ **" So Yugi, how goes your first day?" He asked kindly. Yugi chewed then cleared his throat to answer.**_

 _ **" Fine I suppose. Today Mr. Kaiba has instructed me to do all of the laundry." Tristian nodded thoughtfully and forked another bite.**_

 _ **" Just the laundry here? Wow, that's actually not so bad." Joey said in wonder. " I expected him to do something worse to ya today." Yugi smiled weakly and sighed.**_

 _ **" Oh no, not just the house laundry. He also wants me to do all of the laundry in the hospital today, too." Both Joey and Tristian gaped at him in horror.**_

 _ **" ALL of that?! Oh, man that's brutal!" Joey whined. Tristian snorted and forked his salad.**_

 _ **" That's Seto. Yugi, that's going to take you forever to do. You might be here all night long for that." Yugi nodded and took another bite of his pie. After he had swallowed he nodded his head agreeably and sipped at his water.**_

 _ **" I know. But I don't want to complain and I want to finish it all no matter how long it takes me. I don't want to seem unreliable." Tristian gave him a small smile as Joey shook his head in disbelief.**_

 _ **" Well you're a better man than me, Pal. I remember laundry days from when Trist and I had to switch turns. Man, I hated laundry day. I nearly scrubbed my skin off. And I HATE when the soap gets under ya nails and it stings cuz your hands are raw..." Yugi winced in sympathy and chewed his food. In truth his hands WERE beginning to ache fiercely and the skin was much redder than it should be. Together they finished their meals and then they all went back to their tasks. Yugi jogged back down to the washroom and spent the next three hours scrubbing and hanging. By this time most of the household laundry had been done. He had finished the clothes ( And the ones covered in dirt and colored green he knew were Joey's. He was right: Green WAS easier to wash.) and a majority of the linens. There was only one pile of bed sheets left and five blankets left. Maybe he could get started on the hospital ones now? And walking to the hospital would be a good way to stretch his legs. Nodding to himself he stood up and shook his hands to regain the feeling in them, then dried them on the clean hand towel he had brought.**_

 _ **Yugi dragged each tub he had used to the drain in the corner of the room and dumped all of the soapy water out. He had only used three today. One for scrubbing, then the other two for rinsing. Once that was accomplished he walked outside to fetch the other barrels of water. Thank goodness there were so many. He rounded the corner of the house and stopped. Dr. Sennen was outside, his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. His royal blue jacket was hanging on the handle of a shovel in the ground. His shirt was so white it could put your eyes out. A deep royal blue vest and matching pants was the look today. He sensed Yugi's presence and turned around, smiling at him. A black silk tie clipped with the same crystal broach was affixed to his tie just below the throat. His hands were covered in dirt which mildly surprised him. In one hand he held a small clipper. He was standing at a single bush which housed the purest white roses that Yugi had ever seen. With a wave he summoned Yugi to his side and he curiously walked over to him, but stopped at a respectful distance.**_

 _ **" White roses are some of the most difficult roses to manage. Did you know that?" Yugi shook his head and Atemu waved him to stand closer with a single gesture of his hand. Yugi walked forward and looked over Atemu's shoulder at the bushed brimming with so many white roses they threatened to blind you. " They must be watered just right every day, and placed in a spot so particular to the sun. Too much and the petals will dry up and the rose will die before it's time. Too little and the moisture won't be properly evaporated and the petals will turn brown. But if cared for in the right way and with a delicate hand, then they will bloom full and flawless." Atemu reached out and stroked one velvet petal with his forefinger. As he spoke Yugi wasn't quite sure if he was addressing him, or if the doctor was talking to himself.**_ _ **" That I can help create something so perfect when everything else around me is pure chaos...It's a gratifying thing to know there are still some things I can do right." Yugi chose to say nothing in that moment. He had no idea how to respond. The doctor chose to be the one to break the silence.**_

 _ **" I know Joseph could care for them. I have complete trust for him in that area. But these roses here are my own personal pet project. I can't be the doctor all the time, you know." He said lightly, his tone calm but happy. He turned to fully face Yugi and canted his head curiously at him.**_ _ **" How goes your day today, Yugi?" The boy straightened up and smiled for the doctor. In the light of the sun he looked like an angel, and Atemu felt his heart swell.**_

 _ **" Alright. In fact, I think I best go. I don't want Mr. Kaiba to accuse me of slacking off." Atemu chuckled and nodded agreeably.**_

 _ **" Yes, of course. Off with you, then." Yugi began to walk away, then paused to address the doctor, who was still watching him.**_

 _ **" Thank you for sharing the roses with me. They are truly beautiful." Atemu's eyes softened and he inclined his head in gratitude.**_

 _ **" Thank you, Yugi. But just know today they are not the only treasure in this garden." He said, his tone meaningful and his eyes fixed on Yugi. Blushing Yugi quickly bowed to the doctor and then hurriedly made his way to the laboratory. Once the door was shut behind him he let out a heavy breath of air and swallowed the lump from his throat. Did he just imagine that or did the doctor really just...? Was he... flirting with him? The though made his heart race and he suddenly felt light-headed. But that did not stop the smile from spreading over his lips. How easy it would be to love that man. Suddenly aware of himself Yugi shook his shoulders and then ran through the lab to the door connecting the house to the hospital. Now was not the time for daydreaming! He sprinted up the hall, the electric lights on the wall buzzing as he passed them. Once inside he shoved the door open and gasped in great lung-fulls of air as he tried to steady himself. Now he was in the dead house. He shivered as he stared at the covered bodies lining the walls. Two of them were wearing green sheets. Recalling what the doctor said he sighed and eyed the bodies curiously.**_

 _ **" Well it looks like the hospital got a donation today." He mumbled. Not wanting to linger he hastily ran from the room. Outside was a bustle of activity. Doctors wheeled patients on beds, nurses moved their charges in wheelchairs. Patients and visitors walked the halls together. Now where was the laundry here kept? Yugi walked hastily hoping to find someone. He passed a man who instantly reached out and touched his shoulder.**_

 _ **" Why, what ever is the matter, you poor boy? You look positively lost!" He blinked up at the man and he inclined his head politely.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry if I got in your way, Sir. I'm just running an errand for the housing unit." At this the man's expression brightened considerably and he flashed Yugi a dazzling smile.**_

 _ **" Oh, of course, of course you are!" He declared as if he had just been struck with the world's most thrilling epiphany. " My name is Maxamillion Pegasus, and I am the head surgeon here at Domino General Hospital.**_ _ **And you must be Yugi-Boy, our newest family member!" He declared with a flourish. Yugi didn't know what to think of this man. He was tall, with long silver hair, his narrow faced covered by the long curtain of silver on the left side of his face over his eye. His single visible eye was hazel and seemed to absorb everything it it's gaze. He was dressed flamboyantly with a frilly white lace dress shirt, a red velvet vest and jacket. Matching red pants ending with white polished shoes completed the ensemble. The young man would have never known Mr. Pegasus was the head surgeon unless he had identified himself. He vaguely remembered Dr. Sennen telling him about Maxamillion, but he hadn't been prepared for how...boisterous he was.**_

 _ **" It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Pegasus." The surgeon took one of his hands in both of his and shook it gently but with enthusiasm.**_

 _ **" Oh my dear boy, the pleasure is all mine! Forgive me, I know you must be sick of it by now but I happened to hear about your day of heroism. You are the talk of the town and I must say it is well deserved!" Yugi nodded to him and offered the man a polite smile, but it was hedged with irritation. How often would it be thrown in his face like this?**_

 _ **" Thank you, Sir. But there was no heroism involved. I only reacted to a situation concerning someone I cared very much for. That is all." Pegasus looked stunned as the boy brushed off his good deed and his one eye hardened as he grasped his shoulders and fixed him with a serious gaze.**_

 _ **" No, Mr. Mutou that is certainly not all. Heroism can be defined as many things. But above all it is the courage to love someone besides yourself and the strength to follow through with that love which matters. Any one of us is capable of doing what you did for the sake of a loved one, but WILL we is the biggest question of all. Is our self-love greater than those we love around us? We would all hope the answer would be no. Idealism allows us to believe we are all capable of selfless love. But you my boy have actually taken that extraordinary step forward and proven it. You have more love in your heart than all of the people in this building combined. If that isn't a hero, then I know absolutely nothing of this world." Yugi stood still, stunned by the man's speech.**_

 _ **" Thank you, Doctor." Maxamillion waved this all away graciously.**_

 _ **" Please, my boy. You can just call me Pegasus. Everyone does." He assured. Yugi nodded, then cleared his throat politely.**_

 _ **" I'd better be going. Mr. Kaiba requested me to fetch all of the laundry from the hospital today." Pegasus's expression lifted to one of understanding.**_

 _ **" Aaah, indeed. We wouldn't want you to suffer at the hands of our own dragon master, now would we?" He smiled and winked at him, and Yugi smiled back. It seemed Seto had a reputation in the hospital as well. " The laundry in this hospital is always delivered to the laundry room. Go down two flights, then on the left corridor turn left again. It's the last door at the end of the hallway. Everything that needs attending to should be ready to go in the canvas carts."**_

 _ **" Thank you!" Yugi turned around and began his sprint down the hallway.**_

 _ **" I'll see you around, Yugi-Boy!" Maxamillion called. Yugi gave an absent-minded wave behind him as he ran. How much time had he lost today? He needed to step on the double if he hoped to be done with all of the wash before midnight. His shoes skidded and squeaked on the linoleum as he ran through the double doors of the south ward. He rounded the right hall, then the left**_ _ **-and he collided head-first in to a body. Both fell to the floor, Yugi landing on top. With a groan of both pain and embarrassment he raised himself up on his arms...and then proceeded to blush furiously. Beneath him was a girl. She looked no older than he, and what a pretty thing she was. Wide sky-blue eyes looked up at him in surprise, framed by long lashes. Flawlessly perfect peach skin covered her face which was dusted with pink at her cheeks. Light brown hair cut short fanned around her head like a halo. Their bodies were flush together and Yugi could feel her slim body under him, and her ample breasts breathing against him. Hastily he scrambled to his feet and without even bothering to ask he took both of her delicate hands in his own and pulled her to her feet. She didn't fight him, but used her legs to aid him in his efforts. After which both hastily let go and she swiped at the wrinkles in her white dress and adjusted the matching white cap on her head. Yugi and the girl both spoke of the same mind with embarrassment evident in both.**_

 _ **" I'm so sorry!" They stuttered in unison. A nervous laugh breathed from each one and Yugi cleared his throat and held out his hand.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She took his hand politely and dismissed this with a smile and a shake of her head.**_

 _ **" No, no. It's of both our doing it would seem. I wasn't watching myself either." They held hands for several seconds and then broke apart. Yugi, like a gentleman, bowed at the waist to her, one hand over his back and the other to his heart. Straightening he offered her his kindest smile.**_

 _ **" My name is Yugi Mutou. I'm the newest staff edition to the Sennen estate." The girl smiled and curtsied for him, then smoothed out her dress again, though this time out of nervousness.**_

 _ **" My name is Tea Gardner. I'm," She gestured to her uniform. " I'm a nurse."**_

 _ **" And you'll find no finer than her at this institution I assure you." Both jumped a mile high as Dr. Atemu Sennen smiled at the both of them, resting both hand on the cane in front of him as he stood comfortably near them. He had washed his hands and donned his jacket so that he was fully dressed. He was on his way to the East wing to check on his patients when he spotted Yugi offering his finest bow to the young nurse. Blushing Tea tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. Yugi frowned at the look on the doctor's face. Although his smile was in place and his expression eternally kind, was it just him...or did he look sad for some reason? Tea gently folded both of her hands together and inclined her head to Atemu.**_

 _ **" That's kind of you Doctor. But I'm not as well as all that." Atemu shook is head and smiled fondly at her.**_

 _ **" Nonsense. No other nurse in this hospital is as capable as categorizing patient files as you are. And as a side note I know you have begun taking studies in herbology. Which means, " He turned to Yugi as he offered his next compliment. " She is one of the few people here who actually understands my work and can properly attend to my own special cases. In fact you should thank her as well, Yugi. Nurse Gardner was the one who found you new clothes for your closet." Yugi's brows rose pleasantly at this news and turned back to her.**_

 _ **" Well in that case, thank you very much, Miss Tea." Neither man missed the way she smiled shyly for Yugi.**_

 _ **" Do they fit you well?" She asked nervously. Yugi nodded for her and smartly tugged on the hems of his vest.**_

 _ **" Perfectly." She smiled brightly for him, and Yugi couldn't help but smile back. Her smile he was discovering, was an infectious thing. Atemu looked down, his insides rolling uncomfortably. It was obvious to anyone she was beginning to fancy him. And it seemed he was feeling something similar. Was it wrong of him to feel just a little jealous? He shut his eyes and with a small shake of his head banished those thoughts and turned back to the young ones.**_

 _ **" Yugi, why are you in the hospital today?" He asked curiously. Yugi cleared his throat and straightened his posture. Again he had adopted the role of servant and the distance saddened the doctor even more.**_

 _ **" Mr. Kaiba instructed me to attend to all of the wash today, Sir. Both in the house and the hospital. I have finished the majority of the household laundry and I was on my way to the hospital's laundry room when I ran in to Nurse Gardner."**_

 _ **" Quite literally." She agreed, a laugh in her voice. Atemu pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the dragon head of his cane.**_

 _ **" When I said break him in gently I didn't mean to actually have him broken, Seto." He mumbled, but loud enough for both to hear. Tea giggled in her hand and Yugi rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.**_

 _ **" I'll have you know I'm not as delicate as all that, Doctor. I can do it." Atemu nodded and walked closer to the young man until they were inches apart.**_

 _ **" I trust you on that, Yugi. But such a task will take so much time. You will be washing until the morrow's daybreak-most likely even longer if you do it all today. No, for today I want you to finish what household clothings need laundered, then begin with one cart of hospital laundry today. You can finish it tomorrow and I'll have a word with Seto about this later." Yugi shook his head rapidly and bowed his head to his superior.**_

 _ **" That won't be necessary, Doctor. I ask you not to brew trouble with Mr. Kaiba on my account. I don't want to be seen as incompetent." Atemu chuckled and patted Yugi on the arm and the three of them began walking to the east wing together. Automatically Yugi held out his arm to Tea, and she accepted. Her hold was gentle and her gaze wondering. In this day and age it seemed so hard to find gentlemen in a room. Until recently she had thought the only sort in existence were Dr. Atemu and Dr. Pegasus. But Yugi was different. He had an air of innocence about him. He gave no thought to his polite actions and he seemed genuinely glad to offer it. It wasn't an obligation to him. Rather it seemed something very natural.** ' The age of chivalry is not yet dead.' **She thought. Her brief musings were interrupted as Dr. Sennen continued on with his conversation with Yugi.**_

 _ **" Oh have no fear of that, little one. Seto and I have been ' brewing trouble' between each other for years now. Sometimes I wonder if our arguing can be equated to women's chatter at tea time." Tea and Yugi laughed as the idea of tea time with the doctor and Seto came to mind. Yugi suddenly became very aware of his body when he felt the doctor's hand rest on the small of his back as they walked, his cane forever at ease in the doctor's other hand. Why did that touch fluster him so much? He didn't mind Tea's touch. It felt calming and comfortable. But one touch from the doctor and he could instantly feel his face heat up and his heart rate quicken. Relationships of an intimate sort with men were heavily frowned upon. It was referred to as sodomy. Not un-heard of to say the least, but not welcome either. Was it wrong to feel so flustered around the man? Would he be doing something wrong if he admitted to himself that the man was as handsome as any of the ancient gods of legend? Was it sinful to admit to wanting to spend more time with the doctor just to be close to him? Did it make him unnatural to imagine what it might be like to be the center of his affections?**_

 _ **Already he knew the answer to THAT one. Servants were expected to show only absolute obedience for their masters and were expected to serve and serve only with unfailing loyalty. A servant acting above his station was punishable by physical retribution or even imprisonment. So THAT ideal was a dangerous one to foster. But it was safe to look at him, or to let him touch him. It was alright to think about him, wasn't it? As long as he didn't act or react to such things he was sure. Together the three of them opened the double-doors to the next hall and at once the air around them changed. It was too quiet in the halls. whereas before the sounds of chatting patients and hospital staff could he heard the sound did not exist here. The sounds of wheeling carts and the habitual hustle and bustle of the wing was completely silent. Something felt wrong here. Atemu quickened his pace and together Yugi and Tea jogged to keep up with him. Gradually as they approached the main patient hall of the wing the sound of soft murmurs grew in volume. But even when they entered the quiet talk was barely above the sound of a whispering wind.**_

 _ **A great number of people were clustered together near the end of the hall. Doctors, orderlies, patients and nurses alike were standin crowded together like a flock of sheep. In the silence the sound of Atemu opening the double doors was that of a gunshot and many jumped in fright from the sound. Slowly Yugi and Tea released their comfortable hold on each other and Tea rushed to the first person in view, which was an elderly man wearing a doctor's coat. " Dr. Maize, what's going on here?" The old man took Tea's shoulder and gently guided her to step back.**_

 _ **" Go out of the room, Miss Gardner. You don't want to see this."**_

 _ **" See what?" Atemu asked. His commanding tone hand many ducking their heads in submission as the doctor swept his eyes about the room. " Disperse." He said, his tone calm but with the ring of a command to be obeyed. Slowly the crowd parted and Yugi felt his insides drop and go cold at the sight.**_

 _ **The body was horrible to see. Whomever this woman was she would be completely unrecognizable now. She was lying face-down, her head having been turned completely around. Her face had been bashed in, her skull caved in on itself as bits of bloody brain, teeth and tissue glittered sickeningly bright in the light of the sun. Her hair was sticky, bloody red, save for a few giveaway streaks revealing she had once been a natural red-head. Her green dress was torn and blood-stained haphazardly as if someone had ripped parts of her apart. Her arms had been broken in half, the bones protruding through flesh and cloth. Her hands and ankles had been snapped backwards. But worst of all was the display around her. She had been disemboweled. Her intestines and blood flowed out around her. And in a sick gesture whomever had done this had lain her intestines out to form a heart around her upper body, over her head, surrounding her arms and ending at her stomach. Yugi felt bile rise in his throat. He grit his teeth and breathed through his nose as he fought to keep control of his stomach. Beside him Tea hugged herself as she stared at the mangled corpse in horror. Dr. Sennen walked forward, circling the body once. He stopped by her left side and then knelt on to one knee, using the cane to keep him upright. He stared at the dead woman's body for several minutes. No one dared breathed a word as he silently examined her.**_

 _ **"...What is the story here?" A man with blonde hair and glasses coughed lightly and with shaking hands he opened a manila paper envelope and began to read.**_

 _ **"M-M-Miss Elanore Withrow. Age: Twenty-two years, Sir. N-No family on record o-o-r any to speak of." Atemu nodded thoughtfully.**_

 _ **" And when was she admitted?"**_

 _ **" Last n-n-n-ight, Sir. She apparently came I-I-n with complaints of a-a ah, persisting stomach cramp. She was seen b-by Dr. Yami Sennen." Atemu's face became severely grave and he gripped the head of his cane hard.**_

 _ **" And how long ago was the body found?" The blonde man shakily closed the envelope and removed his round glasses.**_

 _ **" Twenty-minutes ago, Dr. Sennen."**_

 _ **" And no one has seen him?" A thick swallow.**_

 _ **"N-No. Dr. Yami Sennen's whereabouts are currently unknown." Beside him a portly nurse with curly brown hair folded her arms and scoffed at the mention of the surgeon.**_

 ** _" Twenty-three gruesome deaths at 'is 'ands since a came here, now? Five months an' no shame?!" She accused, her Scottish voice thick with anger. " Doctor..." She shook her head in denial as the orderlies began delicately moving the mangled corpse on to the stretcher. " He's a mad dog, is what he is!" She declared harshly. Murmurs and nods of agreement whispered about the room. Dr. Atemu straightened up as the volume began to increase. He slammed his cane down once, the sound echoing loudly in the room and effectively silencing it. He sighed, the weary sound emitting unease through the audience. With a final nod Dr. Sennen turned around and addressed the orderlies, his words though softly spoken heard by all._**

 ** _" Take her to the dead house and wire the undertaker. Treat her with the utmost care and respect. Right her as much as possible. Wash her gently and wrap her face and torso with clean bandages. Be sure to use a clean sheet when you cover her." Nods and murmurs of ' Yes, Doctor.' came from the men as they lifted the gurney and began their gruesome task. Gritting his teeth he spun on his heel and began to walk away. Bravely, Tea stepped forward to speak._**

 ** _" Doctor...?" He paused, and turned his head to her, but only slightly. He addressed the whole room._**

 ** _" Everyone back to your duties. There are still patients who need all of our utmost care and attention. I'm going to look for my brother." He finished grimly. No one else dared speak. The crowd dispersed silently and walked solemnly away from the pool of blood on the ground. Tea and Yugi exchanged a glance, concern in both sets of eyes. Wordlessly Tea put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. He reached up and held her hand gratefully, then the two separated and Yugi walked away. The room was suddenly too bright and the sunlight seemed to mock him with false cheeriness. Even with such devastation the sun's light had the audacity to still be warm and bright. He walked straight out of the room and then to the water closet down the left hall. He yanked the door open as his stomach turned again. There are some things the eyes cannot un-see, some things the imagination latch on to and refuse to release. Elanore Withrow's body would be seared in to his mind forever, he was sure._**

 ** _Once the door was safely locked Yugi lurched to the toilet and proceeded to vomit heavily._**

* * *

 ** _In a dark place unseen by anyone Yami growled possessively as he slammed his hand down on the table so hard he cracked the wood. He couldn't get those images out of his head! He couldn't un-see what he saw! Tea...with Yugi. Yugi with Tea. She talked to him. She shamelessly gazed fondly at_** ** _his_** ** _rose. And he smiled back! How did she do that?! Why did he keep looking at her like that?! And talking to her like that?! DON'T TALK TO HER! And the proverbial nail in the coffin was when he offered her his arm and she clung to him like a parasite. And he LET her! No. He had decided that Yugi was only to belong to him. SHE had NO RIGHT to touch him like that. Or smile at him like that. But he couldn't be hasty. No, a wait-and-see approach was necessary here. Perhaps they were only being friendly with each other. perhaps friendship was all there was to it. Perhaps he had only imagined that flirtatious flutter of eyelashes from she, or that damn adorable bashful smile from he. Yes, he would lie in wait. Besides he already knew Yugi was attracted to Atemu. That fact was as plain as the day. So that meant he was attracted to him as well. Because they were identical, after all._**

 ** _Now all he had to do was seduce the boy to his will and claim him as his own. Steal him right out from Atemu's nose. The task did not seem like a difficult one to him. Unless...she got in the way. Yami lifted his fist from the desk and gazed with morbid fascination at the way his had bled, bruised and swelled from the impact of fist to wood. He watched the crimson liquid dribble down his hand and he smirked sadistically as the small drop of blood morphed in to a room painted red in his mind. And he knew exactly how to make that happen. But would he have to was the bigger question. She had better keep her girlish fantasies of his rose well locked away._**

 ** _Yugi belonged to him. No one else._**

 ** _No one._**

* * *

 ** _All done! So wonder what's gonna happen next? Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness!_**


	5. See Me

_**Hi Hi! It's me again with another chapter of Broken Angel! Disclaimer: Do I own it? No way, Jose!**_

* * *

 _ **See Me**_

 _ **It was nearly sunset by the time Yugi had finished the wash and hung the last sheet to dry. He felt more exhausted then he ever had in his life of service. The manual work was not what made his body weary or his mind numb with exhaustion. It was the ever confusing mystery of Yami Sennen which drove his mind to the point of exhaustion. Over and over again he saw that woman-Elanore's body on gruesome display in his mind. What could have happened to make him kill her like that? Last time he had killed a patient to spare him a lifetime of agony, or so he said. But what, in the world, could possibly justify what he had done to her? The constant mystery of why lingered in his mind. But even more prevalent was the thought of the doctor in his mind. Atemu seemed to be the sort of man who wanted to help and care for his patients. so, why. In the world. Would he let Yami kill the way he had in the hospital? Why did he let him stay? What compelled him? Was it just because they were brothers? Was there something Yami was holding over the doctor? That seemed the more likely. But what secret dealing or misadventure could Yami possibly have over his kindhearted brother? What justified his place here? The more he wondered the more his head hurt. After hours of pondering he simply gave up and continued to work the wash and scrubbed, wrung and hung everything as neatly as possible.**_

 _ **At dinner he barely spoke a word to Joey or Tristian. And that alerted the two to concern at once. " Hey, Yugi. Is everything alright, Pal?" Joey asked, worry shining in his honey-colored orbs. Sighing Yugi set down his fork and leaned forward on the table, resting his arms one over the other as he talked.**_

 _ **" Did you two hear about what happened at the hospital today?" The duo looked at each other with confusion, then back to Yugi.**_

 _ **" No. We've heard nothing about any happening at the hospital. Why?" Tristian asked. With a weary sigh Yugi proceeded to tell them everything about the destroyed body of the woman at the end of the room. By the time he was finished Tristian's mouth was open in shock and to everyone's surprise Joey had shoved his half-full plate of steak and vegetables away from him, claiming he was no longer hungry. Yugi stared the two of them down with serious gazes and asked them the question that had been plaguing him all day.**_

 _ **" Why is Yami here?! What in the world could warrant his place here if he's allowed to just get by with murder?" Yugi asked. Tristian sighed and shrugged his shoulders.**_

 _ **" All we know is that six months ago Atemu said his twin brother was coming here to live. Said he had been living abroad with relatives up to this point. He said we were to help him with anything he might need and to not disturb his brother unless absolutely necessary. Then a month later he started at the hospital. We mostly stay here, so we don't really hear much about what goes on in that place. You said the nurse told you Yami had killed over twenty people there?" Tristian's expression was of incredulous surprise as he asked him. With a weary nod Yugi confirmed his answer.**_

 _ **" Yes. That's why I wondered if you had any idea as to why Dr. Sennen would let that..." He couldn't finish the thought, but the two of them understood. Joey shook his head in wonder and leaned back in his chair.**_

 _ **" I never saw the man more than once. I know he stays here, but he's like a ghost. Apparently he works the nightly hours of the hospital and then some of the days depending on his whims. The only time I met him was to help him with some flowers. He told me he wanted red roses and lilies in his room. When I asked why he said he wanted to watch how they died." Yugi arched a brow at this and Joey nodded at him. " Yeah, I know. I was surprised at how much he looked like the Doc at first, but I tell you what; There's something weird about him."**_

 _ **" That barely scratches the surface if you ask me." Tristian chimed. He stood up and began clearing the table, since it was obvious no one was in the mood to eat anymore. " All I can say is ask Dr. Atemu. Maybe he will be willing to say..." Yugi nodded and stood from the table. Without another word he ran through the house and up the stairs determined to speak with the doctor. He came to the rooms reserved for the doctors and paused, not sure which room was his employer's. Out of curiosity he called out for the man.**_

 _ **" Dr. Sennen?!" The second door on the right opened and Atemu looked out at him curiously.**_

 _ **" Yugi? Is anything wrong?" He asked.**_

 _ **" No. Yes. It's..." Atemu nodded in understanding. He opened the door and Yugi walked in to the doctor's room. The carpet was black, with gold roses and vines trailing along the edges of the room. A bookshelf stood at attention on the wall directly ahead of him. At the other end was a desk of deep mahogany fitted with a rounded, sliding drawer at the top. A small brass lamp was settled amongst the mess of papers and open books on the surface. A black-pained wardrobe sat at the wall near the door, much bigger and grander than his own. The bed was large enough to fit three people, and was adorned with a red velvet comforter and dark grey silk sheet underneath. Red velvet embroidered with gold covered his pillows and a black canopy was draped over his bed. Two large windows showed the dying sunlight directly across from the bed. Above them a silver chandelier adorned with red and blue crystals hung over them. The walls had been painted a deep blue-nearly black save for one wall. On this wall the space had been used as a canvas to paint a magnificent portrait of a garden in sunlight. Butterflies of every color fluttered or alighted around the garden of vibrant color and life. Beside a fountain of gold a great white lion lay in the sun, his wise eyes forever watching. It was a beautiful room.**_

 _ **Atemu watched him curiously and then closed the door behind them. " Yugi, what do you need of me?" He asked softly. Yugi breathed in deeply and decided it best if he just come out with it. He nervously paced the room as he spoke to the doctor and he kept his head down.**_

 _ **" It's your brother, Dr. Sennen. I know it's probably not my place to ask but... He is...um, it's just that he has displayed violence on varying occasions and he seems to share no remorse or decorum for his actions. And it seems to me that his presence is an endangerment to the patients. I understand that he is your brother, but I don't understand why you would allow his presence here if he's hurting people. Unless it is a form of blackmail or a debt of some sort to be paid. Although you don't seem like the kind of man to purposely endanger anyone or take threats so I don't-" He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked in to the wood of the doctor's cane, held out like a bar before him. Yugi chanced a glance upwards. The doctor's face was blank, his eyes vacant of any emotion.**_

 _ **" Your concerns are the concerns of many, in truth. But I am afraid I will have to give you the same answer I have given them on numerous occasions." Yugi swallowed and nodded, feeling ty the firmness of his tone and the slight sense of anger that he had seriously miss stepped his bounds. " My brother's place in this home and this hospital are unavoidable. I work closely with my brother and I can assure you that as unsavory as his presence can be to some, I promise it will be far worse without my care. That is all." Yugi swallowed nervously and inclined his head respectfully for the man.**_

 _ **" Yes, Master Sennen." He murmured. The doctor's eyes grew soft at the boy and on impulse he touched his cane gently to the boy's body.**_ _ **Yugi froze as the solid wood of Atemu's walking stick tapped his arm, the cold metal dragon's head suspending his hand in place.**_

 _ **" Just a moment, Yugi. If I may...?" Yugi's hand was lifted to shoulder-level as Atemu stepped closer, his eyes fixated on the scars that slashed across his pale skin. He was so close Yugi could feel the other's body heat radiating off of him. He looked up at the man, the sunlight filtering through the window casting it's rays upon him. His blonde highlights shined like gold. His deep crimson eyes shined as clearly and brilliantly as jewels of the crown. As Yugi took all of this in his heart began to beat faster, which seemed to have become the norm around his employer. In this moment he looked so otherworldly-so beautiful that Yugi was rendered immobile as the doctor examined his hands. He turned them with the dragon's head as he mentally mapped over the places the scars dominated. So much damage. Ever since Yugi had first been admitted to his hospital Atemu had been insanely curious about the scars he had seen. Would Yugi be willing to give him the answers? Beside him Yugi stared in wonder at the doctor's avid curiosity. Strange that the thing that many found disturbing about him was the very thing that had captivated the doctor so much.**_

 _ **Atemu scanned each scar that slashed and wound it's way around Yugi's skin. He turned his hand around to examine the palms. While the scars on the back of the hand were long an thin, these were by far the worst. Thick, deep stabbing scars croiss-crossed their way along his palms from one end to the other. Littered all over the place were small but deep puncture wounds as if he had slammed his hands against the inside of an iron maiden. As a doctor he was very surprised that Yugi was able to use his hands as well as he did-let alone perform all of the hard labors that he had. Out of curiosity he used his hand to raise the cotton sleeve from Yugi's wrist and past his elbows. His suspicion was correct. Long, deep slashed made unintelligible trails up his wrists and stretched up and around his arms. Deep cuts to so many arteries would have left anyone else permanently crippled or dead. It seemed to him that only the grace of God could have allowed Yugi to heal as well as he did. He needed to know more.**_

 _ **" Yugi? How many scars do you have?" Yugi swallowed as memory formed an icy hold on his ribcage.**_

 _ **" Too many to count, Sir. I have them all over."**_

 _ **" May I see?" He caught Yugi's wide, deer-eyed stare and blinked in response. " A professional curiosity, I assure you." He could immediately tell the boy was uncomfortable. Yugi cast his eyes down as his body turned to stone under the doctor's gentle hand. Atemu released his hold on the young man's arm and respectfully stepped back. " Yugi, you are allowed to say ' No' if this is too uncomfortable for-"**_

 _ **"-No." He murmured. For some reason Yugi had no words for, he suddenly wanted him to see. " I don't mind." Atemu nodded and watched as Yugi un-buttoned the cuffs of his shirt, then un-did the clips on his blue vest. Yugi didn't raise his eyes once as he undressed. His hands trembled slightly as he undid the buttons of his shirt, though whether it was nerves or strange excitement he was not sure of. Now it was the doctor who was rendered as still as a statue as Yugi's chest was bared to him. Watching the young man undress before him was doing something to his body that he was even too surprised to think about. The fact that Yugi was his to touch in this instant both calmed and yet excited him. " Do you want me to take to take these off?" Yugi asked quietly, momentarily breaking the unwitting spell he was casting on the older man. Atemu didn't trust himself to speak, so when Yugi raised his head to look at him with those wide inquiring eyes he only nodded for Yugi to continue. So he did as he was told and pushed the clothes from his body, holding them in one hand as he stood half-naked in front of his employer.**_

 _ **It seemed to them both that time moved very slowly as Atemu approached him, his hand reaching out. Yugi tensed as a gentle hand touched his arm. Long fingers traced the pale lines marring his skin. Yugi watched Atemu's face as he took in the sight of the boy's body. Lean, sculpted muscles raised and dipped under his touch. Years of hard labor were to credit to what he felt under his hand and what he saw with his eyes. Strong arms, sturdy hands and nicely formed packs of muscle on his chest and abdomen. Hard muscle under tender skin. Soft and hard. Small and strong. Graceful but damaged. A victim and a fighter. This was what Yugi was. And Atemu was fascinated by all of him. The scars themselves also seemed to balance themselves to Yugi's body. They were terrible to behold, but amazing to gaze upon.**_

 _ **The scars began at his hands and continued up his arms in a incoherent pattern. They dashed and slashed across his torso. Some thin, some thick. Many of these he could tell were stabbing wounds while others it seemed were merely deep cuts. He traced his fingers over each scar, from arm to shoulder. Then to his chest. Small scratches. One deeper scar cutting across his right nipple, then more slanting down his abdomen. He could feel Yugi shuddering from his touch. The fact that he could make the younger react this was made his lower abdomen burn pleasantly. He wanted more. " Yugi, could you please turn around?" He breathed. Slightly dazed Yugi agreed and silently did as he was asked. His back was like the rest of him. The same sort of scars marked his warm, soft skin. But his back it seemed, housed the worst scar of all. Amid the differently thin slashes was one long, thick scar that ran from below Yugi's right shoulder blade to thin out at the base of his back. Atemu leaned in closer as he reverently touched the horrible wound.**_

 _ **Yugi's breathing hitched as he felt the man's breath on his skin, felt his fingers run down his back as he traced the worst scar. He could feel Atemu's clothed chest so close to him as his breath ghosted over Yugi's neck. And Yugi didn't want him to stop. Atemu didn't want to stop. But he knew he must. Knew that if something didn't distract him then more touching was bound to occur. Mentally shaking himself Atemu forced his mouth to speak. " How did you get these? How on earth did you survive?" Yugi breathed in deeply as the memories crept forward in his mind.**_

 _ **"...It was a punishment, Sir."Atemu's eyes hardened in disbelief and he stepped back. Yugi turned around to look at him. Those brilliant red orbs holding an indignant stare on his behalf warmed him.**_

 _ **" How? What could you have possibly done to warrant this...?!" Yugi looked away, letting his eyes fall on the flower bed in the window. Anywhere but those hypnotizing eyes lest it cause him to lose his nerve. No one-not even the members of his former church knew the real story. It had been the worst experience of his life. He walked close to the flower bed, then stilled beside the chair near the window as he talked.**_

 _ **"...My father was a hard man to love. I was told once that he used to be a kind and caring soul. But, after my mother died, it seemed his heart died with her. I was four then. Too young to really understand what dead meant. All I understood was that mother wasn't coming back and that it made Father sad." Yugi sighed wearily as he recalled the late nights and the sense of fear when he was left alone. " He took to drinking after that. Gone to the local taverns for hours leaving me alone in the house. I was always afraid of the dark back then. And since I wasn't allowed to use the matches or candles that meant many nights alone in the dark. I hated those. At first. But when my father began to become abusive I learned that the darkness was a good thing and not something to be afraid of. If it was dark then that meant I was alone. Father wasn't there to hurt me. When the lights came on it was a different story.**_

 _ **" I remember hiding in fear when he came home, trying to just ride out his drunken rages. And on those nights when I didn't hide well enough he would find me. And then...he used me to expel his demons." Atemu's breath felt like glass in his throat. To be a little boy and to have to lean how to survive the one who should love you most?**_

 _ **" He...hit you?" Yugi only gave a small shrug of his shoulders.**_

 _ **" Every day. Sometimes it was just name calling and emotional infliction if I was lucky enough. But these," Yugi touched a hand to his chest and Atemu gazed at the whole of his scarred body again. " These were the worst. One day he told me to pour him a drink. It didn't help that he was drunk already, or that I was scared. And holding a glass bottle didn't exactly bolster my confidence. I was so terrified that I would drop it. I tried to be careful. But I was so focused on not dropping it that in the end that's exactly what ended up happening. You can imagine just how pleased he was about that." He said, his tone mirthless and a hollow smile on his lips. As he continued the story his smile slipped away. " He knocked me unconscious with his fist. When I awoke next it was to water being thrown in my face. Father said I was a bad boy and that I needed to prove that I was worthy to live. I had to play a game with him. Win, he said, and he would forgive me and let me live. If I lost, then I would die.**_

 _ **" He had a small cellar under the stairs where he would keep his liquor. He apparently broke several of his own bottles and then filled it with more broken bottles he collected from the streets. He threw a whole crate of nails in there too. Then he told me the game. In that mess of glass and metal was a key. It would unlock the door from the inside. If I found it I was allowed out and permitted to live. If I didn't find it then I was to starve or bleed to death. And stay in that cellar forever. By that point I tried to run. He caught me and dragged me inside. My back caught a raised nail that had jammed in to a crack in the wood floor. That's how I got this one." He said, placing a hand on the largest, worst scar on his body. He didn't dare look at Atemu, but kept his gaze fixed to the flowers and he slowly lowered his hand as he continued with his story.**_

 _ **" I don't know how long I was locked in that dark place, blindly searching for that damned key. Often times I wondered if there even was a key to be found. I slipped on the glass more times than I cared to count, and each time the glass and nails cut me up to pieces. That's how I got the rest of them. I cried a lot too, but I didn't dare wipe my eyes. I knew that if I did then I would likely blind myself permanently, so I just kept looking. Sometimes I even had to dig." Yugi held up his hands palms-up as he examined his own damaged hands in the sunlight. " A lot of good that did." He murmured sarcastically. But Atemu heard him. " And the spilled alcohol stung my hands so badly I could scarcely move them when I encountered those puddles. Somehow I did find that key though, and I used it to escape. It was well past the midnight hour when I crawled out. Father wasn't there, so I ran away." He shoved one hand in to his pocket as he breathed deeply. " A passing nun saw me on the street. Stumbling, crying and bleeding half to death. I was covered in blood. She took me to the hospital and I didn't have it in me to fight her. I lied when they asked me if I had a family. **_

_**" I knew that if I said yes, then I'd just be forced to go back to my father. So I said I was an orphan. When they asked me how I got hurt I told the truth: A man grabbed me and locked me in a small room filled with broken glass and nails. And I escaped. The nun decided to help me. It was Sister Laura who found me and helped me that day. I didn't want to go to an orphanage. I was terrified Father would go looking for me there and find me again. So when I told her I didn't want to go, she waited until I healed up then put me in service to the church instead. I became the servant boy for St. Michael's church and stayed there until it burned down not too long ago. Then I was given to you with her blessing and the recommendation of the whole church, and thus I ended up here. The rest of my story well, you know." Yugi breathed in deeply through his nose and he ran a hand through his hair. He let the breath out slowly and let his hand drop. " I was nine, when it all happened."**_

 _ **Then, for the first time since he began is story he turned around and stared straight in to his eyes.**_

 _ **His grip threatened to turn the dragon head of his cane in to a diamond. His hands were shaking and tears tracked down his angular face. Without request or reproach Atemu dropped the cane to the floor and he closed the distance between them with powerful strides. He wrapped his arms around the young man, pressing his body to his own as he buried his face in to his hair. Reflexively Yugi put his hands on Atemu's clothed chest, unsure whether to pull him closer out of want, or push him away at the impropriety of it all. But in the end his hands only rested where they were, feeling the soft velvet coat as the aroma of cologne, herbs and spice filled his nose pleasantly. Gentle, strong arms held him tenderly as he stood in the embrace. " Dr. Sennen...?"**_

 _ **" It should never have happened." His voice was harsh and nearly growling as he breathed out the words. " A parent is supposed to love their child unconditionally. That your father... I cannot even conceive of it." He pulled back to look in to Yugi's kind, violet eyes. Without thought he reachd up to stroke his face, brushing away the bangs falling over his face. As he did so another scar was revealed: A small, thin scar barely noticeable that slanted across the left side of the head. Only an inch or so long but just as painful as the others had been he was certain. " I am sorry, Yugi. I shouldn't have asked you such a personal question. But I thank you for trusting me enough to share the answer with me." Yugi reached up and briefly held the hand pressed to his face, then with regret on both sides he pulled it away.**_

 _ **" It's alright. After all, we don't really know each other that well. It's only natural that you would ask. And as my Master and employer you have that right." Atemu missed the warmth of Yugi's skin, and the loss was felt even deeper when he stepped away and became the servant again. He watched as Yugi began to re-dress himself and he refused to meet Atemu's gaze again.**_

 _ **" You don't like it when I touch you, do you?" Yugi paused as he re-buttoned his shirt cuffs, listening to him speak. " You keep tensing up. Even at the gentlest of motions..." He stepped closer to him and touched his face again. Yugi stilled as his skin tingled under the doctor's hand. This time however, he let the hand stay and even dared to stroke the back of the hand on his face in return. The touch created a smoldering of desire in the older man's blood.**_

 _ **" It's not that I don't like it, Sir." He said softly, allowing himself to lean in to the touch. " It's just not proper. I am just a servant. I do not warrant such...affection." There was no other word for it. Not with the way the doctor had been touching him or speaking to him. His voice remained steady as he repeated the words his father used to say to him every day. And now as a servant they felt all the more true. " I am nothing." Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi for the second time, wanting to protect him from every unseen threat be it small or great. A hidden sword or a broken heart. Boldly he rested his lips on Yugi's cheek. Not a kiss, but also not not a kiss either. He then put his forehead to Yugi's, both men gazing deep in to the other's eyes.**_

 _ **" You are everything, Yugi. Do not ever think you have no worth. And as for my ' affections' as you so rightly call them..." He stroked Yugi's hair and the young man all but purred at his touch. " There are feelings I have for you that I cannot seem to ignore. And, I would like us to be more to each other than just employer and employee. I would like us to be friends at the very least." Yugi nodded, a small frown on his face as he thought over what he had said. Yugi knew it would be a blant lie if he said he wasn't attracted to his master. But to enter in to any form of relationship with his employer was SO improper! **' Why?' **A voice asked in his head. He couldn't coherently think of an answer at the moment. But maybe Dr. Sennen could.**_

 _ **" But, isn't that kind of improper?" Atemu chuckled as he shook his head and gazed at the boy kindly.**_

 _ **" You are by the book, aren't you?" But HE wasn't. Not all the time. If Atemu didn't bend the rules once in awhile, then all of the medical advances he had made over the years wouldn't exist. He kissed the youth on his brow, then let him go completely and stepped back. Yugi immediately resumed dressing himself. He buttoned his shirt and threw on his vest. He tied the ribbon to this throat again and adjusted the collar. As he clipped his vest back together he listened to Atemu speak. " Alright, if you need specifics: As master of this house what I say goes. So if I were to tell Seto you work only with me and to no longer issue you any commands, then it will be so." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. And judging from the tone the doctor was using Yugi knew that was exactly what was going to happen. " And if I want to no longer be your master, but your housemate, then it will be so. Yugi Mutou, you are no longer a mere servant in my home." Atemu smiled at him and reached out to touch his arm. " You are my friend. If that is alright with you." He finished quietly. Yugi bit his lip and shoved his hands in to his pockets. There were so many conflicting emotions he wasn't sure how to feel. Happy? Scared? Excited? Nervous? Relieved? Indignant? Confused? Curious? All of the above.**_

 _ **" Yeah, okay. But I warn you it may take me time to get used to this. Up until very recently I only ever identified us as master and servant. I guess I'm just not used to being seen as anyone's equal. Well, anyone above my station that is." He amended. Atemu nodded in understanding and then walked over to where he had dropped his cane. He picked it up and twirled it once with ease through his fingers before letting it settle back to it's proper place in his hand.**_

 _ **" That's alright. I don't expect anything more that what you are willing to give, Yugi. If anything however, I do have one final order to give you as your former master." His eyes saddened as Yugi once more adopted the servant's manner. He lifted his face, then pulled his hands from his pockets to clasp them behind his back. He stood at attention, ready to receive command. Stood like a servant. It was Atemu's hope that time would change that. " Please, do not call me Sir, or Mater. Or even Mr. or Dr. Sennen. My name is Atemu, if you please. This is how I wish you to address me from now on." Yugi blinked in surprise ( There had been many today it seemed.) and gave the man a soft smile.**_

 _ **" As you wish... Atemu."**_

* * *

 _ **It was night when Yugi came up to his room. After his talk with Atemu, he had daringly ventured in to the library again. This time he had been completely alone. He had used this opportunity to fully browse the shelves of the doctor's collection. He flipped through random volumes, enjoying the familiar feel of a leather book in his hands and the smell of inked paper. He let the poems and short stories lull his mind in to a peaceful state until he was confident he could go to bed in peace. With tired eyes and a tired will he slowly made his way through the rooms, then up the stairs to his room. He opened the doo with a contented sigh-and froze. A large vase containing a colossal bouquet of red roses sat on his bedside table. But that wasn't the only surprise of the evening. It was who was in the room. He shut the door and slowly walked around the flowers obscuring his view to the front of his bed. The sight made him freeze where he stood and his mouth go very dry.**_

 _ **Yami was lying in his bed, one hand supporting his head upright as the other ran teasingly down his propped leg. His white shirt was completely open to reveal his sculpted abs and delectably formed muscle. His black pants seemed to have been pulled down low to expose the dangerous v of his hips to a certain area. And it was very hard to not notice that this area was inflated and open to his eyes. The black cloth over it did little to quell the imagination. His feet were bare and his smile was darkly charming and dangerously lecherous. And he might have appreciated this. But the sight of the bloody body in the afternoon sun obscured the seductive sight before him. " Good evening, My precious Rose." Yami purred. Yugi crossed his arms and arched a challenging brow at him.**_ _ **Yami smirked as he leaned back on the bed with his arms stretched out, like a trollop waiting to be seduced by a lover. Yugi glared hard at the man and fisted his hands.**_

 _ **" Why did you do it? Why did you kill Eleanor Withrow?" Yami smirked sadistically and then he rose up on to his knees. He crawled seductively to the end-board of the bed and used the board to hold himself up. He griped the wood with splayed fingers and leaned forward, a cruel sneer on his face.**_

 _ **" Because the bitch deserved it. That's why." Yugi gaped at him in horror. How in the world could she have deserved such a fate?!**_

 _ **" I don't understand! What had she done?" He asked pleadingly. Yami settled down to sit Indian style on the bed and drummed his fingers aimlessly on the board as he told his side of the story.**_

 _ **" She came in last night in the earliest hours of the morning complaining of stomach cramps. As it turned out she was suffering a miscarriage. And this was what I told her this afternoon." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise at this. " And when I told her that do you know what she said?" His throat dry Yugi could only shake his head as dread pooled in to his chest. " She said ' Thank God.' Apparently she was a whore, and to rid herself of the child she drank her weight in liquor and went horseback riding for good measure, hoping the over-exertion would result in a miscarriage. Then she had the nerve to ask me to remove her most precious part so that she would not get pregnant again." Yami growled and he dug his nails in to the wood as he glared unseeingly ahead of him. " She killed her child just because she could. Something she was supposed to love and she betrayed it. So I agreed to ensure she would never bear another unloved child. I used the bone saw to slice open her belly. The look on her face..." He smiled satanically as his eyes glowed with horrific delight. " To see that smug, indifferent look replaced with the realization of how important she was not. That made my entire day. But then the wench had the nerve to spit at me. Even with the blade in her stomach. So I yanked the saw out and used the handle to hit her in the face. And again," Yami slammed his hand palm-down on to the bedpost. " And again," Slam. " And again," Slam. " And again and again until all that was left was a deceased husk not worthy of a name." Yami shot up from the bed and then slid off of the covers. He swung around the side towards Yugi using the bedpost to hold his position.**_

 _ **" After that I decided she was to be punished for what she did to that innocent little baby. No!" He raised a stern finger in a gesture of silence as Yugi opened his mouth to protest. " The skull-bashing was for spatting at me. As for that child it hadn't even formed yet, so why, I asked myself, should she be allowed to die intact? So I snapped her head back, her hands and her legs. Then I picked up each limb and snapped it in half using my foot, like a lumber smith would with a difficult to snap branch. But even that didn't seem like enough. And then it hit me!" Yami's face changed from righteous anger and rage to the look of one with a sudden epiphany. " She had shown herself to have no love inside of her in life, so at the least I could prove she was at the very least capable of it in death. That's when I decided to take out her insides and see if it could make a heart large enough to surround her with love. Guess whaaaat?" He asked, his tone like a child's teasing song. " It diiiiiiid!" His face split in to a harlequin's smile as he laughed. Having herd quite enough Yugi grit his teeth hard and tensed his body.**_

 _ **He strode forward and pulling back his fist he slugged the man dead in the face. His laughter stopped and he staggered back, using the bed to steady his position. He slowly turned his head to Yugi who stood breathing heavily from his nose, his fist at his side and his body ready for a round. Slowly Yami stood up and waved a finger at him as he tsked at him teasingly. But his voice was anything but. " Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. No, Rose. You ought to know better than to hit your master." Growling Yugi lurched forward with his fists flying.**_

 _ **" I don't answer to you!" Another hit. Yami grabbed Yugi by the waist and slammed him down on the ground. Yugi yelled in pain and frustration as the air was forced from his lungs. Dazed as he was he continued to hit wherever he could on the man's body. Enraged Yami, after several attempts, was able to ensnare Yugi's flying fists and pin them over his head on either side. Both panting Yami gazed down at the flushed, angry face of the rose that had captivated him. The pain, the anger, the sight before him, the feel of the boy under him. It made his pride hard at once and desire rushed through his veins. With no apology or request he swept down and pressed his lips to Yugi's own. Yugi was powerless to stop the gasp of surprise that followed and Yami took advantage in an instant. He plunged his tongue in to the moist cavern and hummed in pleasure. Yugi's lips were as soft as flower petals and he tasted sweet and rich like nectar. He let his tongue roam over every inch as he savored the kiss and basked in pleasure.**_

 _ **Under him Yugi's mind was in chaos. Here was a maniac with no remorse whatsoever and he was KISSING him?! No matter how angry he was Yugi couldn't deny the way he responded to the kiss. As if his body were independent of his will he traitorously kissed him back, and he wouldn't deny enjoying the rich flavor that assaulted his senses-like fine aged wine. Oh he struggled for sure, pulling at his wrists as they kissed. But Yami's hold was stronger than his will. So Yugi did what he could only do: Give in. He stopped the struggle and allowed himself to kiss and be kissed. He licked Yami's tongue and Yami growled in desire as he rolled their hips together. Somehow Yugi was able to suppress the moan of pleasure that wanted to break free. Only when the need for air was dire did they break apart, panting heavily. Yugi looked away shamefully as he refused to meet Yami's gaze. He kept his face blank to hide the turmoil in his heart and mind. Above him Yami frowned at the way Yugi became so quiet and so still. After the fury and passion Yugi had just shown to him, now he was going to just be quiet? Yami didn't like that. He gripped his wrists harshly. No response. He dug his nails in to the soft skin. A small twitch of a finger, but still no response. They stayed perfectly still for several moments before Yugi spoke, his voice a murmur. " Are you done, now?"**_

 _ **Yami grit his teeth and shoved himself off of the boy, who slowly sat up, his glare aimed at Yami but his body still as a doll where he sat on the floor. Yami stood up fully and glared down at the young man. " I am done when I decide. No one else."**_

 _ **"...Why did you have to kill her? Just because she didn't want to be a mother? It's her life, anyway. Do you know her? Had she wronged you in some way? I don't think so. I don't see how you are in any position to play God on a whim." Yami stared blankly at Yugi as if he hadn't understood a single word he had said.**_

 _ **" She murdered her own child. There had to be consequences for that." He stated. Yugi shut his eyes tightly and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.**_

 _ **" This is the second time that I know of that you've killed just because you can." He opened his eyes and stared at Yami tiredly. " Why does it have to be all or nothing, huh? Why is death the only solution to you?" Yami pursed his lips and then crouched down to Yugi's level and addressed him as he would have a curious child.**_

 _ **" Well, you see, in death all sins are rectified and judgement is passed through the Lord's hands. Now if I help them get to that point, then every wrong has been un-done, and in the process by killing them I can save them from pain, or stop them from inflicting pain on others. You get it?" Yugi stared at him with wide, dubious eyes. He couldn't honestly believe all of THAT now could he? No, he saw the way he positively lit up when he talked about his kills. He LIKED it.**_

 _ **" You're just justifying it all! You like it when you kill, don't you?" He accused. " You're just justifying it while trying to believe it all at the same time! What you just gave me was an excuse!" He yelled. All he received in return was a blink from Yami.**_

 _ **" Well, is it working?" Yami asked, appearing authentically curious and hopeful to the cause. Yugi growled in frustration.**_

 _ **" I can't believe you!" He screeched. Yugi shot up from the floor, Yami standing up with ease as he studied Yugi curiously.**_

 _ **" Who are you to pass judgement on me? A priest? A saint? Jesus risen?" Yami eyed Yugi up and down shamelessly, a small smirk playing on his lips. " An angel, perhaps. But, what is that biblical saying? Judge not thee who shall be judged?" Yugi didn't respond and Yami circled him like a vulture anticipating his prey. " If there is a God and if he gave us the ability to be judge and jury to ourselves and each other, then why ignore it? He gave us free will to do anything. I embrace it fully." He said calmly. Yugi shook his head sadly. Life was supposed to mean something. Death was always to be an end to an incredible journey. To take that dignity away just because you felt like it... It saddened him.**_

 _ **" Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." He said quietly. Yami tilted his head and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yugi.**_

 _ **" Who says?" Yugi didn't say anything. By now he had come to realize his words meant very little to Yami. And the heavy pit in his stomach told him this would not be the last time Yami would talk about his kills to him. In front of him Yami lifted his head and tilted it slowly to the right as he studied the boy in front of him.**_ _ **" Do you want the truth? The whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Yugi gazed in to those fierce ruby eyes and nodded once. If Yami truly believed death was the only answer then he damn well had better have a good reason why.**_

 _ **" Yes." A snort and a sneer of indifference.**_

 _ **" Well that's too bad. Today you struck out at your master. And now I have to punish you. Now how to punish you?" Yami pondered. Yugi rolled his eyes at this statement. It was a line so similar to what he had heard before from this man. Then without warning his hands were grabbed and he was pulled on to the bed. He landed with a hard bounce, Yami indifferent to the yelp of surprise from his mouth. Yami pounced with no hesitation and with deadly precision he unbuttoned his vest and shoved it away from his shirt. Yugi punched his shoulder and slapped his hands hard as he got to work on the boy's shirt next. Yami countered these hits and took the blow to the shoulder, determined to not let anything stand in his way. Before Yugi knew it his shirt was undone against his will. Yami descended to his neck and at once began kissing and nipping the skin there, determined to leave his mark. Yugi tried to slow his hammering heart rate as pleasure ran in shivers down his spine.**_

 _ **The shirt was opened with force and Yami descended down on his chest and took a nipple in to his mouth. Yugi grunted in pleasure as his senses were assaulted. The feeling of Yami grounding their clothed members together, the tongue on his chest and the way his hands roamed over Yugi's body had him trembling. His mind said no. His body said yes. His heart was torn in two. With his heart and mind at war he could only half-heartedly attempt to try to push him away. Yami grabbed his hands and with one of his own he pinned them over Yugi's head. He pressed his lips to Yugi's own, demanding to be kissed. Yugi pressed his lips together tightly, determined to not let the older man have his way. Yami pinched his nipple hard. Yugi yelled in pain and Yami used this to plunge his tongue in to his mouth and he moaned in ecstasy. Yugi made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine as Yami kissed him. He massaged the offended nipple, then his hand roamed down to his pants. The button was undone. Yugi struggled as his pants were slowly opened and then he froze as Yami's hand grasped his manhood.**_

 _ **Yugi bucked his hips, trying to throw Yami off of him. Yami used this to more effectively pump his fist around Yugi's member making him cry out in pleasure, the sound muffed by their kiss. Yami released his hold on Yugi's wrists and used the other hand to yank the clothes away from his thighs so that now he had complete access to the young man beneath him. He broke the kiss and without warning he swooped down and took Yugi's manhood in to his mouth. Yugi arched in to his lips and fisted the comforter as Yami began to suck him. His talented toungue roamed over every inch as his teeth scrapped the sensitive skin. Yugi clenched his jaw as he attempted to suppress the moans in his throat. In the end he was only half-successful. All he was able to do was suppress the volume. His moans were soft and strained as Yami sucked and licked him. He had no more will to fight him. Now all he wanted was to feel him. Yami could feel his submission and he smirked around the shaft. Now for the finale.**_

 _ **Yami braced Yugi's hips and without any form of warning or pause he put all of his strength forward, sucking him off as hard and fast as he could. He opened his throat to take him in all the way, burying his nose deep in his balls as he pulled his hips to him. Yugi screamed in his throat, the pleasure so consuming he felt himself possessed by it. He was unable to move his hips as he so desperately wanted to do, so he only lay in delicious agony as Yami pleasured him. He could feel his walls tightening. His breathing was shallow and the world around him was spinning. He was close. Yami could sense his impending coming. He knew the boy was on the brink. He roughed his tongue to lick him harder as he sucked, then in a final act of pleasure he bobbed his head up and down. Yugi's walls clenched as his release approached-!**_

 _ **Yami stopped.**_

 _ **All movement had ceased, leaving the two breathless. Yami panted with the effort of playing with the body under him, a victorious smirk on his face as he breathed heavily. Yugi was panting with the build of the pleasure and he looked at Yami wonderingly. Why did he stop? With a haughty smile he leaned down and kissed Yugi's tip seductively, letting his tongue softly flick the tip before he parted with a wet suck of the lips as he did. Then Yami slid off of the bed and walked around to survey his work. Yugi, flushed with passion, his clothes open and in disarray. Lust clouding is eyes. And his member was rock hard and ready for him. He leaned down and stroked Yugi's hair then kissed his brow. " This is my punishment for you. However you reach your completion, it will not be with me tonight." Suddenly very aware of himself Yugi sat up, though didn't bother to cover himself. After all of THAT what would be the point? All he could do was stare in fury at the man as he opened the door and then turned to smile lovingly at him. " Goodnight, Rose." And then with a soft click of the door he was gone. Yugi was livid. With Yami. With the dead woman. But most importantly with himself. Yami had baited him. Played him. Seduced him. And like a wonton whore he had given in. He felt weak and ashamed. Mostly by the fact that he had WANTED Yami to keep going. How far? Yugi had the distinct feeling he would have let the man go all the way if he hadn't have stopped. And it sickened him. Was he really so easy to control? Through clenched teeth he let out a growl of pure fury and he yanked his pants back to their proper place. Yugi strode over to the table and with all his might threw the vase of red roses at the door.**_

 _ **It shattered upon impact with explosive force. But if anyone heard it, they wisely did not enter the room.**_

* * *

 _ **And that's that! How cruel! To leave Yugi wanting-! Cruel and unusual punishment! So what happens next?! Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness! **_


	6. Compel Me

_**I'm alive! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! Here's the next chapter of Broken Angel. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Compel Me**_

 _ **Neither one broke their gaze. Neither one dared back down. Not yet. Atemu had just finished telling Seto that Yugi was to work directly under himself and him alone from now on. He had offered no real explanation. Only that as a member of the household Yugi wasn't to be treated as a servant, but as a housemate. He didn't think Seto incompetent-no, never. It was just that he saw Yugi as something more. He wanted this change to happen immediately. Seto's cool, calculating blue eyes watched him for several moments after all of this talk. Atemu didn't offer any more information. Not that he really needed to. In some ways Seto had been expecting this. He looked down to his desk drawer and pulled it open. He lifted the leather envelope containing all of Yugi's history and written documentation of the day he came to live at the Sennen Estate and he casually leafed his fingers through the pages until he found the date of Yugi's arrival.**_ _ **Seto lifted the sheet of paper from his desk, eyeing it with mild interest as he spoke. " Time it took you to claim the boy as yours and yours alone...? Five days." He let the paper drop back down and Atemu merely blinked at the statement.**_

 _ **" And?" Seto rested his elbows on the desk and folded his hands together below his chin, then leaned forward.**_

 _ **" You have only known him for five days, and this is how you wish to proceed?" Though his tone was calm the heavy meaning behind those words was apparent. Atemu tapped one finger on the dragon's head on his cane and fixed him with a hard stare.**_

 _ **" Is there something you wish to tell me, Seto?" He asked, his voice quiet. Seto sighed heavily and let his folded hands lower slowly to his desk.**_

 _ **" Look, you are my cousin, Atemu. But more than that, you are the brother of my heart. I... I love you." The declaration in itself was a rare and special thing. Since the deaths of his parents Atemu could count on one hand how often Seto had said those words, be it to him or his parents. Expressing himself was never easy. So Atemu did not take the sentiment lightly as casual family members often do. " And, I know you. Although you have had the occasional outing with a lovely woman, I have always sensed that these were not the experiences you would have preferred. " Atemu looked away, feeling embarrassed and a little guilty. Was he so inherently obvious? " Do you deny it?" He asked quietly, with the barest traces of uncertainty. Atemu's answer was just as quiet and unsure.**_

 _ **" Do you condemn me for it?" A pregnant pause.**_

 _ **" No. Your romantic inclinations do not change the man I know you are." Seto finally concluded. Atemu silently let out a sigh of relief. In all actuality he didn't think Seto would turn his back on him. But the verbal confirmation eased his heart and mind greatly. What would he ever do without him? Seto stood from behind his desk and walked around to stand in front of Atemu. He put a hand on the one holding the cane and gave it a comforting squeeze. Atemu instantly used his other hand to hold on to Seto's own and the two stood not as colleagues or cousins, but as the brothers they believed themselves to be. " You spend your life saving the lives of countless others. You deserve all the happiness in the world, wherever you find it. All I am saying is this: Be careful. I do not condemn you or Yugi. But just because I understand you doesn't mean the rest of the world will." Atemu lowered his gaze as old memories surfaced. Memories of pain and loneliness, of prejudice and his fight to just remain standing. A hollow, haunted smile touched his lips. No, the world would not understand.**_

 _ **" I know it too well, Seto."**_

* * *

 _ **Yugi surfaced with a gasp and shook the water from his head. It was roughly seven-thirty in the morning and a cleansing bath was the first thing his spirit demanded when his alarm clock sounded hellishly in his ear come morning. The events of the previous night left him feeling angry and unclean. He wanted to change that. He had scrubbed his body with the wash cloth until his skin shined pink with the threat of going raw. He scrubbed at his thick head of hair with vengeful determination. Once he was as clean as he could possibly be he rose from the water and wrapped a fluffy green towel around his waist. He stepped out of the tub, draining the water. He watched the way the waves played in the light of the stained-glass window portrait of the rose and the reflection of colors on the water calmed him some. He took a deep breath, then stepped away to the mirror, already knowing what he would see. His own reflection: Pale skin, hollow eyes and a VERY distinctive mark on his neck. He touched the love-bite gingerly and the memories came back leaving him feeling disoriented. And after he had shattered the vase he had fetched the broom and dust pan and cleaned up his mess. Mercifully he was able to avoid any cuts and threw the roses and the glass away in the rubbish bin outside on the side of the house near the street. Though the mess had been cleaned the cause of the mess kept Yugi up nearly all night. Again.**_

 _ **Just what was it about this insane, immoral, brash, brazen, impossible man that kept his sanity on the edge?! His mind rebelled against the thought of being possessed by this man. His heart sped up at the idea. His body ran hot at the memory.** ' No. I can't keep thinking about this. All it does it confuse me more.' **So Yugi mentally and physically banished away these musings with a shake of the head. He finished toweling himself dry, then set about dressing himself. He buttoned up his white shirt, then slipped the deep purple vest on over it and clipped the silver buttons shut. Black slacks and his regular black shoes adorned his lower half. He didn't go for a ribbon or tie today. Instead he just left the top button undone at his throat. He combed his hair and then he cleaned up the bathroom. Yugi walked down the stairs and to then to the kitchens. He was surprised to not see Joey anywhere in the room. Tristian was finishing preparing the serving cart and turned at Yugi's arrival. He smiled at Yugi and waved him over to the free table.**_

 _ **" Hello, Yugi! Take a seat. Breakfast is just about done." Yugi nodded, doing as he was asked and sat down.**_

 _ **" Hey, where's Joey?" Tristian flipped the sausage patty on the frying pan and shifted it over the flame.**_

 _ **" Ah, Joey had to get up extra early to harvest some special herbs for the doctor today. Some of the plants have to be picked before the sun is up to preserve their vitality, and when soaked with dew. I'll save him a plate for when he's done."**_

 _ **" Oh, okay." Today's meal was as excellent as the others. Poached salmon with egg whites on the side, sausage patties with gravy and biscuits. A bowl of fresh apple slices were arranged beautifully on the silver tray of the serving cart with a small bowl of honey to dip with in the center. Yugi waited politely as Tristian moved the last of the prepared food on to plates for them and plates for the doctors. Then the swiped is hands together and turned around to him.**_

 _ **" Breakfast's ready! Go ahead and make your plate. I'm gonna wheel this out."**_

 _ **" Sure. Thank you, Tristian. It looks amazing." Tristian smiled gratefully at him.**_

 _ **" Thanks. Back in a few." As he left Yugi did as instructed and helped himself. Everything was as delicious as it looked. In fact once he began eating it seemed to bring his hunger to life and before long Tristian found him eating as ravenously as Joey. " whoa! Slow down there, Friend. There's plenty here, you know." Yugi swallowed through a huge bite and cleared his throat.**_

 _ **" Sorry. I just didn't realize how hungry I was." He said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. They laughed quietly together and Yugi finished his meal quickly. In fact by the time Tristian had only finished his eggs Yugi was already putting his dishes in the sink. He used the sponge and soap and took the time to wash his own dishes and utensils, then set them on the wooden rack to dry. " Thank you for the meal, Tristian. It was delicious." Tristian smiled and raised a fork in salute.**_

 _ **" Happy you liked it. So, off to work now?" Yugi paused at this. Atemu had said he was to work directly under him from now on. Did he still report to Seto or wait for Atemu to tell him what to do? He decided to visit Seto first.**_

 _ **" Yeah. I'll see you later." He said, waving good-bye as he left the kitchens. Tristian waved back and Yugi made his way to Seto's office. Somehow even though he had faced that same oak door the past few days, it still felt just as ominous. Yugi squared his shoulders then knocked at the door.**_

 _ **" Enter." Was the response from the inside. Yugi pushed open the door and walked around to the front of Seto's desk. A white suit was his choice for the day, off set by a perfectly pressed baby blue shirt and a deep royal blue tie around his neck. Once again it seemed he dressed to impress and missed no detail. Seto looked up from his paperwork and lay down his pen. And then he stared. And stared. He didn't move and he didn't speak. Yugi fought not to nervously fidget under those cool blue eyes. Had he done something wrong? After several long moments he ventured bravely forward.**_

 _ **" Um, Mr. Kaiba? Do you have any instructions for me today?" Seto blinked, then slowly picked up a folded piece of paper and handed it to Yugi. The boy took the paper obediently and then Seto settled back in his chair and picked up the pen. Just like that he relaxed and began writing on the documents before him like nothing had even happened.**_

 _ **" Your instructions are there. Report here every day unless Atemu approaches you first thing in the morning." Yugi nodded obediently and bowed politely to him.**_

 _ **" Yes, Sir." Seto waved him away without glancing up once. He understood he was not needed any longer and with a breath of relief he exited the room. He shut the door behind him quietly and then unfolded the note left for him. TA white rose petal was pressed between the paper and Yugi picked it up. It was softer than any silk and when he smelled it the perfume seemed to invigorate the very air around him. The elegant, familiar script was comforting and the message was like his new friend. Polite, caring and romantic.**_

 _' Good morning, Yugi._

 _I hope you are doing well this day. For today's schedule I want you to assist Nurse Gardner in the hospital today. I realize the laundry is not quite complete, but your services are needed more with the patients today. Three orderlies did not report for work this morning and I think Nurse Gardner will greatly appreciate your assistance. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me or any other staff at the hospital. You may take your lunch break at noon and retire at six o'clock this evening. I hope you have a wonderful day and find exciting new adventures in the hospital. I encourage you to explore when you can. Exploration is often the perfect seed for imagination and wonder. And with a mind as eager and curious as yours I can only dream of what beauty you will behold today. Learn what you can and enjoy yourself._

 _Yours always,_

 _Atemu.'_

 ** _Yugi touched his lips, feeling the smile that had sneaked it's way on to his lips. Was this Atemu's attempt at a love letter to him or was he always this...poetic when he wrote? He initially thought he may be reading too much in a friendly note. But then why did he leave that rose petal for him? Yugi smelled the petal one more time, then placed it back in the paper and folded the parchment. He opened up his vest to place the note in the inside pocket on the right side of his vest, then closed it securely. Suddenly he felt energized and ready for the day. Yugi strode with purpose across the room and through the house to get to the laboratory. Atemu wasn't there. Non-pulsed by his doctor's absence he walked the secret path that connected the house to the hospital and entered yet again through the dead house. Although the sight of dead bodies would never be something he would ignore, he could say with confidence that he was beginning to tolerate the room at the very least. He spotted a familiar frame donned with a plum colored velvet suit and he walked up to the man and tapped his shoulder. Pegasus spun to meet him theatrically, his hair flowing out like a gale had hit him from nowhere._**

 ** _" Well, well! If it isn't Yugi-boy! So delighted to se you out and about on this fine day!" He said, holding out his hand. Smiling Yugi shook his hand politely and then they broke apart. He casually rested his hands in his pockets and stepped back from the surgeon._**

 ** _" I'm looking for Nurse Gardner. Have you seen her? I'm to help her around the hospital today since some of the employees did not come in today...?" Pegasus's mouth opened in a silent' Aaah' and he nodded in understanding._**

 ** _" Oh, yes! So good of you to help out. Yes, three orderlies absent today. One of them was able to telegram that he was sick today, but personally I think all of these murders are to blame. Not to mention all of the unrest going around since Atemu hasn't dismissed his brother." The way he said the last word made Yugi think that Pegasus might be one of the few who wasn't afraid of Yami. He made him sound like nothing more than an unwanted pest. Yugi shrugged at this and sighed._**

 ** _" All I know is that Atemu insists that if Yami wasn't under his watch then things could be worse." Pegasus scoffed at this._**

 ** _" Worse? As opposed to our safety?" He asked, his tone near impatient._**

 ** _" That's all he's ever told me." Yugi answered him honestly. Pegasus opened his mouth, possibly ready to rip Yami a new one when a nurse ran down the hall towards them and stopped short of the surgeon._**

 ** _" Pardon my intrusion, Doctor. There's a badly wounded man on level three who needs your help!" Pegasus nodded firmly and walked around Yugi's side. He pat the boy on the shoulder and Yugi looked up at him._**

 ** _" I'm sorry to cut this short but I fear it unavoidable. Most likely you'll find Nurse Gardner on the second floor. I believe it's her duty to see to the women in maternity today." And with that Pegasus swept past him and hurried down the hall with the nervous nurse in tow. " If you find yourself in delivery, try not to faint!" He called. Yugi swallowed as the nerves hit him. He might help deliver a baby today?! Shaking himself back to awareness he hurried through the halls to his destination. He ran up the stairs, through the doors, down the hall-and skidded to a stop. in front of him Tea jumped in surprise as Yugi halted himself from colliding with her. Again. Tea and Yugi both shared a laugh at this notion that their second meeting nearly began the same as the first. Yugi was the first to break the somewhat awkward moment._**

 ** _" We have got to stop meeting like this." He said, his face a mask of seriousness, but a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Tea laughed out loud and covered her coral pink lips with one hand. Yugi felt the smile coming and did not fight it. He ended up laughing with her in the hall, ignoring the curious and some disapproving gazes aimed their way. Tea cleared her throat and brushed back her hair._**

 ** _" So then, what brings you to the hospital today?" She asked curiously._**

 ** _" Actually, Dr. Sennen told me you might be needing some assistance today, so here I am. At your service, Miss." He stated, inclining his head politely. Tea smiled and gestured to the room to their left._**

 ** _" Well, right now all I was about to do was fill some bedpans with hot coals for some of our elderly patients. They're complaining of cold so I think some warm bedpans are in order." Yugi nodded and gave her a salute._**

 ** _" Yes, Ma'am." Giggling she led him in to the room and Yugi realized from the sheer size and amount of items that this must be one of the hospital's storage rooms. He followed her around the various shelves and metal surgical carts to a large wooden box housing dozens of black, heavy pans._**

 ** _" Here, we can use one of these carts to carry them." She said._**

 ** _" How many?"_**

 ** _" A dozen." She lifted the first pan and he the second._**

 ** _" So after we collect them?" He asked. Tea grunted as she lifted a pan from the pile and put it on the cart with a clang._**

 ** _" We take them down to the basement and fill the oven with coals. We then let them burn for about ten minutes, then we'll fill them and put the lids on them. After that, it's just the delivery." She stated. Yugi's brows rose slightly as a thought occurred to him._**

 ** _" Speaking of delivery, I was told I might be helping you in the maternity ward today. Is that where we're going next?" Tea shrugged and hauled another pan on the cart, and Yugi followed suit. God, these things were heavy._**

 ** _" I was, and we still might, but I don't expect any new mothers today. Most of the women there are just being checked over and the few who are farthest along have some time to go yet. Probably won't be giving birth for another week. Two at the most. I was just making my rounds when old Mrs. Macingale started complaining about how cold it was. Then Mr. Hooper agreed with her and before you know it, everyone wanted something to warm them." They placed he last pans on the cart, and she reached for the handle. Yugi was quicker and took the cart's handle with both hands._**

 ** _" It's heavy. Please, allow me." Tea felt her cheeks redden at his small act of chivalry and she let him take the cart with no complaint. They walked in comfortable silence down the hall. They made a stop at one white and gold door and Yugi was both surprised and pleased to find it housed an elevator. Tea pushed back the metal grate and walked to the rheostat and waited patiently for Yugi to climb in. She pushed the lever on the rheostat to " B" as Yugi pulled the grate shut. In truth this was the second time in his life that he had ever ridden one of these and he couldn't help but feel childlike excitement as the lift trembled to a start and lowered them down to the level. They reached the basement and Yugi pushed the cart forward. Tea walked ahead and led him to the second room to the left. Inside was a large stove and bags and bags of coal. Tea picked up a shovel, and once again Yugi was quick to come to her aid. He gently placed his hand beside hers on the shovel and her bright blue eyes looked questioningly on him._**

 ** _" Yugi?"_**

 ** _" What? I was asked to help today, wasn't I? Shoveling is hard work for a lady." He stated casually. Tea knew he was just trying to help, but she couldn't stop the bristle of annoyance from rising._**

 ** _" Are you saying I'm weak?" Yugi gaped at her, completely taken aback. Where in the world would she get such an idea?_**

 ** _" Not at all. I just figured it would be far harder for you to help your patients if your hands were too sore." He spoke quietly to her and with no reprimand. A statement of fact. Tea felt herself flush again, but this time with shame._**

 ** _" Oh...I'm sorry, Yugi. I know you're right and you're just here to help. I guess... It's just that people always seem to expect the least of me and it gets on my nerves. I apologize for snapping at you. I just want to prove that I'm a good nurse, you know? That I can do anything and everything to fulfill my duty." She said passionately. Yugi nodded in understanding and she allowed him to take the shovel. Yugi un-buttoned his sleeves and rolled them up to begin his task. Tea respectfully stood back and let Yugi shovel the coal in to the furnace until it was half-full. Then she took a match from a nearby box and ignited the fire. Tea and Yugi both took seats on the crates around them in a kind of uncomfortable silence. Yugi wanted to break the tension, but what could he say, lest he make her angry again? He mentally cast about for a subject. Any subject. There was only one he could think of and he bravely ventured forward._**

 _ **" So Tea? Was nursing always something you have wanted to do?" She cleared her throat and sat up straighter as she offered him a small smile.**_

 _ **" No. Once upon a time I was a dancer. I studied ballet. At one time I was even being considered to join the Paris Opera Ballet company in France." Yugi's brows rose considerably at this. Even he knew that one had to be exceptionally talented to enter that particular theater company.**_

 _ **" That's incredible, Tea! So then...what changed?" Her expression saddened.**_

 _ **"...I was with a man back then. His name was Johnson Price. It didn't matter that I was only sixteen or that he was a full twenty years older than me. He was a prominent lawyer in my father's firm, and being that my family and his were high class, it was decided that we would be betrothed. The age difference bothered me, but Johnson seemed to understand. He encouraged my dancing at first. Gave me flowers, left me love letters hidden in the house. It was nice. I really thought that I could learn to love him. At first. But a few months in to our betrothal he became more possessive. I wasn't allowed to dance anywhere but in our house. I wasn't allowed to talk to my friends. And then one night he..." She fisted the skirt of her dress, trying to calm her shaking hands. Yugi's heart filed with dread. " He demanded I come to his bed. I said no. I told him I wasn't ready. We weren't even married yet and he didn't listen. He just-" She shut her eyes tightly and she looked down, not wanting to speak the shame. But Yugi knew.**_

 _ **" He raped you." He murmured quietly. She didn't confirm or deny it. She didn't have to. Sniffling she blinked her tears away and continued with her story.**_

 _ **" It wasn't long after all of that I received a letter. I got in to the dance company." A hollow smile, a ghost of remembered joy on her face as she recalled it. " I was so happy. I wanted to go. I had even begun packing my bags. That's how it was when he came home that day. Me, with luggage strewn all over the room. I told him I got it. I thought he might be happy. But he told me to unpack. He said he didn't want anyone else to see they way I could move but him. By then I was done with it. Him, the betrothal, the abuse-all of it. I told him I was leaving. I told him he couldn't stop me. I truly believed it back then. Do you know what he did?" She asked, her voice small. Yugi didn't move or speak but waited with dread. " He hit me. He broke a leg from a table and he hit me with it. He hit my leg..." She touched her hand to her left leg. " He broke the bones in my leg. Three places, the doctor said. With time I was able to walk. I can even still run somewhat. But... I will never be able to dance ballet again." She finished her story with a tear in her eye. **_

_**" Oh, Tea. I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement.**_

 _ **" Yes, so was I. After that Father cancelled our betrothal and bought an apartment for me to stay in here in Domino. He wanted me to live in a city away from Johnson where he couldn't find me. For months I just wandered around the city. No real ideas, no plans. He had taken whatever future I wanted away by that time. then, one day I was passing by a street when I noticed that a store had been robbed and people had been hurt in the process. I wanted to help. So I ran over and began by helping the injured to chairs, fetching drinking water, bandages, anything really. When the medical coach got there I just followed them to the hospital. One of the nurses put me to work and I just started volunteering there. After awhile I realized that I liked helping people. So I entered in to the nursing program here at Domino General Hospital and began my studies. I have since graduated and now...here I am. Twenty years old and with a fulfilling career. This isn't the future I imagined for myself. But I have managed to find happiness." She ended her story there. Yugi reached out and held her hand comfortingly in his. She looked up at him and he gripped her hand comfortingly.**_

 _ **" I'm glad for you." She didn't know what to say. Apart from Dr. Atemu no other man had ever shown her such kindness and compassion. She felt something stir in her breast and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to fall in to his arms and cry. A loud pop from the oven startled her from her reverie and she hastily jumped up and let go of his hand. She swallowed thickly and coughed to clear her throat.**_

 _ **" Well! Enough of that then! I can't be a good nurse if I neglect my patients, now can I? And by the sound of it those coals are done!" She said all of this with a happy smile and a chipper attitude. Yugi was slightly bewildered by the sudden change but wisely decided not to push the issue. They filled the pans and used the lift to get them to their proper floor. This was how the rest of his day went. After distributing the warm bed pans they cleaned the surgical tools ( His most gruesome project to date.) They helped to serve the patients their lunches, fetched pillows and blankets for those who needed them and Yugi helped Tea to organize some of her patient files. When his own lunch break came she let him go with a kind and patient smile as if nothing had bothered her all day. Again he felt he might have said something, but in the end he could only smile back at her and walk away. Why did it suddenly feel to him as though everyone was expecting some kind of answer from him to everything?**_

 _ **He made his way back to the house and entered through the foyer. He heard a door. Curious Yugi walked down the hall towards the library and entered the room. Atemu was there, standing at one of the many bookshelves scanning though each title carefully. Atemu sensed his presence and turned around to fix his gaze on him. Yugi made the decision. Lunch could wait. He stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. In the light of day the library was truly another place entirely. The long shadows the night cast had been replaced with bright pillars of light. The wood and brass shined brightly in the sun, but Aemu was by far the most luminous thing there was to see. With the soft lace curtains glowing behind him with the light of the sun Atemu looked nothing short of ethereal. The older man gestured about the room and Yugi walked over to him.**_

 _ **" Have you had a chance to look through the library?" Atemu asked. Yugi smiled brightly and nodded.**_

 _ **" Yes, I have. But I can't seem to settle on any one book. I keep wanting to look through them all." Yugi said eagerly. Atemu chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm.**_

 _ **" I may have a suggestion, if you care to read it?" He hedged. Yugi perked up at this and nodded agreeably.**_

 _ **" Sure." A nod. For what felt like the hundredth time that day Yugi felt himself left in an awkward silence. He decided to leave it as it was. He had best get back to lunch so he could finish his duties anyways. But then, why did the thought of leaving suddenly sadden him? " I'll look forward to your suggestion." He offered. Atemu nodded and patted the shelf beside him as if he were comforting a friend. Suddenly Yugi found he didn't want to leave. But then, shouldn't he?**_

 _ **" I'll leave it in your room for you to read this evening, then." Atemu offered kindly. Yugi smiled for the man, helpless to do little else and Atemu felt his heart swell. There was so much joy in his smile. So much light. And he could tell the boy's gratitude was sincere. That alone was enough to touch his soul.**_

 _ **" Thank you." Yugi breathed. Atemu found that his voice was threatening to abandon him, so all he could do was incline his head to him in return. It seemed to him that both of them had run out of things to say to one another. Yugi cleared his throat and took a step back, then began to turn away. " Well, then. I suppose I'd best be getting back to-" A gentle grip to his upper arm halted his movements in an instant.**_

 _ **" Yugi...?" The young man turned around and allowed the doctor to keep his gentle hold on his arm. Ruby and violet met and Yugi found his heart quickening in pace. They were so close. Hesitantly Atemu reached up and stroked the side of his face. Yugi leaned in to the comforting touch, his lips brushing the man's palm. Their gaze never broke as Atemu spoke to him. " Would it be alright if I were ask a kiss of you?" He asked, his voice soft and filled with emotion. Yugi's breath hitched as his body tingled in excitement and nervousness.**_

 _ **" Are you asking?" He breathed. Atemu wrapped his free arm around his waist and leaned down close. Their lips were nearly touching.**_

 _ **" Yugi, may I kiss you?" He whispered. Yugi reveled in the feel of his warm breath ghosting over his lips. In that moment had never wanted anything more.**_

 _ **" Yes." Their lips met and both breathed in wonder at the feel of the other. Atemu's lips were soft, his touch as gentle as can be. To him kissing Yugi felt like kissing the most delicate of flower petals. Atemu ran his tongue over his lips silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. Yugi slowly parted his lips and Atemu slowly slid his tongue in to his mouth. Both moaned at the feel of their shared kiss, their combined emotions indescribable. Atemu tasted rich and robust. Yugi tasted sweet and unique. Atemu stroked his cheek as Yugi threaded his hands through the other man's hair. It both warmed and amazed Yugi how painstakingly gentle and patient Atemu's kiss was. He was taking his time, letting his lips and tongue feel every part of this kiss that there was to feel. It was slow and smooth. Only when the need for oxygen became apparent did they break apart unwillingly. Heavy panting and faces flushed with desire. But there was something in Atemu's gaze that somehow unnerved him. It was passionate, but yet he felt as if he were being analyzed in some way. " Was it okay?" Yugi asked. Atemu smiled and leaned his forehead to rest against his own.**_

 _ **" It was wonderful." He whispered, eyes closed to savor the moment. Then he pulled back to softly look at the young man in his arms. " But I sense a kind of practice to it. No shyness or fumbling as one would expect of a first kiss." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. Atemu could read all of that from one kiss? " I suppose I haven't the right to be jealous. But it does make me curious. Would it be impolite to ask who was your first kiss?" Yugi pulled out of his arms and looked down shamefully. It was time to tell Atemu about Yami. This was the conversation he had been dreading. But he had to tell him the truth. This was something he should have done a long time ago. Atemu sensed the change in him and his eyes filed with concern. " Yugi...?"**_

 _ **" It was Yami." The silence was deafening. Not wanting to meet his gaze Yugi looked away at the lamp on the table. " Yami has been...expressing his interest in me since I came to live here. The first night we met, he touched me. yesterday he forced a kiss on me and...touched me again. And I have struck back at him for it. Forcefully." Not a sound. The room was as silent as a tomb. He heard Atemu approach but did not look up. It wasn't until a delicate touch to his chin encouraged him to look up. And he wished he hadn't had to. Atemu's face was full of emotions, all of which were completely readable. Anger. Hurt. Jealousy. Concern.**_

 _ **" Yugi, why didn't you tell me of this sooner?" Yugi sighed quietly and shoved his hands in to his pockets, unsure of what to do with himself.**_

 _ **" I didn't know if I could. After all, he is your brother. I thought that meant that I had to answer to him. Unwillingly I might add."** 'Though not COMPLETELY unwillingly.' **He silently admitted to himself. " I honestly wasn't sure if I had any right to say anything about it. And I was fearful of your reaction if I should say." Atemu shook his head and took Yugi's hand gently in to his own.**_

 _ **" No, Yugi. In this house you are a free man. If Yami is behaving in a way you do not agree with, I encourage you to stand your ground." He said passionately. Yugi smiled as warmth flooded though his body. And a certain memory surfaced to his mind.**_

 _ **" Would you be glad to know I already have?" Atemu smiled at Yugi's statement and he raised his brows curiously.**_

 _ **" How?"**_

 _ **"...I head bashed him when we first met, and yesterday I punched him in the face." Whatever Yugi was expecting, he was completely surprised when Atemu threw back his head and laughed loudly. Yugi in turn laughed at Atemu's reaction and soon both men were grasping the table for support as the laugher took control of them. Once their laughter had subsided Atemu guided him to the couch and they sat down on the cushions together. Atemu grasped his hand and Yugi squeezed back in return.**_

 _ **" That made my entire day." Atemu said wistfully. His face became relaxed and his tone returned to calm but serious. " Yes, Yugi if Yami tries anything else you don't agree with, you have my complete permission to defend yourself." Yugi nodded in agreement and Atemu cleared his throat. It seemed he wasn't quite done yet. " Now then, you said my brother has touched you in some way. Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me?" He asked kindly. Yugi flushed at the memories in his mind and he quickly shook his head. Atemu's expression filled with sympathy and he rubbed Yugi's back. " I understand. Can you tell me something else then? What happens when your in his company?" Yugi sighed heavily and shook his head in wonder.**_

 _ **" Nothing good. He has talked to me about two separate killings in the hospital. A man he killed because he thought he was saving him, and then-"**_

 _ **" Elanore Withrow. Yes, I have had similar discussions on those subjects with him." Yugi could tell by the iciness in his tome that Yami's talks with his brother must not have been so very different than Yugi's own conversations.**_

 _ **" He brags about killing them. He makes it sound like a game. He has shown absolutely NO remorse for his actions and it makes me so angry." Atemu canted his head to study him and when he asked his question, his voice was soft and full of questioning.**_

 _ **" Why?"**_

 _ **" Because I was always taught that all life has meaning. Death is to be the end of one incredible journey and the beginning of another. I don't know exactly how religious I am or even if I completely believe there is a God. But I do think that all life is important. And Yami just takes it away on a whim. That he can kill so casually and with no heart to show for it... I can't even foster the idea." Atemu hummed in acknowledgement.**_

 _ **" I see. And is it after these conversations he tries to be forceful with you or before?" Yugi mused over this and bit his lip.**_

 _ **" More like during. He brags about killing, I yell at him, he kisses or touches me, I yell and he goes on about killing again. It's a strange cycle." Atemu hummed in response and tapped his cane to the floor thoughtfully. Yugi ran a hand through his hair and eyed the doctor curiously. " Atemu? Why... Why is Yami the way he is? I try to understand him, but I come up empty. That someone can have so much anger and hate in his heart... But then there's so much passion and wonder to everything he does. But why? I mean, you two may be brothers, but never have I met two men so completely different." Atemu sat down on the couch and rested the cane on the side of the furniture. He leaned back, his arms crossed as he thought over Yugi's words. Calmly Yugi seated himself next to Atemu and tilted his head as he waited for the answer.**_

 ** _" ...Yami is a product of his circumstances. He and I did not always live together. And since I have inherited him I have tried to heal his wounds. He has his scars, Yugi. But unlike you, his scars are not always seen." He said this kindly as he touched the back of his hand, trailing one digit along a slanted slash on his skin. " As a physician I am bound by doctor/patient confidentiality. This means that as far as his history, this is all I can tell you. As a brother, I want to protect him, though he is his own worst enemy. So how am I to protect him from himself?" He asked. Though it seemed to Yugi he was asking himself more than anything. Yugi touched Atemu's face with gentle concern and the man seemed to regain his bearings. He cleared his throat and gave Yugi a reassuring smile. " But that is not your burden."_**

 ** _" But I do bear it, Atemu." He said, and both knew what he meant. " Please, tell me how to help you." He insisted. Atemu's only response to this was to lean in and press his lips to the corner of Yugi's mouth. Yugi reacted by turning his head and paring his lips for him. Atemu slipped his tongue in to Yugi's welcoming mouth and they kissed. Slowly, at first. Then Atemu leaned more forward as the passion threatened to overwhelm him. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back more vigorously causing both to moan in the kiss. Atemu wanted him. Yugi was beauty and strength and compassion and iron will and God above he wanted him so much in that moment. But he wouldn't. Not to him. He never wanted to hurt him. In many ways Atemu still considered Yugi his patient and the doctor's first oath was to do no harm. Only if Yugi were to ever say it aloud would he consume the boy with his desire. This, sadly, was not the moment. Atemu broke the kiss and held Yugi's flushed face in both of his hands. He stared at Yugi in wonder and want._**

 ** _Yugi felt that Atemu wanted to tell him something. But the look in Atemu's eyes, the way he held him, the kisses shared between them all left the boy reeling and unable to ask. Atemu quickly pressed his lips to Yugi's forehead, then picked up his cane and stood from the couch._** ** _Without another word between them he walked out of the room. This was where Yugi's mind would wander back to for the rest of the day. Why was he so distant about his brother? Granted Yami could create distance with Satan himself if he fancied, but Atemu and Yami were brothers. Why did Atemu feel the need to isolate their problems away from him? Hell, anyone else at that matter. To protect him? Somehow he felt this was only one of the reasons. But what others could there be? The came the voice of reason from the back of his head. What matter was it to him anyhow? This was clearly a family affair and he was not a member of this family. But then, didn't Atemu say to him not too long ago that he was a member of the household? Did that mean family too? Yugi's temples throbbed with the threat of a headache. Best he leave such matters to them. But then if this were correct, then why did he feel the need to get involved? Why did he have such a sense of foreboding? At dinner even Joey and Tristian noted his silence. Joey wanted to ask, but a silent look from Tristian told him that this silence was Yugi's puzzle to ponder._**

 ** _The end of the day had him practically dragging his body up the stairs to the hall. He trudged down the carpeted floor and opened his bedroom door. He gazed at his bed with a welcome heart, but it was what was on it that perked up his wandering spirit._** _ **On his pillow was a green and gold book with pages leafed in gold. Closer inspection revealed it to be a collection of Shakespeare's sonnets. It was a piece of art in itself. On the top was a small folded piece of paper. Yugi picked it up and another white petal fell from the page. Yugi picked up the small offering and inhaled it's calming perfume. He held the petal as he scanned the message, a smile coming to his lips at the graceful handwriting and the message it held.**_

 _' Shakespeare knew everything-_

 _Atemu'_

 ** _The message brought a smile to his lips. He touched the petal to his smile and he felt his heart swell with indescribable emotion. Oh, how easy that man was to love. Yugi folded the note and the petal back together and then slipped them in to his nightstand drawer. Then, with a light of rememberance he took the letter from his breast pocket and slipped it in with the other. Tonight was indeed a good night to spend with William Shakespeare. So with that he striped out of his day clothes and settled for his blue colored pajamas and tucked himself in to read the book. He used only the light of the moon to read by, his practiced eyes accustomed to reading in the dark. Often he would read past his bedtime this way at the church. It was a skill that had become habit, as he didn't want to risk the wrath of an errant oil lamp. So he propped his head high with the pillows and his eyes began scanning over the first page. He immediately felt the familiar veil between him and the world drop as he completely engrossed himself in the sonnets singing to him from the pages that drifted past his vision._**

 ** _He didn't know when exactly he fell asleep, with the book in his hand. He drifted in to dreamless slumber. In his sleep he felt warmth surrounding him. A phantom kiss on his lips. A caress through his hair. What kind of dream was it? Whatever it was he didn't mind. The warmth and gentle pleasure was enough to keep him there. The kiss moved. Down his neck, to his collarbone, his chest was bare. Hands roamed his body. Was he still dreaming? Something shifted. Heat on his chest. Pleasure twisted through his ribcage and along his skin. He moaned in satisfaction and the pressure increased. It traveled along his chest and he felt an increasing pressure in his stomach. But it wasn't painful-quite the opposite. Something was happening. Suddenly he wanted to wake up. He became steadily alert the moment he made that decision. He was in bed. The room was dark. The book was not in his hands anymore. His blue night shirt was undone, pushed back at the shoulders. His pants were gone. He opened his eyes-and they widened in disbelief and shock. Yami was on top of him, planted securely between his legs which had been pulled around his waist. He was caressing Yugi's member with one hand as the other held his hips possessively to him. And his hot and hungry mouth was currently working pleasurably on sucking his right nipple senseless. His reaction was immediate._**

 ** _Yugi growled and pushed at his shoulders, trying to get him off. He was a statue who refused to move. The moment Yami sensed he was awake he moaned and increased the tempo of everything. He moved off of his chest to press his lips to Yugi's own. He held his hands down by the wrists as he ground their hips together-and he realized in that instant that Yami was completely naked. The friction his movements made sent waves of pleasure through his body. He cried out and Yami seized the opportunity to slip his tongue in to his mouth. How, he wondered, was this happening again?! He struggled beneath him. He fought the kiss. Yami was persistent. He increased his thrusts and Yugi whined in ecstasy and exasperation. He knew exactly where this was going, and he knew he could struggle all he wanted. Yami wasn't going to let him go just yet. So he would have to just do what he did the last time: Give in._**

 ** _He halted all movements-even his mouth had stilled and Yami licked every corner of his prize. They both moaned in his kiss as their members crashed together and he humped him harder and faster than before. The feeling was incredible. Yet through it all Yugi couldn't help but think that this was the second time that he had been forced to succumb to him. But how far was he going to force Yugi to go? He could feel his walls tightening. He knew what was coming. And he had the feeling Yami wasn't going to stop this time. Then he felt Yami cum between his legs and on the sheets underneath them, an animalistic growl wrenching from the man's throat. And he, to his great pleasure and great shame, felt himself cum right with him. He fisted his hands as it happened, but with great herculean effort was able to suppress his own cries of release. Yami's movements slowed but he didn't stop. He moved sensually over him, their release making their members and hips more slick and the pleasure was aching to return. Suddenly he could feel Yami shift his body. His manhood was poised at Yugi's entrance-pressed against it. He wanted to claim him all the way now. Yami moved from his lips to kiss eagerly at his neck. He could feel him beginning to push it inside of him._** _' NO!'_

 _ **With a great burst of strength Yugi shoved against Yami's body using his trapped wrists and his chest to move him. Yami's eyes widened in surprise as he was thrown off of Yugi and off of the bed. He crashed unceremoniously to the floor. Hastily Yugi found his sleeping pants and donned them as Yami groaned with the effort it took to stand up from the floor. Indignant Crimson met furious purple. " Well that was a little un-called for." Yami stared, completely calm though his face promised retribution. Yugi's body trembled with anger and the aftermath of what was his near-first act of intercourse. If he had been a second later he knew he would have been lost and Yami would have captivated him fully. God, he and Yami had almost had full-blown sex! And Yami had trapped him as he slept! Had he NO regard for propriety AT ALL?!**_

 _ **" A little un-called for? Come over here and I'll give you ' Un-called for' you bastard." He snarled. Yami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, non-pulsed by the fact that he was completely naked in front of the younger man and that his pride was still hard as iron.**_

 ** _" Why do you keep resisting me?" He asked, his tone impatient and bored. Like a parent telling their child to clean their room for the hundredth time._**

 ** _" Well excuse me, but I don't believe it proper to fornicate with someone I barely know!" Yugi snapped. Yami snorted and sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing Yugi curiously._**

 ** _" Have your past lovers been kept at arms length?" A blush. Yugi looked away. Realization dawned on Yami and he smiled with glee. " Wait, are you a virgin?" No response was needed. Yami slapped his knee as a laugh erupted from his mouth. " Oh, I see! No wonder you're so coy!" And that was it. Yami entered himself in to a fit of hysterical laughter. His body collapsed and slid off of the bed._** ** _Fuming Yugi shook his head as he glared down at the giggling mess of man on the floor. Yugi didn't know what else to do but wait. So he waited for several minutes as Yami laughed and rolled on the floor. Once he calmed down he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and with a light sigh he used his arm to grasp the bed and stand again. " Ah, a virgin. No wonder." He sounded as if all of life's mysteries had been solved. Yugi crossed his arms and looked away._**

 ** _" Well, half a virgin now thanks to you." His tone was snide, but all that did was make Yami snicker. " Why did you do it? Why do you keep doing this to me?" That stopped all laugher at once. The temperature dropped drastically and Yami fixed him with a cold glare._**

 ** _" I didn't hear you complaining just now. I didn't hear it last night when I sucked your velvet cockhead. I didn't hear it when I kissed your lips and your body. You're going to tell me you don't want me?" He asked, his tone dangerous. Were he a smarter man then Yugi would have been scared of that tone. But right now he was too angry to be scared. He whipped his head back to look at Yami as he clenched his fists hard._**

 ** _" I don't know what I want-and that's the point! Maybe I would have liked to give myself to you, maybe I wouldn't have! But you don't get to just make those choices for me! Would it be so extraordinary for you to at least ask me first?!" Yami tilted his head to the side, his predatory gaze still in place._**

 ** _" Tell me, Rose; Had I asked you, would you have surrendered yourself to me?" Yugi blinked blankly at him, his stubborn glare unmoving. He had no answer and Yami didn't like the lack of response. " Somehow I don't think so." He whispered. " I learned long ago that to get what you want you have to take it. I take what I want and I want you." Yugi huffed angrily and un-crossed his arms but let his hands remain fisted, in case of another brawl waiting to happen._**

 ** _" Why?! I don't understand you! You barely know me and you've sexually assaulted me three times now! First when we met, last night and now tonight! And you're going to just stand there and say it's because you want me?! Why?!" Yami didn't answer at first. He could see the gears turning in the older man's head. And wherever those ideas were going it only seemed to make him angrier._**

 ** _" Would you have said no to him?" Yugi started at the sudden question. The genuine surprise Yugi held seemed to grate on Yami's nerves. " If Atemu had beckoned you to his bed, would you have denied him?" Yugi looked down, his mind wandering to the thought of the other Sennen brother. His kind smile, his soothing voice. His caring touch, and his gentle kiss. Yugi had to admit, Yami posed a very valid question. Would he have said no to Atemu? Maybe it was because they knew each other a little better. Maybe it was because Atemu always asked whereas Yami always demanded. But the thought of surrendering his body to Atemu wasn't an unwelcome one at all. Maybe. But he couldn't deny there was a dangerous fascination with Yami. Something darkly sensuous that always seemed to trap him when the other was near. In truth he had been very much enjoying what had been happening between them. Apart from his anger at being forcibly taken ( Though the thought was oddly arousing) It was his conscience more than anything that had compelled him to end whatever may have happened. Across from him Yami watched the mental process happening before him. That Yugi had to think on it at all annoyed him. Finally Yugi's eyes lifted to meet his own._**

 ** _" I don't know." He said honestly. Yami breathed heavily though his nose, his breaths trembling with anger. Yugi ignored this bluster and kept talking. " I am attracted to you. I won't deny that fact to you. But I have feelings for your brother that I can't ignore." Yami's eyes burned with hellfire at the confession. Yugi shrugged his shoulders as he daringly took a step closer to him. " But it seems my thoughts and feelings matter very little to you. In any case, whatever happens I want the choice to be mine." Yugi looked at him, determination shining in those pools of amethyst. " You say you've learned to take what you want. Well, I have learned that everything must be fought for, and that you make your own fate. So don't tell me you just want me and expect me to let you have your way with me, and take away my will. If you want me to chose you...if there's a good reason for us to be together... I wanna hear it." Yami didn't move. He didn't speak. He could only stare at Yugi for several long moments. There was only silence. Yami's face went from dangerous ferocity to cool indifference. _**

**_He slowly walked forwards until he was face to face with Yugi. Silently he reached out and ran his hand down Yugi's chest, stopping at his abdomen. And the whole time he had his gaze fixated on the scars slashing all over Yugi's skin. It occurred to him then that whenever they were together, Yami had never mentioned his scars nor paid them any form of attention. In fact they seemed to not matter at all up until this moment. " I suppose you would know about fighting for what you want, wouldn't you, Rose? After all, your father did create that will to fight, didn't he? Now how goes that saying? To make you must break? Ah...A man after my own heart." He mused. Yugi was stunned. How did Yami know about that?! He had only told Atemu!_**

 ** _" How did you-?" A cold smirk. He dropped his hand away and gazed hard at Yugi, his voice toned with a deliberately cruel edge._**

 ** _" As brothers we share everything and keep nothing from each other. Oh? Was that supposed to be a special secret between you and him?" He asked mockingly. Yugi glared back in return. Still sporting that cold, superior smirk Yami turned around and walked to the door. He paused as he put his hand on the knob. He didn't turn around, but his cold message was clear as day. " Your precious Atemu isn't as perfect as you believe. Think what you will of me, but at the least when I'm with you, I am honest about who I am."_** ** _Without another word he turned around and walked out of the bedroom._**

 ** _The door was closed softly behind him and Yugi was left confused, hurt and alone in the dark._**

* * *

 ** _All done! So what did you guys think? Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness!_**


	7. Implicate Me

_**Hi guys! Geez, it's been a minute since I was on here, huh? Sorry about that. But fear not! To make it up to you I am giving you not one, not two, but THREE chapters in this update! Thank you all for supporting me and a special thanks to my friend The Queen Of Plot Twists for helping to motivate me to get this done! These are for you, Chika!**_

* * *

 _ **Implicate Me**_

 _ **The next morning came as the other have in the past few days: The alarm clock ringing incessantly in Yugi's ear, and he waking up generally disgruntled by everything. Yami's words played over in his mind and he grit his teeth in agitation.** ' As brothers we share everything and keep nothing from each other. Oh? Was that supposed to be a specai secret between you hand him? You're precious Atemu isn't as perfect as you believe. Think what you will of me, but at the least when I'm with you, I am honest about who I am.' **Yugi growled and slammed the wardrobe door shut with a shotgun's bang as he vented out his anger. Today he dressed himself with purpose. Black slacks on his legs. His black shoes were polished on is feet. A white button-down rested underneath a black cotton vest. A black jacket to complete the trio. A silk black tie completed the look. He looked in the mirror and smirked with dark humor. The ensemble spoke for itself. He was a servant, no matter WHAT pretty words the doctor might say. So he had better damn well look the part.**_

 _ **With a final nod to his soulless expression he made his way down to the kitchens for breakfast. Breakfast, it seemed, was a creature of habit. Like every other morning Tristian was hard at work darting from the stove to the counter tops to the serving cart and all over as he prepared their food. Joey. like usual, was siting at the table, finding new ways to irritate Tristian. Today it was with that age-old question. " Is it done yet?" He asked hopefully. The heavy sigh the cook issued told Yugi this had been going on for some time now.**_

 _ **" No, not yet." He said tiredly. Joey nodded and aimlessly drummed his fingers on the table.**_

 _ **"...Is it done yet?" Tristian slammed the spatula down on the counter as he finished filing one serving plate with eggs.**_

 _ **" No." Then he piled on the toast and bacon on to another plate, followed by slices of steak and roasted peppers.**_

 _ **" Done yet?" Joey piped. Tristian growled as he stacked the pancakes.**_

 _ **" No!"**_

 _ **" Done yet?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **" Tristiaaan! Iiis iiit dooone yeeeeet?!"**_

 _ **" NO-NOW SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He bellowed, slamming his hands down on the table in front of Joey.**_

 _ **" A little louder, Tristian. I don't think God quite heard that." Yugi said blandly, rubbing his ears as the shout had stung his hearing slightly. Both turned around, smiling at first to see him. But as they took in his attire, their smiles slowly faded to confusion. Ignoring this Yugi walked over to sit next to Joey at the breakfast table. " It smells great in here, Tristian. So what are we having today?" He asked pleasantly. Unfortunately his hopes of providing a distraction were nullified as the staring continued. Now he was becoming irritated. So he was a little dressed up today. Why was it such an issue? After some time of quiet,**_ _ **Joey was the first to break their awed silence.**_

 _ **" Yuge'! What's with all this now? You heading out to town for the Doc or somethin'?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders carelessly and rested back on the chair as he drummed his fingers on the table.**_

 _ **" Perhaps." He said loftily. The duo continued to stare and Yugi smiled tiredly at them. " I'm his personal servant, so I might as well dress the part, right?"**_

 _ **" Well, yes," Tristain amended. He picked up a bowl of peaches and set it down on the serving cart with care as he went on. " But you've never expressed this much interest in your position before. It's a bit much, isn't it?" He asked curiously. Yugi couldn't possibly tell them the REAL reason behind all of this. And it made him feel exceedingly guilty. He looked down at the table and stilled his hands on the wooden surface.**_

 _ **" I don't know..." Yugi confessed. Tristian knew there was more to tell, but Yugi's tense posture told him now wasn't the time. If Yugi needed to talk, then he would. Forcing an answer would do no good, so until he was ready to say, then Tristian would not venture to ask further. With this thought Tristian grasped the cart and addressed them both.**_

 _ **" Well, you'll need to start your day with a full stomach at any rate. Please help yourself. I can't eat with you guys this morning because the hospital chef needs my assistance. So Joey-!" He snapped, causing the blonde to jump. During their short talk the gardener had been sneaking behind Tristian to steal a piece of steak from the plate. He had succeeded and was fishing for another. At the bark of his name the young man had dropped the meat from his fingers. " Don't eat it all! I expect a full serving for myself when I return in the next hour!" The blonde rolled his eyes and picked up the fallen steak from the counter.**_

 _ **" Yeah, Yeah." And then promptly devoured his treat. With a tired roll of his eyes Tristian pushed the cart of food out of the kitchen, leaving Yugi and Joey alone. " Okay, now that Dad's gone, why don't you tell Big Brother Joey what's REALLY going on?" Yugi fidgeted with his fingers. How was he supposed to explain the turmoil his heart was currently in without telling him about Atemu and Yami? " It's the Doc, isn't it?" Yugi started, then lifted his eyes embarrassedly. Was he so easy to read?**_

 _ **" That obvious to you, is it?" He mumbled. Joey offered him a kind smile and pulled out a chair to sit down next to him.**_

 _ **" What's wrong? Did something happen between you two?" Yugi's guilty face was answer enough. But it was more than guilt. His shoulders were hunched and his frame was tense. No, there was more here than Yugi was saying. " Did he hurt you somehow?" Joey asked quietly. Yugi huffed and leaned forward on the table.**_

 _ **"...Yes and no. Just yesterday Dr. Sennen and I were talking. And during this conversation I told him something in confidence. I thought I could trust him to keep it to himself, but apparently the first thing he decided to do was tell Yami about it. Then last night Yami basically slapped me with my own confession. And now... I..."**_

 _ **" You don't know if you can still trust the man." Joey finished, his tone understanding. Yugi nodded and Joey sighed before leaning back in his own chair to regard Yugi with friendly eyes. " Well that's one hell of a situation, I'll give you that. So if you're upset with him, why have you dressed yourself like a butler today?"**_

 _ **" Because he told me that he wanted us to think of each other as friends, but If I can't trust him, then how can I be anything but his servant?" Yugi said, the last few words coming out short-temperedly and biting to the ears. Even Joey winced in sympathy for Dr. Sennen. A mad Yugi was no laughing matter.**_

 _ **" Look, Yugi. In my experience Yami acts like a psychopath on a good day, and the doctor has always treated everyone here honest and fair. My advice? Go talk to 'em. Just lay everything out in the open and see what happens?" A dark glower was his response. Joey chuckled lightly at the expression. As fierce as it was, that child-like countenance did nothing to help. A moment ago he had been counseling a young man. Now with that single look Yugi looked like a little boy. " Just talk, that's all I'm sayi'n. Who knows? Maybe you'll be surprised." He added hopefully. Yugi wished he possessed such enthusiasm. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Joey was too busy enjoying the spoils to talk anymore. Yugi chewed his food slowly as the thought over what Joey had said. Yes, he would have to talk to the doctor about this eventually.** ' But,' **He thought, with little sympathy and a craving for retribution.** ' I'm going to make damn sure he will be just as uneasy as I am to be.' **With his mind resting on these thoughts he finished his meal. Beside him, Joey shivered. He had cast a few fugitive glances Yugi's way, and he was not indifferent to the dark edge to his friend's eyes.**_

 _ **He had a good notion of what was on his mind. Joey finished his food, said a silent prayer for the doctor then stood up from the table. " Well, it's time for me to start my day. You gonna be okay, Pal?" He asked warily. Yugi nodded, his face stony as he stood up and gathered the dishes.**_

 _ **" Yes." He relaxed his face and gave Joey a comforting smile. " Thank you for listening to me. It really does help. Having a friend." Joey smiled broadly and slung an arm around the young man's shoulders.**_

 _ **" Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" He asked cheerfully. Yugi smiled and nodded in agreement. They went their separate ways for the day, and before long Yugi found himself outside of the sitting room, where he could hear the doctor moving around inside. He didn't want to do this. Although Joey's idea to talk to the man sounded perfectly reasonable in his head, in his heart, he wanted to punch the man dead in the face then leave him for the rest of the week. Instead he took a deep, calming breath and walked in to the room. He closed the door softly behind him and Atemu straightened from his position by the desk at the sound. Their eyes met and the doctor smiled brightly.**_

 _ **" Ah, Yugi. Good morning." Atemu greeted. He turned back around then, rummaging around and looking for something on the desk. Yugi kept his face blank and straightened his posture. He folded his arms behind his back and stood at attention.**_

 _ **" Is there anything you require of me, Dr. Sennen?" Atemu stilled at the professionalism of his voice. He turned around and his expression fell at the way Yugi was presenting himself. The eyes were too still, the posture too perfect. And why in heaven's name was Yugi dressed so formally?**_

 _ **" Yugi, why are you standing like that? And why did you just call me ' Dr. Sennen'? I thought we agreed not to do this anymore." He said, his voice laced with confusion. Yugi kept his gaze forwards and his voice level as a servant ought to.**_

 _ **" Whatever our agreements, our dynamics do not change. No matter our circumstance, I am forever your-"**_

 _ **" Yugi, stop it!" Atemu snapped. This had gone on too far. Only a slight widening of the eyes on Yugi's part showed that the doctor had startled him. Otherwise he did not move. " I will not repeat myself! You know who you are and what we are to each other. Why would that change overnight?" He asked, the hurt evident in his tone. Yugi did not respond. He was professional, cool and seemingly detached. A sudden epiphany occurred to the older man and he slowly approached the younger one. " Yugi? Are...you angry with me?" Ah, there it was. A defiant lift of his chin. A cold edge to his eyes. So that was the problem then. " Yugi, please. What have I done to upset you?" He asked. Yugi's jaw ticked with irritation, but otherwise his voice was as cold and detached as before.**_

 _ **"...My wants do not signify. I am not permitted to-" Atemu set his cane aside next to the desk then strode forward and grasped his shoulders firmly. Yugi's mask cracked and he stared up at the doctor with wide eyes.**_

 _ **" Don't do that." He demanded. Yugi let the mask fall in the face of Atemu's anger and he lowered his head. Atemu relaxed his grip and sighed. " Please, Yugi. Tell me what's wrong?"**_

 _ **"...You told Yami about my father, and he threw it in my face last night. I realize I never asked you to keep it secret, but I thought discretion was at least a possibility." Yugi shot. Shock was the first emotion the doctor could manage. Then the realization came and he groaned in exasperation. Yugi lifted his gaze at the sound and he watched as Atemu let him go and then walked over to the couch. He slumped down on the cushions and let his head fall in to his hands. For several moments they stayed like this, Atemu burdened with woe at is brother's doings and Yugi standing at a distance watching him. Finally Atemu lifted his gaze and he sighed as he leaned back on the cushions.**_

 _ **" Yugi I must apologize. I had hoped that this could be avoided." He said wearily. Yugi sighed quietly and he lowered his eyes to the floor.**_

 _ **" So you did tell him."**_

 _ **" No." Yugi lifted his gaze to look at the man again. In Atemu's eyes was exhaustion and regret, but he saw no lie. " We were overheard when that conversation took place." Yugi's eyes widened indignantly and he let his hands fall to his sides.**_

 _ **" He was spying on us? When? For how long?" He demanded. Atemu shook his head and with a roll of his eyes he tossed his hand up in a ' who knows' kind of gesture before the hand fell back to the cushions with a soft thump.**_

 _ **" I don't know. But I do know he was all alight when he told me he knew. I had asked that the matter stay private, as you disclosed this information to myself and myself alone." Yugi walked forward and crossed his arms casually in front of himself. Somehow that didn't surprise him. Yami WOULD be just tickled to learn such a fact about himself. Yami thrived on pain. Of course he had liked his story.**_

 _ **" And what did he say?"**_

 _ **" Nothing. He just went away. I see he decided to ignore both of our wishes. I apologize for that, Yugi. I am so, so sorry he used that against you." Yugi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Was Yami truly incapable of not causing harm to others? Yugi felt so foolish now. Atemu had always been nothing but kind and compassionate to him. Understanding and willing to listen or help. How could he have thought for one moment that the doctor would betray his trust like that? **' Perhaps that's exactly what Yami wanted.' **Of course it was. Yugi let his angry bravado drop and he sighed.**_

 _ **" Don't be. Yami does what he wants, and damn the consequences. If anything I should be apologizing to you for accusing you and acting so rudely." He said, his voice sincere and contrite. Atemu shook his head and breathed deeply.**_

 _ **" You had every right." He amended, peace-making now. "So he went to see you again last night? To what did you owe the pleasure?" He asked, his tone snide on Yugi's behalf. Strange. In this moment, with his relaxed posture and his slightly snarky mood, he reminded Yugi of his brother. It seemed they were more alike than they cared to admit. The only difference was the genuine concern in those wine-red pools that warmed Yugi's heart. Bless him, he was still so worried for him.**_

 _ **" Oh, the usual. He tried to seduce me again last night."** ' And succeeded.' **He added silently to himself. " And then we had a much needed talk about our relationship as it is. I..." Yugi looked down and fisted his hands nervously as the unease began to settle in. But Atemu had always been nothing but honest with him. He owed it to the man to repay the favor. " I told him I have feelings for you. But I also admitted that I have feelings for him, too." Atemu nodded slightly at the information, his eyes downcast thoughtfully but he didn't offer anything forward. Taking the silence as acceptance Yugi pressed forward. " I care for you both. Does that...make me a bad person?" Yugi laughed bitterly at himself and with a cynical shake of the head he rested both hands on his hips. " No, maybe that just makes me selfish."**_

 _ **" Not in the least." Atemu said. Yugi's head shot up in surprise. Atemu was wearing his trademark warm smile, his gaze soft and caring. " That just shows your capacity to love, Yugi. That you could still feel so much for Yami after everything he has put you through... That doesn't make you selfish at all. On the contrary: You have the greatest capacity for love that I have ever seen in one individual."**_

 _ **" Atemu..." He didn't know what to say. On it's own accord his body moved forward and he sat down on the couch beside the doctor. Atemu leaned forward and reached up to cup Yugi's face as he kissed his forehead. Yugi closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of the man holding and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Atemu and then moved to capture his lips.**_ _ **The moment their lips touched Yugi felt himself melt in to Atemu's arms. The doctor moaned in the kiss as his tongue tasted Yugi and all his lips had to offer. Before either one knew what was happening they were lying down on the cushions together, Atemu on top of him. He was aware of the man's movements as he loosened the black tie at his throat, and Yugi found he didn't mind it at all.**_

 _ **Boldly Atemu broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Yugi's chin and to his now exposed neck. He reached the juncture between Yugi's neck and collar bone and sensually sucked and nipped at the skin. Yugi moaned as the pleasure shuddered down his body. He ran his fingers through the man's hair and Atemu purred at his touch. He moved up and their lips met again in a frenzied haste as each sought to claim the other. Boldly Atemu ground their hips together and both moaned at the friction. Yugi wrapped one leg around his hips as Atemu moved sensually against him. Then, without warning Atemu broke their kiss and shot up and away from the boy, leaving him feeling confused. " Atemu, what is it?"**_

 _ **" We can't." He panted, holding a hand over his mouth. Yugi pushed himself in to a siting position and waited as the man stood statue still. Then, with a calming breath Atemu walked over and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. " As we stand, my only purpose is to be your friend, not tempt you to me."**_

 _ **" And if I'm already tempted?" Yugi asked, his voice soft and full of meaning. Atemu had to remember to swallow as the air became thinner around him. God this wasn't a boy, was it? No, it was an incubus disguised as an angel. He wanted him. And there was no doubt that Yugi wanted him as well. But this wasn't right. How many times had Yami tried to lay claim to the boy? And what unspoken things had they even done? Yugi had said Yami touched him, but he refused to disclose how. Atemu had his suspicions, and he was determined to do the exact opposite. Yugi wasn't a toy, he was a person. One who deserved to be romanced and cared for properly. This hasty episode like a teenager slaved to his emotions was not the proper response.**_

 _ **" Even if that is so, now is not the time. Not the place." He removed his hand from the boy and instead picked up his cane, feeling comforted by it's familiar weight. They needed a distraction. He couldn't stay here, lest he be tempted to touch the boy again. He cleared his throat to speak, as the unknown blockage to his throat had tried to return. Why was it so hard to speak to him? To breathe around him? No, he knew the answer. How often had his own father said that his mother had left him speechless and breathless? " I must go back to the lab. I need to mix more tonics for our patients. In the meantime, Yugi? Could you perhaps help out in the hospital again today? We've recently received a group of travelers who were injured on the road. Tea would be most grateful for the help I'm sure." Yugi nodded, watching the doctor carefully. He didn't miss the way the older man refused to meet his eyes, or the way his fingers fidgeted on the cane.**_

 _ **" Is this you trying to get rid of me?" He asked quietly. Atemu looked back to the young man and allowed a small, humorous smile to alight on his lips.**_

 _ **" Yes." Yugi laughed lightly, then stood up from his place on the couch.**_

 _ **" Alright, then. I should get going." He amended. He gave the doctor one more smile, then he walked from the room and to the back of the house where the gardens lay. Yugi opened the door and his eyes widened slightly with surprise.**_ _ **Standing in the gardens was a man Yugi had never seen before. Long aqua hair flowed well past his waist, his white and lavender suit colorful, but still tasteful and not overly flamboyant. At his side was a beautiful woman with curly chestnut hair done up in an elegant twist. Her warm smile was so radiant it even reached her tender brown eyes. Between the pair was an adorable little girl Yugi could only assume was their daughter. She was her beautiful mother in miniature, with the same brown hair and eyes as she. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he fancied he could see the similarity to her father in their smiles and the shape of their nose... Suddenly the little girl spun around, seeming to sense his presence. Yugi straightened immediately and smiled brightly for the family as one by one all turned to face him curiously.**_

 _ **" Hello, there. Can I help you?" The man held a neutral expression as he calmly walked over and offered his hand.**_

 _ **" Yes, hello. My name is Dartz Atlans. I'm a practicing doctor here at Domino General hospital." He stated. Yugi's eyes widened as he recalled the name and he took the offered and they shook in greeting.**_

 _ **" Yes, of course. My name is Yugi Mutou. I'd heard about you before, Dr. Atlans. It's nice to finally put a name to the face." He said encouragingly. The two broke apart and Dartz scanned the area with serious eyes. Yugi could at once tell he wasn't here for just a social visit with his family.**_

 _ **" Mr. Mutou, I hate to be abrupt, but I'm looking for my colleague, Dr. Atemu Sennen. Have you seen him by any chance?" A nod.**_

 _ **" Yes, I just saw him in the sitting room. Would you like me to go-?"**_

 _ **" That won't be necessary, Yugi." Both men turned around as Dr. Sennen himself emerged from the house. His eyes never left the other doctors, and Yugi had to stop himself from stepping back from the man. His eyes were hard and his hand was fisted so hard on the cane that it was shaking. Was he angry at Dr. Atlans? Why? The man stepped forward, his wife and daughter looking on with as much confusion as Yugi himself.**_

 _ **" At last, Dr. Sennen. And here I was worried you might be avoiding me." He said, his tone snide and taunting. Atemu didn't so much as blink at his words, but his eyes remained hard as stone as Dr. Atlans stepped forward to meet him. " I wish to speak to you in private. Immediately."**_

 _ **"...And the reason?" Atemu asked cautiously. Dartz smirked and swept back his hair.**_

 _ **" The matter concerns a patient of yours, Atemu. I have taken it upon myself to study your patient files and I assure you, the matter is of the utmost urgency." He finished. His eyes stared deep and imploringly in to Atemu's own, conveying a meaning only the two of them understood. Atemu seemed to become that much more imposing as he drew himself up to his full height and he set his jaw. Although Dr. Atlans was the taller of the two, the aura of dominance coming from Atemu was palatable.**_

 _ **" Yes, of course. If you'll just follow me to the dining room?" He asked quietly. Dartz smirked and lifting his chin arrogantly he strode past them all and headed in to the house without even waiting for Atemu. Wordlessly Atemu followed him, the door shutting softly with a soft click. Yugi cleared his throat nervously and turned back to the mother and daughter.**_

 _ **" Are they always like that?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable. There was too much unspoken hostility between them to just brush off. And Yugi would openly admit; It made him nervous. The woman sighed and nodded as the little girl looked on curiously.**_

 _ **" Yes, I'm afraid so. Those two have known one another for years and they always seem to compete with one another. It was an especially hard blow to my husband when Dr. Pegasus chose Atemu to be his successor as the chief of staff. He plans to retire next year and he's already named Atemu as his preferred choice months ago."**_

 _ **" And I gather he didn't take it well?" Yugi asked, though the question was entirely rhetorical. She nodded then put on a smile.**_

 _ **" Well, that's all there really is to say about that. But I do believe we haven't introduced ourselves. Mr. Mutou my name is Julia Atlans." Yugi took her hand and shook it polietely.**_

 _ **" Just Yugi is fine. Ma'am." She smiled and then looked down to her daughter.**_

 _ **" And this is our daughter, Christina." The girl nodded shyly for Yugi waved from behind her mother's skirts.**_

 _ **" Hi." She said, her voice small. Yugi reached out and plucked a bluebell from the ground nearby and then knelt to her level. He held out the flower to her, looking every bit like a fairytale prince. She giggled and took it with a smile. " Thank you." Christina brightened immediately, her shyness forgotten.**_

 _ **" Yes, thank you, Yugi. That was very sweet of you." Yugi straightened and nodded contritely.**_

 _ **" You're welcome. So, I think those two might be awhile. Is there anything I can do or something I can get for you?" Julia nodded.**_

 _ **" Actually, do you know if Pegasus is working today? It's been a good while since I've seen him."**_

 _ **" Yes, of course, Miss Julia. I believe he's there today. I can escort you, if you wish?" He offered. Julia smiled and nodded to the young man.**_

 _ **" Yes, thank you." Julia said. Beside her, little Christina nodded enthusiastically. Together the three made their way to the hospital, via the lab. Yugi toyed with the idea of going the long way around, not sure how the child would take to the sight of covered bodies. Whether it was because she may have been too young to notice, or the fact that she was a physician's daughter Yugi wasn't sure. But when they walked through the dead house the little girl paid the bodies absolutely no mind. When they finally entered, the hospital seemed abuzz with more activity than normal and Yugi looked around in bewilderment as staff ran back and fourth in various states of hurry or panic. A familiar head of brown hair caught his eyes and Yugi called the young nurse over.**_

 _ **" Tea!" She turned around and stilled at the trio approached her. She smiled at the mother and child and curtsied politely.**_

 _ **" Mrs. Atlans! Nice to see you!" The woman smiled as the girl waved to her, and Tea gave a happy wave back to the child. So they knew each other then.**_

 _ **" Hello, Tea. Can you tell us where Pegasus is?" Julia asked. Tea nodded and pointed to the end of the hall where the lift was located.**_

 _ **" Yes, he's upstairs in his office. He's wiring the police department now, so he may take a moment." She warned. The older woman smiled and graciously canted her head forward.**_

 _ **" Of course, Nurse Gardner. Thank you. And thank you, Yugi. It was lovely to have met you." She said sweetly. Yugi bowed to the mother and daughter pair in return. Together they left, leaving Yugi and Tea to themselves.**_

 _ **" Tea? What's going on here today? What's all the commotion?" He asked. Tea looked around to see if they were being watched. Seeing no one, she pulled Yugi in to an empty exam room, then shut the door quietly behind her. She turned around and sighed heavily, the day's events wearing on her.**_

 _ **" Please, don't repeat this Yugi. This information hasn't been made pubic yet, and the situation is delicate." Yugi could tell by the stress in her voice that the matter was extremely urgent. Yugi crossed his arms and sat down on the gurney.**_

 _ **" I promise." He spoke with sincerity, and the sentiment eased her worries, but only a little. Calming herself she took a seat next to him on the crisp white sheets. When she spoke again, her voice was grave.**_

 _ **" The chief of police was found murdered this morning in his own home. Aparently his fifteen year old son found his body. I haven't seen the body, but those who did told me his corpse was chopped to pieces and his eyes were ripped out, his tongue ripped out, and his face was skinned completely off." Yugi gasped in surprise and he felt a shudder go down his spine.**_

 _ **" That's awful! Do they know who did it?" She could only shake her head, her eyes worried.**_

 _ **" No. All they know was that he was supposed to meet someone here today, according to a telegram they found on the floor next to his bed. That's why his body's here. The body's being examined by the doctors here. Afterwards, he's to be sewn back together-as much as possible, then sent to the undertaker for further arrangements." He nodded, processing all of this information. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the man's son must be feeling, seeing his father like that. So. The chief of police was supposed to meet someone here? Why? It seemed to Yugi that someone must have known, and killed him to stop the meeting. To him the man dying just hours before the meeting was to take place seemed very suspicious to him. He had a nagging suspicion about the murder. There was only one man he knew of off the top of his head who was capable of such violence. But, no. Surely, he was just over-reacting...? Just because Yami was... Well, Yami, didn't mean that he was automatically to blame, did it? A warm hand on his stopped his mental tracks and he looked up in to blue eyes.**_

 _ **" Yugi? Are you alright? You suddenly seem unwell." Was his face so easy to read? Yugi cleared his throat and shook his head, looking down to the ground.**_

 _ **" No, No. I'm fine, Tea really. I guess I was just thinking about his son. I can't even begin to imagine his pain right now." Tea hummed in agreement and gave him a small smile.**_

 _ **" You're always thinking of others, Yugi. I think that's one of the things I like most about you." Yugi's head snapped up as he stared at her in surprise. Beside him, Tea continued to hold his hand, her grip gentle but not relinquishing. " Yugi, I... I'm very fond of you." A blush had spread to her cheeks as she made this confession, her eyes never once leaving his. Suddenly the room felt very warm to him. Yugi swallowed in an attempt to clear his suddenly dry mouth and he gently placed a hand on hers.**_

 _ **" I feel very lucky...to have a special friend like you." She didn't miss the term he used to identify her. Friend. She was his friend. And Tea could tell by the seriousness of his eyes that this was all she was allowed. The gentle rejection stung and she was finding it difficult to not give in to her sorrow and let the tears accumulating in her eyes fall. No, she had already been rejected by him. She would not disgrace herself further by crying in front of him, too. She sniffled and blinked her rebellious tears away.**_

 _ **" I understand. So then...is there someone else?" She hedged cautiously. She could immediately tell by the way he shifted his gaze away that it was true. " There is, isn't here? How could there not be." She breathed out a humorless laugh and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. " You're brave and kind, generous and sensitive. A true gentleman of grace and heart. Of course there's someone else who's noticed. Silly me." She said, shaking her head in resignation. If all she could be was his friend, then that would be enough. At least he thought fondly of her. That in itself was a gift. Tea reached out and embraced him around the shoulders, burying her face in to his shoulder. " I'm happy for you." She whispered. Slowly, his arms came around to hold her waist and he rested a cheek to her hair. Tea was a lovely girl. She was smart, graceful, beautiful and kind. In another time, if he had never met Atemu and Yami, then yes, he knew he could have easily fallen in love with her. He hated hurting her like this. And he hated that he couldn't tell her that he was hopelessly attracted to two men. He didn't think she would judge him, but he knew regardless that this was a secret he must always keep close to him. He hated not being able to be completely honest with her. She deserved more.**_

 _ **All he could do was hold her as she squeezed her eyes shut and silently let her tears fall. He felt the dampness on his shoulder and inwardly cursed himself. When she pulled back, only the faintest rim of red around her eyes gave away the fact that she had been crying. Tea smiled at him and then stood up. She cleared her throat and fixed her nurses hat on her head. " Well, then. I have to get back to work. With all of today's chaos, I'm sure someone needs me." As she had spoken she began walking to the door. She put her hand on the handle, then turned around to face Yugi. " If you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm here." Yugi smiled and stood up. He placed one hand to his heart and folded the other behind his back and he gave her a sincere bow of gratitude.**_

 _ **" Thank you, Tea." He straightened from his bow and with a tiny nod and a smile Tea left the room. Once he was alone Yugi groaned and slumped back down on the gurney, then lay down on the hard cotton bed and threw an arm over his tired eyes. What a fine mess this was. Yugi never had the slightest suspicion that Tea had such feelings for him. He felt horrible that he had unwittingly put her in this situation. But even more daunting was one other person in his mind: Yami. If her were to tell Atemu about Tea, he knew the man would take this information with understanding and sympathy. But if Yami were to ever find out-even though he had let her down as gently as he knew how, then there was no telling what Yami might do to her. So then, it looked as though he was forced to keep yet another secret. How many did that make now? His feelings for Atemu, his feelings for Yami, the times Yami had seduced him, the murders he's committed, and now this. A small secret in comparison, but another nonetheless. When were they going to end? He felt drained. As if he had run all over Domino city at one and had only now just stopped. His head felt too full. His body seemed so much heavier than normal. He lay there for what could have been a few minutes or a few days. It was impossible to tell. And he didn't care. At this moment, all he wanted was calm and quiet. A sudden chorus of yelling and screaming yanked him from his stupor. What in the world...? Yugi hoped off the bed and opened the door. Doctors and nurses alike were running full speed down the hallway. With A sense of dread Yugi followed them, jogging lightly in step behind them.**_

 _ **He was very surprised to find a crowd at the dead house. But as he approached the reason why stopped him cold in his tracks.**_ _ **Dr. Dartz Atlans lay in the middle of a large crimson pool. Kneeling beside him his wife screamed in agony as she rocked back and fourth, holding on to his bloody hand. Across from this scene little Christina watched the scene playing before her, her face pale and her eyes wide and brimmed with tears. But there was no expression on her face. Tea was kneeling beside her, murmuring kind suggestions to leave the room or to help her take her mommy outside. She didn't react at all to Tea's words or her gentle touches. Yugi cautiously walked forwards. Sensing him, Tea looked up at him. Yugi knelt down to their level and glanced from the girl to Tea.**_

 _ **" She's in shock. I can't get her to respond at all." She murmured worriedly. Then, slowly the girl began walking forward, her eyes transfixed on the body of her father. She reached out her hand and touched his aqua hair, running her little fingers through it. When her hand came away, bright red streaks marked her fingers. That's when she completely broke down. Her chest heaved as the sobs tore from her throat as tears tracked down her face. She rushed forward and threw herself to her knees, shoving on the man's shoulders in a vain attempt to wake him.**_

 _ **" Papa! Papa!" She screamed. With a despairing wail the woman gathered her daughter in her arms.**_

 _ **" Oh, Christina!" Together they fell to their knees and cried as the orderlies brought in the stretcher to transfer the body to the undertaker. There was no doubt as to who was responsible for this. Only Yami was capable of such brutality. But where was Atemu?! Yugi knew barely an hour had passed since he last saw Dartz. And he had been very much alive at the time. Did Yami do something to Atemu?! Was that why he wasn't here? The voices around him suddenly came in to much sharper focus as one of the officers questioned another one of the doctors in the room.**_

 _ **" Now, Dr. Patrick Drake? You said there have been twenty-three deaths akin to this one in the hospital in the past few months. Dr. Yami Sennen is the name, correct?" The officer asked, his voice cold and detached. The doctor nodded and removed his glasses from his face and swept back his dark brown hair.**_

 _ **" Yes. His twin brother, Dr. Atemu Sennen is his keeper. And never was there more a compassionate soul than he, I assure you. He is in no way associated with his brother's dark dealings."**_

 _ **" But he's not reported his brother's crimes?" The officer pursued, his voice suspicious. A sorrowful sigh from the other man.**_

 _ **" No, he has not. He's apparently trying to take care of things all on his own-without outside interference." The cop hummed and shook his head as he scribbled on the pad of paper in his hand.**_

 _ **" I understand. It's hard when it's family. And I don't mean to sound heartless, but it looks like the only step left is to institutionalize before it gets more out of hand than it already has." The cop stated.**_

 _ **" True enough." The doctor agreed.**_

 _ **" So where is Dr. Atemu?" He asked. Dr. Drake shook his head.**_

 _ **" No one knows." That was it. He had to find Atemu and warn him about what was going on. Him AND Yami. They were going to strap him to a board, throw him in to a padded cell and throw away the key! He had to find them-now!**_ _ **He couldn't use the passageway in the dead house. The entrance was blocked off by two police men. He didn't know if they had used the passage to the house. No, he would have to take the long way around, it seemed. Yugi turned around and calmly walked through the throngs of onlookers and officers, past Julia and Christina, who were being comforted by Tea. No one noticed him leave. Too much commotion to take notice of a lone servant boy. Good. He walked out of the dead house, down the corridor, through the ward's double-doors...then ran at full speed to the front entrance of the hospital.**_ _ **The door burst open and he was hit with a blast of cold, crisp autumn air, blanketed heavily in fog. The street was lined with three black cars and two carriages. The cars were the officers, he was fairly certain. One of the carriages was red and brown with black velvet curtains at the windows. That had to be for the undertaker. The last carriage was black and unnervingly square. One door. Three bars securing the window. Prisoner transport. Yugi ducked and ran around the small crowd of people being held back by the authorities. He edged around the building, then once he was sure he was out of sight he took off like a shot.**_

 _ **Yugi ran down the street, his heart ponding in his chest as the sounds of shouting and commotion surrounded him. It seemed there was no safe harbor from the chaos. He had to find Atemu! Suddenly a hand shot out from the dark and grasped his forearm. Yugi fell to the cobbled pavement and his eyes shot to his captor. The glare directed in the hospital's direction, the tight way he gripped him-and the harsh way he was yanked to his feet were enough to tell him this was Yami. " Yami, where is Atemu?! Please tell me you've seen him!" He begged. Yami slowly turned his eyes to Yugi, his gaze burning. A shrill whistle down the road broke their mutual gaze and Yami hauled him to the alley wall. Yugi yelped in pain as his back hit the stone and his arm was released. That grab was bound to leave a bruise, he was sure. Hell, he could already feel the mark blooming over his skin. Then before he could even begin to process what was happening Yami knelt down and yanked one of Yugi's legs over his shoulder. The action nearly made Yugi stumble, and he braced his hands on Yami's shoulders to keep himself standing against the wall. Then Yugi's eyes widened in shock as Yami swooped down to his clothed crotch and began kissing him roughly and sensually through the fabric. He cried out in surprise and pleasure, and the police ran past the alley with hardly a glance in their direction. Once the sounds of pursuit had faded Yami slowly eased Yugi's leg down and stood up from the stone path.**_

 _' It was a diversion!' **Yugi realized with sudden clarity. To anyone passing it would have only looked like a commoner's quick tryst with a street whore. This act had made them all but invisible to the authorities. It was something so simply brilliant he was stunned. Yami brought him back to earth with a harsh yank to his wrist. He dragged Yugi behind him, the young man stumbling to keep up with Yami's powerful strides as he ran. Yami's grip on his wrist was crushing and Yugi pulled, trying to break the hold. " Yami! Yami, let me go!" Yami kept going, not looking back once. A particularly hard stumble-and the near-fall that followed snapped his wrist harshly and he knew that if they kept going like this then his wrist was likely to be dislocated. " Yami, you're hurting me!" Yugi cried. With a frustrated snarl Yami rounded a corner to the deserted back alley of a closed hat shop then instantly let go. The heavy Domino fog gave them the cover they needed, with what sunlight could filter through the murky veils to give them just enough light to see the other. Yugi hissed through his teeth and rubbed the offended appendage, hoping to resume the blood flow to his slightly numbed hand. He took several deep breaths to calm his raging nerves as Yami watched him, his eyes hard and his posture ridged.**_

 _ **" You know wha's going on. You know why the police are at the hospital." He said. Yami blinked but did not speak to deny it. The cold, indifferent scoff he issued spoke just as loudly to Yugi as any verbal confession. " Some members of the hospital staff have named you as Dr. Dartz's killer. The police are looking for both you and Atemu. Yami," He said is name imploringly as he stepped forward, dropping his hands to his sides. " They mean to lock you up in an institution. I head them say it myself."**_

 _ **" They can try." Yami said calmly. But the confidence in the tone suggested they would never get the chance. " But tell me, Rose: If this is true, then y**_ _ **ou could have turned me in. You could have saved your precious Atemu and yourself. So why didn't you?" He asked slowly.**_

 _ **"...Because you're Atemu's brother." Yugi answered him honestly. Yami's face morphed to rage at this. Undeterred Yugi continued on. " And because despite everything I still somehow care what happens to you. I care about you, Yami." He murmured. Yami scoffed at this and turned his back childishly to him, his arms crossing haughtily across his chest.**_

 _ **" How much? Clearly not as much as you care for Him." He spat. Yugi let out an aggravated groan and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.**_

 _ **" Oh, God! Not this again!" Yami whirled around angrily and strode over to deliver a hard shove to the young man. Yugi stumbled but maintained his ground as both glared defiantly in the other's eyes.**_

 _ **" Yes, Again! And again, and again and again until you surrender yourself to me body and soul. Only when you are mine and mine alone will it stop!" He shouted. An aggravated sound-somewhere between a groan and a growl tore from Yugi's throat as he hit the stone wall with the palm of his hand in frustration.**_

 _ **" Why does everything have to be a contest with you!"**_

 _ **" Because it is! Absolution is the contest and you are the prize!" Yami declared. Yugi saw red. Oh, so that's all he was now, was he?!**_

 _ **" I am NOT some prize to be won!" Yami gave a skeptic snort and leaned back against the opposite wall, his hands holding on to the window ledge behind him.**_

 _ **" Could've fooled me."**_

 _ **" Do you even realize how much trouble you two are in?! Why did you kill Dr. Atlans?!" Yami looked away, his glare aimed at an unknown enemy.**_

 _ **" He got in the way." Yami stated, as if he had it coming. In the way?! THAT was the only reason?!**_

 _ **" In the way of what?!" Yugi pleaded desperately. Yami canted his head to the side and a cold sneer settled over his lips.**_

 _ **" Not telling."**_

 _ **" And that's all you have to say for yourself?! I was there! I saw what you did to that man. And his poor family had to be there to identify his body on the spot! You took a husband from his wife! You left an innocent little girl without a father! And then you stopped ME from trying to find Atemu and warn him about the police, and you touched me AGAIN! Now after all of this mess I say you owe me an explanation!"**_

 _ **" I owe you nothing." Yami growled, his voice low and full of dark retribution. Yugi could have cared less.**_

 _ **" FUCK YOU!" A cold smirk twisted Yami's lips.**_

 _ **" Ah, so you do want me." He said, a lecherous gleam in his eyes. He'd had enough. Yugi's anger spiked to it's greatest high and he balled his fists so tight his fingernails drew blood from his palms.**_

 _ **" GO TO HELL!" He swung and punched Yami in the temple with one fist and his jaw with the other, and he went down with the force of the blow. Yugi wanted more. Those few hits were nowhere near enough in his enraged mind. But past experience had taught him that should he go in for the finish, Yami would only trap him again. So instead he took several steps back and braced himself for the assault that was sure to follow. But none came. Yami sat motionless on the cobble stone ground, and then began to laugh. It started slow at first and then it crescendoed until his laughter was echoing manically through the air. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise but he stayed his ground despite his body's sudden urge to run. The laughter died down and Yami slowly stood on his feet. Blood dribbled from his lips where Yugi had hit him and with a calm air he swiped it away with the back of his hand. Heavy hooded eyes locked on Yugi with cold crimson pools staring back at him.**_

 _ **" Don't you know? I'm already there."**_

 _ **"..." He didn't know what he could say. What did that mean? He was already there? What, he wondered, could Yami's definition of hell be? Yami straightened up and pointed to the streets behind Yugi.**_

 _ **" You should get back to the house now. Act as normally as possible. Tell the police what you want when you get there. I'm sure they'll be questioning our staff by now if they've managed to get past my silly cousin, Seto." Tell the police whatever he wanted? It sounded to him like Yami was fully expecting Yugi to turn him over. And he didn't sound like the thought bothered him at all. Why? Yami arrogantly swept his bangs from his face and smiled calmly. " And don't you worry about Atemu, Rose. I know just where he's gotten to. I'll pass along your message and have him fix this whole mess when he gets back home." That made Yugi angry. So basically all of this was going to be pushed on to Atemu's shoulders and because of his wanted status, he was in no position or inclination to help.**_

 _ **" It's not fair that he has to clean up your mess, Yami." Yugi spat. Yami walked over and leaned in close to Yugi. He wrapped one arm around Yuig's waist and leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear.**_

 _ **" It's what he owes me, Rose. A lifetime from him to me," He kissed Yugi's neck and the younger couldn't help the pleasurable shudder that followed. " And a heart of love from you." Then he pulled back, leaving Yugi confused and slightly bewildered. Yami shoved his hands in to his pockets and walked away, whistling the tune to ' My Bonnie' as he all but swaggered through the shadows until he and his melody disappeared back in to the fog.**_

* * *

 _ **And that's it for this chapter! Soooo...what the hell was all that about! Stay tuned because all will be answered in part 2 of my triple chapter update! Go check it out and bless your happy happiness!**_


	8. Love Me

_**Hello! I think no intros are really needed here! Here's part 2 of my triple chapter update!**_

* * *

 _ **Love Me**_

 _ **It was well past sunset by the time anyone saw either of the Sennen brothers. Yugi had obeyed Yami and gone back to the house. Joey and Tristian had to only take one look at his ashen face to tell there was something wrong. A few sips of wine and a seat at the table helped to calm his nerves, but only slightly. With a shaking voice he had told them about the death of both the chief of police, and the murder of Dr. Dartz Atlans. Joey's jaw had hung to the floor as he silently stared at his friend, his eyes wide in horror. Tristian listened to this all with a grave face. After Yugi was done, he nodded and murmured that he would be right back. Joey sat down beside Yugi and rubbed comforting circles on his back. Moments later Tristian came back in to the room, with Seto in tow. With some gentle prodding Yugi re-told what he knew, including that it was likely that the police may come by to question them. As if summoned by his words, the doorbell rang. Seto squared his shoulders and lifted his chin before walking out to the front. He returned with two officers. Yugi recognized them from the crime scene and he felt his gut twist as ice flooded his veins.**_

 _ **" Good day, Gentlemen. My name is officer Robert Scorpio, and this is my associate, officer Curtis Ashton. If you don't mind, we have a few questions for everyone. Can you all please Identify yourselves and your position in this house?" He asked, his tone detached and professional. Seto arrogantly folded his arms and lifted his chin.**_

 _ **" Seto Kaiba, Steward." Joey cleared his throat nervously and stood straight at attention.**_

 _ **" Joseph Wheeler, Gardner." Tristian inclined his head and held his hands behind his back.**_

 _ **" Tristian Taylor, Chef." Yugi alone chose to remain seated. He didn't think he would have the strength to stand at the moment anyway, with how much his legs were trembling. Yugi folded his hands in his lap and bowed his head to the officers instead.**_

 _ **" Yugi Mutou, Butler." Well, it wasn't a lie. He knew the butler or head butler of a home was often the main servant to the employer. Calling himself the doctor's personal servant seemed too intimate a title. The officers took this information down, Mr. Ashton's pen stilling at Yugi's name.**_

 _ **" If I may, are you the same Yugi associated with the rescue at the fire of St. Michael's church?" A tired sigh escaped him and Yugi nodded his head.**_

 _ **" Yes. After the fire my congregation was forced to disband to other churches. As there was no available place for me to stay, Dr. Sennen has kindly taken me in to his employ." Mr. Scorpio studied him curiously from where he stood. Officer Ashton gave him the smallest of smiles before becoming professional again.**_

 _ **" I see. Now then, speaking of your employer, we need to speak with him immediately. Tell me; Has anyone seen either Dr. Atemu Sennen or Dr. Yami sennen?" Joey held up his hands and shook his head.**_

 _ **" I've been in the greenhouse all day changing soil and trimming the hedges."**_

 _ **" I've been here, preparing to make lunch and cleaning the kitchen. I stopped by the garden to get some vegetables, but other than that I've not been outside. I haven't seen Yami at all today, and I only saw Atemu this morning when I delivered him his breakfast." Tristian offered.**_

 _ **" I've been in my study, organizing Atemu's past patient files and calculating this month's budget versus last months to come up with a financial quota to issue for the following month. In addition, my cousin plans to make a donation to the new children's home opening next season. I'm going through his financial profile to assess what funds we can move for the donation as well as what cost cuts can be made until then. As my cousin knows how I hate wasteful interruptions, he has wisely not been to see me today. We were to discuss matters once I was done, possibly over dinner." Seto stated. Everyone's brows rose at his extensive response and the veiled insult. He had looked both officers in the eye as he had said' wasteful interruptions' and that did not go unnoticed. Both officers stared challengingly at Seto before moving on to Yugi.**_

 _ **" Mr. Mutou?" Officer Scorpio asked. Yugi cleared his throat, then shook his head.**_

 _ **" No, I only saw Atemu this morning. I was at the hospital with Mrs. Atlans and her daughter. I confess, I saw the...the body. I went in search of both of the brothers. Though, I was mostly looking for Atemu. He's always at the hospital. That he wasn't there worried me. I assume he went to find his brother since he wasn't around either, so I went looking for both. I only just got back." He finished quietly.**_

 _ **" And did you find them?" Officer Ashton asked quietly. Yugi shook his head.**_

 _ **" No. I searched everywhere I could think of. I found nothing." The uniformed men nodded in understanding and took down what he had told them.**_

 _ **" Very well. In that case, we'll be leaving now. But the moment either one of them comes home, please wire us immediately. That means everyone." Mr. Scorpio stressed. Satisfied with what information they had the officers left. Once the door was closed, everyone visibly relaxed. Yugi slumped back in the chair, Joey let out an exasperated breath and slumped against the table, Tristian copied him and all but fell against the counter top. Only Seto remained stoic and calm, the only indication that he had been worried was a brush of his fingers through his hair.**_

 _ **" Alright, everyone. Back to your duties. All we can do now is wait for Atemu to come back home. But I will not take this as an excuse for lacking work. From any of you." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Joey snorted and scoffed behind his back.**_

 _ **" Snobby bastard." He grumbled. Tristian sighed and pushed himself off the counter.**_

 _ **" No, he's right, Joey. No matter how much we wanna help the doc, all we really can do is just go about our day like normal. He'll come back. Atemu wouldn't just abandon us, Joey." The blonde considered his words slowly, then he huffed and stuffed his hands in to his pockets.**_

 _ **"Yeah, you're right, Trist. Might as well keep at it, huh?" He looked down to Yugi for confirmation. The boy remained seated where he was, a worried frown on his face. Joey walked over and patted Yugi on the shoulder, making him look up in to his honey-colored eyes. " Hey, it's okay buddy. He'll be back." He said kindly. Of this Yugi had no doubt. What worried him most was what would happen when he DID come back. But in the meantime he couldn't sit here anymore. Suddenly he felt the need to move. So Yugi got up from his chair and then walked out of the room, but not before murmuring a quiet ' Thank you' to Joey and Tristian. He wasn't sure what he should do with himself, so Yugi resorted to the only thing he could do: Clean. All day he committed himself to making the house spotless. He dusted every table, window and mantle, he polished the wood on the cabinets, tables and the banister, he mopped the hallways and cleaned each chandelier he could find. By the day's end he was thoroughly exhausted. He nearly considered just going straight to bed, but a thunder of running footsteps halted that thought immediately.**_

 _ **Joey burst in to the library, where Yugi was just finishing polishing the chandelier on a ladder. " Yugi! The doc's back! He says everything's okay and he want you to meet him upstairs. He's okay!" He shouted exuberantly, a wide smile on his face. Atemu was here. He was okay. And he said everything was fine now. How? Never mind. Yugi was just glad he was home all the same. For the first time that day he felt the tension drain from his body and he felt like he could finally breathe. Yugi took down the ladder and put the supplies away quickly. He washed his hands, then all but bolted up the stairs. He was there. Atemu was at the top of the stairs. He looked exhausted, his eyes rimmed with dark circles. But he was here. He was okay! Yet now that he was in front of him, Yugi hardly knew what to say.**_

 _ **" Atemu...?" The doctor smiled down at him and silently offered his hand. Yugi took his hand and together they walked up the rest of the stairs to Atemu's room. The door was shut behind them and Atemu walked over to the window, drawing it closed save for a little sliver of a view. He turned back around and ruby locked with amethyst.**_

 _ **" Yugi, I must first apologize to you before we go any further. I understand you saw what happened to Dr. Atlans today. I'm truly so, so sorry you had to see that." Yugi could only lift his shoulders in a small shrug as he walked to the bed where he sat down.**_

 _ **" It's alright. When it's Yami, I understand that's just the way he operates. I don't expect any less or more from him."**_

 _ **" You shouldn't have to feel that way, Yugi." Atemu countered, his expression grave with regret.**_

 _ **" So what happened? You said everything was alright now?" Atemu nodded and leaned on his cane.**_

 _ **" Yes. I took the liberty of speaking to an officer myself at the station earlier. I gave him my statements and the situation had been smoothed over, but barely just. Yami has caused quite enough trouble, and I intend to handle it. But before I do anything else... Yugi, I feel I owe you an explanation to all of this. So that when what comes next does, you will understand why." What comes next?! What could he possibly mean by that?!**_

 _ **" Atemu...what is he?" Yugi asked. The doctor didn't answer him at first. He turned around and stared at his reflection in the mirror, gripping his cane as if he meant to shatter it.**_

 _ **"...All of my life, I had battled a crippling illness. I was born with a disease which destroyed my immune system and made me severely crippled from birth. My legs were mere sticks and skin, not able to stand. I was always ill and could hardly move most days. In simpler terms, I was born with a severe case of Heine Medin disease." Yugi's hand flew to his mouth to surpress the gasp of shock that wanted to escape him. Babes were often killed for such a disease due to their unlikely survival. Those that lived were severely crippled, weak, pitiful souls. His doctor was born in such a way?! To look at his muscular, healthy body was to disbelieve. Through the glass of the mirror Atemu smiled wryly at Yugi's shock and chuckled hollowly. " Surprising, I know. All of my childhood was spent from a wheelchair. But my parents refused to treat me like a cripple. Family outings to the park each Sunday was mandatory. Missing a social event of any kind was unheard of. I was taken everywhere with them. My father always introduced me to strangers with pride. Mother taught me proper table manners and how to dress and present myself for any occasion.**_

 _ **" I always strived to prove even from my mobile prison that I was just as capable as anyone, even more so. Other children my age played in designated areas or socialized with one another at parties and gatherings. I would be situated among many adults, reciting poems and stories of the old world and countering them with philosophy and the hidden meanings of literature. Mother often said I was an old man masquerading as a child. I think...I sometimes forgot that I was in fact, a child. The only times I remembered was when I was alone, and forced to watch children my age run and play around the park. Jumping, spinning, dancing, climbing, running, skipping, swimming. Doing everything that I couldn't. I remember feeling so envious of all of them. Some days I felt I would drown in my hatred of them and the world as a whole. It didn't help that ignorant children who saw me felt very comfortable telling me just how unnatural I was." Yugi bit his lip sympathetically. **_

_**" You were bullied." He stated. Atemu shrugged this off casually, and it saddened Yugi that this was something he was used to. He should have never had to get used to it to begin with. But Atemu took this all in stride as he turned from the mirror and a small smile lit his face as he continued to talk to him.**_

 _ **" Seto, as you know, came to live with us. Were it not for him I think I could have become a very bitter person. He played with me when none of the others would. He stayed by my bedside on days when I was too ill to move. You wouldn't know it, but Seto can tell some of the most wonderful stories. I have often told him he should have become a novelist rather than my steward. And he was the only one who could dream dreams big enough to include me.**_ _ **From becoming famous magicians to the greatest con men and capers, even world explorers together. The universe and the beyond was ours. And he told his ideals in such a way that nothing he imagined me to do seemed impossible. And while Seto gave me the ability to hope and dream, even at a young age I knew I would have to push myself harder than anyone to make any dreams of ours come true.**_ _ **As it happens, my father was an accomplished herbalist himself. It was he who tended to my medical needs. Many a day I was in the lab helping him with different medicines and plants. I suppose it was somewhat preordained that I should follow in his footsteps. Any suggestion otherwise was unthinkable to me. I always thought that if someday I could become an herbalist like my father, then perhaps one day I would be able to find a cure.**_

 _ **" So I studied hard. I had my father and mother assist me with daily physical therapy so that I might stand. By the time I was sixteen, I was walking. I had to use a cane to support myself, but at the least I was able to leave that damnable wheelchair behind. Oh yes, it was very painful to walk. But the satisfaction and freedom were enough to counter my pain. By the time I earned my doctorate I was not only the head of the class, but I was assigned to be a chief resident at the hospital. I had all the access I could ever want. So, I began my experiments. I sought to manufacture a cure to the disease. Not just for myself, but for anyone born or cursed with Heine Medin. It took four years, but finally I synthesized a mixture that I was certain could be the cure. But I had to be sure. So using myself as a test subject, I began injecting myself daily with the possible cure. Imagine my delight when I began to see results. Within a week my pain was minimized. By the three month's end it was completely gone. My body began to grow stronger. My shortness of breath lessened and my periods of sickness gradually nullified. After nearly a year of treatment it got to the point in which my cane became completely obsolete. I had no need of it any longer." Atemu walked over to the bed and sat down on the ledge. His eyes, flickering with light became dark and melancholy as he stared at the lamp on the table, looking anywhere but at Yugi.**_

 _ **" But all medicine comes with a side effect. Some minimal, some more costly than the previous illness. My wonder cure," He said, his tone snide and heavy with sarcasm. " Had it's own side effect. Some nights I would go to sleep, then awaken to a new place and have no idea how I got there. Sometimes, my body would move without my volition. I once became irritated at an incompetent intern. while I did nothing, my hand moved independently and back handed the poor boy so hard he fell." Atemu closed his eyes and rubbed at his left temple, as if fighting off a headache. " And while I was able to salvage the incidents like such, this phenomena kept happening. But it was when I started hearing his voice that I knew this had gone far beyond my imagining. When we finally met face to face, it was in a dream. No... More like a waking vision. You can't feel pain like I experienced in a mere dream. The entity had my face, had my voice, and it seemed, all of the anger and hatred I had ever felt in my life. He called himself Yami." By this time Yugi was rendered completely still, unable to move or speak. Atemu and Yami...were the SAME PERSON?! Too shocked to speak, Yugi could only listen as Atemu continued to tell him the truth.**_

 _ **" He did not hide his intentions from me. He hated that his life was linked to mine and demanded his freedom. Already I feared what the consequences of that would be. And I had no idea how to achieve such a thing. But even if I ever did, I would hesitate to let him free. Of course you can imagine how well he took that. He tried to strangle me. I barely escaped with my life. When I woke the next morning, it was with a fine bruise all around my neck. I could hardly speak for a week. Had to tell the house staff and the hospital that I was ill to conceal what had really happened. Yet I found despite my wishes to contain Yami, he was still free. You see, when one of us loses consciousness, then the other takes over." He explained patiently. Yugi swallowed the hard lump in his throat and managed to find his voice.**_

 _ **" So... That's why I only see Yami at night, isn't it? When you go to sleep, he wakes up." He said shakily. Atemu nodded gravely at him and shifted on the bed so that he was sitting Indian style.**_

 _ **" Correct." Atemu stated. Yugi breathed deeply, taking it all in. Then, another thought occurred to him.**_

 _ **" And the cane? Why do you keep it if you don't need it?"**_

 _ **" Simple. Though I do not need it, there are residents who have been in that hospital before me, and they knew about my malady. Should I suddenly stop carrying it then it would arouse too many questions. After all, how could I have sprouted new legs with which to walk unless by a miracle? No, they must be lead to believe my physical status has not altered."**_

 _ **" And that's why you carry it!" He breathed. Atemu canted his head to the side and smiled, his expression curious. Like a parent listening to a rambling child. " I just...always wondered. You always seemed so strong to me, and much too young to need a cane. I assumed that perhaps you carried it in case one of your patients might need it." Atemu laughed, shaking his head in wonder.**_

 _ **" You are very kind, Yugi. Were it so that I shared your generous nature. But no, this is not the case. It's all about our own self preservation I'm afraid. And like it or not, Yami is always there. Once I realized this I knew there was no real way of stopping him. All I could do was mitigate the damage. Times when we would meet in that strange place between sleeping and waking, I would try to talk with him. Teach him. Define the meanings of compassion and conscience. He takes nothing in. Yami thrives on pain and blood. Blood seems to be his ether. Like an addict to opium, Yami's desire for bloodlust is much the same. And as our bonds grew, so did our combined strength. Now it's progressed to the point where he can slip in and out of my consciousness, and we can share conversations even though I am the one currently in control. Yet I cannot speak to him when this is reversed and he is in command. I suspect it is because of the two of us, he is admittedly the stronger. And his presence has transfigured from being ethereal to being physical. The only way to protect both him and our secret was to introduce him to the world as my twin brother, sent away only to come home at long last. You'd be surprised how many swallowed that lie with ease." Atemu said, his voice heavy with weariness.**_

 ** _" Protect him? From what?" Yugi asked breathlessly. Atemu tilted his head curiously to the side._**

 ** _" Is it so hard to see? If it was revealed that I held the cure to_** ** _Heine Medin, and then revealed the consequence of the cure, then Yami and I would be exposed. We would become nothing more than lab rats to be experimented on. Like any poor mental soul of an asylum. Lobotomies, dissections, drug therapies to name some of the worst of possibilities." His voice was grim with dark promise and Yugi had no doubt that if their secret was let out, then that was EXACTLY what would happen to them._**

 ** _" Does anyone else know?" He asked timidly. Atemu nodded._**

 ** _" Seto knows." Yugi jerked in surprise at this and the doctor smiled. " Oh, come now. Seto is the closest family member I have. He was privy to all of my experiments when I was hunting for the cure to begin with. Once Yami came to light he was the one who forged his legal records to make him seem legitimate."_**

 ** _" But...he's never spoken of Yami." Yugi pressed. Atemu waved this off casually._**

 ** _" Seto doesn't consider Yami family. He just accepts that he's here now and there's no help for it. To protect me he must protect him as well. Other than that Seto's determined to ignore his existence all together. If Seto grants Yami no importance, then he has none." He stated. Yugi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck._**

 ** _" So I take it they've met." A nod._**

 ** _" It didn't go well. But nonetheless, our secret has stayed so and safe. Until recently. Dartz is a man who misses no detail. Both a necessity and a curse for a surgeon. He always suspected there was something wrong with the way I conduct my hours in the hospital-even more so that I ' allow' Yami so much access. But most curious to him was my cane. He seemed to catch on to the fact that although I carried it, I did not need to. In short, through his own detective work he figured everything out. And to stop Yami from hurting anyone else, he was determined to go to the authorities. And he had the evidence. He stole two of my personal journals, and in them were all my confessions." Yugi opened his mouth and Atemu raised a hand to silence him. " Do not ask how he acquired them. In the words of Macbeth ' What's done is done.' He contacted the chief of police to say he had an interesting case to deploy to him. But Yami found the man first. Yes, he was the one who killed the chief. And then he took Dartz as he had always planned to. I wanted to only run away, find a way to ensure to everyone here's safety, then disappear in the night. Yami...had other plans."_**

 ** _" And he killed him." Yugi finished, his voice filled with both awe and fear. A relief that came with knowing; Like the wonder a child would feel when the last puzzle piece was in place. But the fear came from what the revelations brought. " He got in the way. That's what yami told me. He got in the way. That's what he was taking about, wasn't it?"_**

 ** _" I'm afraid so. But at present, the one most in danger here...is you." He said solemnly. Yugi felt his heart skip a beat as those hypnotic crimson eyes fixed themselves directly on him._**

 ** _" Me? Why?" Atemu shook his head and sighed, the smile coming back again._**

 ** _" Do you not see? It's because of the one thing we have in common. The one thing we both share: Our love for you. Yami's referred to you as his rose on more than one occasion to me." He rolled his eyes at this, as if stating some boring cliché. Yugi walked forward eagerly at this._**

 ** _" Yeah! He calls me ' Rose' all the time! Why does he do that?"_** _ **He asked, his voice holding the frustration and confounding nature of it all.**_ **_The doctor snorted spitefully at the thought of Yami's antics._**

 ** _" He knows of my fondness for caring for white roses, and he sees you as a living embodiment of the white rose. Beautiful, luminous, but difficult to care for and even more difficult to keep with you." Now it was Yugi's turn to scoff. Of all of the...that man was just...! He sighed heavily and crossed his arms. Loathe as he was to admit it, but it was seeming more and more as though Yami saw him as a possession more than a person.  
But what Atemu said next would be what shocked him the most. " His restlessness has grown worse. He wants to be the only one in control. And in truth, I have wanted to separate myself from him as well. So with this selfish desire, I've been working in secret to develop a mixture to separate us entirely." Separate?! Yugi couldn't even begin to imagine it. If they were the same person, then how would a separation work?!_**

 ** _" How? How would it work?!"_**

 ** _" I don't know." A beat of silence. The man created a new solution and he didn't know how it worked? " If my theory is correct, and I think it is, then this new syrum I've created should separate his consciousness from mine. But I don't know if that would mean his consciousness would disappear, or my own. I don't want to hurt him. I don't even wish to trap him. But I know that the hold I have kept on him is necessary. Even if woefully flawed."_**

 ** _" But why do you have to keep hold of him?" Yugi asked, his voice incredulous. Atemu wanted them to stay trapped together?!_**

 ** _" You know what he's like. What he wants-what he craves. With me, the death and damage he wreaks is minimized. If he were to have his own vessel...I cannot even begin to imagine the number of bodies he would leave behind in his destructive wake." The two fell in to silence as they both thought heavily of what that would mean. Yami would be free to kill however and whenever he wanted. There would be no stopping him. Yugi felt his stomach clench painfully at the thought. Yet his heart went out to them both. Atemu, cursed to be a shield to both protect and contain Yami always. And Yami, who wanted his freedom so much. But with no idea of how to keep his freedom, or treasure it._**

 ** _" So then...what happens now?" Atemu smiled hollowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed deeply._**

 ** _" Now I have to do what's best for everyone. Yami's actions, no, our actions have begun to draw unwanted attention. Dartz was just the first in a long line. Of this I am certain. The funny thing is... After all I have accomplished and fought for, it means nothing now. I no longer care what the world thinks of me. But I must do what I can for those I love. And Yami, he_** ** _is more than just a nameless entity. He is a part of me in every way now. My other half, my brother...my son. To protect us all, I must find a way to disappear. Perhaps to the country side; Someplace away from other people where I am able to separate us in safety. Once all of this commotion has died down, I will begin to put in place my final arrangements for the house and the staff. Everyone will be taken care of. Then we go. I'll make sure Yami doesn't know where we are so that he can't find his way back here. I will ensure everyone's safety, your safety, Yugi. We are to leave, and have no one follow us away. We will disappear forever."_**

 ** _" NO!" Yugi lurched towards toward him and he embraced the doctor, half-sitting in his lap. Atemu's arms wound about him instantly. Yugi buried his face in to the man's shoulder, inhaling is scent of cologne and spice. They couldn't leave! Not now-not after he had just found them! Atemu likewise held the boy close as he shut his eyes tightly. Never had he felt such love for another person. Compared to Yugi, whatever few past conquests he'd had before felt like cheap imitations of what true love could be. In Yugi's arms he could feel his emotional walls shattering. His bravado and resolve were wavering. In this moment, all he wanted to do was hold the boy and never let go. Yugi sensed a change and pulled back just enough to look in to Atemu's eyes. A_** _ **temu gave him a long, hard look. Yugi gently reached out and touched his face. " Atemu?" It was his undoing. Before Yugi could even blink Atemu pulled him in to his strong arms and pressed his lips to his own. The kiss was gentle, passionate and pleading. Yugi couldn't deny him. Never him. He parted his lips ever so slightly, inviting Atemu in. Atemu slipped his tongue in to his mouth slowly, both moaning as the kiss deepened. When the need for air became evident they broke apart and rested their foreheads together. There was something between them. Something in the air around them and perhaps it was this that compelled Atemu to whisper those four dangerously tempting words to him.**_

 _ **" Make love to me." He breathed. Yugi's heart sped up in both excitement and nervousness at the mere thought. Atemu must have sensed his unease. He kissed Yugi's brow and then pulled back to stare deeply in to those amethyst depths that captivated him so. " I know. It is a selfish request and one that I have no right to make." He said. Yugi didn't know how to respond. Oh, he wanted to. But was he ready to? Atemu leaned forward and kissed his lips, then his cheek. " Please." His lips never left Yugi's skin as he spoke. His lips moved from his cheek to his jawline. " Please..." A kiss to his neck. A sensual nip to his throat. " Help me forget." He could never deny him.**_

 _ **" Yes." He breathed. That was all Atemu needed to hear of him. He grasped Yugi's hips and rolled them fully on to the bed. Yugi's body began to shiver as he was kissed again and Atemu's hands undid the buttons of his vest, and then pushed the clothing from his shoulders and off of his body. Slowly his shirt buttons were undone. One by one they came apart until his chest was exposed. Yugi mewled in anticipation and pleasure in the kiss as Atemu's hands roamed over his skin, his fingers intent on feeling every inch of his skin and every scar under his hands. Atemu gently pushed the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms where it fell to join the other piece of clothing. Atemu moved his hands slowly over his arms and chest, his fingers tracing every scar in reach. The kiss was broken and Atemu moved to kiss his neck, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin as his fingers massaged Yugi's nipples. Yugi tilted his head back and breathily sighed in pleasure in the doctor's hands. By the time Atemu undid the buckles of Yugi's pants and freed his lower half there was no denying what he wanted. But, could he? Although they had agreed to be friends...more than mere friends now, in his mind Yugi couldn't quite shake the master/servant dynamic from their evolving bonds. In the eyes of the world he was still a servant, no matter how much Atemu wanted to say otherwise. And as a servant he was to give his master everything he wanted. A servant was never allowed to say no. But he knew that if he were to ask Atemu to stop in this instant, then he would no matter how it might pain the older man.**_

 _ **Well, the decision was made then. Atemu's lips left his neck to stare down at the boy in his arms. He touched his face in wonder as Yugi smiled up at him.**_ _ **Atemu WAS his friend. He had already created a place for himself in Yugi's heart and surrendering his body to him was by no means, something unwanted. He wanted this. He wanted it very much. Atemu was smart, kind, gentle, generous, loving, sensitive, handsome and so many more things that he couldn't put in to words. How could Yugi even think of denying him? No, he wanted this. To be loved by this man in this moment was all he desired. So without any show of hesitation Yugi reached up and removed Atemu's coat from his body as Atemu slid his pants down. He undid his shirt, removed his silk tie, undid his finely pressed pants. All of the doctor's clothes fell away under Yugi's hands. Then Atemu's mouth descended on one perfect pink nipple and Yugi allowed himself to give in to the pleasure. The doctor moved slowly, carefully as he explored Yugi's body as the boy moaned under him. His hands roamed over his arms, feeling the wiry muscle and smooth skin under his hands. Once he was done with the first nipple he kissed his way to the second, never pausing his movements as he dragged his hands down Yugi's sides and then sensually began massaging is strong thighs, a body built from years of labor and hard work.**_

 _ **Atemu moved down Yugi's chest then, kissing the muscles and scars he encountered on his way down before stopping to nip and kiss his inner thigh. Yugi cried out in pleasure as the man worked him over. He ran his hands up and down Atemu's shoulders and stroked his hair as the man left his mark on him. He felt Atemu's soft hair though his fingers. His silky skin and his muscles taut with restrained power. Atemu stroked his legs as Yugi continued to touch him, and Atemu was all but purring at the hands that stroked him. Yugi gave a sudden gasp of surprise and pleasure when the older man moved down and began licking his swollen sac as confident hands grasped and massaged his manhood. Yugi rolled his hips, waning more contact. Atemu did him one better. Without further hesitation he spread Yugi's legs wider and began licking at Yugi's member. Yugi groaned as the pleasure washed over him, the doctor's tongue warm and soft against him. He licked the boy all over, sliding his tongue over, under and flicking against his shaft. He gave one hard lick to his tip, then slowly took Yugi fully in to his mouth and began to suck.**_

 _ **Yugi cried out, fisting the blankets underneath him as the man sent waves of pleasure crashing over his body. Each movement gradually became harder and faster until it felt like Atemu was trying to suck marrow from bone as he worked him. Yugi ached to move his hips but Atemu held him down with firm, gentle hands massaging him as he was restrained. He couldn't withstand it. His stomach tightened and the orgasm came hard and fast, and Yugi could only arch up and cry out as he released. Atemu drank deeply, savoring every drop of his essence. He slowly pulled back, then lovingly kissed his tip. Atemu had already proven to be a consummate lover, and Yugi didn't want to leave him with no pleasure of his own. So Yugi gently guided his lips to his own, tasting his own essence in the kiss. Then in yet another bold move that took them both by surprise Yugi grasped Atemu's biceps and flipped them over on the bed, then all but snatched the older man's nipple in to his mouth. Atemu cried out in pleasure as Yugi sucked, his deft hands roaming over his torso.**_

 _ **Instinct drove Yugi to grind his hips against Atemu and they both moaned in ecstasy as their members crashed and slid together under Yugi's eager thrusts. At this rate he feared he would cum before his time, so Atemu gently pulled Yugi from his chest and rolled them over so that he was on top again. Panting they looked in to each other's eyes and knew what was to come next. Atemu mentally cursed himself for not having any form of lubricant on hand. But then...he slid his fingers over Yugi's entrance. He was very wet and warm and ready for him. This might not be so hard. " Yugi, do you want to stop?" He asked, the seriousness of the question weighing each word.** ' No.' **Yugi thought. Hell, at this point he wasn't sure if he could stop even if he did want to.**_

 _ **" No." He answered aloud, and Atemu nodded in understanding.**_

 _ **" Then as a doctor I must ask: Are you a virgin?" He asked kindly.**_

 _ **"...Yes." Atemu's eyes softened even further.**_

 _ **" Then I'm sorry, but there's no way around it. The penetration will cause some pain to you. But I promise it will lessen and pass. Yugi," He gently stroked Yugi's entrance with his fingers, his expression soft and loving. " Are you sure you're ready for this?" There was no doubt left in the younger man's mind.**_

 _ **" Yes." Yugi breathed. Atemu slipped one finger in, then another. Yugi squirmed under him, his body unused to the intrusion. A third finger followed and Yugi gave a small whine of discomfort. Atemu pushed his fingers in and out, spreading them and curling them inside of him. Suddenly his fingers brushed something that sent a bolt of pleasure down his spine and he let out a shout of pleasurable agony. Atemu repeated this twice more, Yugi's cries as loud as the first as his prostate was touched. Atemu slowly extracted his fingers and licked them clean. Slowly Atemu positioned himself at Yugi's entrance until he could feel the older man's sex pressing to his opening.**_

 _ **" I'll try to be as careful as possible. Just...try to relax." Though his body was trembling horribly with want and nerves Yugi did as he was asked and forced his body to calm itself down. He took a slow, deep breath and then released just as slowly. Atemu leaned down and began kissing his neck and his throat softly. And then just as slowly he began pushing himself in. Yugi let out a choked cry as pain and pleasure both assaulted his senses. He clung to the older man as they fully fused together, neither one daring to move. Yugi's shaking had returned. He couldn't stop. Atemu continued to lovingly kiss the sensitive parts of his neck and chest. He massaged his hips and gradually Yugi began to relax. As the pain lessened the tension faded away easier until he could only feel soft pleasure and silky heat around him-inside of him. Only the feeling of the other man inside of him was not enough anymore. He needed more. Yugi rolled his hips, silently telling Atemu that he was ready. He moaned in pleasure as Yugi moved under him and Atemu took that as his cue. The doctor began to move his body. He slowly withdrew, then slid back carefully in to the youth. He repeated this process several times, angling each time to find that spot that would make Yugi's pain disappear completely. A cry and an eager thrust to him told Atemu he had found what he was looking for. He began thrusting in that same spot, hitting Yugi's prostate over and over again.**_

 _ **Pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt shot down Yugi's back as Atemu thrust in and out of him. Yugi moved his hips, matching Atemu's thrusts to create a perfect rhythm between the two. Steadily Atemu increased his pace and both cried out in ecstasy. Yugi could feel his release coming. wanted to stay he pressure. Didn't want to lose the feeling of Atemu inside of him. Atemu could feel Yugi restraining himself. He was very close to his own release, and he didn't want to release without him. " Don't hold back, Yugi. It's alright." He breathed in his ear, and Yugi already began to feel his restraints breaking. " Let go." Atemu whispered. That was all it took. Yugi increased his own thrusts and with a growl of pleasure Atemu matched Yugi's pace. Their hips crashed together as their thrusts came harder and faster than ever before until they reached their destination. Yugi's body shook violently as he came, his insides spasming erratically as he released heavily on both of their stomachs. Atemu's member throbbed as he came with his own release and filed Yugi with all he had. They rode their wave of pleasure together and slowed their mutual thrusts until they stilled completely. Both men were left panting and shaking from their lovemaking. Atemu claimed Yugi's lips and the boy received him as their tongues slowly danced together.**_

 _ **The pleasure acted as a high for them both and already their members were hardening with want again. Atemu slowly slid out of Yugi and then lay down on the bed beside him. Yugi turned his head, confusion evident in his lust-clouded eyes. Atemu guided him to move over him and now Yugi was positioned over the older man. Atemu lifted his leg and Yugi's hips settled between them, his own manhood close to the doctor's entrance. Yugi looked down at the man beneath him as Atemu placed his hands on Yugi's hips. " Are you sure?" Yugi asked quietly. Atemu smiled up at him and stroked his face gently, and Yugi instantly leaned in to the touch.**_

 _ **" We are equals, Yugi. I want to give you as much of myself to you as you have given to me." The fact that Atemu wanted to share so much of himself with Yugi made the young man's heart swell with emotion. With a soft smile and a nod Yugi positioned his manhood to Atemu's entrance. Slowly, mimicking the doctor's earlier actions he pushed in to Atemu's body. Tight, burning heat encased him and both men moaned as Yugi sheathed himself in to the older man. Yugi leaned down and kissed his lips, deciding to let Atemu tell him when it was best to move. He didn't have to wait long. Only seconds in to the kiss did Atemu thrust his hips up, making both men cry out between their lips. They broke the kiss and Yugi pulled out steadily, then pushed back in. Atemu arched in to his body and grasped his hips as Yugi gently moved in and out, looking for that spot that had made him forget the pain. Atemu suddenly let out a shout of pleasure and thrust hard against Yugi, telling the young man that he had found what he had been looking for. Yugi increased his tempo and began moving harder and faster as their wonton bodies demanded. Atemu moved just as hard and fast, their combined efforts making their vision spin and the pleasure reach a new high. The sounds of pleasure coming from Atemu turned Yugi on that much more and encouraged him to move even harder still. He could feel Atemu's walls tightening. He knew the release was close.**_

 _ **Yugi put all he had in to their coming end and he thrust as hard and as fast as he could. Atemu let out a scream of ecstasy and Yugi's own shout of pleasure joined his to create their own melody. Yugi couldn't hold back. He threw back his head as he came, filling Atemu with his seed as his body shook with his release. Atemu moaned at the feeling of Yugi filling him, but he needed something more. With firm but gentle hands he stilled Yugi's hips and encouraged him to slow down and stop. Yugi obeyed willingly. Once he was still Atemu rolled them over and then lifted himself from Yugi's entrapment. Yugi sighed as Atemu lifted off of his pride, and then let out a loud moan as Atemu pushed in to his body again. His walls were still tight from his release and his body still so sensitive. Atemu resumed their pace and began thrusting in and out of the boy. Yugi reached up and clung to the man as his prostate was hit again and again. They moved as hard and as fast as ever. Before he knew it Yugl came again with a choked cry and this time Atemu came with him, his essence shooting up in to him. As quickly as it began they stopped and Atemu collapsed on top of him. Panting the two rolled on to the bed so that they were side by side, but still connected.**_

 _ **Atemu reached out and stroked Yugi's damp hair and Yugi purred at the touch. Yugi turned his head to kiss Atemu's wrist lovingly, and they held each other close as their hearts attempted to steady themselves.**_ _ **" Did I hurt you too much?" Atemu asked, concern shining in his eyes. Yugi smiled and shook his head.**_

 _ **" No. Hardly at all." He said, the surprise quiet but present in his voice. He had been told that sex for a virgin was supposed to be very painful the first time. He was surprised how NOT painful it really had been. They stayed still for a time, just content to be together. Then slowly Atemu removed himself and Yugi whined in discomfort. Once they were separated Atemu surprised Yugi by lifting the boy up in to his arms bridal style and carried him from the bed. " Atemu?"**_

 _ **" Please. Let me take care of you. I imagine your pain while minimal, is present. I can help, if you'll allow me." Atemu said. That he wanted to take care of him made Yugi's heart fill with such indescribable emotion. With a smile and a nod Yugi allowed Atemu to carry him to the bathroom down the hall, and once they entered he sat Yugi down on the steps to the tub. Atemu ran the water to a comfortable warm temperature. When the tub was full, he lifted Yugi up and together they settled in to the water. The warmth surrounding him felt like heaven to his tired body and Yugi instantly relaxed. Atemu had it so that Yugi was resting his back on the doctor's chest, and he immediately got to work. He used his strong hands to massage Yugi's neck and shoulders first, kneading the muscle. Yugi moaned sensually at the feeling and Atemu smiled at him. He let his hands travel down to his arms and then slowly he moved his hands to the boy's back and with a small touch Yugi leaned forward to allow the man access. His talented hands roamed over his spine and Yugi moaned in pleasure again. By now Atemu was becoming very aroused again-a fact not lost to Yugi who could feel his sex hardening behind him. Atemu's hardness and his sensual touches were making Yugi come back to life again.**_

 _ **Yugi turned in the man's arms and kissed his lips. Atemu responded passionately and they kissed each other deeply. When air became necessary they broke the kiss and Atemu chuckled. " I'm sorry, Yugi. I meant to relax you, not get ourselves worked up again." Yugi reached up and touched his face, his eyes filled with love and desire.**_

 _ **" Take what you need. I'm okay, I promise."**_

 _ **" Are you sure?" The man asked quietly. Yugi gave him a chaste kiss in reply and rolled his hips, making Atemu groan in pleasure.**_

 _ **" Yes. I want you." He breathed. Atemu didn't need telling twice. He didn't want to penetrate Yugi the same way as before-he was certain that part of him wasn't recovered yet. But there were other ways.**_

 _ **" Turn around and hold on to the rim." He instructed quietly. Yugi obeyed, not sure what the man had in mind. But his eager body was excited to find out. Atemu came up behind him and began kissing his shoulder, then began moving down. He kissed and licked along his spine and Yugi moaned in appreciation at the pleasure he was receiving. Suddenly he felt Atemu's hands spread his legs apart slowly and then his member penetrated him from behind. Yugi cried out and pressed back in to the new feeling as Atemu hit his special spot on the first try. Atemu began moving his hips to a steady rhythm and Yugi saw stars as his body was taken again. The feeling of Atemu inside of him brought his very skin to life with pleasure. Every thrust became harder and faster than the last. It was all he could do to grip the tub as securely as possible to keep himself up for this pleasurable act as he was hit inside again and again. The water sloshed and splashed around them as Atemu pumped in and out of him putting everything he had left forward. Yugi moaned loudly through gritted teeth as his inner walls began to tighten and he knew his release was coming up.**_

 _ **" Oh, god! Atemu!" He moaned. The sound of his name from those lips sent the man over the edge.**_

 _ **" Yugi!" He cried as he came heavily, his essence shooting up in to Yugi again coating his walls generously. Yugi felt himself cum as Atemu filled him and he let out a tired cry of pleasure as he came. Yugi's hold slackened and he rested his head on the rim of the tub as his body sagged down in happy exhaustion. Atemu's arms came around his waist to help support him. He felt Atemu's lips on his back as he slowly removed himself from Yugi's body. The clean up was easy, and Atemu and Yugi both lay down in the water together. Though their bodies were truly spent now their passion was very much alive. They kissed each other as they lay together. Hands roamed over every inch of the other and their kisses fluttered everywhere. But it was getting late. They regrettably, couldn't stay this way forever. Atemu emptied the tub and wrapped himself and Yugi in the clean towels left to them. Atemu lifted his lover in to his arms and Yugi nuzzled in to him as the doctor carried him back to his own room. The door was opened quietly and he settled Yugi down on his clean bedding. Another shared, slow kiss. Atemu stood up and made to leave the boy in peace.**_

 _ **" Can't you stay?" Yugi asked softly. Atemu turned back to him and lowered his head, his sad eyes hidden behind his golden bangs.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry, Yugi. I can't. Would that I could but..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.**_

 _ **" Is it because of the hospital?" Yugi ventured curiously. Atemu didn't answer him. While Yugi got the impression that it was one reason, both knew it was not the reason why. " Until I fall asleep, then? Can you stay with me for a little while longer?" Atemu lifted his head and moved in to kiss Yugi's lips softly. Yugi put up no resistance and pressed his lips to the other man's just as tenderly. They broke apart and Atemu lay himself down beside him.**_

 _ **" I'll stay with you as long as I can." He promised. That was enough. Yugi rested his head on the older man's chest and Atemu encircled Yugi in his arms. This was how they stayed all through the night, even after Yugi went to sleep in his arms. His gentle breaths, his steady heartbeat. The scent of his hair. Atemu took all of these in with gratitude and held on to his lover as long as he could. It wasn't until the earliest hours of the dawn when the skies began to grey that Atemu finally consented to let him go.**_ _ **He got out of bed quietly and then turned to look back at his beloved sleeping so soundly. The sight broke his heart. He reached out and touched one satin lock of hair. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's head, and then he quietly slipped from the room. He returned to his own chambers long enough to dress himself properly, though his heart beat hard in his chest the whole time. His emotions erratic Atemu ran stumbling along the floor and grabbed shakily at the knobs of the doors that blocked his way. He ran though the house then to the outside where he was hit with the cold morning air. He kept running. Only when he was alone in his laboratory did he succumb to his emotions. He fell to his knees and slammed his hands down on the metal floor, heedless of the way they hurt. Tears escaped his eyes in rivers and a wail of pure despair ripped from his throat. He was damned. Being with Yugi was like being in heaven. And like a cursed angel he had been cast out to cold reality. From this moment on, no matter what he did he knew nothing could change his reality now. Yami would never let this stand. And with the police watching his every move he knew his time was up. There was no escape.**_

 _ **From this point on Yugi was lost to him.**_

* * *

 _ **And that's that! So now that Yugi knows the truth, what's going to happen next?! And as a history note, Heine Medin disease was the term for Polio back in the 1800s. Please R &R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	9. Hurt Me

_**Hello and welcome to part 3 of my multi chapter update! Please enjoy and WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES AHEAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

 _ **Hurt Me**_

 _ **He had to act now. He could feel the strong urge to sleep consuming his senses. But this wasn't something he could just chalk up to a day's exhaustion. The sudden dizziness, the disorientation, the way his body yearned more than anything to close his eyes. These symptoms never came on so strongly or so suddenly. No, he could feel him. It was as if Yami had his hands on his shoulders and was pushing down on him as hard as he could. Forcing him to submit. But Atemu knew what may very well happen if he gave in to Yami's demands in this instant. And he WAS demanding. Before whenever one switched consciousness with the other, it was always something gradual. Natural, even. Atemu would simply go to sleep, then Yami would take over for them from there. But this time he could feel the impatience and the urge to sleep so much more strongly than before. And he had a pretty good notion of why. It was no mistake that Yami had heard his private conversation with Yugi before. He had slipped unnoticed in to his mind to hear for himself whatever Yugi had wanted to say. And Atemu highly suspected that he had done it again-now-just before when they had made love.**_

 _ **Yami's insistence to take control was all but a verbal confirmation. And the slightest ideas of what was to come made his blood run cold. No, he had to protect Yugi at all costs. He would restrain him tonight, perhaps even tomorrow and every day until Yami might calm down enough for them to talk about this. But for now, Yugi's safety had to come first. Atemu wiped at his eyes and staggered to his feet. He stumbled his way to the back of the room, falling against many obstacles in his way. Shelves rattled dangerously as he clumsily fell in to one after the other, groping with his hands to support himself with the cold metal. His hand touched a metal cart housing jars-and they crashed about and shattered on the floor when his weight tipped the cart. Glass crunched and ground against the soles of his shoes as he kept going. Finally, he reached the small wooden cabinet nearly invisible in the maze of metal. Atemu fell to his knees and shakily opened the door. Another wave of dizziness more severe than the last gripped him. Atemu made a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl as his frustration mounted. Yami was relentless, wasn't he?**_

 _' Just a little longer! Stay..awake...!' **Atemu reached in and took out what he had been looking for. It was an old pair of handcuffs. Once they had been attached to the metal operating table he now used as his " office desk." Where he made his mixtures and conducted his experiments. When this house was an asylum, the table had been used to conduct living autopsies and lobotomy procedures. When his family took over, the handcuffs were removed but kept in a safe place, just in case. Well, he needed them now. Atemu picked up the small brass key that came with the cuffs and then tried to stand. His body felt too heavy. He knew there was no way he could make it back to the table. That left only one option. He scooted his body to the closest metal rack and then clamped one end to the bar. Atemu lazily held up his and then firmly locked the cuff around his skin. With one small twist of the key the metal clicked and it was done. His eyes were closing. He wouldn't be able to open them again. He was coming. Using the last of his strength Atemu fisted the keys then threw them as hard as he could across the room. His eyes closed. He heard a clatter, a thud-did something fall over? Then a final ping as the key landed. Where, he did not know.**_

 _ **As he began to drift his final emotion was relief. Yami wouldn't be able to get out, and the key was much too far for him to reach.**_

* * *

 _ **Yami's eyes snapped open. He saw nothing. All he could feel was absolute loathing and hatred of the man he was forced to share a life with. Atemu. Yugi. Atemu and Yugi. Together. They loved. Together. He was nothing. They made him nothing. More nothing than he was before when he was less nothing.**_

 _ **He shot up to stand-and was jerked painfully to the ground. He hissed as pain lanced his left wrist and he glared down. His loathing was now black rage. Only one person was capable of this. Only one was determined to keep him leashed like a dog to a chain. " Damn you, Atemu!" He screamed. Control was lost. He jerked, kicked and beat on the metal that contained him. He yanked and growled. He yelled in pain and frustration as all his fighting did nothing but hurt his wrist more. The heavy metal rack he was chained to moved slightly, but held him in one place. Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM! Then he heard it. The most beautiful sound in all the world. It was his rose. His voice. Calling out. But not for him. His anger became boundless as he noted that Yugi was calling out for him. Why, WHY was it always him who got everything. He already HAD everything! Why did he always get everything Yami so desperately wanted?! Why?!**_

 _ **" Atemu?!" Yami smiled wickedly. But...there was ONE way out of this. His rose could save him. Yes, his shining white rose could be his hero. He knew what to do. Yami closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then forced his body to relax. " Atemu, are you here?!" Yugi called again. Yami opened his eyes and donned a mask of pitiful sorrow.**_

* * *

 _ **Yugi huffed out an irritated breath as he looked about the seemingly empty laboratory. He was disappointed to have woken up alone today, but at the least he knew why. But...how long had Atemu stayed up for him? Was he the one in control now, or was Yami ' out and about' doing whatever the hell he did? Able to do little more than worry, Yugi dressed himself robotically today, though mindful to no wear the black suit. Today he wore a white button-down, a hunter-green vest and brown slacks. Once he was dressed, he wearily walked down the stairs to his friends, like every morning. But this morning had gone much differently than the previous ones had: No one spoke a word this morning. Joey didn't issue his routine complaints regarding how long the food was taking. Tristian didn't respond by threatening him with bodily harm. Everyone was quiet today. The police visit seemed to shake everyone, but Yugi knew the real reason for their silence. He was certain by the fugitive glances they shot the doorways that they knew Yami was the killer-at the very least involved. They seemed to be waiting to see if he would strut in, covered in someone's blood again. Thankfully, this was not the case. He had to know. Was Yami aware of what happened between him and Atemu last night?**_

 _ **He hoped this was not the case. Yami would only lash out in the worst of ways. He knew this. Yugi wondered if perhaps it was best to hide the information. As soon as the thought came he discarded it. Yami was omniscient. He would know or find out one way or the other regardless. But what was he supposed to do?! The last thing he aimed for was for anyone to get hurt. He had to find Atemu. If he was still in control ( And he prayed that he was) then only he might know what to do. Perhaps it may be best if they could both find a way to talk to Yami. But that entailed finding the doctor first. All Yugi knew now was that he didn't want to do this alone. Once breakfast was done and cleared away he ran to Atemu's room and knocked on the door. No answer. He cracked the wood open. He wasn't there. Then he decided to look in the lab. Perhaps he was working today? If not here, then surely he was in the hospital. So here he stood, out of breath from running down the stairs, out of the house and to the laboratory. Well, it was worth a shot. " Atemu?!" He called. No response. Yugi licked his lips nervously and tried again. " Atemu, are you here?!" No response again. Perhaps he wasn't here after all...**_

 _ **" Yugi!" The boy whipped around as his name was called. He was in the room, but where?! " Yugi, are you still there?!" It was Atemu! Yugi jolted from his surprise and called back, his voice echoing slightly in the lab.**_

 _ **" Yes, I'm here! Where are you?!"**_

 _ **" Back here! Come to the back of the lab!" He called. Yugi wound and swerved around the labyrinth of shelves and tall cabinets. His heart hamered in his chest. Why hadn't Atemu just come to meet him? Was he hurt somehow? What was happening? Yugi turned one corner, walked down an isle, turned another corner, walked left, turned right-stop. Atemu was there, sitting on the ground with one hand attached to one of the shelves with a pair of handcuffs. Even from their distance he could see the bruises forming around his wrists. He must have been struggling so hard to get out. Yugi gasped in shock and sprinted to the man. He skidded to a halt in front of him and fell to his knees before the doctor.**_

 _ **" Atemu! God, what happened to you?!" The older man sighed and closed his eyes, his expression pained.**_

 _ **" It was Yami. He knows what I've told you about us, and he knows what happened between us, Yugi. He saw us." He said, his voice anguished and anxious at the same time. A cold knot curled in to Yugi's stomach and he swallowed the lump that had begun creeping up his throat. " He wants to keep us apart, so he took over and locked me to this" He yanked pitifully at his metal prison and groaned softly in pain. " thing. He's trying to punish me." Yugi shut his eyes and slammed his hand down on the cold concrete below him.**_

 _ **" Damn it!" He cried. ' Atemu' watched him with an oddly blank look on his face. Yugi glanced back up and was met with this expression, and a strange unease settled in to his heart. Why did he feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden?**_

 _ **" I need your help. Yami threw the key away. Somewhere over there." He pointed to the long stretch of space behind Yugi and Yugi likewise turned to look back behind him. " I can't get it because..." He made the smallest of gestures with his bound left hand. He looked at Yugi, his eyes pleading and his face so sorrowful it nearly broke Yugi's heart. He had to struggle to not let his own tears of frustration fall. Was hurting people all Yami knew how to do?! " Please, would you...?" Yugi nodded eagerly and gripped ' Atemu's' free hand comfortingly.**_

 _ **" Yes, of course!" He pledged. Yugi shot to his feet and walked hurriedly down the hall, looking under the metal cases he passed. " Around here?"**_

 _ **" Somewhere, yes." He called. Yugi looked around on the ground. Bottles, cans, cloth bags and tools lined the bottom shelves he encountered. He got down om his knees and peered under the gaps. Nothing. Christ, where was that key?! He stood up and wandered further. Then something caught his eye. A round glass beaker lay chipped on the floor, the small broken shard lying nearby. Curiously he bent down and looked around the shelves. Yes! There, under the shelf near the back wall. Yugi lay flat on the floor and reached his hand under the shelf. His fingers closed around the ring housing two small brass keys. Sighing in relief he scrambled to his feet and ran down the concrete hall back to Atemu.**_

 _ **" Here! I found them." He panted. ' Atemu' closed his eyes and sighed in relief, his head falling back on the wall.**_

 _ **" Thank god for you, Yugi. Thank you." He breathed. Yugi gently held his wrist up and put the key in the lock. One twist and his hand was free. He helped the older man to stand, and he cradled his injured wrist to his chest, lightly rubbing the bruises. Yugi eyed the wounds sympathetically. The wrist was already turning purple and blue. Deep scratches marred his wrist from where he had tried pulling the cuffs off. The sharp square edges of the lock must have cut him, and there was one longer cut on the back of his hand that looked like it had come from the sharp edge of the metal shelf that imprisoned him.**_

 _ **" Is there any medicine in here for this?" He asked, pointing at the wounds. The doctor nodded and slowly began limping through the maze. Yugi walked up beside him, and allowed the man to lean on his as he supported his weight. They stopped at one shelf and picked up a small blue jar.**_

 _ **" This is to reduce inflammation and the bruising. It should heal faster with this." He said. Yugi nodded and took the jar. They walked to the front of the lab and he picked up a similarly small brown jar and held it out to Yugi, which he took. " This is a jar of disinfectant. We must apply both to my injury." He said patiently. Yugi nodded once then retrieved the bandages on the next shelf without having to be asked.**_ _ **' Atemu' held his arm up, supporting his wrist near his heart as Yugi guided him back to the house. They entered though the kitchen, where Tristian was currently working on cleaning. Tristian jaw-dropped at the angry wound showcased splendidly in the light of the setting sun. The orange glow filtering from the windows cast shadows on the doctor's skin making his bruises and shallow cuts seem much worse. " Jesus Dr. Sennen! What happened to you?!" The man sighed wearily and visibly sagged in Yugi's arms.**_

 _ **" Let's just say I had a disagreement with my brother and leave it as such." He said. Tristian's eyes widened in shock as his brow furrowed incredulously. THIS was their idea of a disagreement?!**_

 _ **" What can I do? Do you need me to boil some herbs for you, Doctor?" The man smiled kindly and softly shook his head.**_

 _ **" No, thank you, Tristian. We have all we need here. I'll be alright." He said reassuringly. Tristian nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Why would Yami hurt his brother like this? Then again this WAS the person who was suspected of murder. He honestly didn't like the idea of Yami in this house. But what sway would just the cook's words hold? Atemu had said the situation was handled, though he neglected to go in to much detail with the staff. Perhaps it wasn't his place. And if was going to be alright...**_

 _ **" Well, if you're sure." The doctor nodded and smiled kindly to the chef.**_

 _ **" If we have need of anything more, I'll send Yugi to you." Beside him Yugi nodded.**_

 _ **" Yeah. We'll let you know." Then there was nothing more for him to do. Tristian nodded and then gave Yugi one more look.**_

 _ **" Okay. You take care of him, Yugi."**_

 _ **" Of course." Yugi said. With that they left the room, and gradually made their way though the house. He opened the door to Atemu's bedroom, then he closed the doo softly behind him. ' Atemu sat down on the bed as Yugi set their supplied on the small table beside it. Now it was just the two of them. But for some reason Yugi felt nervous. But why? It wasn't as if they had never been alone before. He mentally shook this away and turned back to the medicine on the desk. He opened the jar of disinfectant and the sharp smell lightly stung his nose. He dipped two fingers in to the salve and then turned back to Atemu, focusing on his wrist. " Okay, this is going to sting." He warned.**_

 _ **" I am aware." ' Atemu' said quietly. Yugi nodded and began gently rubbing the medicine all around his wrist. Atemu hissed in pain, his free hand clenching the comforter on the bed. Yugi worked quickly but gently, and once this was done he picked up the second jar and unscrewed the lid. He dipped his fingers in again and applied the healing salve over the skin. All the while he worked in silence. He was deeply focused on his task, but he was equally aware of the eyes watching him intensely. He didn't need to see his face to feel the burn of those orbs on him. Once he was done he finished the task by wrapping a clean linen bandage around his wrist. He wrapped it four times round, then tied the ends to secure the bond in place.**_

 _ **" Is this too tight?" Yugi asked him gently.**_

 _ **"...No." He murmured, his voice oddly low. It was that cadence to his voice that made Yugi look up. That strange blank expression was back on the doctor's face. Again, the feeling of unease crept through his veins. Something was wrong here.**_

 _ **" Atemu? Are you okay?" He fixed his eyes to the boy with a strange category of emotions he couldn't decipher.**_

 _ **" I am currently more concerned about how Yami is faring in all of this. What do you suppose the solution is? I don't think he wishes to talk." He said, holding up his banged wrist to emphasize the point. Yugi huffed out a tied breath and ran a hand through his hair.**_

 _ **" I thought we might discuss this with him together. Maybe I should talk to Yami about all of this. No offense Atemu, but he seems to really hate you. Maybe it would be better coming from me." The man leaned back and crossed his arms and one knee over the other, his head tilted slightly.**_

 _ **" If you could talk to Yami, then what would you say?" He asked, his voice oddly cold with anger. Yugi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. What WOULD he say to him? Would Yami even care to listen to him? Yugi shook his head and began aimlessly pacing around the room.**_

 _ **" I don't even know. I just, I don't want him to be hurt by this." He insisted.**_

 _ **" He already is!" The doctor spat. Yugi groaned and leaned against the writing desk, his head bowed in exhaustion.**_

 _ **" Then maybe I should just not say anything. Give him some time to himself. Now that I think on it, maybe talking would just make it worse. I want to help him, but I don't know what to do! If I tell Yami everything he's only going to see this as a betrayal. That what we did was... I can't even begin to think what he would say about it. But I can't just leave things like this! God, he must be in so much pain right now. I care so much for him and I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have!" The entire time he spoke Yugi never noticed the other man slowly stalking towards him, his eyes glowing with crimson fire as he took in every word Yugi was saying. He stopped just behind the boy and glared down at him.**_

 _ **" That' a lie." He sneered. Yugi shot up at both the words and the angry way they had been spoken. He turned to meet his gaze and instantly regretted it. The dark edge to his eyes, the anger and betrayal shining through his crimson irises, the way he nearly towered over Yugi. As the realization dawned on his face the man in front of him smirked coldly. No, this was NOT ATEMU! Yugi shuddered and was unable to help himself as he involuntarily stumbled back, his back hitting the desk.**_

 _ **" You. You're Yami!" He cried out, his voice laded with horror. Yami chuckled darkly and crossed his arms confidently. " How? When did you take control again?!"**_

 _ **" Such a pretty play thing you are." He all but purred the words, though the rage never once left his eyes. " Silly Rose. I have been here the whole time. The truth? Atemu locked me in that damn lab hoping to keep you safe. He didn't want me near you." Yami said, his voice mockingly sweet. Yugi gasped, horrified at the situation as a whole. Atemu knew Yami might come after him-and he had confessed to knowing that they had made love. Atemu must have feared Yami's reaction, so he chained him up to keep him away. And here he just went and freed him! Yami had been pretending the whole time to be Atemu, and like a bloody fool he had played right in to his hands! THAT was why he had felt so uneasy around him. In some way his senses had been trying to warn him! And now he could see by the hellish gleam in his eyes that it was far too late to rectify the damage. But as scared as he wanted to be, he found he was just as angry. Angry at Yami for manipulating his feelings for his other half to get what he wanted. And angry at himself for falling for it.**_

 _ **" Well was he right? WAS there a need to lock you up?!" Yami snarled and with one movement he slapped Yugi on the right side of his face. He only dazed out for the briefest of seconds before retaliating with a punch of his own. Yami jumped back, barely missing the hit. He glared harshly at the boy and laughed bitterly.**_

 _ **" And there it is! Just like that you're on HIS side!" Yugi fisted his hands and stood his ground.**_

 _ **" Why does it always have to be about who's ' side' I'm on?! Yami, I wasn't lying before. I do care about you! I love you both!"**_

 _ **" And yet you fight me every chance you had when I tried to become closer to you. And then you turn around and open your legs for HIM like a common whore!" Yugi clenched his jaw in an effort to steady himself. The words fired at him hurt, but the look of utter betrayal in Yami's eyes hurt even more.**_

 _ **" It wasn't like that Yami! You can't just chalk it up to semantics because what I have with Atemu is very different that what we have! And yes, when it was right for both of us, I chose Atemu in that moment!"**_

 _ **"** If there's a good reason for us to be together, I wanna hear it! **" Yami spat his own words back at him mockingly. Yugi didn't flinch and he didn't back down.**_

 _ **" And I still do!"**_

 _ **" LIAR!" Yami screamed. Before Yugi could blink Yami's fist connected with his chest. He grunted in pain as his body curved inward, stumbling back. Panting Yugi looked up at Yami, and wished he hadn't. Pain. Betrayal. Anguish. Jealousy. An unnamable ' why' stuck in his eyes. " He didn't have to do a damn thing! You just gave him everything and he didn't even have to work for it!" Yami raved. Then he strode forward and grasped Yugi by the arms. With the might of Hercules himself he threw Yugi on to the bed and was quick to follow. He viciously began tearing Yugi's vest open, yanking his shirt away-the force jerking him. He threw them down without a look back, heedless to Yugi's pleas.**_

 _ **" Yami, stop-STOP IT!"**_

 _ **" No! I told you long ago I take what I want and I won't stop now!" He snapped.**_

 _ **" Yami!" Yugi cried. A rough kiss to the lips silenced any further protests as Yami did away with his pants. One by one his clothes had been painfully ripped from his body until there was nothing left. No matter how much Yugi pushed against him there was nothing to be done. Yami quickly discarded his own clothes and then forced Yugi's legs apart. Yugi growled in pain as Yami's iron grip bruised him. Angrily Yugi whipped out his arm and landed a hard hit to Yami's jaw with the back of his fist. Yami's head snapped to the side with the force of the hit. Then just as quickly his gaze was back on Yugi, his eyes burning with hell fire. With a demon's snarl and a snap of his hips he penetrated the body beneath him, and Yugi cried out in pain as he was forcibly filled. The sound of his strained voice seemed to excite Yami as he smirked down lustfully at the boy beneath him. Yami used both hands to pin Yugi's wrists to the bed as he began to viciously thrust in and out of him.**_

 _ **Yugi cried out between clenched teeth as both pain and pleasure assaulted his body. Then Yami hit that special spot inside of him that made his body arch up as bolts of pleasure shot rapidly down his spine. Yugi was powerless to stop the open-mouthed cry of pleasure that tore from him. Moaning loudly in ecstasy Yami removed his hands from Yugi's wrists to grip his hips, and he began pounding in to his body as hard and fast as he could. By this time Yugi knew that no matter what he did the end result was going to be the same. Yami was unstoppable. And so was this pleasurable assault. Though his body begged for Yami his mind was clouded with anger, lust and ideas of sick revenge. If Yami was going to take him by force, then Yugi was going to make damn sure he paid for it.**_

 _ **With a growl of both anger and pleasure he threw his arms around Yami and began thrusting back just as hard and fast as the other. Their resulting chorus of pleasure and agony echoed through the room. Hardening his hands he dug his nails deep in to Yami's back and raked his claws down harshly. Yami hissed and grunted in pain. Yugi could feel the blood in his fingers, the sticky warm substance adding fuel to his fire. Above him Yami snarled in frustration. He grabbed Yugi by the back of his neck and pulled him in to a harsh, demanding kiss. Yugi kissed him back roughly as the bed bounced and creaked from their activities. Then Yugi bit down hard on Yami's lips, causing the older to jerk back reflexively. Blood ran thickly down Yami's lips and chin as he glared down at him in indignation. Yugi didn't waste any time. Although Yami's sexual assault hadn't stopped once they did slow down ever-so-slightly. Yugi took his chance.**_

 _ **He shoved Yami off of him, crying out as his dick was forcibly torn from him. Yami fell to the side and then Yugi shoved him again off of the bed. Yami landed with a cry of anger and pain. Yugi was quick to follow. He gave Yami no time to recover as he hauled the man up by his neck and then slammed him against the wall. Before Yami could attack Yugi grabbed his leg and yanked their pelvises together. Yugi plunged his member deep inside Yami's body and the man cried out as Yugi took him against the wall. He grasped Yami by the shoulders as he rocked himself in and out of him, loving the feeling of being buried inside of Yami's body. His walls were tight and squeezed his member unforgivingly as he slid in and out against his hot walls. Yugi made sure to make Yami's body move with him, slamming his back and body against the wall with every thrust. He shook Yami's shoulders violently so that his head snapped back to slam on the wall with move Yugi's hips made. Right now Yugi didn't know which one was more pleasurable: Hurting Yami or fucking him.**_

 _ **Suddenly Yami's fist connected with Yugi's temple with all the force of a sledgehammer. Yugi cried out in pain as he was knocked to the side and forced from Yami's body. He felt numb and dazed, and he could swear he felt his brain shake from the force of the hit. Yugi felt light-headed as Yami yanked his body from the floor and he was deposited on the bed again. Yami didn't bother to turn his body over. Instead he pinned the young man's wrists and forced himself in from the back. Yugi cried out in pleasurable pain as Yami resumed his own method of sex. He pumped in and out of Yugi's ass and the boy could only moan and cry in pleasure as he was forced to submit. Yami descended on him , kissing and licking his spine as they thrust against one another. All at once they came together. Yami's seed shot up in to Yugi's body as he ejected his own passion on the bed beneath him. But Yami wasn't done. He pulled out of Yugi, turned him over and forced himself in again.**_

 _ **Yugi screamed in pain as he was forcibly stretched, his walls unbearably tight from his release. Yami quickly found his prostate again and the two vocalized their pleasure as Yami harshly jerked in and out of his body. It wasn't long before Yugi felt himself cum all over again. Yami's eager body responded and he came with Yugi as they thrust painfully against each other. In a final act of rebellion, as they came Yugi bit down as hard as he could on Yami's shoulder and he tasted blood. Yami cried out in pain and pleasure as they rode out their orgasm together. He jerked away and took in the sight before him: Yugi, sprawled out beneath him. His chest heaved with his hard breaths, and his lips were rouged with his blood. The crimson liquid smeared his lips and dribbled down the side across his left cheek. cold, violet jewels glared back filled with passion and rage. Stunning. Fuck, he needed more! Yami knew that no matter how many times he had the boy, it would never be enough. Why couldn't he just submit? Why wouldn't he just admit that this was what he wanted? Fine. If Yugi wouldn't submit willingly, then he would just have to do it unwillingly. Either way, this rose was his.  
**_

 _ **He grabbed Yugi by the hair and he shouted in pain. Yami took this opportunity to shove his dick in to Yugi's mouth. Yugi nearly choked on it, but quickly opened his throat and suppressed his gag reflex. He knew Yami wasn't going to let him go until he got what he wanted. Yugi grasped Yami's hips hard as he sucked him, and Yami groaned in bliss. He held Yugi's head down to his pride with both hands as Yugi held his hips as hard as he could, the grip promising to bruise. He sucked and rubbed his tongue along the shaft, then pressed his tongue to the slit at the tip. His sucks increased and Yami screetched out lustfully as he came in Yugi's mouth. Yugi made sure to drink it all, not missing a drop. But he didn't stop. He continued to suck him off hard and fast and the pleasure came again with pain. With a jerk of his hair Yugi was forced to release Yami's rock-hard dick and his lips were brought to his assailant. Yugi bit back, and Yami broke the kiss. Angrily he punched Yugi in the head again, and he felt his strength leave him as white-hot pain exploded behind his eyes. Yugi collapsed on the bed and Yami descended down on him. Despite the hard hit and his treatment thus far Yami's actions became very tender and gentle as he lay Yugi down on the pillows.**_

 _ **Yugi was forced to completely surrender as Yami kissed his neck, then down to his chest. He licked each nipple once, then brought his lips down to his manhood. His tongue licked him softly, nibbled playfully along the skin. Then Yami took Yugi fully in to his mouth. Yugi whined as the pleasure came in waves, Yami's mouth sucking him in just the right way. He could feel his tired body's want to release. Yami seemed to sense this, too as he stopped and sat up. He straddled Yugi's hips and gently eased back in to his aching body. Yugi moaned in pleasure, his head still throbbing in pain as Yami began rolling his hips, moving inside him again. Yami took Yugi's member in his hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, bringing tears of pleasure to his eyes. Yugi cried out with each jerk and thrust until with a final burst of strength Yami plowed in to him and Yugi came for him again. Yami shuddered as he felt himself fill Yugi from the inside and he slowed his hips to a complete stop. This would have to be enough. As much as Yami wanted him again and again and ever more, he simply couldn't keep going. He had consummated his passion with Yugi to the point of exhaustion. And the blows dealt to him by his prickly little rose was also a contributing factor.**_

 _ **His head burned and ached from all those hits his little lover had dealt him. His hips ached with the force of Yugi's hold. His lips were swollen and stung. And his right shouder where Yugi had bitten him-BITTEN HIM?!... That one hurt like a motherfucking bitch. Slowly he pulled out and Yugi gritted his teeth keeping the pain from escaping his throat. Once Yami was out he gathered Yugi in his arms. Yugi weakly pushed back but Yami wouldn't let go. He simply held Yugi to him and they lay on the bed together. But it wasn't comfortable or relaxed on either side. As Yami held him his heart jerked painfully in his chest feeling the boy in his hold. Yugi's entire body was trembling violently. Whether it was the exhaustion or the physical trauma of being raped repeatedly, he wasn't sure. No, it must be both. Each shudder clawed at his emotions and he leaned forward and began kissing Yugi's neck with all the gentleness and love he could find. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt the lips on his skin and the pleasure they promised. But it wasn't what he wanted. He knew what Yami was trying to do and it was of absolutely no use.**_

 _ **" You can't fix this, Yami." He murmured tiredly, his voice shaking with his body. Yami pulled back and looked in to those eyes he loved so much. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Sadness. Why was he looking at him like that?! His own crimson orbs hardened in anger and he leaned back from him.**_

 _ **" I wouldn't have to fix anything if you had just surrendered to me. Why did you have to fight me? Are you really going to tell me you didn't enjoy what we just had together?" He demanded. Yugi sighed tiredly and rubbed his aching head.**_

 _ **" Yami...I did want you. I told you that a long time ago. But this...wasn't what I wanted. If it were to ever have happened, I wanted it to be a mutual decision. I wanted passion and love. Not lust and anger." Yugi's gaze became weary as he stared back at the man, who's face had gone completely blank. " Though from what I've seen, I think those emotions are the only ones you seem to understand. Maybe you just don't know how to love." He mused. Yami's eyes hardened at this and his face shifted to anger.**_

 _ **" Love? You think I know not of love and passion? Everything you want?! I tried that with you! Slow seduction! Honesty whether it be from a place you liked or not! My complete attention! But you..." Yami shut his eyes as he felt his heart crack. " You just gave yourself to Atemu...and he never even had to work for it."**_

 _ **" That's not true." Yugi whispered. Yami's eyes slowly opened and pinned Yugi with an executioner's scrutiny. " Atemu is kind to me. He listens to me. We laugh together, cry together. He has my trust as much as I have his. And when we made love, we did it because there was just enough love and just enough trust for us to make that descison. He asked me, and I said yes." Yami processed this all slowly, his heart cracking and chipping with every word he said, and the loving way he said it. All about him.**_

 _ **" Are you telling me...that had I asked you...you would have let me make love to you?" His voice trembled with pain and uncertainty as he asked the question. Yugi didn't have it in him to lie or fight the fact. So he answered him honestly. The way in his heart he knew it would have gone.**_

 _ **" Yes." Yami's heart shattered. He completely broke apart and a gut-wrenching sob tore from his throat. No need. There had never been a need for any of what had just happened. All he need do was ask. But nothing was ever that simple. It couldn't be! But with Yugi it was. If only he'd had the stomach to swallow his pride and just ask. This had been a moment of utter waste and pain. His tears flowed ever more free with this awful realization and the suffocating guilt of what he had done. He had hurt him. He hit Yugi and forced himself to his body. He had raped him, hit him, held him down and damaged him. And as it turns out there had never been a need for any of it. He had ripped the petals from his rose for absolutely no reason. He was a monster. Yami crushed his fists to his eyes and let out a cry like a wounded animal. Yugi felt his throat constrict and the tears gathering in his own eves. Even after all of this Yugi couldn't bring himself to hate him. The sight of him so broken made his gut clench. The sound of his cries of anguish summoned fourth his own tears. God, what has become of them?**_

 _ **Yugi reached out and wrapped his arms around Yami, who in turn snatched the boy in his hold and held him close. He buried his face in Yugi's shoulder as his body shook and his chest heaved with his uncontrollable sorrow. Yugi stroked his hair gently as he cried with him, their tears falling hard and fast. Yami couldn't say he was sorry. Sorry wouldn't fix this. But he couldn't just say nothing! Yugi sniffled and let his own soft cries of sorrow free from his lips. This wasn't what he envisioned for them. He knew Yami was chaotically destructive... But he would have never thought he would do THIS to them. His eyes felt hot. His head was heavy. It was suddenly so hard to focus. The pain in his head was suddenly so strong and oppressive. Then without warning his world went black. Yami knew something was wrong. The moment his lover's sobs quieted. The arms holding him went limp. Yugi's head hit the pillow with a dull thud. With a gasp Yami brought himself up and looked down at him. Yugi was completely passed out.**_

 _ **" Yugi!" He reached out and shook his shoulder. No response. " Yugi!" He turned his rose's face to him-and shut his eyes. But he couldn't un-see it. A large dark bruise was forming on the boy's right side at his temple and across his cheek. His chest was bruising, his wrists, hips and legs. The places where Yami had grabbed and beaten him. The doctor in him understood what had happened now. The blows to his head had been the catalyst to the concussion he was positive Yugi had. And wounds like these only get worse with time. The minutes that had passed had allowed the concussion to fully set in, and Yugi had succumbed to it in his now unconscious state. He did this to him. Yami sat up and gathered the young man in his arms, holding him close to his chest and cradling him like he would a child. He was, wasn't he? Yugi was a man in many regards, but as grown-up as he was at his core Yugi was still a child. He had hurt a child. Raped a child. And he loved him. It was too much.**_

 _ **Yami screamed.**_

* * *

 _ **Sooooo... That happened. Then what does this mean for them in the future? How will Atemu react? So this concluded part 3 of my triple chapter update! Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness!**_


	10. Betray Me

**_Yo! What it is, my friends! It's me and I'm back! Now as you may notice this chapter is extra long. ( 12600 words long. Jeez!) I had intended to split this up in to 2 chaps, but I decided to mesh them in to one. And I warn you it's a doozy. So buckle your seatbelts and hold on to your hats cuz this ride's gonna be VERY bumpy! So hang on and enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Betray Me_**

 ** _A roar of a beast. A heartbroken keen of a banshee. A desperate moan of a broken spirit. He was a monster. To break his rose...to rip his petals mercilessly with only thought of his own completion and satisfaction. When all along all he had need to do was humble himself enough to ask for it. Yami never asked for anything. Asking was in his book, a different way to say polite begging. He never begged. Not for anyone. But for Yugi, he would beg for his heart and forgiveness to the end of his days, he knew. He liked to think Yugi's kind and pure heart would accept his begging. But his wicked mind and fickle heart worked against him to whisper words of eternal damnation and to scold him as a fool for pushing Yugi even FURTHER in to Atemu's waiting arms. He wanted to shout it wasn't fair. He wanted to say love was to always be unconditional, so that meant this wrong would not be the end. That he was as worthy of love as every other man. But he wasn't a man. He was a monster. And he knew it. So he screamed as he held the boy he loved and hurt in his arms. The scream was awful. It was beastial and full of pain and regret._**

 ** _It was a mistake._**

 ** _The door flew open at the sound and the world stood still as Tristian gazed in horror a what he was seeing. Yugi, naked and bruised with bloodied lips lying in the arms of an equally bruised Atemu. Wait-no! The hate in his eyes, the pale pallor to his skin, not sun-kissed bronze. No. This was Yami! Scratches lined his back in small, bloodied tracks. Bruises littered his arms and one fine bruise to the side of his face was forming. It was plain as day to him. As much as his mind didn't want to process his eye's couldn't un-see: Yami had raped his friend. Righteous anger and pained fury made Tristian's body tremble. He bared his teeth in a snarl and_** ** _Tristian gripped his fists hard as his body shook with anger. " Yami! You son of a bitch! What have you done to him?!" Yami smirked and trailed a hand down Yugi's bare back._**

 ** _" Nothing he didn't want." He purred tauntingly._**

 ** _" Get away from him! Now!" When Yami didn't move, Tristian stormed in to the room and slammed the door shut. He strode around the bed as Yami stood up silently and walked slowly backwards to the table, his eyes hard and never once leaving the chef's body._**

 ** _" The doctor said he was to deal with you himself. I'm sorry, but your brother won't be able to help you out of this one. I thought you might be just damaged. But no. You're mad! I won't let you hurt anyone else. I'm going to take Yugi to the hospital. Then I'm wiring the police department." During his tirade, he had walked around to inspect Yugi's injuries, shook his shoulder to wake him. No response. He picked up the bed sheet and shook out the wrinkles as yami picked up the brass lamp on the table then slowly made his way to him_** ** _as Tristian covered Yugi's body with the sheet. He never saw it coming. No sooner had he finished speaking Yami swung with all his might and brought the brass down on his head. A slight jerk, a strangled grunt, and Tristian fell to the floor, unconscious. Great. Yami dressed himself quickly, making sure to look as presentable as possible. Black slacks. Grey shirt. Black vest. Grey silk tie. Black jacket. Spotless shoes. A quick rake of his fingers through his hair. This would have to do._**

 ** _He couldn't be left alone. That was the only thing going through Yami's mind. He couldn't be trusted to keep silent, and therefore he couldn't be left alone. He walked out of the room then down the hall to the linen closet. Take a sheet. Close the door. Walk back. Close the door. Pick up an unconscious body and wrap it in the cloth. Cover his face. All of these were robotic motions. Things he did comfortably and with no dilly-dally. With a grunt of effort he picked up the unconscious chef and hefted his body over his shoulder. He looked back at his rose and sighed. He wasn't going to be happy about this. But alas, it simply couldn't be helped. As he walked away he could only hope that Yugi might one day understand._**

 ** _He carried Tristian through the house, then cautiously checked the grounds. Joseph was in the green house, but his back was turned. Good. He briskly walked out and quickly crossed the concrete yard to the lab. Yami secured the man's body with one hand, then using the other he quietly opened the door. Once he was on the other side of the metal he closed it again just as quietly. Good. He wasn't noticed. Now he could move about more freely. He carried the body through the tunnel and soon they were in the dead house. Finding a spare cot was no problem. Empty carts were often kept here to wait for the body that may claim it. He slung Tristian down on the first empty one he saw and panted, hands braced on his knees as he sucked in the air his lungs needed. Jesus he was heavy. He rolled his sore shoulder and with a roll of his head he cracked his neck. He sighed in relief, feeling the tension leave. But he wasn't done. Yami adjusted the sheet over the man's body and then lay him straight on the cart. Time for the next step. No one looked twice at him. No one gave pause to a man wheeling a covered body. After all, this WAS a hospital._**

 ** _He was stopped however by a passing nurse, calling his name in alarm. " Dr. Sennen!" Mentally cursing he donned a mask of professionalism and let a smile bleed on to his face. The woman bustled around to him, a small framed woman with curly red hair and light hazel eyes. He recognized her._**

 ** _" Miss Lilly, can I help you?"_**

 ** _" I was just about to ask the same of you! That bruise on your face looks absolutely terrible! What happened?!" Ah, of course. That powerful punch Yugi had delivered him during their " time" together was sure to show itself. ' Atemu' smiled kindly and dismissed this with a graceful wave of his hand, his voice gently calm and light._**

 ** _" Oh, it's not so serious I assure you. I was called in to help medicate an ornery patient is all. Mental ward." By the looks of realization followed by understanding flittering across her face, he knew no more needed to be said._**

 ** _" Ah, I see. But, are you sure you don't need any help, Sir?" A patient smile and a shake of his head._**

 ** _" No, no. It looks worse than it feels, I promise. After I finish up here, I'll treat it with a cold steak and some menthol. I'll be alright."_**

 ** _" Well, if your sure..." She said, her voice uncertain. He placed a hand on her shoulder._**

 ** _" I am. But I want to thank you so much for your concern. Compassion is key in any healer. You've got that in spades, my dear. Do carry on, Miss Lilly. And thank you again." He finished this off with a charming smile and a pat to her arm._**

 ** _" Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!"_** ** _He turned away and began wheeling the chef's unconscious body away, grateful that she had not though to ask who was under the sheet. " Take care of that soon, you hear?!" She called. He only waved in response, rolling his eyes when she couldn't see him. Now, where was he?_** ** _It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. He rode the lift down to the very core of the hospital. The basement. The walls were grey and the tile was black. Fitting for a place of death. He wheeled the chef down this hall until he came to another hall. Turn left. First door on the left. Large circular metal doors lined the walls here with other covered bodies stacked on a large wooden shelf waiting their turn. Yami opened the heavy metal door in the center of the display and then pulled out the metal tray to help him. The tray was dotted with thumb-sized holes, so that meant with hope this would be done quickly. He pulled the bed over and smoothly slid Tristian's body from the cot to the metal slab. A slight groan. Then he was still again. Uh-oh. Looked like he was slowly coming back. No time to waste._** ** _Yami slid the metal table in to the oven, then lazily bat the door shut. A tired sigh. A twist of the wrist and the door was sealed shut. He looked through the small circular window at the body and patted the metal door._**

 ** _" You just had to get involved, didn't you?" He mused. Yami tsked and shook his head sadly. " Shame. You were one hell of a cook. Your pancakes were perfect, your desserts to die for... And I do have to admit; I was a slave to your lobster and shrimp alfredo pasta." Yami sighed dramatically and with a tap of his finger, he activated the oven and set the body ablaze. " Oh, well." He sighed, like a child being told he must do his homework first before going outside to play. _**

**_Then he turned around and casually walked out of the crematorium and proceeded to Atemu's office in the hospital, where he would file the necessary paperwork so that to everyone else, Atemu would be generously claiming the ashes of one unclaimed ' John Doe' to lay him to rest. But it was only a matter of time before anyone was to know the grave plaque should really read: Tristian Taylor. And if he heard frantic pounding on metal or blood-curling screams on his way out..._**

 ** _Well, what was_** _he_ ** _supposed to do about it?_**

* * *

 ** _The pain came first. Yugi felt himself slowly coming back to wakefulness, and wished in that moment he weren't. Pain burned nearly every part of his body. He tried to move in to a more comfortable position-and let out a small grunt of pain. Needles of pain stabbed at his lower half and bolts of agony shot up his spine. His whole body felt sore as if he'd been dragged through the streets by a horse. Then again, given what had happened between him and Yami, he shouldn't be surprised. Yugi opened his eyes and winced; His face felt stiff on one side. He raised a hand to touch his cheek, recalling when Yami struck him there for_** _having the gall **to fight back. " You're up." Yugi raised his head at the sound and his eyes widened. Standing at the door was none other than the steward of the house.**_

 ** _He was surprised when Seto entered the room. It wasn't as if they were terribly close. Only a hand full of small conversations came to memory. Why would Seto be here to see him? As if reading his thoughts Seto calmly walked to the bed and sank down gracefully on the edge of the mattress. " As steward of the house, it's my job to attend to both the order and well-being of my staff while Atemu is away." His eyes softened as he took in Yugi's haggard, bruised appearance. He had been told that Yugi had been the victim of a failed theft attempt. He had gone back out to search for Atemu again when this occurred. Or so Yami said in the note left to him on the desk. But Seto didn't buy it. Yugi would have said something to someone if he had wanted to go out again. And when questioned about Yugi's whereabouts in the house, Joseph had told him Yugi was here at home when the doctor returned last night. No, this was Yami's doing. But why he wasn't sure. Hence his visit with Yugi today. He wanted answers. This boy had them. " How are you feeling, Yugi? Can I get you anything?" Yugi shook his head-then instantly regretted the motion as it caused his head to throb painfully._**

 ** _" No, thank you, Seto. I'm fine. In pain, yes. But I'll be fine." He said, his tone was convincing. But the hard edge to his eyes said otherwise. The older man hummed and crossed one leg elegantly over the other, resting his laced hands on his knees._**

 ** _" Yugi, what can you tell me about your injuries?" Seto asked, his voice calm but with a tone that said ' Tell the truth, now.' Yugi knew that would be impossible. If he outed Yami, then that would only mean it would be Atemu taking the blame. So in the end, all he could say was:_**

 ** _" I don't remember." The two sat in silence for a time, Seto reading Yugi with his stormy blue eyes, and the boy unable to look at him at all._**

 ** _" Nothing?" Seto pressed._**

 ** _" Nothing."_**

 ** _" Well you see, I was informed that you were the victim of a failed robbery attempt. Apparently, after the police left you went out searching for Atemu on your own again. Yami claims that he found you beaten unconscious on the streets near home when he was coming back. So he brought you home and tended your injuries. Does any of this ring true to you?" So Yami had already covered his tracks. To cover his own, it seemed Yugi would have to play the game Yami's way._**

 ** _" I remember seeing Yami in the street." He offered. That wasn't a lie. They HAD talked behind that shop when he was looking for him-them. " I remember running through the town trying to find him, even though I hadn't the faintest idea where to go. I was so worried about the police finding him first. I knew things could get bad if he didn't-if he hadn't come to them voluntarily. "_**

 ** _" That is a correct assumption to make." Seto agreed. " So you went out to find him. Then what?"_**

 ** _"...I don't really remember. I remember being in pain. I remember darkness. Then I woke up here with you. That's all I can tell you." Again, not a lie. Seto hummed at the information, then looked down at his own hands._**

 ** _" I suppose I can understand, Yugi. Memory is a fickle being. We think we know ourselves through our memories; What makes us happy, what makes us sad. We remember childhood as our foundations and adulthood as the test we put those foundations though. And when we falter, we question ourselves and our memories-because we are our memories, after all. Questioning a memory can uncover the greatest of secrets, or wrench out the most painful of truths. That's when memory becomes selective. So therein lies the question then; Do we stay true to ourselves through our memories, or do we let our hearts and minds become just as fickle?"_**

 ** _Yugi wasn't naïve. He knew Seto was testing him. But what else could he say? To expose the truth would be to expose Yami. And through him, Atemu. But if Seto already knew how important it was to protect them both, as Atemu had told him, then what exactly was Seto asking of him?_**

 ** _" Seto..."_**

 ** _" Yugi." He fixed his cerulean gaze on the gentle amethyst in his line of view. " Is there something...you wish to tell me?" He asked quietly. Yes. No. Yami raped him earlier today, and that's where his injuries came from. He did it because last night Atemu and he became lovers in the truest of sense. They consummated that love-several times-and ignited yami's jealousy. He wanted to love Yami, too. But he wasn't sure what to feel after being taken as a possession and not as an equal. All he knew was his desire to protect them both, regardless of how his bruised body and heart made him feel. He wanted to say it all to him. Instead, he gave another reply._**

 ** _" No, Sir."_**

 ** _Seto nodded once and then rested a hand on Yugi's leg through the comforter._**

 ** _" Very well, then. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask it of me." He said quietly. Guilt forced Yugi's eyes away from Seto's powerful gaze and he mutely nodded with his head down. The boy had been put through enough. Seto stood up and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. He had other business to take care of._**

 ** _Alone in his room, Yugi fisted his blankets in frustration. What had he gotten himself in to now?_**

* * *

 ** _Something was calling to him, trying to drag him from the bliss of unconsciousness._** ** _His eyes opened slowly, groggily taking in the space around him. He was in his room. His head hurt horribly. His whole body felt sore. He wasn't keen on the idea of being wake. So he closed his eyes again, fully prepared to go back to sleep._** ** _" Atemu! Atemu, wake up!" He shot up out of bed-and instantly regretted the action. His head throbbed painfully as vertigo swayed his vision. Where was he? What was going on? He blinked blearily to the source of the voice and sat up with a groan. Seto was sitting on the bed beside him, wearing a look of concern. Him in bed, Seto beside him...he was momentarily taken back years to when they used to spend days together like this when they were boys._**

 ** _" Seto? What happened?" He mumbled._**

 ** _" You tell me." He said gravely. He pointed to the mirror and Atemu followed his gesture to stare at the reflection. Surprise followed by dread crept though his veins as he stared back through the silver glass at this haggard man before him. His clothes were rumpled from sleep, his hair in disarray, and he was sporting a brilliant bruise on one side of his face and a split lip. His hazy memories suddenly surged though the surface like an electrical charge._** ** _Last he could recall, he had chained himself up in the lab...the lab! On instinct he looked down to his wrist...and found it bandaged with care. Images flashed through his mind like a projector. That was right! He was worried about Yami's reaction after Yugi and he had made love. He knew Yami's wrath would be terrible, so he chained himself up in the lab to wait out Yami's tirade out before he could speak to him. So why was he in bed?! Why was his body in such pain?! Where was Yugi?! A cold laugh echoed in his ears and Atemu whirled around to the source of the sound. He slid out of bed-to find he was fully clothed and shoes were firmly on his feet- and walked to the full-length mirror. But instead of his own reflection he saw a mirage. Yami, sitting on his writing desk. His legs were crossed over knee and his arms were folded. His head was held high and a look of utter superiority graced his features. Dear God how had he escaped? What has he done?!_**

 ** _" Was it Yami?" Seto asked, as if voicing his fears for him. Atemu tore his gaze from the mirror and ran a hand through his mane of hair, shaking his head._**

 ** _" I can't be sure... Is this why you came to me?"_**

 ** _" One of the reasons. There's also a couple of important matters we need to discuss." While he appreciated Seto's efficiency of their home and business, times like these he felt Seto was not just majorly efficient. He was obsessed. Atemu sighed and turned his body fully from the mirror, walking around the bed to his cousin._**

 ** _" Seto, please-" A small envelope was thrust in to his hand._**

 ** _" You need to see this." Seto said, his tone both dark and insistent. Wordlessly Atemu took the paper and opened the envelope to read the message inside. His tiredly curious gaze morphed more and more in to a serious frown as he scanned the message._**

 _' Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

 _I apologized for the hurriedness of this message, but this is a matter of great importance, I have been contacted by my family and I must take leave of the manor. The situation at hand is both delicate yet extremely important. I will send further word if I may return. I thank both you and Dr. Atemu Sennen for all of your kindness and support during my years of employ. I hope to contact you again soon._

 _Tristian.'_

 ** _Atemu looked up from the note and matched Seto's gaze frown for frown. " This isn't right." He concluded. Seto nodded grimly._**

 ** _" That's what I first thought, too. Taylor may be telling the truth, but why just leave spontaneously with only a simple letter as explanation? As he has always been a dependable employee, I expected more of him than this." Seto said. Atemu wholeheartedly agreed. But then...why did he disappear? To where? Seto sighed and pulled a folded paper from his coat pocket and handed it to Atemu. " That's not the only notification to drop on my desk today. Take a look at this." Atemu took the paper and unfolded it... What?_**

 **' DATE: September 19, 1895**

 **It is to Mr./Dr. Atemu Sennen the remains of (1) John Doe are to be released to custody.**

 **INVENTORY: (1) Clay urn containing ashes of (1) remains to be laid to rest.**

 **Collection to be handled by Dr. Maxamillion Pegasus, head/chief of staff.**

 **Pick up is at Mr./Dr. Atemu Sennen's convenience.'**

 _ **" What in the world...?" He wondered aloud. Who's remains? When had he sanctioned this? Did he? Why was he being asked to-?**_

 _ **" And Atemu?" The doctor's head raised, his eyes edged with caution at the sound of Seto's voice. He could tell this wasn't the end of it. " There is one more thing you need to know. It's about Yugi." Yugi?! " He was brought in this morning by Yami. Apparently he went out last night to look for you after the police left. He was found beaten up and unconscious on the streets, not far from here. Yami brought him back and treated his injuries. He seems like he's gonna be okay, but he's neglected to say what happened. He claims not to remember." And he could tell by Seto's tone that Kaiba did not believe Yugi's claim of memory loss one bit.**_

 _ **" Nothing adds up here. Yugi was hurt, Tristian is gone, and I'm to collect a stranger's remains? All happening in the span of a day? Just what is going on here?" He wondered aloud. A snicker from the mirror was his response. " Seto, thank you. I..."**_

 _ **"...You need some time alone?" The brunette offered. The haggard look Atemu gave him was answer enough. Seto nodded and pat Atemu's arm through the jacket he wore then walked to the door, pausing at the threshold. " If you need anything, you know where I'll be." Without another word Seto left, the door clicking shut softly behind him. And then there were two. Atemu looked back at the mirror to face Yami's cool, impassive stare.**_

 ** _" Yami! What are you doing here?!" He demanded. Yami's smirk curled in to a mocking sneer at his words and tone._**

 ** _" You mean after you chained me up like a dog?" He spat._**

 ** _" What did you do?"_** ** _Atemu paced the length of his room, eyeing the mirror with contempt. To anyone, his reflection was mirroring him perfectly. But Atemu could see him. Sitting calmly on the desk, filing his nails with a knife as Atemu paced, a smirk of superiority on his features. " I know you're hiding something! And ' John Doe' had everything to do with it! Now you tell me; Why was I told to come down to the morgue to pick up that urn today?!" He demanded. Yami merely shrugged and paused in his filing to examine his nails._**

 ** _" Your asking me to explain why your bleeding heart compels you to help those who wouldn't have pissed on you were you on fire." He drawled, using the knife to pick out a lint of dirt from under a nail before he lazily began tossing the blade up and down. " You never HAD to claim anything. You can dump those ashes down the toilet for all I care. But if you want him to be laid to rest properly, then I suggest you get to it." Atemu growled at Yami's indifference. He had a hunch as to the identity of John Doe. And the very thought made his bile rise and his heart clench. Tristian had been in his employ for over four years. He was always prompt, reliable and honest. If there were indeed some family emergency that would have called him away, then Tristian would have approached the doctor personally to talk of the matter. He would have made sure someone was left to take over his post until his return. And he would have never left without saying goodbye to his friends. For him to leave a simple note for Seto on the desk in his office was drastically unlike him. But more than that, what of Yugi? The boy Yami claimed to love? If he loved him, then how in the world could he have hurt him so badly? No time like the present._**

 ** _" And Yugi?! Why was he discovered hurt today?!" He demanded. From his position Yami scoffed and rolled his eyes._**

 ** _" Pah! He's only a little sore, not dead, Atemu." The doctor ground his teeth so hard together in anger that it hurt._**

 ** _" What. Did. You. Do?" He said, impatience and dark promise puncturing every word. Yami smiled wickedly and met his gaze unblinkingly._**

 ** _" ...Same as you. Last night you deflowered my rose. Since you broke him in for me then, I thought I might as well take my enjoyment of him now." Atemu froze as if he'd been blasted with the frigid winds of winter. Yami had...Yami ... He ra...? He couldn't even finish the thought. Anguish and anger wracked his body with tremors as Yugi's condition came to mind. Seto had said he was beaten and bed-ridden. He knew EXACTLY what had happened to him. First Tristian leaves a half-cognizant letter to Seto, then he finds out he's due to collect the ashes of a stranger, and now he learns that Yami violated Yugi in the worst of ways. So much devastation in one day. He wasn't sure which atrocity frightened him most at the moment._**

 ** _He didn't want to think that for even one moment that those ashes were...no. He couldn't assume. And he knew damn well Yami wasn't going to tell him a thing. If he hadn't spoken of it by now then that meant he would never tell. The only one capable of wrenching the truth from him was Yugi. But after what Yami did to him he was hell bent on keeping the two of them apart. He was angry at Yami for raping Yugi. But even more terrifying was the boy himself. It wasn't in Yugi to hate. It wasn't in him to hold a grudge. He was too pure for that. No, he would forgive Yami eventually, and that was what scared the doctor the most. Yugi would open his heart to Yami again, and give his other half the opening he needed to hurt Yugi even worse than he already has. Yugi's kindness was something to be commended. But Atemu feared it could also one day be the very death of him. Just like Tristian. If it was indeed his friend in that urn._**

 _' But it is.' **His conscience whispered. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to be able to look everyone straight in the face and tell them with a sure heart and a steady constitution that Tristian would most likely be back in a week's time. But he couldn't. Yami would never say it to him, but Atemu was, regretfully, one hundred percent certain that Tristian was dead. He chanced a glance up at Yami through the mirror. He was watching him with a curiously coy expression. Watching the mental war raging in his head with a secret smile. As if he were waiting for Atemu to put the pieces together on his own and guess his riddle. He couldn't bear the sight of him. Atemu whirled around and stormed from his room, feeling Yami's eyes on his back all the while.**_

* * *

 ** _The ashes were there, as promised. Pegasus handed him the simple clay urn upon his arrival. And with them came a sealed envelope. His worst fears had been confirmed with the opening of that paper. Inside was one simple, mocking message:_**

 _' Here lies Tristian Taylor,_

 _The man who nearly became our jailer._

 _He saw too much-he had to go,_

 _So no more pies or escargot._

 _You really ought to hire a new cook,_

 _and teach him to just cook, not look._

 _So here's our chef-or what's left of him,_

 _do as you see fit, for that's your whim.'_

 ** _Atemu growled and crushed the envelope in his hand. He could just_ _hear_ _the playfulness in Yami's note-like a child reading a nursery rhyme to his parents for the fun of it. He took the ashes, ignoring the calculating gaze from Pegasus's one eye. He had to lay this man to rest. He had to honor him. But first, he had to find Yugi. He took the urn-which was unnaturally light in his hands. He opened the lid. The grey-cream ashes sat filled to the brim in the container. So. This was all that was left of a man's life. He took the urn and numbly walked them back to the house. He couldn't tell anyone yet. Seto, maybe. But not the others. Not yet. Not until he could find a solution to the problem Yami's presence created. The answer was simple. Separate them. He had the syrum. He could do it. The question was: Did he dare? He reached his room and closed the door. Opening his wardrobe he placed the urn in the bottom drawer, closing the door with care and locking it. Although no one would dare enter here without his permission, he couldn't be too careful. Now, where was Yugi?_**

 ** _Yugi wasn't in his room. Atemu had gone in hopes of talking to him. Seto had said he was hurt. Hurt enough to be bed-ridden? Last he saw Yugi he was fine. More than fine, really. So what all had Yami done to change that? Atemu had searched everywhere. The bedrooms, the library, the kitchen, the dining room, the parlor, the foyer, the sewing room, the lower-level guest bedrooms, the basement, the bathrooms, the music room and the gardens. He panted as he stood among the flowers, his white roses glaringly bright in the sunlight. Yugi wasn't in the house. Perhaps he went to the hospital for medicine? There was nowhere else to look. Atemu ran a hand through his hair and then tiredly opened the door to the laboratory. He was there. Yugi was sitting on the metal table, his legs swinging back and fourth. At the sound of the metal door opening his head lifted up. Atemu had to bite back a cry of rage._**

 ** _His upper-right cheek was bruised, the wound extending up to his temple. His eyes were hollow and dark. A nice-sized split was evident on one corner of his beautiful lips. And just under the hem of his shirt sleeves Atemu could see the bruises shadowing the skin. What had Yami done to him?! " Yugi!" Without any thought of propriety Atemu ran down the lab stairs to the young man. Yugi hopped off the table and together they collided in a tight embrace. He cradled his little one in his arms, holding him tightly as if to shield him from all of the wrongs of the world. Yugi buried his face in Atemu's shoulder, letting all of his emotions go. He shook in his loving embrace as the tears he'd been holding back for what seemed like forever finally fell. Atemu rubbed his back soothingly, allowing the boy to cry. They stayed like this for a time, until Yugi was able to collect himself._**

 ** _They broke apart and wordlessly Atemu took a black handkerchif from his pocket and lovingly wiped away his lover's tears. " I'm sorry, Atemu. I just..." Atemu shushed him gently and made finished drying his face._**

 ** _" There's no need to apologize, Yugi. You wear your heart on your sleeve; One of the many things I love about you." He said softly. Yugi sniffled and cleared his throat to rid himself of the lump that had taken refuge there. He loved him. Did he mean it? Could he? After... Did he know?_**

 ** _" Atemu... Yami and I... something happened."_**

 ** _" I know." Yugi shot up at the words and the sorrowful expression on his face was more profound than mere words. " I know what he did to you. Yugi, I know this question is imbecilic at best but...how are you doing? Are you alright?" Yugi sighed and crossed his arms defensively in front of himself._**

 ** _" I'm as well as can be expected." What else could he say about it? At the moment, Yugi had absolutely no Idea. " How did you find out?" He asked, dreading the answer._**

 ** _" Seto came to me today claiming Yami found you beaten in the street. Afterwards I confronted Yami. He confessed to it." Yugi shut his eyes tightly, bowing his head. Yami confessed. Just like that. It seemed to him Yami had NO shame about what had happened._** _' No. That's not true.' **A small piece of him said. Yugi recalled the events of earlier that late morning, holding a crying, broken man in his arms. Yes, he did have remorse. But how much could it outweigh what happened between them? Could it? He was brought out of his musings however, by the seriousness of the doctor's next words.**_

 ** _" There is something else you need to know." Yugi could hear the concern in his lover's voice. No. Something more. His voice held more than just concern. He heard dread. Something was very, very wrong. " Tristian is gone." What?! " He received and urgent missive from his family and he's going to be gone indefinitely."_**

 ** _" But...wouldn't he have said goodbye...?" Yugi wondered. Why would he just leave? He looked up from the floor to the doctor. His head was down, eyes shadowed by his bangs as he refused to meet Yugi's eyes. " Atemu? What do you know?" Silence. " Atemu?!"_**

 ** _" ...As I said, he was called away due to a family emergency."_**

 ** _" If that's really true, then why can't you look me in the eyes?" Yugi demanded. Atemu paused, clearly at war with himself. How much could he really say?_**

 ** _"...I think...I suspect...he had an altercation with Yami and he was forced to leave." Yami and Tristian got in to a fight?! How?! Why?!_**

 ** _" I don't understand! What happened?!" Atemu didn't say a word. There was much more to this than he was telling him. And that pissed Yugi off to no end. Until now Atemu had always been honest with him and he'd never coddled him. This silent refusal to answer his questions could only mean it was much worse than he was willing to let on. " Atemu, tell me!"_**

 ** _"...I don't think it's important for you to know, Yugi." If he told him his friend was killed by his other half, it would only devastate him. No, he had to protect him from this._**

 ** _" Important for me to know?! He's my friend Atemu! Please, just tell me!" Fear made Atemu's composed mask shatter and he gripped Yugi by the shoulders. _**

**_" It's not for you to know! Just leave it be, Yugi!" Yugi pushed himself from his arms, stunned. Wasn't for him to know? What had happened to make Atemu act this way?! He was treating him like a child...and Yugi resented it. Up until now Atemu had always been honest with him. What was so terrible than Atemu was refusing to be honest with him now? Did he not trust him anymore?_**

 ** _" Do you trust me?!" He demanded. Atemu shook his head._**

 ** _" This isn't about trust, Yugi. It's for your own protection. The less you know, the better for you. It's what's best for you." He stated, his own anger at the boy's persistence making his tone harsher than intended. Anger had Yugi tensing his body in to stone. He knew the doctor was trying to protect him. That was one thing. But condescending him like he were a child was NOT what he expected. Of Yami? Yes. Of Atemu? Never._**

 ** _" After all the secrets I've kept for you? All the lies I've told for you? The body I gave to you and NOW you don't want me involved?!" Atemu looked away, unable to meet his eyes or his face. There was only one way he was getting any answers, and it filled him with dread. Still, Yugi steeled his resolve and lifted his chin._**

 ** _" I want to talk to Yami." Whatever Atemu may have been expecting, this request certainly wasn't it. His head snapped back to him and his eyes widened as he stepped back from the youth._**

 ** _" No."_**

 ** _" I want to talk to him now."_**

 ** _" I said no, Yugi!" Atemu snapped._**

 ** _" Why not?! If you won't be honest with me, I know he will!" He cried. A vehement shake of the head was the doctor's first response._**

 ** _" Yugi, I_** _forbid **you to go anywhere near that madman again!" Yugi bristled with anger.**_

 _ **" Forbid me?! You can't control me, Atemu! I want the answers and if you won't help me then you're forcing me to rely on him!" He shouted. Atemu gripped his fists and shut his eyes tight.**_

 _ **" I won't let that monster near you again! Not after what he's done!"**_

 _ **" Atemu! If you ever loved me at all, then please! Let me talk to Yami!" Tension hung in the air between them. Anger, hurt and betrayal bounced back and fourth in between them as they stood opposite of one another. Yugi was asking the impossible. Atemu was almost being as controlling as his other half. In that moment, love and hate existed equally in both hearts. Atemu could feel Yami. He'd felt him at the edges of his consciousness ever since he woke up. Letting him take over would be a simple thing. His mind screamed no. His heart beat painfully in his chest at Yugi's words. **' If you ever loved me...' **There was no choice. Atemu closed his eyes and allowed his mind's control to relinquish. It really was like falling asleep. The more he slipped, the more he felt Yami. Like arms wrapping around him to soothe him to sleep. He could only pray he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.**_

 _ **He slept.**_

* * *

 ** _Watching this transformation was a fascinating thing. He watched as the man seemed to simply fall asleep on his feet. He could sense the change in the air. Watched as his skin went pale as if he'd suddenly become very sick. His posture tensed...and Yami's eyes snapped open. They regarded each other for a time, ruby and amethyst both searching but not quite finding. " Rose." Yami greeted, his tone and face neutral as he looked the boy over. Yugi on the other hand felt he should be livid with how calm Yami was being after their last encounter. But then, this WAS Yami, wasn't it? Such a thing was to be expected, he supposed. But his feelings about the man aside, there were other things to discuss. At least, that was his intent. " Are you...how are you feeling, Yugi? I treated your wounds best I could. Are you still in pain?" Yami asked, and he seemed...nervous. Nervous? Since when was he ever anything but cold and confident? Yugi wanted to believe Yami cared about him. And he liked to think he did, in is own twisted way. But only, as he had learned, as a possession. Can guilt be associated with a possession? Or was there more?_**

 ** _" I'm still in some pain." Yugi confessed quietly. Yami's jaw clenched. " I heard you were the one who treated me. Thank you." Yami opened his mouth, closed it, then looked away. Yugi had a pretty good notion of what he wanted. " I was told by Seto that you found me beaten in the street. I went along with your story, so don't worry. No one will be found out." He said, tiredly. Yami shook his head._**

 ** _" That's not important. I... I'm..." Was he...trying to apologize?! Yugi's eyes widened, not sure how to take this baffling development. Yami huffed out an irritated breath and his eyes hardened. Yugi had said it himself; Sorry wasn't going to fix it. So why bother? Fine. To the point then. " Why did you summon me like a servant to his master?" He snapped. Ah, it looked like Yami was coming back to himself. It made Yugi feel both better and worse._**

 ** _" Tristian's gone." Yugi stated. Yami merely blinked at him._**

 ** _" So?"_**

 ** _"...I was told you two got in to a fight and you made him leave. Did you?" Silence. " Did you?!" Yugi demanded again. Nothing. Atemu had said Tristain was forced to leave, but refused to say much more on it. Now Yami was being suspiciously silent. Immediately his mind began drawing the worst of conclusions. Yami sighed tiredly and slipped his hands in to his coat pockets._**

 ** _" Yugi, he's just gone away. Really, there's no need to make such a fuss ove-" Yami was diverting him. Condescending him. Dismissing him. He felt himself snap. All of the anger, all of the confusion, all of his own helplessness and love and hate had reached it's boiling point. He let control go as raw emotion ruthlessly took over._**

 ** _" NO!" Yugi grabbed Yami by the collar and forced him to retreat several steps back until he slammed him against the wall. He reached up and roughly grabbed Yami's chin and forced his gaze to his own. Yami looked in to those beautiful amethyst eyes and a jolt went through his heart. Gone was the innocent shine in his eyes. Gone was the gentleness and compassion he was so accustomed to. Gone were the flames of passion that ignited those jewels to glow bright as the stars. No. These eyes were the color of stormy skies: Black and dark purple swirled together and the coldness was to that of a winter chill. By god, what had he done to his rose? " I am done with your mind games. I want the truth from you." He growled. Yami's expression melted until his face had become a mask. No emotion. No light in his eyes. Only hollow expectancy. " Now you tell me... Did you kill Tristian?!" A faint rise of his shoulders, just enough to be called a shrug._**

 ** _"... What if I did?" He asked quietly. That was as good as a confession to him. Yugi let go of him and staggered back. He turned around and gripped the cold edges of the metal table. He was dead. Tristian Taylor was dead. And worst of all, it was Yami who had killed him. Yugi gripped the edges of the table so hard the edges bit in to his hands. He didn't care. Furiously he blinked way the tears that wanted so desperately to fall._**

 ** _" Did...did he suffer?" No response. Yugi shoved himself off the table, then turned around to face him. Yami was as still and silent as a statue. His eyes looked back at him with sympathy, but otherwise he showed nothing on his face. " Did he?!" Yugi demanded. Yami looked away. Yes. He had suffered. Yugi took a shuddering breath in and out. What had he done? " How was it done?" He demanded. Yami shut his eyes and shook his head._**

 ** _" Yugi, please. You don't need to know. There's no reason to make yourself feel-"_**

 ** _" Don't!" He snapped, slamming his fist on the table. " Don't you dare tell me you're trying to spare me or my feelings. We're way past all of that now. So you tell me: How. Was. It. Done?!" Yami slowly opened his eyes, but was unable to meet Yugi's gaze. Still, he was right. Yami had never lied to him in the past. There was no reason to start now. As much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, he owed this to his rose._**

 ** _" It happened in my room. I hit him from behind with the brass lamp from my writing table. He never saw me coming. I knocked him unconscious, then I wrapped him up in a sheet from the linen closet. I carried him from the home to the dead house. I found a spare cot there. Then I arranged his body to look like any other covered corpse. From there I wheeled him to the crematorium." At that moment Yugi's body went cold. His knees were shaking. His hands felt clammy. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He knew exactly what Yami was going to say next, and never did he feel so much dread in his life. " I slid his body in to the pod...and then I ignited the inferno and walked away. I heard him screaming and banging on the door to get out. I didn't look back." He concluded._**

 ** _" Oh, God...!" That was it. Yugi let go of his strength and he sank to his knees on the floor. One hand weakly gripped the edge of the table as the other came up to grip his hair as the tears that he had fought so hard against finally fell. His body shook with sobs as he cried on the floor. He had been burned alive. By Yami. Sorrow and pain turned to grief and anger. Sucking in a strained breath Yugi shakily shot to his feet and charged at Yami. His hands came up to fist both sides of the man's coat collar and she shook him hard. " Why?! For God's sakes why?!"_**

 ** _" Yugi, you shouldn't-"_**

 ** _" NO! HE WAS MY FRIEND! HE WAS ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND YOU KILLED HIM! NOW TELL ME WHY!" Yami sighed and nodded once, as if coming to an understanding with himself before speaking._**

 ** _" Tristian barged in to my room just after you passed out from when we hurt each other. He saw you naked and covered in bruises in my bed, and he put the pieces together. He promised to call the authorities on me immediately. I couldn't let that threat stand." Yugi felt his grip slacken and he let Yami go as his insides curled uncomfortably. Tristian had been trying to protect him. From Yami. And Yami had killed him. " And stop looking at me like that." Yami snapped, his mood suddenly very sour. " You and I both know perfectly well that had I allowed Tristian to live, he would have had me locked up. But you forget; Atemu and I share a body. So if I go, he goes. We both would have been shackled in chains like dogs. It was either him or us, and personally I prefer us. And I know you'd never want any harm to come to your precious Atemu." He spat. He couldn't argue back. It was impossible. As much as he hated to admit it... Yami was right._**

 ** _And the most twisted thing, to Yugi, about this whole tragic mess was that he completely understood Yami's logic and found little flaw in it. Tristian had been a friend. Who died protecting him. But for the men he loved, it was a practical death. It made him sick. Yugi released his hold on Yami and took a heavy step back, his chest heaving like he'd just run a hundred miles. " You murderer..." He growled. Yami smirked coldly at the boy in front of him._**

 ** _" And we both know you'll keep our secret to yourself, so now you are an accessory to murder." Yami hissed coldly, a cruel smile on his face._**

 ** _" Not unless I get away from you!" He challenged. Yami's eyes darkened dangerously at this._**

 ** _" Get away from me?! You belong to me, Yugi! Atemu is the one who brought you to me and it is I who hold you completely! Atemu, Yami-whomever's name you scream in bed! You belong to ME!" Black fury stole whatever emotions Yugi had left. He had been right all along. Yami would only ever see him as a thing. Never a person. But he forgot one thing; Yugi was a free man. And he absolutely refused to be controlled. Never by Yami. Never again. And certainly not by Atemu, no matter how much he loved him. Loved them. But in that moment, love meant absolutely nothing to the young man. Not like this._**

 ** _" Oh. " He said, his voice hollow and cold. Yugi walked past Yami, not bothering to take notice of the cold sneer on his face. He reached the doorway and paused. So he was theirs only, was he? Just a pretty flower for them to pluck and play with as they chose. He belonged to them? He turned around and smirked softly at Yami. " _**_Really?"_

* * *

 ** _His head was swimming. His body was tinging pleasantly. And to think: Only half of the laudanum bottle was gone. It made his body feel lighter, but the thoughts he had tried so hard to drink away were still there. Tristian was dead. Yami had killed him to protect himself. Atemu knew and lied to him about it. Only with Yugi's persistence had he learned the truth. Atemu had said he wanted to keep it a secret to spare him pain. Yami had admitted more. Yes, he shared Atemu's idea that Yugi was a fragile flower in need of protection. But there had been more to it than just that, now hadn't there? He had admitted he didn't want Tristian's testimony to be used against them. So only the psychotic one had been completely honest. Huh. Well right now, with his anger buzzing in his heart and his blood slowly turning in to alcohol, he was certain in this moment that he absolutely hated them both. He needed another drink. Yugi snatched up the bottle and took two hearty gulps and then promptly slammed the bottom of the bottle back down on the floor. He was buzzed. He was drunk. But not drunk enough to forget, and certainly not drunk enough to think he wasn't drunk. Another drink then._**

 ** _He had found a pretty damn good hiding place for himself. He had brazenly gone through the liquor cabinet in the kitchen to find the strongest drink he could find. Amongst the vodka and brandy, the laudanum stood out in it's bright green bottle. Then he had taken the whole thing out of the house and decided to seek sanctuary in the hospital. He found an empty patient's room on the fourth floor. No one would disturb him here. Not with the door closed. And certainly not this late at night. He had drunk a glassful before falling asleep. It had been late afternoon then. Nearly sunset. When he awoke his body was in pain and his heart and head felt like they had been pushed through a meat grinder. All of it came back. The rape, the betrayal, the death of his friend, the lies and the anger... Drink. So now here he was, with the bottle more than half gone now and he sat on the cold linoleum floor in the corner, with a single oil lamp illuminating the room weakly on the bedside table. He wanted nothing more than to disappear from everything and everyone in that moment. But the universe, as he was coming to understand, was rarely kind._**

 ** _A faint knock at the door made his head jerk sluggishly as the alcohol made his head swim and his thoughts cloud even more. He raised his head. Huh. Was the room tilting or was he? " Hello?" The door was quietly pushed open and Tea entered the room. Confusion adorned her face until she spied Yugi and the bottle both sitting haphazardly on the floor. " Oh my goodness! Yugi!" She rushed over and awkwardly helped him to stand. He wobbled a bit, then forced his limbs to steady themselves. Since when was moving so difficult a task? No, he was drinking. Oh. That's why. He cleared his throat and forced himself to focus on her as she sat down with him on the crisp white sheets._**

 ** _" Tea? What are you doing here so late?" He was grateful that he wasn't slurring like the drunkard he felt like he was._**

 ** _" I was just leaving, actually. I saw the light on in this room on my way out and I came to investigate. The rest of the floor is dark and I wasn't sure which patient was in here. What happened? " Oh, what to say, what to say? God forbid he tell her the truth. But he felt so isolated. He wanted SOMEONE to know SOMETHING. Perhaps a mild version of the truth? Whatever he said, he felt he had to say something. It was all but suffocating him to NOT say something._**

 ** _"...My lover and I had a fight. My friend was forced away, and it was all because of my lover. Tea...? Can love and hate exist in the same heart at the same time? Or is love an illusion of hate? Or maybe it's that hate's an illusion of love. No, never mind. I'm drunk right now." Tea took his hand in hers' and sighed. Oh, she knew that feeling. She felt those things before when she had begun falling in love with Johnson. Just in time for him to show her the man he really was._**

 ** _" Oh, Yugi. I think..." She paused to collect her thoughts. " I think it's that hate and love exist together so that we feel one or the other. Love and hate are feelings we all have, and if we didn't feel at all, then maybe that means it wouldn't matter." Yugi looked at her with stunned eyes, as if he'd never heard such a thing before. Tea flushed in embarrassment and hung her head. " I'm babbling, aren't I? I'll just shut up." Yugi shook his head and offered her a smile._**

 ** _" No. That actually makes a lot of sense." They stayed silent for a time, content to simply be still. Tea knew Yugi was uncomfortable talking too much about himself. Whatever was happening now with his love, she knew getting drunk wasn't the answer._**

 ** _" I'll fetch you some water. We need to get that stuff out of your system. Once you're hydrated I'll walk back to the manor with you."_**

 ** _" No, please. I-" He expelled a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. " I don't want to go back there tonight. Can I please just stay here? I promise to go back in the morning. Right now I... I just can't go back there." Tea stilled, considering. She saw no harm in him staying the night. She could keep the blinds to the room drawn to keep out the sun. ( Because that was going to hurt his eyes so much in the morning.) She could leave some water for him, and stay with him until he slept. She would inform Dr. Sennen as soon as possible. Sounded like a plan._**

 ** _" Alright. But just for tonight. Here; I'll help you to lie down, then let's get that water, huh?" She stood up and Yugi stood to help her. She grabbed one arm to support him-and his drunken limbs pulled them both down to the floor._**

 ** _" Ow." He groaned. Beneath him Tea chuckled and put a hand over her eyes._**

 ** _" And we're on the floor again. Jeez, what is it with us?!" Yugi snorted and soon they were both laughing. Because really, what else could they do? Their laughter eventually died down and they simply lay on the floor. On impulse Yugi leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She tasted sweet like candy. He pulled back and she looked up at him with wide eyes. " Yugi?"_**

 ** _"...Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." And yet he wanted to do it again. So he did. He swiftly captured her lips again and they kissed. She parted her lips for him and he slipped his tongue in to her mouth. Both moaned in the kiss. Somehow they managed to stand. His hands roamed over her dress. She unbuttoned his vest and slipped off his tie. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that this was wrong. That they should stop. But the alcohol made him bold. Yami's declaration that he belonged to him made his anger return. And his anger made him rebellious. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a bad idea, and he had no intention of stopping._**

 ** _They undressed in a frenzy, their clothes landing in an incomprehensible mess on the floor. They lay in the bed together, with Yugi hovering over her. Their kiss was no longer hurried and broken, but now full and slow. There was no hurry now. They could take their time. Yugi's tongue roamed every inch of her mouth, and they both moaned in the kiss. She tasted sweet as candy, and he found he quite enjoyed kissing her. He broke away and trailed kisses down her neck...then to her breasts. He took one pink nipple in to his mouth and she moaned sensually in pleasure as she arched her hips in to his. He took is time with this. Sucking , licking, and nipping the bud. He oddly like the feeling of it in his mouth. Her moans and breathy sighs gave him pleasure. To know he could make her feel like this... Now, what else could he do? He moved to her other breast, treating it with the same seductive care as his hands stroked her breasts and roamed over her body. He gave the nub one more seductive lick, then kissed his way down her ribcage, then her stomach. Her thigh. Slowly he parted her legs and she offered no resistance. Her breathing was shaky. She trembled under his hands. His tongue slipped out and tasted that special part of her. Tea let out a soft cry of pleasure._**

 ** _It tasted tart, sweet and robust but there was something interesting about the flavors on his tongue. He wanted more. He parted her legs farther apart and licked her harder, faster. Her cries of ecstasy became strained, as if she were trying to control herself. But how far would she go before he could make her break control? Curious Yugi enclosed her with his lips and sucked her as his tongue continued to play with her. She arched in to his lips and her hands grasped his biceps as he pulled her hips as close to him as possible for all access. She felt her restraints go and she cried out in bliss as she released in his mouth, and he drank every drop. He licked her clean, but did not stop. His tongue was soft as he lapped at ever part he could reach. Before long he had her aching in to his lips again whimpering in want. He stopped his ministrations and surfaced to look at her. Her eyes were closed in passion. Her skin was rosy and flushed. Her breasts heaved with her breaths. And when she opened her impossibly blue eyes to look at him, they glowed in the dim light. Yugi leaned down to her and together they shared another kiss._**

 ** _They both knew what was about to happen._**

 ** _Yugi knew that this-all of this was wrong. Knew that this wasn't the innocent love she hoped from him. It was him asserting control over who could have him and who could not. He was aware that he was fully taking advantage of both the situation and a very sweet girl. But with the pain of the afternoon fresh in his mind and the buzz the alcohol gave him, Yugi found he couldn't care less. Atemu's love was kind, passionate and gentle. Yami's love was demanding, unrelenting and violent. But the both of them were controlling. What he could do, what he couldn't do. What he was allowed to know, and what he wasn't. Tea was different. Her love for him was trusting and free. All she wanted was him. No more, no less. And in this moment, that freedom was what he craved from her. He settled between her legs and blue met violet as they stared at each other. " Are you sure?" She had better tell him now before they went any further. Tea reached up and rested one delicate hand on his shoulder, and the other on his hip. She stroked his arm and smiled softly up at him._**

 ** _" Yes, Yugi. Please, take me to you." That was all he needed to hear. He pushed his member inside of her slowly. Both gasped at the feeling assaulting them. She was warm and soft and so, so tight. Tea clung to him as he filled her completely, the sensations indescribable. He pulled back, then pushed back in and began gently thrusting against her at a slow rhythm. They moaned in pleasure as they moved against each other. Yugi angled differently with each thrust, hoping to find that spot that would have her completely under his spell. A cry of ecstasy and a sharp snap of her hips told him he had found what he was looking for. He increased his pace as he hit that spot in her again and again. Tea rolled her hips against his, meeting his thrusts and he hissed in pleasure. On impulse he lifted her leg and hitched it around his waist, allowing him to sheath himself even deeper in to her body. Tea cried out his name as he increased his strength, panting with his effort and need. Their unrehearsed symphony echoed though the room as he piston in and out of her. He could feel his release coming. He used all his speed and strength and plowed in to her relentlessly. Tea buried her face in to the juncture of his neck to muffle her own screams of passion. Her walls clenched him tightly. Her insides spasamed around him as she came. The feeling of her release triggered his own and Yugi came heavily inside of her._**

 ** _They slowed their pace but did not stop. His thrusts were gentle and she moved her hips softly to meet him. This time it was slow and smooth. Yugi leaned down and kissed her neck as he came inside of her again. Tea moaned in bliss at the feeling of him filing her with his essence, but she did not cum. Not yet. She needed something more, he decided. He slowly pulled out of her, then gently rolled her over to lay on her stomach. Yugi licked her spine earing purrs of pleasure form her throat. He spread her legs then slowly entered her again, but this time from behind. Tea clutched the pillows and screamed in pleasure in the soft fabric as Yugi began thrusting again, liking the way her insides gripped him here. Yami and Atemu had both sexed him from this position, but he had never partaken of it himself before. Now he understood why they liked doing this to him. It was a different form of pleasure, yet similar and he couldn't decide which angle of her had pleasured him most. Again he searched for her prostate...and sighed in satisfaction when her loudest scream yet told him he'd found it. He drove in to her harder, faster and leaned down to kiss her spine as she cried out his name. Her release came quickly, and his sensitive dick responded again. He slowed his thrusts gently then stopped all together. He lay down on her back, still inside her. His head rested on her shoulder and Tea reached back to stroke her fingers though his hair. He kissed her shoulder. His hand ran up and down her spine as he slowly came out of her and she gave a tiny grunt of discomfort. She didn't want him to leave. He lay on the bed beside her and she at once wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed herself to him as she hugged him close to her, and in turn he embraced her gently. He stroked her hair and she nuzzled in to his chest. Their hammering hearts slowed together as they simply lay down to rest. Tea stroked his chest slowly as she spoke._**

 ** _" Is it over now?" She asked quietly. Yugi sighed and rested his chin on her head._**

 ** _" I think it has to be." He asserted quietly. Tea shut her eyes to fight the tears that wanted to escape._**

 ** _" Oh, please, not yet." She rose up to touch his face as she stared in to his deep amethyst eyes. " I know you don't love me, Yugi. Not in the way I love you. I know there's someone else, though you've never said who." Yugi looked away, not quite wanting to meet her eyes. Tea leaned down and kissed his chest and he closed his eyes. " But we're together now. And I know...this won't be forever. I know none of this is real. But if tonight is all we have...please..." She kissed his chest again. " Please..." She kissed his neck. " Just let me love you a little longer. Just..." Yugi reached up and touched her face. Their eyes met and slowly he guided her to his lips for a kiss. They closed their eyes as their lips opened and the kiss went deeper. He had taken so much from her already. Her body, her desire, and her unrequited love. He knew she truly loved him. That knowledge set hard cold stones in his chest. He had effectively taken away her ability to love another man and he couldn't give her a damn thing in return. Nothing but this moment and this night. Tomorrow he knew he would tell Atemu and Yami everything, and bear the weight of his consequences. But her asking him to prolong this moment was, in his mind, not such an extraordinary request. He could give her this._**

 ** _" Okay." He whispered against her lips. Tea rose up on her arms and kissed him again, then proceeded to kiss his neck and down his chest. He sighed in tired pleasure as she took one of his nipples in to her mouth and sucked him gently. He stroked her hair and trailed his hand down her back. Once the stub was hard she kissed her way to the other one and proceeded to suck harder. Yugi arched in to her lips as she lightly scraped him with her teeth. Then she licked down his chest, his stomach...then softly began licking his manhood. He felt himself coming alive again under her tongue and he groaned in pleasure. Then she took him in to her mouth. Yugi cried out and fisted the sheets as she sucked him, her hands massaging where her lips couldn't reach. He panted as his walls began to tighten and he gently tried to push her away. She clung to his hips tightly and her sucks became harder and faster. He couldn't stop it. Yuig's head tossed from side to side as he came in her mouth, and she drank everything he had to give. She licked him clean, then without any pause she straddled his hips and lowered herself to his aching penis. Yugi moaned in pleasure and pain as her walls welcomed him again. She began thrusting her hips up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. Each movement pushed the aching pain back and brought the torturous pleasure forward. His need spiked again and Yugi thrust his hips up to her earning him a shout of bliss from her lips. Consumed with blinding lust he increased his power so that he was ramming hard in and out of her._**

 ** _Above him Tea was barely able to keep up with his sudden urges and she panted and moaned as she bounced in his lap. She surrendered control to him completely and arched back to take him in as she bounced herself on his hips. Yugi felt her surrender and with narcissistic satisfaction he increased his thrusts. Not stopping Yugi sat up and grabbed her ribs to hold her in place. He bent his head down and licked at her breasts, persuading a breathy moan of his name from parted pink lips. He pulled her legs around his hips as he sat up fully to pull her flush to his body. Hasty kisses to lips. Dancing tongues. Their hips thrusting together striving for completion. With a final burst of strength he gave her everything he had left and she clung desperately to him as they came together for the final time. Panting heavily they broke their kiss to look in to each other's eyes. Yugi caressed her shoulder and lower back as she touched his face, her eyes full of love. " I'm sorry." He whispered. Tea smiled kindly at him and brushed his damp bangs from his face._**

 ** _" I'm grateful. " She whispered back. For what, she didn't have to say. Still connected together they shared a deep kiss, savoring the moment and trying to stave off the consequences of tomorrow._**

* * *

 ** _He walked the halls, feeling calm and content in the quiet. No one was awake. The patients were sound asleep. Many of the night shift staff were either reading in their respective posts or slumbering on cots in unoccupied rooms, the doors slightly ajar to hear if they were called from the outside. It was dark. It was peaceful. Almost like being in the womb. The darkness was comforting, the silence calming. No wonder the babies screamed like holy hell when they were forced from this perfect world. A light in the distance disrupted his train of thought. A light? In a patient's room? At this hour? Who? Curiosity dictated he follow the light to the end of the hall. An empty patient' room. Or, it was supposed to be. Through the patient window the lamp gave little light, but just enough to see. He looked through the open window atop the door. Perfect skin. Short brown hair. Naked bodies. Nurse Tea Gardner. Ah, a tryst in the night. Not unheard of for the staff at Domino General. Nothing so unusual. But who was her partner? Curious still he turned his head askance and leaned over to get a better view of the room. His body went cold. Yugi. Yugi Mutou. Naked. Bare. To her._**

 ** _They were naked, with she straddling his lap as they kissed sensually. Hands touched everywhere. They were...they had...Yugi. Made love to her. She made love to him. He was kissing her. Touching her. Enjoying her. Letting her touch him, caress him, breathe his name... Oh, Yugi. How could he? Why did he? He didn't want to see anymore. But his eyes couldn't look away. He shifted his hips. She sighed in pleasure. He could take no more. He wrenched himself from the door and staggered away from the sight. His chest constricted. His heart was breaking. He could feel it shattering in to painful shreds in to the very lungs in his body. It was suddenly so difficult to breathe. Tears cascaded down his face from pools of anguished crimson. Yugi had told him he loved him. Shared his passion with him. Made love to him. Yet now he was giving it all to someone else. And it hurt. Love. He never knew it could feel like this. He couldn't contain his child-like sobs. It was impossible. In the laboratory he struggled around the metal table, trying to keep his straining body upright. He failed. He collapsed on to the table and curled up like a little boy trapped in a nightmare. He sobbed as the images played out in his mind over and over again. He wanted to blame him. To hate him. But after everything Yugi and he had been through, did he have a right? Did Yugi? He didn't know. He didn't want to know the answer to that right now. All he knew was that Yugi gave himself to Tea tonight and by the look of it, he didn't regret it. Another piece of his glass heart cracked and splintered at the thought._**

 ** _With a cry of anguish he slammed his hand down on the table where he lay and a fresh wave of tears accompanied his agony._**

 ** _Yugi..._**

* * *

 ** _( Ducks and hides.) Don't kill me! I promise there was a point to this! Anyways, Tea's gonna pay for this next chapter! But in what way? And how's Yugi going to deal with this muck-up he's created? And the biggest question: Who saw them? Atemu or Yami? Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness!_**


	11. Push Me

_**Hey guys! It's me! Sorry this took such a long time! But I'm back and the story continues! So without further ado, here's the next chapter of Broken Angel! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Push Me**_

 _ **He let the boy leave, watching him go with angry eyes. Inside he could feel him. Asking him not to push Yugi any more than he already has. Begging him to relinquish control of their body back to him. **' Ha! After being shackled and bruised like a common criminal? No. This is MY time.' **So with that he forced the wall between Atemu's consciousness and his own, shutting his voice out completely. It truly was pathetic how easily he could control Atemu's body completely. If he had not the need to eat and sleep, then he could have had complete control ages ago. But alas, he was only human-as his creator constantly liked to remind him. They differed in opinion on just about everything, and the highest iota on that list was how he dealt with his ' Patients' and his bedside manner. Being the good doctor's other half did have it's privileges; He inherited his creator's knowledge, including his medical education. He remembered when he had first taken complete control, Atemu watching him through the mind-link they shared. His first patient was a woman. She had been brought to the hospital by friends, claiming the cuts to her arms and the bruises littering her face and body were the result of an abusive husband.**_

 _ **He treated her wounds professionally, his body calm and relaxed. Until she started crying. Mentally he understood why she would. The trauma of her experiences had caught up with her. After all, one may only hold their composure for so long under such stress. But emotionally the sound of her bawling may as well have been naught more than nails on a chalkboard. And he told her as such in cold, clipped tones. She snapped at him, saying he was un-caring as ' all the others', whoever she meant. He spoke his mind without thinking-a nasty habit of his. He immediately told her: " Maybe if you fucked better, then your men might give a damn." She gasped as if she'd been slapped, and his creator's voice rang in his head, sounding as astounded as he was appalled.** ' Yami!'_

 ** _He sniggered at the memory, hearing his creator sounding so shocked. He was always so annoyingly cool and composed. He discovered that day how fun it was to break that composure. And he also discovered that day the power he had. The bitch had slapped him. He went still with rage. No one was to ever touch him like that. He didn't like that. Who was SHE to strike him?! Another nasty habit of his; Not only did he often speak without thinking, he also tended to act without thinking too. And that's just what he did when he casually picked up the scalpel and with a swift swipe he slit her throat. He watched her clutch at her neck, her eyes going wide in shock. He watched her fall back on the bed and die. Because of him. He held the power of life and death in the very palms of his hands. The rush of power nearly made him dizzy and he laughed with unbridled excitement. In that moment he was happy. Atemu wasn't happy._**

 ** _After the body had been sent to the deadhouse, he had told the friends waiting that she was dead. ( Because of him.) There were too many internal injuries ( She could never be saved emotionally) and due to her cuts ( And one more) she had simply bled out too much. There was nothing more to be done. ( Now) They bought his excuses with teary eyes and their heartfelt thanks for trying. ( Welcome) Atemu, on the other hand, had much more to say ton him._**

 _" Yami! You can't kill our patients! As doctors, it's our duty to save lives, never take them!"_

 ** _" Well what if they're beyond saving?" He asked casually._**

 _" No life is beyond saving."_

 ** _" So if a man's lying completely dismembered on a bed, bleeding out to all hell, he's worth saving?" He asked skeptically. A weary sigh breathed in his ears._**

 _" Then we stay with them, and pray. We give them comfort in their final moments and if they be sinners, we pray God to give them peace and save their souls." **Yami remembered how appalled he'd been. Praying to some imaginary friend for comfort? Giving peace to a sinner?! If they were horrible in life, then they deserved a death that suited that life, not the other way around. As for God, Yami's mind was cold and detached. If he could see it, if he could touch it, then it was real. So far he'd not seen God, so until that time he was nothing but a fairytale to comfort the morally impaired. He knew Atemu was privy to his line of thinking. He could mentally see the arched eyebrow aimed his way due to his current thoughts and he rolled his eyes. ( Not that he counted. He was a realist, not impaired.)**_

 _" None of that is neither here nor there, Yami. What does matter is this: At the end of the day we are all human, and in our final hours no one should do it alone. Life is hard. Because of life's hardships, however menial, each and every person earns the right to a peaceful death. They're only human, Yami. So are we." **Yami didn't share those beliefs, and his creator knew it. He didn't argue with Atemu any further because he knew there would be no point to it. Instead, he ignored him completely, and continued his way of doing things. Occasionally he would save a patient. And he did have one code he followed: Never harm the innocent. In Yami's case, this meant children. Children were young and small, weak of heart, mind and body. They weren't capable of defending themselves from him. It wouldn't be a fair fight. And babies were pure and innocent altogether. It was the sinners he was after, not them. And for that, Atemu was immensely grateful. That wasn't to say Yami necessarily** **liked** **children. ( Whinny, sticky, annoying little midgets) But to him, killing a child was simply unnecessary. The adults, on the other hand, were fair game. He had to admit, he killed more than he saved. Even the smallest of offenses could trigger his rage. No one could disrespect him and get away with it. No one... Until him.**_

 ** _He remembered that fateful day. He hadn't been in control, but he liked to watch the world from his creator's mind. He saw them, a whole crowd of people. The fire brigade, the nuns and priests, and the body the captain of the fire brigade was holding. Atemu cleaned the soot from his face with a wet cloth, revealing the boy in all of his beauty. He remembered them holding the boy in their arms, lying him down on the bed. He grew increasingly annoyed with their questions and clamoring as Atemu tried to administer the aloe and_** ** _eucalyptus_** ** _solution to the mask which would help the boy breathe easier. Yami's anger at the incessant fool's noise spiked, and for once it seemed his creator's mood was in perfect sync with his own. Luckily before anyone might get hurt, a nun took notice of their combined agitation and ushered the group outside._**

 ** _Every memory since flashed through his head like a projector. This beautiful creature came to be their own, and he was the greatest challenge he had ever had. For reasons even unknown to him, Yugi was able to get away with just about anything with him. He struck him, yelled at him, challenged him, stood up to him...and Yami loved it. He loved his fire and his passion. His determination and his strength. His kindness and compassion. As luminous as Atemu's white roses, with thorns that bit and stung. White roses were notoriously hard to care for, as they bruised so easily. And if not given just the right amount of care, they died just as easily. They were tricky flowers. To Yami Yugi WAS the white rose. And he wanted him. But then, so did Atemu. And Yami absolutely hated that._**

 ** _Until then, while he didn't like sharing a body with Atemu, he hadn't hated it yet. Now that Yugi was here and Atemu was with him...he hated it. He wanted Yugi to love him. He wanted Yugi to want him, to lust for him, to want to be with him! Not Atemu. But he did. Yugi confessed to loving them both, but at the first opportunity he gave himself completely to Atemu. And since then, there has been nothing but pain. Why was that? Why was he never good enough? The hospital staff thought he was insane for killing killers and thieves. ( And then there were the ones that were just plain annoying. Those HAD to go) The house staff thought he was ' Creepy' because he rarely spoke to them. ( They weren't important to him, so why should he say anything to them?) Seto thought he was a vile leech for living off Atemu's very body and soul. ( Okay, THAT one was a correct assumption, but it wasn't like he chose this. Atemu, his other half, his creator, his father cursed him to THAT.) And Yugi... His Yugi... Simply loved Atemu more than him. That was the only reason he could think of as to why Yugi would give himself so freely to Atemu. And it HURT._**

 ** _And he hurt Yugi in turn. He held him down, beat him...raped him. And in the end, it was all for nothing. But it wouldn't stay this way. It couldn't. No, he was going to make it right with him. He didn't know how and he didn't know when. But there was a solution here. If only he knew how to find it. He needed to move. He suddenly felt so restless. Yami stretched his limbs and walked out of the lab. He had no destination in mind. Only a need to move. He walked out of the lab, then off of the property. He walked the streets, taking in everything yet seeing nothing. He was aware of his surroundings, and in his head he wondered just how important anything he was seeing truly was. Was it so important for that man to kiss that woman by the jeweler's store? Had they just got engaged? Did he lover her enough to ask, or did she love him enough to accept?_**

 ** _Was it important for the butcher to be arguing prices with those two men, when taxes were so high? Why not take their offer? Better some money than none. Was it important for that woman to be carrying that young boy around like that? He looked old enough to walk-four years old if he were to guess. Children needed to move to get strong. To learn to operate themselves in the world. Was she doing him a disservice by codling him like that? Or did he need some form of reassurance? Was there such a thing as too much love? Was love like the medicines at the hospital: Beneficial in measured doses but deadly in excessiveness? Could one die from too much love? Would that be such a bad way to go? He kept walking. He took in all the little things around him, yet for the hours he walked he didn't seem to be able to truly learn anything from any of it. By the time the sun began to set, he decided to walk back home. He knew the way. His body carried him without conscious thought to the doors of the hospital. By the time he finally made it back, the sun was gone, and night had descended down on Domino. It was his shift tonight, yes he remembered. But the night was so calm and boring. Only when a patient of ' special needs' came in did he truly thrive. Ah, well. Best check on the place while he was here._**

 ** _He walked the halls, feeling calm and content in the quiet. No one was awake. The patients were sound asleep. Many of the night shift staff were either reading in their respective posts or slumbering on cots in unoccupied rooms, the doors slightly ajar to hear if they were called from the outside. It was dark. It was peaceful. Almost like being in the womb. The darkness was comforting, the silence calming. No wonder the babies screamed like holy hell when they were forced from this perfect world. A light in the distance disrupted his train of thought. A light? In a patient's room? At this hour? Who? Curiosity dictated he follow the light to the end of the hall. An empty patient' room. Or, it was supposed to be. Through the patient window the lamp gave little light, but just enough to see. He looked through the open window atop the door. Perfect skin. Short brown hair. Naked bodies. Nurse Tea Gardner. Ah, a tryst in the night. Not unheard of for the staff at Domino General. Nothing so unusual. But who was her partner? Curious still he turned his head askance and leaned over to get a better view of the room. His body went cold. Yugi. Yugi Mutou. Naked. Bare. To her._**

 ** _They were naked, with she straddling his lap as they kissed sensually. Hands touched everywhere. They were...they had...Yugi. Made love to her. She made love to him. He was kissing her. Touching her. Enjoying her. Letting her touch him, caress him, breathe his name... Oh, Yugi. How could he? Why did he? He didn't want to see anymore. But his eyes couldn't look away. He shifted his hips. She sighed in pleasure. He could take no more. He wrenched himself from the door and staggered away from the sight. His chest constricted. His heart was breaking. He could feel it shattering in to painful shreds in to the very lungs in his body. It was suddenly so difficult to breathe. Tears cascaded down his face from pools of anguished crimson. Yugi had told him he loved him. ( That what it meant to have feelings for someone, wasn't it?) Shared his passion with him. ( And fought with fire each time.) Made love to him. ( Don't wanna say that other word.) Yet now he was giving it all to someone else. And it hurt. Love. He never knew it could feel like this. He couldn't contain his child-like sobs. It was impossible. In the laboratory he struggled around the metal table, trying to keep his straining body upright. He failed. He collapsed on to the table and curled up like a little boy trapped in a nightmare. He sobbed as the images played out in his mind over and over again. He wanted to blame him. To hate him. But after everything Yugi and he had been through, did he have a right? Did Yugi? He didn't know. He didn't want to know the answer to that right now. All he knew was that Yugi gave himself to Tea tonight and by the look of it, he didn't regret it. Another piece of his glass heart cracked and splintered at the thought._**

 ** _With a cry of anguish he slammed his hand down on the table where he lay and a fresh wave of tears accompanied his agony._**

 ** _Yugi..._**

 ** _He had no notion of how long he lay there. To Yami it could have been days. Could have been hours. Could have been minutes. He honestly didn't know. The change happened slowly. Pain ebbed to confusion. Confusion and pain shifted to disbelief. Disbelief and pain twisted in to incredulity. Incredulity and disbelief wove in to anger. Pain, confusion, disbelief, incredulity and anger transformed in to hate. He could never hate his rose. He couldn't even hate the plausible reasons why, because he understood perfectly the why. Yugi was rebelling. He knew that. He understood that. He didn't hate that. What he did hate was who he rebelled with and how exactly he rebelled with her of all people! He hated how Yugi turned away from them. And he hated that it was with her-that he chose her. He hated that. No. He loathed it. It had gone on too long. This was in part, his fault. No, he had to be a man and take full responsibility. It was ALL his fault. The first day he saw them together he feared something like this might happen. Now he had to clean up this mess and fix Yugi of his wanton ways. ( Even if even THAT was his fault, his pride promptly demanded he ignore that fact.) _**

**_His other half was waking. He could feel him. His body was tired and his mind was stressed and weary. He wanted to sleep. But that would mean Atemu would be in control again. Like always. Like forever. But then...perhaps it was for the best. Let the bitch think she was safe for a day. Then... Oh then... He smiled wickedly in the dark, then slowly he got up and made his way to the house, walked quietly through the rooms and halls, up the stairs, then finally to their room. Atemu could have control now. Besides..._**

 ** _It wasn't like he wouldn't come back._**

* * *

 _ **They dressed quietly, neither one quite willing to speak first. Yugi knew perfectly well he had used her. Tea knew just as well that she had been used. And yet, neither one quite minded. But there was one thing that needed to be addressed. " So...what happens now?" She asked meekly. Yugi finished buckling up his pants with a sigh. He bent down and retrieved his shirt, throwing it over his shoulders.**_

 _ **" Now I have to find a way to tell my loved ones what happened." He said wearily as he began buttoning his shirt. Tea likewise paused in the buttoning of her nurse's uniform to gape at him in surprise.**_

 _ **" What?" He paused mid-way up his shirt and looked up at her astonished question. He gave her an arched brow and a smile, both mingling to form an expression that seemed to say ' Oh, come now.'**_

 _ **" But of course. I knew going in to this that I was never going to hide it. I made a vow to always be honest with those I love, and now I have to uphold that. But if you need...I can omit your name in my confession. All they need know is of my transgression. I don't have to say with who. In the long run, would it really mater?" He asked. Tea opened her mouth, then closed it. He was right. Honesty was all they had to give at this point.**_

 _ **" I suppose you're right." She relented. Tea gave a humorless laugh as she recalled a memory. " You know, my mother once told me to be truthful was our own saving grace, because no secret stays secret forever." Yugi finished buttoning his shirt as she spoke, then retrieved his tie and tied it around his throat where it belonged. He didn't comment as he put on his vest. And Tea offered nothing else as she put on her own stockings and shoes. Once they were fully dressed Tea ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it out. It was still very early morning. She could go home and catch up on her rest. She wasn't due to work until tonight's night shift anyways. And right now, rest was what she knew they both needed. " You should rest, Yugi. You can stay in this room if you want. It might be best. No need to answer any awkward questions before you're ready." She had a point. What could he say if he was caught sneaking back in to the manor this early in the morning? Hell, the sun wasn't even up yet. No, best to face the day after he's had a chance to sleep on it.**_

 _ **" Yeah, I'll do that." Tea nodded and twisted her fingers nervously. She had just given him her advice, and now she knew she could only practice what she preached.**_

 _ **" If you must, when you have that conversation, you can give my name."**_

 _ **"...Thank you." He sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that. They looked in each other's eyes, a new deep understanding there. Their friendship was not gone. Nothing between them had changed. But this history was apart of them now. Wordlessly they embraced each other caringly, then they slowly broke apart. Tea smiled softly then turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Yugi walked over to the bed and flopped down on the cot, suddenly feeling very exhausted. But his mind was wide awake. Already the guilt was eating away at him. And he was the only one to blame this time, he knew. He knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy. Or pleasant. He tried to imagine the outcome of both parties when he told them. Atemu would be heartbroken, but he could hope that at the least he might understand. Forgiveness may be possible of him. Yami on the other hand... All hell was determined to break loose. **_

_**Yami would rant and rave. Perhaps even strike him as he had often done in the past. Maybe even try to rape him again to remind him to whom he belonged. Or...Yami just might kill him. They had been pushing each other since day one. This just might be the ' It' that drives Yami over the edge. It was a chilling possibility, but Yugi hoped that it might not come to any of that. If Yami felt guilty about raping him before... Did he? Yugi wasn't sure. He never said he was sorry for it, and he acted like it had practically never happened the last time they spoke. The truth of the matter was Yami was a force of nature: Unpredictable and devastatingly destructive when he struck. With those thoughts in mind Yugi drifted in to an uneasy sleep, childishly hoping that tomorrow wouldn't come.**_

 _ **He was going to hurt them.**_

 _ **Badly.**_

* * *

 _ **Yugi woke to the sound of a bustling hospital, and groaned as his head throbbed in pain. Even the simple movement of turning his head to the side made him feel like his head was full of copper nails. He squeezed his eyes shut and clumsily lifted himself from the cot. He had absolutely no idea what time it was. Only that the sun was shining brightly in the hospital. He cleared his throat and with great effort, he was able to rise from the cot in to the semblance of a standing positon.** ' This is why hang-overs are bad.' **He thought grumpily to himself. Letting his body move on it's own he opened the door and then shut it quietly behind him. The light of the sun shining brightly through the windows practically punched him in the eyes and he winced in pain as he held up a hand to shield his sight. A passing nurse stopped and tilted her head curiously as she stared at his pained and disheveled state. " Sir, are you alright?" He winced at the sound of her sweet voice. To his hurting head it may have been the sound of a thousand shattering glasses.**_

 _ **" I appear to be suffering the effects of a over-hang." He mumbled. The nurse put a hand to her lips and giggled.**_

 _ **" I think you mean a hang-over." Yugi frowned in confusion.**_

 _ **" Didn't I say so?" The nurse giggled again and smiled kindly at him.**_

 _ **" Almost. Here, if you'll just follow me, I can offer you some help." She said. Yugi was in no mood to protest and he would gladly take any chance to help his throbbing head.**_

 _ **" Yes, please." He followed the nurse quietly, not in the mood to talk. She led him around corners and down stairs. He didn't bother to take notice of his surroundings. His head hurt too much for that. Eventually they came to a room with many metal cabinets and bustle. Two iron stoves were operating and he could smell soup. Ah, this must be the kitchen.**_

 _ **" Here, take a seat." She offered, pulling out a wooden stool. He mumbled a thank you and gratefully sat down on the wood. She briskly walked around the cooks, grabbing a glass and running water. With her back turned to him he lazily watched her throw an array of ingredients together. Once she was done, she handed him a glass of cloudy liquid and 2 small pills. " Drink all of that while taking these." She commanded softly. Yugi eyed the drink, already knowing this wouldn't be pleasant. He took a breath...then popped the pills in his mouth and downed the glass.**_

 _ **The drink was bitter and tangy, but he soldiered on until the glass was empty. He finished the drink with a gasp then a groan of disgust. " Ugh, what in the hell was that?" The nurse giggled and took the glass from him and began rinsing it out in the sink.**_

 _ **" Water, lemon, ginger, dandelion oil, charcoal and two headache pills. Trust me, it'll help you to feel better very soon, but the taste is not pleasant. It's like a parent; It helps you but chastises you at the same time." Yugi coughed as he struggled to clear the excess ginger powder from his throat. With a few swallows he managed.**_

 _ **" Can I have a bit of water, Miss...?"**_

 _ **" Oh, sorry. I'm nurse Lilly Driscoll, and yes of course. It's the ginger, right?" She asked knowingly, filling the glass half way. Yugi nodded as he took the drink and downed the cool liquid. The bad taste in his mouth was washed away along with his sticky throat, and already he was feeling better. His nausea was going down and his headache was becoming less. Nurse Lily walked away for a moment, then came right back with a slice of freshly baked bread. " Here, eat this." Yugi eyed the food and his stomach churned unpleasantly. Though his nausea was slowly diminishing, he didn't think he was ready for food just yet. Lily took note of the discomfort on his face and smiled knowingly. " I know. This is the last thing you want right now. But trust me. It'll help. The bread will absorb any excess stomach acid and it'll help take the nausea away." With a small sigh Yugi took the bread slice and nibbled on it slowly. It was fluffy and seemed to grow in his mouth once he took a bite. It took some time, but he finished it. True to her word Yugi was beginning to feel much better.**_

 _ **" Thank you, Nurse Driscoll." He said gratefully.**_

 _ **" Sure! Now then, is there anything else I can help you with?" Yugi took another sip from his water glass and then nodded.**_

 _ **" Actually, could you take me to the front desk? I only know some of the hospital halls, and right now I have no idea where we are. I need to be getting back, and I don't think I have the time to wander." The young nurse nodded and then held out her hand for him.**_

 _ **" Of course! Just follow me, Sir!" She said. Yugi smiled at her sunny disposition. She was quite possibly the happiest, nicest nurse he'd ever met in his life. He took her hand, stood to his feet, then he wound his arm with hers and inclined his head to her. He straightened and then offered her his best smile, like a proper gentleman.**_

 _ **" Thank you. And Miss Lily, my name is Yugi. Yugi Mutou." He said.**_

 _ **" Nice to meet you, Yugi." She said sweetly. Together they traversed the halls, passing doctors and patients alike. Though Yugi kept a slight smile on his face as to appear calm, inside his heart was pounding. Now that he was able to think clearly, he knew that his confessions were mere moments away. He was about to hurt two men who loved him. Each step was like that of a criminal to his execution to him. He imagined after he told them he wouldn't be permitted to stay on at the manor. He would have to go. Where? Maybe he could find work at the docs. From what he'd heard from travelers who would stay at the church, there was always work to be found there. And Yugi was not afraid of hard labor. After all, it was he who repaired the fences when the wood had rotted through and he who had chopped and hauled the wood for their fire places and cooking ovens. He could certainly carry heavy loads on a dock, right? Or maybe he could get a job at the library, seeing that though he was only a servant, he had been gifted the rare privilege to read. The nuns as priests had taught him from nearly the moment he became a member of their family, a gift not often afforded to servants. So perhaps he could find work there. He knew how to properly categorize and file away books. He had done that often enough at St. Michaels. Whatever his next course of action, he knew before any more planning, he had an unpleasant job to do.**_

 _ **His musings were halted as the noise in the halls they were walking grew louder. And his interest was piqued. Pegasus was shouting out orders from his place at the desk, with orderlies, nurses and even a few able-bodied patients offering to help. " You, take the east wing's third floor! You, yes you-no, the man in green! Yes, you go with him! And you three! Check the basement levels! We want no stone unturned here!"**_

 _ **" What's all this, now?" He voiced quietly. Beside him the nurse shrugged.**_

 _ **" I haven't the faintest." She said, bewildered.**_

 ** _Yugi gently released himself from her hold and then jogged over to the commotion, with Nurse Driscoll trotting along behind him. " Pegasus! What's wrong?!" Silence. Every eye was turned to him. Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Some gasped and put hands to gaping mouths. Yugi suddenly felt very uncomfortable._**

 _ **" Yugi-boy! Oh, thank the stars and heaven's above!" Yugi jumped, startled as the boisterous doctor rushed to him and embraced him in a death-grip. Several other doctors and nurses he didn't know clamored around them, offering the same praises of relief and calls for Dr. Sennen. Before he could even speak the man released him and grasped him by the shoulders. " Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need help-?"**_

 _ **" Wait, please! I-I'm fine! What's going on?" He asked, bewildered.**_

 _ **" Atemu-boy's commissioned nearly all the staff to help look for you. When you didn't report to him this morning he grew frightfully worried. You've been missing all day, child!" Yugi shot a questioning look at nurse Lilly, who could only shrug her shoulders cluelessly back.**_

 _ **" I've been making my usual rounds, so I've had no idea. I found him just a short while ago and we've been talking." She offered. It was kind, he noted, that she left out the part in which he had been suffering a massive hang-over and spent the night sleeping in the hospital. He sighed and then turned back to the staff and offered a sheepish smile.**_

 _ **" Thanks everyone. I'm fine, really. I was simply out and I lost track of the time. I'm sorry to have caused everyone trouble. Especially Dr. Sennen." He said, his voice lowering softly at the mention of the doctor. Pegasus huffed and placed both hands on his hips.**_

 _ **" Well I should say so! Yugi, these are dangerous times to be wandering about. Especially since the murders that have been taking place around here! It pains me as a doctor to say this, but this hospital is not safe right now. No one should be wandering alone!" He cried passionately. Yugi hung his head in guilt. He was right. But what ate at him ore than anything in that moment, was the he knew everything about the killer in question.**_

 _ **" Sorry." He said. Pegasus sighed dramatically and then placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.**_

 _ **" It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that you're here and you're safe." Yugi sighed, then squared his shoulders and straightened his spine. It was time.**_

 _ **" Where's At-um, Dr. Sennen?" Pegasus shook his head and theatrically swept out his arm.**_

 _ **" Out there somewhere, looking for you. I would try the house first, and asking the staff if they know where he might be." A nod.**_

 _ **" Okay. Do you need me to have him report back when I find him?" Pegasus shook his head.**_

 _ **" No. He was so worried about you, my boy, that he could hardly function. I've taken over his cases for the day, so he can report back tomorrow." Yugi's face flushed with shame. Atemu had been so worried about him that it had effected his work. Yugi swallowed hard, then with a curt nod took off running. He sprinted down the corridor, through the dead house, then charged down the tunnel connecting the properties. He stopped short at the door, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.** ' Well, this is it.' **He thought grimly to himself. Once he found Atemu, no matter what...he would tell him everything. Steadying himself Yugi pushed open the door to the lab. Yugi felt his body jolt. He was there. Atemu was in the lab, pacing back and fourth. He ran a worried hand through his wild locks as he tapped his cane nervously to the floor as he paced. His eyes were distant and unfocused.**_

 _ **" Atemu?" The doctor's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. A gasp. Suddenly Yugi found himself swept up in his arms as Atemu crushed their bodies together in a tight embrace. It was as if he thought Yugi would vanish should he dare let go.**_

 _ **" Yugi! Oh, thank God and all his angels, you're safe!" Yugi gelt his heart clench guiltily and he pried himself from the man's arms. Atemu allowed this and used the short distance between them to look Yugi over. " Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he-"**_

 _ **" No, Atemu. I'm alright." The doctor sighed and nodded. Then his eyes narrowed firmly at the young man.**_

 _ **" Then what happened to you?!" Yugi stepped back and crossed his arms defensively in front of himself.**_

 _ **" I told you, I'm fine." He murmured. Atemu glared at him, not liking this cavalier attitude.**_

 _ **" And I was to know?! Yugi, last I saw you, you demanded to be left alone with a serial killer and a rapist! So forgive me for thinking something was amiss when I didn't see you this morning, or earlier this afternoon! It was as if you had disappeared without a trace and after what happened to Tristian-!" He grit his teeth to stop the rant, not able to bring up the chef's name without feeling guilt. Yugi breathed slowly to calm his rapidly beating heart. A heart which beat painfully harder at the mention of his deceased friend.**_

 _ **" I know. I'm sorry." He relented. " Yami told me...everything. Apparently, after Yami raped me, Tristian found us together. I was passed out at the time, so I couldn't so anything. Tristian threatened to call the police and have Yami locked up. He couldn't say anything. Not while protecting your secret. So he eliminated the threat all together." He finished sadly. Atemu groaned in sadness and bent his head down in shame as he leaned heavily on his cane.**_

 _ **" Oh my God..." He groaned.**_

 _ **" I needed to get away from him. Especially after we fought about the issue...among other things. So I sought refuge in a bottle and an empty room in the hospital." Atemu sighed and then shot a weary look at Yugi.**_

 _ **" Never would have taken you for a drinker." He commented hollowly. Yugi shrugged his shoulders.**_

 _ **" Yeah, well, wine was a common beverage at the church. I didn't partake often, but enough to aquire an occasional taste for it. And after what happened to Tristian, I confess I needed it."**_

 _ **" You and me both." Atemu said, his tone hollowly amused. This was it. The next part of his story was here to tell. It had to be now. Steeling himself Yugi swallowed hard and let his hands fall to his sides.**_

 _ **" Atemu...I..." He grit his teeth and swallowed hard. No, he couldn't back out now. He had to be a man and own what he did. Everything he did. After demanding honesty from Atemu-and Yami, how could he ever offer them anything less? No matter how much it would hurt. Yugi took in a deep breath and fixed his gaze on Atemu. " I had relations with Tea last night." For one long awful moment, Atemu said nothing. When he found his voice he could only brokenly ask one question.**_

 _ **"...What?" Yugi grit his teeth and forced out the words.**_

 _ **" We had sex. Last night." Atemu turned away from him, his rip on the dragon head of the cane so hard it turned his knuckles white. It could have been days or seconds to them, but in this moment time itself seemed to have no meaning. All they knew was emotion. Pain, heartbreak, guilt, anger, sadness, confusion, aching longing and rattled trust.**_

 _ **" Are you this angry with me?" The doctor asked, his voice trembling. " Have I wronged you so sinfully that you would cast away all we've tried to build? Why?!" He whirled around and Yugi felt his heart jolt painfully in his chest as he watched crystalline tears flow from haunting ruby eyes. " What have I done worng?!"**_

 _ **" Atemu, I never set out to hurt anyone! I swear!" Atemu let his cane fall with a deafening clatter as he swept forward and grasped him firmly by the shoulders, his grip threatening to bruise.**_

 _ **" Then why?! Why would you do this to us?!" He cried, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Yugi felt ashamed when he was forced to let his own tears fall down his cheeks.**_

 _ **" Because I wanted to be in control!" Atemu let him go, shock replacing the mask of agony he'd worn moments ago and he took a stumbling step back. " Ever since you and I have been lovers, I have been granted permission to know what true love can be. But," Yugi huffed out a breath and angrily swiped at his tears. " I am still just your servant, no matter how much we wish that could change. You said before you wanted us to be equals. That you didn't want me to think of you as my master or employer. But yesterday...when you forbade me to speak with Yami... You may as well have been king on high!" Atemu staggered as if he'd been slapped. And if that weren't a genuine reaction, then he was the best actor Yugi had ever seen. " You tried to control me. And I understand that you only wanted to protect me. But I am a man, Atemu. A man more than capable of fighting his own battles." Yugi's voice softened as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest. " Nothing hurt more than when you forbid me to speak with Yami. You proved to me that you think I'm naught more than a weak child. And you tried to reign me in and control me. As you would with any child who might misbehave." He said, the sneer evident in his voice. Atemu was at a loss for words. Was this really what Yugi thought of him? Of them together?**_

 _ **" I expect that from Yami." He scoffed. " I can't even begin to count how many times he's tried to assert control and ownership of me. I never would have expected it of you. Not until yesterday. And as for Yami," Yugi chucked, the sound dark and hollow. Like Yami himself were laughing with Yugi's lips. Atemu briefly wondered if Yami's soul had somehow infected Yugi's own. Perhaps that was why Yugi's words were cutting him so deeply. How often had he and Yami had similar conversations about control? Yugi ran a hand through his hair and rested the other on his hip. " I've been forced to come to terms with the fact that Yami sees me as a possession to own for himself. And I hate it. He's possessive because he's selfish. And he'll do what he wants to me and damn the consequences. Because he thinks I belong to him." He said, his tone cold and mocking. " I was tired of being controlled. By you-by him... I'm tired, Atemu. Tired of being beaten down in to a submission I refuse to abide by. So when I gave my body to Tea in in turn took hers, I wanted to control who was allowed to have me. Because when I'm with the two of you... I feel like I'm bound in chains." He said, his tears falling uncontrollably by now.**_

 _ **" You've bound me by your love and your compassion. Your grace and wisdom. Yami's bound me by his fire and passion. Lust and power. But if I'm bound so tightly, then when am I ever allowed to be free?"**_

 _ **That was it. Atemu broke right then and there. He fell to one knee, gasping as the tears flowed down his face. His eyes were vacant and yet filled with an uncontrollable fire. Like a burning force with nowhere to go. His fingers brushed his cane. His eyes went blank and he slowly grasped the cane then just as slow stood to his feet. Yugi watched in trepidation as Atemu staggered away from him, his back turning to him harshly. Then he exploded. With a cry of a wounded beast he swung out his cane, knocking over a nearby steel stool, the metal clanging loudly to the floor. With a gasp he gripped the cane in both hands and almost drunkenly made his way to the nearest shelf-spare beakers and wooden boxes-and smashed his cane wherever he could reach. Wood splintered, glass shattered and the shelf clanged and banged in a chorus of disjointed noise. Yugi watched it all in numbed fascination as Atemu lost control. Everything in his path was destroyed. Glass vials fell and broke. Containers of medicine shattered as their contents oozed and dripped away. Dried spices and herbs were crushed under cane and foot. Yugi did nothing to stop him.**_

 _ **Screaming madly Atemu whipped his cane out behind him and a small metal stand housing various ink pens fell, clattering where they lay. The ink pot was smashed and black ink bled out from the bottle to the floor. He whirled around and then he threw his cane vindictively to the ground. Growling loudly between tightly clenched teeth the doctor used his arms and hands to knock over the tray of surgical instruments from the metal operating table. Papers scattered like leaves from under his hands and he swung his arms madly until there was nothing left. At that moment his energy seemed to abandon him completely. He sagged against the table, gripping the ledge with shaking arms to hold himself steady. The sound of shaky panting echoed in the destruction. Yugi stood silent, watching the normally cool and composed doctor, this man of refinement and perfection, fall to pieces. Minutes ticked by this way, with Atemu struggling to breathe as his broken heart beat weakly in his chest. Yugi's own heart constricted with guilt and heartache. This was his own doing. Yugi understood that. Every action has a consequence. Now it was time to face his.**_

 _ **Yugi turned around, his back to the doctor. He could hardly face him. But in the words of Macbeth; What's done is done. " I realize...my being here is no longer appropriate. I just..." He looked down, his bangs shadowing his face. " I thought you deserved an explanation." He took a step away, then another and another, his body moving automatically to the door. Hurried steps behind him. Two strong, warm arms encircled his shoulders, crossing over his chest to hold him there. Yugi stumbled with the impact, then stopped moving. Atemu leaned down his head to press his cheek in to Yugi's satin locks and breathed in his scent.**_

 _ **" Stay." He whispered.**_

 _ **" I can't." Yugi murmured back. Warm lips descended down to his neck. Automatically he tilted his head to allow the doctor better access. A series of sensual nips and kisses was his reward.**_

 ** _" Stay." Atemu said, his breath tickling Yugi's skin pleasantly. Yugi let his morals go, because really, what point was there holding on to them now? He turned around in the man's arms and their lips met in a bruising kiss._** ** _All his anger, his heartache, his passion and his love was poured in to his kiss. And Yugi absorbed it all._** ** _Atemu's tongue shoved past Yugi's lips and his mouth eagerly welcomed him. Somehow they were able to make their way to the table. Glass and wood crunched under their shoes, but neither one cared. " Yugi... I want..." His kisses became obscure and incoherent as he moved his lips from Yugi's lips to his cheek, the corner of his mouth, licked his lover's lips and then dart his tongue in and out as he both broke and repaired his kisses. Yugi moaned at the sensations. Atemu's hands hurriedly began undoing Yugi's vest. " Please..." Yugi un-did the doctor's own royal blue vest and then yanked at the buttons of his shirt._**

 _ **" Yes." He said. The rest of their clothes were discarded in haste, and then Yugi was lifted and lay to rest on the table. Yugi hissed as the cold metal bit in to his skin. The doctor was on him in no time, pinning his wrists on either side of him with his hands. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't even think. Atemu was already hard at work, rutting eagerly against him as his member plunged in and out of his body. A strangled cry of pleasure escaped him as Atemu pounded away inside of him. Yugi bucked his hips beneath him, determined to participate. They stared in to each other's eyes the whole time, never once breaking gaze as Atemu lay claim to his body and his heart all over again. They watched each other as they reached their completion, the rapture and lust consuming them as they came. Their movements slowed and then they stopped, both panting as they lay together. Atemu leaned down and gently he kissed Yugi's lips. Rosy petals parted to allow the doctor access as Yugi kissed him sensually back. Only then did they close their eyes and they basked in the moment together.**_

 _ **Already their need was coming back. Yugi felt Atemu come back to life inside of him and he began rolling his hips. Atemu groaned in want and without even needing to be asked, he began thrusting against his lover. Together they sat up on the table, positioned now so that Yugi was sitting comfortably above him in his lap. Atemu littered his neck and chest with kisses as they moved against each other. Strangled moans and pants were torn fro Yugi's lips as his prostate was assaulted again and again. Yugi leaned back in rapture, holding on to the older man with his arms around his neck. Atemu bent his head down to take a perfect pink nipple in to his mouth. Yugi cried out in pleasure, the sound echoing in the lab. A strong hand grasped his manhood and began pumping him hard and fast to match the pace as the older man's thrusts increased. The three points of pleasure coming at him at once was simply too much for the young man. Yugi moaned sensually as he came yet again. Beneath him Atemu hissed in pleasure as Yugi's walls tightened unforgivingly around him...and he let himself go. Both men rocked gently against each other as the boy was filled with Atemu's essence all over again. Their movements stopped altogether and they simply stayed there, their panting breaths echoing in the near-deafening silence of the room.**_

 _ **Atemu reached up and stroked Yugi's back and the young man purred at his touch. He lay his forehead down on the muscled tan shoulder of the man holding him so dearly. Atemu touched his lips to his neck, sensually kissing and nipping the skin there. It was sure to leave his lover's mark, and Yugi found he didn't mind one bit. He moaned faintly at the sensations, until Atemu pulled away to look him in the eyes. He held Yugi's face gently as ruby and amethyst met.**_

 _ **" You're not the only one bound, Yugi. No mater what happens I can't let you go...because I have forgotten how to breathe without you." Yugi parted his lips, yet no words came. " Yugi Mutou... I'm in love with you. I love you." Yugi gasped at the confession. To know you were cared for was one thing. A confession was much greater. Yugi found himself at a loss for words. After all he had done? How could this man be so loving and forgiving? Atemu brushed the bangs from his face and chastely kissed his lips. " So please... Don't leave me." He whispered, his eyes full of love, promise and heartache. How could Yugi ever refuse him? Especially because...**_

 _ **" Never. I'll never try to leave you again. Because... I love you, too." Joy, happiness and gratitude and so many other emotions in the doctor's eyes. Lips touched in a searing kiss. Love, passion and desire urged Atemu to lay him back down on the table. Yugi welcomingly obeyed and together they held one another close as Atemu began making love to Yugi again, determined to bound them to whom the other belonged.**_

* * *

 _ **Yami felt his eyes snap open in the darkness. He was in the hospital. Atemu's office. He took note of his surroundings and arched a suspicious brow. It looked like Atemu placed him exactly where he wished him to be. He looked at the small wooden desk clock. 8:30 pm. Huh. A bit early for the doctor. Now why was that? He looked in to himself for the doctor's emotional state. Calm, but sad. Relived, yet stressed. Many conflicting emotions. But the strongest one he felt was love. Love. Why? Was it Yugi? Yes. It had to be. Yugi... Yami nodded as a forgotten thought crossed him then. Yes, there WAS something that needed addressing. He ran his hands though his hair and then stood up from the chair and stretched, his back popping pleasantly. Perhaps it was a good thing he was called out early. It would give him more time to dispose of their newest threat and cover it up nice and neat. It would do them no good if he was caught, now would it? He put on the black jacket on the hanger, then took up the dragon cane by the door.**_

 _ **He walked out of the room, and put his ' Atemu' mask on. He smiled pleasantly to the evening staff. He used the cane to walk the halls. No one suspected that this was not their beloved doctor anymore. He found her easily. She was standing at the front desk, looking over the staff schedule posted on the blackboard by the desk to the right. " Nurse Gardner?" She turned around and smiled at him.**_

 _ **" Hello, Dr. Sennen. Did you need something?" Mock surprise.**_

 _ **" Why yes, I did. I need you to go to the lab and collect the lavender oil and mercury pills from the shelf, along with the cocaine. I'll be needing them for a patient, please." He said, his voice cool and smooth. The unsuspecting nurse nodded happily.**_

 _ **" Of course, Doctor." She briskly walked down the halls and he smirked at her retreating back. So eager to please. Perhaps this was the trait that made her such a good little whore. He turned around and went back to the office, where he hung up the coat right where he found it. But the cane...now THAT could be useful. Now, on to the next step. His heart beat in anticipation and his body tingled with excitement. A wicked smile twisted his lips as his eyes glowed with anticipation. He was going to enjoy this.**_

* * *

 _ **The lab was not far from where she was stationed before. She took measured, quick steps as she walked down the tunnel to the laboratory. No doctor, or patient was ever to be made to wait for very long. She chanted the ingredients in her head to keep the memory fresh for what she would need.** ' Lavander oil, mercury and cocaine. Lavender oil, mercury and cocaine. Lavender oil...' **She opened the door to the lab and closed it quietly behind her, as the heavy metal door made the most terrible bang when it was closed unchecked. Tea took note of the room, and was mystified. And a bit alarmed. Glass and wood littered the floor. A spilled ink pot was left unchecked. Papers scattered around the floor like leaves. Dear God, what had happened here? No, it wasn't her business. Right now her task was to get the medicine. Not speculate. At the very least she would report the mess to Dr. Sennen. Let him deal with his own space. Satisfied, Tea jogged to the shelves and began rummaging around for what the doctor needed. A loud bang like that of a gunshot made her jump and she gasped in fear and spun around. At first she thought it was Atemu, come back for something else he might need. The door had caused the bang, it seemed. Why was he here? She took note of the doctor's clothes, his eyes and she realized it wasn't him. The black jacket was gone, replaced with a black shirt, unbuttoned just enough so that one got a nice view of the muscled chest underneath. A blue leather vest was left unbuttoned on his frame. Skin pale as moonlight, eyes glowing menacingly like freshly spilled blood...no. This wasn't Dr. Atemu Sennen. This was his brother, Dr. Yami Sennen. A surgeon, if her memory served her. Though her interactions with the man had been sparse at best, she always sensed something...off about him. That coupled with the murders he'd committed in the hospital made her feel wrong being in the same space with him.**_

 _ **Especially now. Why was he holding his brother's cane? Why was he here? And why was he staring at her with such...disgust? Such...hate? Nervously she cleared her throat and offered a small curtsey to him. Being rude would likely only get her killed. " Dr. Yami! Uhm...did you need something, Sir?" No response. He lightly walked from the door, approaching her slowly. Okay, try again. " I'm sorry for coming in unannounced. I'm just gathering supplies for your brother." No response. He stopped within inches of her. God above she had to admit, he was devilishly attractive. If she weren't in love with Yugi and he weren't a cold sociopath, she would be very attracted to him. But right now all she felt for him was fear. Especially due to the silence. It unnerved her. And those hate-filled eyes were fixed solely on her and her alone. " O-okay, ah, I'll just...grab the supplies and-" She never got to finish.**_

 _ **Tea cried out in fear as he struck her with the cane, the metal dragon head colliding harshly with her cheek. She fell to the floor, barely able to support herself on her arms as her legs trembled in fear. Without another thought she hurriedly stood up, her boots scraping and sliding on the metal and mess under her. She took off, her fear blinding her of any direction. She ran through the maze of shelves and stock, Yami prowling behind her. He whistled tow simple tunes. High, then low. High then low. Hiiiigh-looooow. Hiiiigh...loooooow. The metal room provided an excellent echo, so that it sounded to her as if the sounds was coming from everywhere. Her breath was pained and short with terrified pants as she used the shelves to help her run on her fragile legs. A turn here-run. Down the hall-left-left run. Whistle high. Low Hiiiiigh-looooow. A sob of fear bubbled past her lips as she struggled to find any way out. Any way to escape this mad monster that hunted her.**_

 _ **Suddenly a hand shot out from around a corner and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform. She screamed in absolute terror as Yami's demonically smiling face greeted her. He tossed her away as if she were a rag doll. She slammed in to a metal shelf of books and she cried out in pain. Before she could recover, he had her again. He grabbed her by the back of her head, wrenching her hair painfully. She cried out and kicked blindly behind her-and her foot connected with his shin. He growled in pain, then let her go. Yami grasped her shoulder, then using all of his force he pushed her down to the ground. She cried pitifully where she sat, the tears flowing in rivers from her blue eyes bright with fear. She used her arms to back away from him. Yami smiled and followed her, taking teasing, mocking steps with each attempt at retreat. Then the air changed as Yami tired of the game. The room seemed to grow colder as the smile slipped from his face to become a hellish snarl.**_

 _ **She screamed as Yami lunged for her, their bodies colliding and knocking over the table and everything on it with a loud crash. Broken glass bit in to her back and arms as she struggled under the hands that harmed her. Yami's fingers enclosed around that slender swan-neck of hers and began to squeeze. Her eyes bulged and her legs kicked out as she struggled under him. Harpy-like claws dug in to his hands as she tried to pry them apart. He growled and increased his strength. Her eyes began to dim. Her struggles slowed. He could feel her pulse beneath his hands growing stronger as her heart fought, but the beats were coming slower now. It wouldn't be long. Suddenly an impossibly strong force slammed in to his side and he was forced to let go as he crashed in to the metal shelf of lightbulbs, the small white spheres shaking and some shattering around him. He shot up with hell's fire blazing in his eyes and he found the source of his interruption.**_

 _ **Yugi knelt beside Tea as she gasped in great lungfuls of air and coughed as her organs struggled to remember how to function. Sensing Yami's eyes on him Yugi shot up and balled his fists at his sides. Yami took a menacing step forward and Yugi jumped in front of the struggling girl on the ground to defend her. An action that hurt worse than a knife to the heart ever could have. " Don't touch her!" Twist the blade deeper.**_

 _ **" Yugi. Step away. Now." Yami said, his voice low and his patience thin. Yugi's eyes narrowed angrily.**_

 _ **" No." Yami growled.**_

 _ **" Stand aside, Yugi!"**_

 _ **" I said no!" A shot rang out, effectively silencing everyone in the room. Seto stood tall in the doorway, a shiny black pistol aimed in the air. He expertly twirled the gun in his hand as he lowered his arm, so that the barrel was pointed at Yami. Yami just smirked, seeming completely unafraid of the weapon. Seto never took his eyes off the killer as he addressed the young ones.**_

 _ **" Yugi. Tea. Both of you need to go now." Yugi's body tensed, unsure of what to do. He couldn't let Seto kill Yami; Atemu was still in there.** ' Wait! Seto knows that. Atemu told me he was the one who made Yami a real person in the outside world. He wouldn't hurt him. Not if it meant hurting Atemu, too.' **He thought, reasoning with himself. Tea shakily sat up from the floor, and coming to a decision, Yugi turned and helped her to stand. Neither one spoke as they hurried out of the lab, taking the tunnel back to the hospital.** ' I have to get her out of here.' **That was the only thing running through his mind. If he hadn't heard her screaming... God. It seemed Seto must have heard it, too. Yugi thanked whoever was listening that Seto showed up when he did. Now he had a chance. They both jogged out of the hospital, Tea clinging to his arm for dear life as the night air breezed over them. It was good. The cool, fresh air helped him to think.**_

 _ **" Tea, where do you live?" The nurse sniffled and wiped at her eyes. The tears kept coming, no matter what she might try to stop them. But why was Yugi asking her about going home?**_

 _ **" I can't go home, Yugi. I'm supposed to work tonight and there are patients that need me-"**_

 _ **" Just because Seto was able to detain Yami doesn't mean you're in any less danger." He snapped. Tea flinched and lowered her head. Yugi sighed and reigned in his temper. The girl was terrified, that was obvious. She was probably looking for any sense of normal to reassure herself. But she was not allowed to be naïve. That would only get her killed. " Where do you live?" He asked, gently this time. Tea sighed heavily and inclined her head to their right.**_

 _ **" Two blocks down, that way." Yugi nodded and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.**_

 _ **" You lead, I'll follow." He said firmly. Tea gave up any will to protest and leaned in to his hold. Together they walked briskly to the apartment building she lived in. They reached the building before the hour was done. Tea fished her keys rom her pocket and she led Yugi inside. A flight of stairs and a turn later took them to her apartment. It was small, but nice yugi noted. The walls were covered in rich goldish-yellow wallpaper, bright gold flowers adorning the texture. A brass light fixture hung from the wall in each room, the glass crafted in to floral patterns. In the living room was a simple brown couch, a white lace cover draping over the top. Beside the couch was a basket of sewing supplies on a two-tiered rose wood table. On the top of the table was a radio. To the right wall was a modest bookshelf hosting various volumes from medical journal to romance novels. Large vases full of fake pink roses flagged the glass doors to her outer balcony. Pretty white curtains embroidered with gold thread fell over the glass of the balcony. A rich green leaf-patterned carpet covered the floor of the apartment. To the left was a small wooden table for eating. Further left the floor turned from carpet to plain white tile which led to a tiny kitchen area.**_

 _ **Tea led him through the living room to a small alcove of the apartment where the nook was fashioned with two doors. One lead to the water closet. The other led to Tea's bedroom. Inside was her personality to a tee. The bed was covered with a fluffy pink blanket, with white sheets peeking out from the top. The bottom of the sheets were ruffled and lined the bed decoratively. The pillows ha coverings that matched the comforter perfectly. Hanging over the bed was a white chiffon canopy. The dresser was white with the knobs painted gold. Standing waist-high, the top was outfitted with a small brass looking-glass, a lacey blue fan decorated with flowery silver paint, and various bottles of lotion and perfumes. Across the room was a matching white wardrobe. Beside the bed was a small writing desk with an oil lamp painted with lilies. The floor was covered with the same green-leaf carpeting as the rest of the apartment, but the wallpaper here had been changed to a pretty light blue, the paper decorated with shadows of darker blue flying birds. It was pretty, comfortable, and refined, but with a touch of playfulness. Just like her.**_

 _ **" You need to change your clothes. But don't dress for the night. There's not time to sleep." Tea brushed back her hair and mutely did as she was told. Drain in all ways from her encounter with Yami, she didn't have the will to argue. Perhaps Yugi was taking her to a hotel for the night. Somewhere she could stay until it was safe to come back? She wasn't sure what Yugi was planning. Grabbing clothes from her wardrobe she walked out of her room and in to the water closet. She turned the electric light on and stared at herself in the mirror. Her uniform was torn and dirty. Her hair was a haggard mess. Her face was pale and felt sticky from all her dried tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. This would not do. She ran the water in the sink and washed her face. Then she took the comb from the cabinet-mirror in front of her and straightened her hair. Well, at least she didn't look a complete mess now. Tea sighed tiredly at her own reflection.** ' How could everything have gotten so out of hand?' **No time to doddle. Yugi was waiting for her.**_

 _ **She changed out of her nurse's uniform, tossing the ruined garment away. She had others. This was not the greatest loss. She changed in to a white blouse with lace at the cuffs, the buttons made of mother-of-pearl. A sky-blue jacket covered the shirt, the cuffs and the lapels of the jacket adorned with black floral embroidery. A matching blue skirt with the same patters lining the bottom and the pockets covered her legs. She replaced her white shoes with her black lace-up boots to complete the outfit. This would do. Tea came out of the water closet and returned to her room...only to find her suitcase thrown open on her bed and Yugi frantically packing it full with everything within reach.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry, Tea. You have to get out of Domino. Go back to your parent's place. Tell them any story. Whatever happens you must leave here!" Yugi urged. Tea shook her head.**_

 _ **" But this is my home! My life is here! I can't just-!" Frantically Yugi grasped her shoulders.**_

 _ **" Don't you understand?! He's going to kill you! Yami will not stop! If you stay here you're going to die!" She froze under his hands, her eyes going wide. It was true. Yami had ****just tried to strangle her to death not moments ago. As much as she wanted to deny it, to say he had only a temporary lapse of insanity...she knew no matter how much Yugi or Dr. Sennen would interfere, at some point he could get her alone. Nothing would save her then. Yugi was right. It tore at her heart to admit it, but she had to leave. Now. She nodded to him, resigned to her fate.**_

 _ **" Very well. But...why must I make up a story? Why can't I just tell them what happened tonight?" Yugi sighed and released his hold on her.**_

 _ **" Because whatever the circumstances, Yami is still in Atemu's custody. If you tell anyone about him, there'll be an investigation, and then Atemu will come in to question and he may even be punished by association. We don't want Atemu to have to pay for his brother's crimes." He reasoned. Tea gaped in horror. She never even thought the kind doctor could pay for tonight's transgressions. Heaven forbid any ill fall on that kind, compassionate man.**_

 _ **" No, no of course not." She agreed, wholeheartedly. Yugi nodded and then resumed packing her things.**_

 _ **" Stick as close to the truth as you can. Say you were attacked and the villain is a known vagrant. But don't give out much more than that if you can help it. Make up a name if you must. But we must protect Dr. Sennen as much as possible."**_

 _ **" Yes, of course." She said.**_ _ **Together they finished packing her suitcase and then they left her apartment behind. She grabbed a cream-colored hat with a black ribbon tied at the back and hastily capped it on her head, then closed the door to her home. What used to be her home. Yugi led her though the streets to the train station. He knew the way well enough; He'd often gone with Father Carlos to the station to receive packages and supplies for the church. Traversing the same route brought him some comfort. He knew they'd be cutting it close, as the last train of the day ran at half-past ten at night. But with luck, she may just make it.**_

 _ **The train station was busy with activity. So many bodies and machines and moving carts was disorienting. But the train was still there. Good. Yugi paid for her ticket, then he escorted her to the train. " Let me know when you make it home safe. I'll try to send word back when things calm down. Perhaps you can return then." She nodded in response, but in their hearts they both knew that this was the last time they were ever going to see each other again. Tea rushed in to his arms and held on to him tightly, and Yugi returned her embrace. This was all his fault. " Tea... I know I've said it once already...but.. I am so, so sorry, Tea." His vision began to blur. He shut his eyes tight to contain the tears. " So damn sorry." He said, his voice trembling. Despite everything, he still held her dear in his heart as a friend. As good a friend as Joey and Tristian had been to him. And Tristian was the reason this had to happen. Yami had already proven that he will kill absolutely anyone he deemed a threat. ANYONE. Tea was no exception. Tristian wasn't. He couldn't lose another friend to Yami's hate. He just couldn't.**_

 _ **" All aboard!" The train master called. The two pried themselves away from the other and squaring her shoulders Tea picked up her belongings and hurried up the steps of the train. The whistle sounded loudly and steam wafted from the machine as the wheels slowly began to turn. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be okay.**_ _ **She leaned out of the train window, holding her hat to her head as the train began to pull away.**_

 _ **" Yugi...!" There were so many things they could say. Things that shouldn't be said. In the end they said nothing, and she watched him grow further and further away from her as the train picked up speed.**_ _ **He watched her go, her hair blowing in the wind. He stood still, his hands at his sides and his face blank. He didn't know which emotion to pick. Should he smile and wave? Should he cry? Should he yell? Should he just wave and quietly wish her well? In the end, all he could do was watch her go with a blank face, quietly thankful that she was away from Yami and the destruction he promised. This was all his fault. He knew that. But at the very least he was able to spare Tea. And maybe someday, he might be able to make it right with her. But now he had an even harder task ahead. How was he supposed to make amends to the second part of the men he loved so dearly beyond reason? Even now he couldn't make himself hate Yami. Yami's actions were a direct result of his own. Yami was passion and blood and destruction. Compulsion and insanity. Yugi has always known this about him. Could he really, truly** **hate Yami for only being himself? No. He couldn't. With a small sigh Yugi turned around and began making his way back to the**_ _ **manor. The manor.**_

 _ **He paused at the thought, the nights events coming back to him. Last time he saw Yami was with Seto, the man holding a gun in his hand. Aimed at Yami. Seto wouldn't use the gun on him, he was fairly certain. But then...why did he suddenly feel so cold? Dread pooled in his stomach. Something wasn't right. With a surge of newfound strength he took off running in the night, praying that his worries were nothing more than a disillusion to a stressful night.**_

* * *

 _ **Done! Phew, that one was a long time, coming! Sorry for the long update time. ^.^'**_

 _ **Historical Note: What Yugi took for his hang-over is a really old-fashioned cure that apparently still works. Back in the day before aspirin, a doctor created his own headache cures and they were manufactured and sold as " Dr. Toby's Headache pills." More commonly just referred to as " The Headache pills." The ingredients are unknown.**_

 ** _Cocaine: Used to treat pain and also used as a stimulant._**

 ** _Lavender Oil: Used to treat minor cuts and stings._**

 ** _Mercury: Often fashioned in to blue pills, also known as "Blue mass", it was prescribed for a number of uses. primarily: Stroke,_** _ **hemorrhage, constipation, depression, toothache, and venereal disease.**_

 _ **Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness. :)**_


	12. Free Me

_**Free Me**_

 _ **Yami watched his rose and the whore leave, his hands clenching at his sides. Though Yugi didn't say a word, it was clear he was being rejected. Again. And he was getting just about fed-up with it. The gun clicked and Yami casually looked back at Seto, his ice cold blue eyes narrowed solely on Yami. He smirked at the man and cockily put a hand on his hip. " And just what do you plan to do with that? We both know you'll not use it on me, as it will inevitably harm your cousin, Atemu. So what is the goal here?" He asked, genuinely curious. WOULD he go as far as to hurt his own cousin? The one he always so valiantly tried to protect? And what of him? He was born from Atemu. Didn't that make them family, too?**_

 _ **" I may not be able to kill you now, but I'm not above maiming you a little." Seto said soullessly. Seriously?**_

 _ **" Really?" He asked, with all the curiosity of a child.**_

 _ **" Yes." Seto snapped. Yami pursed his lips in to a pout and tapped his foot on the ground.**_

 _ **" Well that isn't very nice. Come now, Seto. We're all family here." He reasoned. Seto's lips curled in to a snarl and he took a menacing step forward.**_

 _ **" You're not my family. And Atemu will understand if he has to wake up with a flesh wound." That was cold. Yami crossed his arms and then nodded thoughtfully. So he was disposable to everyone. Huh. He began pacing casually, mulling over Seto's words and actions. He had intent. Clearly. But exactly what was he trying to pull?**_

 _ **" I see. So then, to what explanation would you offer him? Just what do you hope to accomplish tonight?"**_

 _ **" I plan to set him free." He said, with no hesitation. Set him free?**_

 _ **" What, by killing him?" He scoffed. Seto's answering laugh was cold and smug.**_

 _ **" No, by curing him of you." Yami paused in his pacing, lifting his head up to fix his eyes on Seto. Cure?**_

 _ **" Cure?" He asked, his tone low and suspicious. The smirk returned to Seto's face and he chuckled. The very sound of that smug laughter irked him. Stop laughing like that.**_

 _ **" How does it feel, to know Atemu has a cure to separate you?" Crimson eyes widened in disbelief. His heart began hammering in his chest. There was a cure? A cure! How? Why? When?**_

 _ **" How?" He asked slowly, doing his best to keep his suddenly surging emotions in check.**_

 _ **" Atemu began manufacturing the cure not long after you first began killing people in the hospital. According to him, he tried several different components until he found what he believes is the proper elixir. But he's been hesitant to use it."**_

 _ **" Why?!" Yami barked, his control slipping. If that daft fool had found a way to separate them, then why in the hellish abyss had he not used it?! Seto had an answer for that.**_

 _ **" Two reasons. One, because he isn't sure exactly what will happen to you two once he uses it. Either you could die, he could die, or both. All he knows is that it's designed to separate you two down to the molecular level. Don't ask me how he did it. I'm not the doctor here, so I don't know how exactly he achieved it. The second reason, however, is because of you." Of him? " Atemu's afraid that if you're set free, you'll become an unstoppable killing beast and he knows that as long as you two are tethered together, he can maintain your limited contact to the outside world." Cold anger and stinging rage rushed through Yami's veins. Atemu was keeping him prisoner in this shared body...ON PURPOSE?! Seto chuckled at the look of shock and anger on Yami's face. Oh yes, he was enjoying this. " Atemu doesn't have the strength to do what's necessary. He cares too goddamn much." Seto snorted and tossed his bangs from his face with a swipe of his hand. " It's both his strongest and weakest trait. But I...I am not so encumbered with such feelings." Yami un-crossed his arms and let them fall to his sides as he felt the very air shift dangerously around them.**_

 _ **" I will use the serum he's created. He hasn't the strength, so I will do it for him. If he lives, he can hate me all he wants. I can live with that, so long as he's alive. But..." He stepped forward until he was mere inches from Yami, the gun's barrel a breath away from his chest. " If he doesn't make it, and all that's left is** you **, then I will save him. In life, he is prisoner to you. In death," Seto blinked hard, demanding himself not to cry. " He'll be free."**_

 _ **" Will he now?" Yami whispered. Seto would kill him to save Atemu. Yugi left him to be with Atemu because he loved him more. The hospital staff feared him and shunned him like the plague whilst all they did for Atemu was sing his praises and shower him with loyalty and adoration. Atemu had everything. Atemu had everyone. He always had. Why was that? Was he not deserving of love? Loyalty? Family? The clicking sound of the gun brought him out of his thoughts...and snapped the thin tether to his rage. With inhuman speed Yami crossed the distance between them and grasped the gun in Seto's hand, jerking his arm down. Seto shoved against his chest with one hand, the other struggling to raise the trapped weapon in his hand. Snarling with the fury of a hellhound Yami suddenly jerked Seto's arm up and pointed the gun in to Seto's chest. Both men growled and grunted as they struggled with the gun. A twist of the wrist, a finger on the trigger, hands frantically grabbing, a hard shove forcing the body back-BANG!**_

 _ **Seto stared at Yami with anger and shock...then slowly fell to the floor. The transformation was astounding. Hate-filled crismson became warm, horrified ruby. Pale skin flushed with color. Trembling hands dropped the gun. " No." A heartbroken whisper. Seto tried to speak, but it was somehow impossible. " NO! SETO!" Atemu charged across the floor, pressing his hands frantically to the wound pumping blood from his cousin's body with each heart beat. " Stay with me, Seto! Keep your eyes open!" A bloody hand gently lay over his own.**_

 _ **" Atemu..." The doctor sobbed. Tears spilled from his eyes uncontrollably. He blinked them furiously away. He need to save him! He needed to save him! He needed...! " It's alright." He breathed. Ruby locked with dimming blue fire and Seto smiled up at him reassuringly. " This wasn't...your fault, Atemu." Yes. Yes it was. It was his fault for being weak. It was his fault for not being able to stop Yami. It was his fault Yami was born to begin with! It was all. His. Fault. Gathering his strength Seto looked Atemu right in the eyes and grasped his hand firmly. " You can beat him, Atemu. Rid yourself of him once and for all. We...both know you...can" The cure. That was the only thing Seto could have possibly meant. But...was he brave enough to use it? Would the consequences be worth the risk? A cough. Blood dribbled form Seto's lips down his chin in a thin line. Atemu's heart bled with him. Seto glared at him firmly, like so many times before. "Don't let him control you." The eyes lost their intensity. His skin grew cold. The body relaxed. The hand holding his so firmly slipped to the ground. His chest had ceased to move.**_

 _ **" Seto...?" Nothing. He was dead. The doctor in him knew it. The man refused to believe it. " Seto...?!" Nothing. A sob bubbled from his lips and Atemu gathered the body of the man he held as a brother in his arms. He cradled his cousin lovingly in his arms, then began uncontrollably rocking back and fourth. Child-like sobs wrenched from his throat as he rained tears down on the face of the only remaining family he had left to him. Seto had always been there for him. Always by his side. And he had always protected him. He died...protecting him. He cried harder as the memories came: Seto's first day in the house. Seto making fun of him in the wheelchair. Seto punching a little boy dead in the face when he pushed Atemu out of his chair. Seto and he laughing with glee as the brunette boy pushed his chair so fast through the halls he felt like he was flying. Seto, reciting made-up stories from memory as the boys lounged on his bed. Seto, helping a sixteen-year old Atemu to take his first steps with an iron walker. Seto barking orders at his house staff to have the place clean when Atemu came home. Seto cheering louder than the rest when he received his doctorate. His smile, his cold sternness, the way his brow would twitch when he was annoyed. And Atemu joking playfully with him to crack that ice cold mask if only for a moment. All of it was gone. Then Atemu voiced his pain in the only way he knew how in that moment.**_

 _ **He screamed.**_

* * *

 _ **Yugi ran through the street, pausing every now and again to catch his breath. His sides ached, his feet were sore and his lungs felt like stones in his chest. He had to keep going. With a grunt he pushed himself forward, nearly crying in relief when he spotted the manor. With a surge of adrenaline he charged through the ground's entrance and made for the house. But something else was there. Lights. The lights were still on in the lab. Yugi knew where to go. He ran to the door.**_ _ **He burst in to the room...and his body went numb. Atemu was on the floor, holding Seto's body. His eyes were closed, as if he were just asleep. But the bright red patch of blood on his pristine white jacket and the pool of blood on the floor told a different story. Though Yugi himself was never close to the man, he knew how important he was to the doctor. " Oh Atemu, I'm so sorry." Atemu slowly raised his head and looked up at him. His eyes were haunted and filled with pain. Yugi approached him slowly, until he was standing right in front of him. Then he knelt down to his level. " What can I do?" Atemu closed his eyes and a fresh pair of tears tracked down his face.**_

 _ **" He can't stay this way." He said, his voice hoarse and strained. " We need to take care of him. The number to wire the undertaker is in my office. Written in red ink in a black folder holding important contacts. It's always lying on my desk. Ask for a Mr. Chazz Princeton. He knows how to be discreet. And he owes me a favor. Please, tell him to come immediately. I..." He looked down and his body shook with anger and despair as he looked at Seto's face. " Please, Yugi."**_

 _ **" Of course." He said comfortingly. " In the meantime, do you want me to tell Joey to stay away from the lab?"**_

 _ **"...No. He'll be asking questions then. Just lock the doors so he won't come in. Not that he usually does anyway...but we have to be careful." He murmured quietly. Though he knew the answer, Yugi felt compelled to ask.**_

 _ **" Is it to protect Yami?" His voice was nearly a whisper, but Atemu heard him loud and clear. His eyes hardened and his grip on his cousin tightened.**_

 _ **" If it's all the same...I don't want to talk about him right now." Yugi stepped back. It was the first time he had ever heard such a tone in his voice. Atemu's voice was always calm and kind. polite and at ease. But this tone...his voice...was filled with pain and hate. He sounded cold. Distant. Angry and loathing. He sounded like Yami. He swallowed to clear his throat and he respectfully stepped back.**_

 _ **" Alright, Atemu. I'll find that number for you. Just...stay here. I'll be back."**_

 _ **" You promise?" Yugi blinked at the change. Just those two simple words made him look and sound suddenly like a child. The fear and uncertainty in his eyes tore at Yugi's heart. He walked over and leaned down. He gently lifted the doctor's chin with his fingers and then softly kissed his lips. His lover responded and kissed him back just as softly. They parted and Yugi cupped his face to wipe a tear away with his thumb. Atemu leaned in to his touch.**_

 _ **" I promise."**_

* * *

 ** _The funeral, if that's what it could be called, was a quiet affair. In the back, behind the greenhouse was a patch of land that Yugi had never noticed before. Perhaps it was because he had only been to the greenhouse once. Back here was a small private cemetery. Atemu's parents and grandparents both were buried here, with black granite tomb stones against the red brick wall surrounding the perimeter. And here in this small family plot, Seto Kaiba was laid to rest. The undertaker had come only moments after Yugi wired him. He was expecting an old man. But when a pale, handsome, tall and well-spoken young man came to call, he was surprised. Chazz seemed unaffected by the grim sight Seto's murder created. He lifted the man in his arms and professionally carried him on to a gurney and wheeled him away. And when the police were wired, both he and the doctor helped to cover Yami's crime. Officially it was announced that Seto had died due to a botched robbery. It was said he and Atemu were walking home after a trip to the bank and a gunman tried to rob them. Seto and the mystery gunman struggled before the trigger was pulled and Seto was shot dead,_** ** _the robber fleeing the scene._** ** _Atemu recounted his failed attempt to save Seto before he died. Unable to do more, Atemu brought him home. The crime rate in Domino made this story quite believable, and when the obituary was published in the next day's paper, no one was suspicious or surprised._**

 _ **Seto's body had been cleaned and dressed in a simple black suit, his favorite blue tie the only bit of color on him. And pinned at the knot of the tie was a small golden pin shaped like a swallow. Perhaps it was guilt or respect, maybe even indifference or boredom...who can say? Whatever the reason, Yami was unnaturally quiet in the days that followed. He didn't interfere with Seto's funeral arrangements, he didn't pry in to Atemu's thoughts, and he hadn't spoken to Yugi since that day. It was two days past now. Yugi stood between Atemu and Joey, all three of them dressed in black. They all stared at the fresh mound of earth as the priest read his prayers from the bible. Atemu's face was void of emotion as the priest read Seto's final rights. He had cried, screamed and cursed when Seto was forced to leave. The first night he was terrified to sleep, so he spent the night in Yugi's arms, crying. And he was only mildly surprised to learn from Yugi that when he fell asleep he stayed that way. Yami had not possessed him as usual. That was fine by him. And soon, he knew it would all be over.**_

 _ **Once the priest was finished the holy water was crossed over the fresh grave, a solemn " Amen" murmured by the three of them...and then it was done. Atemu thanked the elderly priest and shook his hand, then led him from the house, leaving Joey and Yugi alone. Joey sighed and ran a hand through is blonde hair, combed back neatly for the funeral. " I can't believe it. I just..." Joey sighed heavily and shoved his hands in to his pockets. " He was always there, ya know? And I never saw him as anything less but this incredible force. Nothi'n got ta him. I never thought he wouldn't be here." Yugi nodded solemnly and looked down sadly at the tombstone.**_

 _ **" I know what you mean."**_

 _ **" Yugi. Joseph." Their names were spoken quietly, but with command. Both turned to look at Atemu, standing alone with his cane held loosely in his hand. " I need to speak to the both of you. Follow me, please." And wIith that he turned and began walking back to the house. Uncertain, the duo followed the doctor. He led them silently to the parlor, where he gestured for both to sit down. They took their seats and Atemu sighed heavily, resting his weight on his cane. " I need you both to listen to me. As you are aware, several deaths have occurred in the hospital. And now We've lost two of our own. Tristan..." He shut his eyes and breathed deeply to calm himself. " And Seto." Joey nodded grimly and leaned forward, resting his weight on his legs.**_

 _ **" Tristan didn't have a family emergency, did he?" He asked quietly. Yugi cast an uneasy glance at the doctor. Was this it? Was he going to give Yami up? The man in question shook his head.**_

 _ **" It was unusual of Tristian to only leave a note. And we would have heard from him by now if he had reached his destination. No, I know not all is well with him, though I cannot say how." Joey nodded grimly as Yugi sighed softly. Atemu hadn't exactly lied, but then, he didn't tell the truth either. Yugi wasn't sure if that relieved him or disappointed him. " The fact of the matter is this: This house is no longer safe. Until I can get to the bottom of all these crimes, I feel it best if you two leave." Both Yugi and Joey jerked back, shocked. Leave the manor? " I can provide recommendations for you both. In fact, that's partly what I've been doing for the last few days. Joseph, as I recall you have a sister in Brooklyn?" Wordlessly, Joey nodded.**_

 _ **" Yeah. If needed, I can stay with her until I find another job. She lives up there in our family home." Atemu nodded, content.**_

 _ **" I have your recommendations ready, and I'll offer you a fine pension. Three thousand dollars." Joey's eyes bulged and he let his jaw drop.**_

 _ **" But...that's..." He tried, his tone weak. All of that money! He wouldn't know what to do with himself! Atemu smiled kindly at him and reached out to pat him on the shoulder.**_

 _ **" A paltry sum for all the excellent service you've given. But I hope it'll do." Joey closed his mouth and nodded.**_

 _ **" Thank you, Doctor Sennen." The doctor gave him a small smile and griped him gently, then let go. Joey lowered his head, thinking. The doctor was giving him a new chance, but it was accompanied by an unusually large paycheck. He was paying him to go away. This was not lost on Joey. Both Yugi and Atemu watched Joey as he sat motionless. Joey had heard through Yugi about the hospital killing. And then the sherrif and Dr. Dartz Atlans were murdered days ago. The police had been very interested in Yami. A kind of puzzle was coming together here. Slowly, Joey raised his head.**_ _ **" Doc... I gotta ask." He took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly to steady himself. " Is it your brother?" A ringing silence was heard throughout the entire room as Yugi looked back and fourth between the two men. Atemu-amazingly-kept his composure.**_

 _ **" He is the reason, yes."**_

 _ **" Yami's been here for months. But only after Seto have you..." Joey sat up straight and cleared his throat. " Was Yami the gunman who killed him?" Joey asked.**_

 _ **" Yes." Yugi jumped, startled that Atemu was willing to tell the truth to him. Joey was loyal, of that there was no question. But to burden him with this...?**_

 _ **" Tristian." The name brought fourth a feeling of sadness to Yugi and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what was coming now. " Did Yami kill Tristian too?!" Joey rose from his seat, his hands balling in to fists as angry tears began to form in his eyes. Atemu sighed and shook his head.**_

 _ **" I don't know. But his disappearance is unnatural. If Yami does know anything, he is certainly not sharing information publicly." Atemu said softly. Joey jerked his head hard in a nod and grit his teeth.**_

 _ **" So you suspect." He stated.**_

 _ **" I do." Joey blinked and the tears fell from his eyes. Atemu walked over and took Joey's fisted hand gently.**_

 _ **" I know this has gone on for far too long, and I can't tell you how deeply sorry I am for all of this. It was never my intent to put any of you in danger. But Yami... was the danger." There. He said it out loud. Yugi sat where he was, his body going ridged. What was going on? " But I can assure you, I have a plan to separate us completely. Yami will answer for all of his crimes." Joey took in a shuddering breath as the doctor spoke to him. " But only I and I alone can deal with my brother. So to ensure your protection, I am asking you to leave. Can you understand that, Joseph?" The man sniffled and wiped furiously at his eyes, then closed the distance by embracing the doctor in a hug. Atemu held him back, feeling guilty. Joey was his most loyal servant, and he considered him a friend. Atemu didn't want to lose him. But he knew it would be far better for Joey to be gone than be Yami's next victim. And if things became violent...he wouldn't want Joey to see what was going to happen. It hurt to say goodbye, but the doctor knew it was the right thing to do. Joey cried on his shoulder, each one of his soft sobs reinforcing Atemu's decision to protect his friend. At his place on the couch, Yugi watched the exchange, struggling to hold in his own tears of sadness. He didn't want Joey to go, but Atemu was right. It wasn't safe here anymore. Joey had to go. **_

_**" Make him pay, Atemu." Joey said forcefully, and in a moment of rarity, using his name. " You make that goddamn bastard pay!" Atemu held him close as he closed his eyes and let his own tears fall.**_

 _ **He said nothing.**_

* * *

 _ **The house had that quiet feeling in it a home can aquire when someone dies. There were no footsteps in the house. No squeaking floorboards. No clangs in the kitchen. No sound of wheels outside. Even the birds were quiet today. It hadn't taken long for Joey to pack his belongings together. Atemu gave him the money and even made sure to include enough to pay for his train ticket. Joey and Yugi waited outside for the carriage to come. Nothing was said between them. There was so much Yugi wanted to say, knowing this may very well be the last time they see each other, but for reasons beyond him, he simply had no words. Likewise Joey cast a side-ways glance at the shorter male. He had grown attached to the little guy, and wondered if going opposite ways was the best idea. Joey looked up at the blue sky and tapped his hands in his pockets. " Hey Yuge? Wherever your goin' will probably get lonely. Why don't ya come with me to Brooklyn? Our family home isn't like this place for sure, but I know we have a spare bedroom or two. You could come with me. I know Serenity wouldn't mind. She'd love ya." He looked down hopefully at Yugi. Yugi blinked owlishly up at him, surprised.**_

 _ **It was a tempting offer. To just go away. Leave all the blood and heartache behind. He was sure Atemu wouldn't protest if he asked, and since Yami wasn't out right now he couldn't stop him. He could go with his friend to someplace new. Get a fresh start and save himself from the pain he knew was going to inevitably follow. But he couldn't. He loved Atemu too much to just leave him. And despite his better judgement or rationale, he loved Yami too. He was bound by their love to this place. No, he couldn't leave them now. In fact in that moment he smiled and chuckled quietly to himself. He should have never even entertained the thought.**_

 _ **" No, Joey. I'm staying here." He said quietly. Joey's jaw dropped and he jerked back in shock.**_

 _ **" What are ya, nuts?! You CAN'T stay here! Yami's on the loose and-!"**_

 _ **" And that's exactly why I need to stay." He protested softly. Whatever Joey had planned to say died in his throat as he stared down at his friend. " Look, I don't exactly know what Dr. Sennen is planning, but if it's Yami he's dealing with, he's going to need some form of back-up. What if there's a fight? What if Atemu gets hurt? What if Yami decides to go on a killing spree and kill whoever's left in the hospital to spite Atemu? You really think he can stop his brother on his own?" He reasoned. Though Yugi knew Yami was smarter than to just let loose as he implied, Joey did not. He needed Joey's fear right now. Beside him Joey took in the implications of what he was saying, his jaw closing and his eyes narrowing seriously. **_

_**" Then maybe I should stay, too. Call the whole thing off and go back inside." Yugi shook his head vehemently.**_

 _ **" No, Joey. The less of us there are here, the less of a chance of any complications. Do YOU want to be implicated in anything Atemu might do, or what Yami does-knowing he is responsible of murder? That can implicate you just as much for association, even distant because you never came forward to the police." Joey's eyes widened.**_

 _ **" You really think it might go that far?" He whispered. Yugi ran a hand through his bangs, frowning.**_

 _ **" It's a worst-case scenario. But don't tell me it isn't possible." He challenged gently. Joey couldn't. " And even if everything pans out well, it'll look suspicious to police that ALL of the staff are gone. If the police do come calling here for Yami's arrest," Yugi's stomach grew cold at the thought. " Then someone needs to be here to help the doctor present a united front and as much normalcy as possible. I have to stay." Well, that was that then. There was nothing Joey could say to dispute Yugi's reasoning. SOMEONE had to stay...and it both humbled and saddened him that it was one of his best friends. Joey launched forward and embraced Yugi, holding him close as he would a brother. Yugi held him just as tightly, fighting the urge to cry. No, he had cried enough. He needed to be the strong one now. For Joey...and for Atenu and Yami. Joey and Yugi slowly separated, then Joey gently gripped Yugi on the arm.**_

 _ **" Don't put yourself in danger. If something goes wrong, run for it. Get the police. Don't let Atemu handle this alone." Yugi nodded. Somehow he knew the police would have very little involvement, if at all. Whatever was going to happen, he knew Atemu wanted to deal with it as discreetly as possible. " And my offer still stands. I'll write you when I get home. If you ever need a place to go, let me know and I'll come get you myself." The words warmed Yugi, knowing he meant every word. Joey was a true friend. The sound of carriage wheels broke them apart and Yugi and Joey let go as the carriage pulled up to the manor gates. Together they loaded the carriage with Joey's trunk and two suitcases, then Joey stepped inside and Yugi closed the carriage door. They shared a look. A sort of deep understanding was there. Nothing more needed to be said. With a flick of the reigns the horses began to move, pulling the carriage away. They held the other's gaze until they were completely out of one another's sight. Yugi sighed softly in the wind. Despite the promises and ideas shared, he knew that though Joey may indeed write...he was never going to see him again.**_

 _ **Just like Tea.**_

 _ **But it was all for the best, and Yugi knew it as much as he knew Joey did. He was alive. He was going to be okay. That's all that matters. Yugi smiled sadly as the wind gently brushed his bangs away, his voice no louder when he spoke to the air.**_

 _ **" Bye, Joey."**_

* * *

 _ **Atemu stood tall, facing the full-length mirror in his room. Yami was there. In the reflection, he was sitting on the side of the bed, content to just stay there. Not looking at him. Acting as if he didn't exist at all. " Are you hiding from me?" Atemu asked slowly. Yami didn't respond or react. Atemu lay down his cane on the bed, then casually put his hands in his coat pocket and tilted his head curiously to the side. " Strange. And yet you confronted Seto so boldly. I imagine he was much scarier than I could ever be." His voice was calm, but his eyes were hard and cold as he stared at his other half. Yami shrugged and drummed his fingers on the bed.**_

 _ **"...He wasn't all talk. When he said something, he meant it. I'll give him that." Yami said tiredly. Atemu swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.**_

 _ **" Why, Yami? Why Seto? He was family! He was my best friend! WHT DID YOU HAVE TO KILL SETO?!" His voice had risen to a thundering boom, like a god come to condemn a mortal for his crimes. Yami slowly stood up from the bed and turned around to face his creator. His breathing was hard, his body was shaking, and his eyes were bright with righteous anger. It annoyed him.**_

 _ **" Why do you think I killed Tristan? Why did I kill Dartz and our town sheriff? Hm? For sport? to test my own limits? A lack of anything better to do?!" A cold laugh bubbled from Yami's lips. " Come now, Atemu. You should know why." He sneered. Atemu pulled his hands from his pockets and balled them in to fists.**_

 _ **" Seto threatened you." He stated, his voice low. Yami's sneer intensified.**_

 _ **" Oh, he did MORE than just threaten me, Atemu. After all, it was not I who brought the gun." That took Atemu by surprise. He jerked back, the shock evident on his face.**_

 _ **" What?" He breathed. Yami snickered.**_

 _ **" It's simple. He told me a very interesting story. About a man who became two...and then made a cure." Atemu's body relaxed somewhat. Seto told him. There was no denying it now. Especially for what he intended for them next. Yami went on. " He also said you were too cowardly to use it. So he intended to subdue me, get the cure, then use it on me to separate us. And If it so happened that I was the victor in the syrum's choosing, then Seto would gun me down like a rabid dog. We fought over the gun, it went off. Seto got the short end of the stick." Yami spat. " But it's his own fault for bringing the gun in the first place. It wasn't my fault." He stated firmly, haughtily. Atemu chuckled coldly.**_

 _ **" It never is, is it? Will you NEVER take responsibility for your actions?!" Yami barked a laugh in face of his creator's accusation.**_

 _ **" Will YOU?! Will you ever admit that when you created me you used me as another one of your slaves?!" He hissed. Atemu shook his head.**_

 _ **" That's not true!"**_

 _ **" No?! So then I was to shepherd your weak body of my own free will, was I?! I was to play the part of your brother and never be free whilst YOU lived your life, taking control of mine! I am allowed NOTHING because of you! My life is tied to yours! My body! My dreams and desire mean NOTHING to you! I am denied everything everyone else had because of you! Freedom! Dreams! Life! Loyalty! Love!" Yami cried angrily, and they both know to whom that love concerned most.**_ _ **Yami growled, pacing the room through the mirror as Atemu watched him cautiously. " I deserve that love,** Father **." Yami said, spatting the word venomously from his mouth. " I deserve more than to be your shadow and your prisoner. I deserve to be free!" He cried out angrily.**_

 _ **" And just what would you do with your freedom once you have it? What have you done with it?!" He challenged. Yami looked away, his eyes hard. " I have tried. God knows I've tried to quell your bloodlust. But we both know it's as much a part of you as I am! If I let you go, then from hereafter every death by your hands will be of my volition. Do not make me bear this-I cannot!"**_

 _ **" And What have I been forced to bear because of you?! A cursed half-life of lies and broken promises! You said you loved me! You said you would help me! You said you'd be there for me!" His voice cracked under the threat of a broken sob. " Now look at me!" He cried, tears of anger and sadness cascading down his face. Atemu's heart broke for him. " You've taken everything from me! My freedom! My will! Yugi! The one thing on this goddamn world I could ever wish for myself and you took him from me just like you've always taken all!"**_

 _ **" Yami, I do love you! You're a part of me. How could I not?" He asked, his voice pleading and his own tears falling from his eyes in the wrath of Yami's heartbreak. " All I've ever wanted was to protect you! I never wanted you to suffer! I swear I didn't!" Yami let out a humorless laugh and crossed his arms defensively in front of himself.**_

 _ **" And Yugi?" He challenged. Atemu winced and rubbed at his eyes with one hand as he rested the other on his hip. For several moments he said nothing. When he did, his voice was hard and pained.**_

 _ **" Yugi is a man of his own will. I will not deny that I love him as you do. But who he shares his love with is his own choice. Love isn't something to be expected or forced, it's to be earned. I would have thought that after Yugi's night with Tea we both would have learned that." He said, giving Yami a pointed glare. Yami growled low in his throat, digging his nails in to the fabric of his sleeves. Spent with his emotions, Atemu collapsed down on the bed, holding his head in his hands. for a long time there was silence in the room, neither one looking at the other. " But I do agree with you on one thing; This has gone on for far to long." Yami cast a side-ways glance at him, suspicious. " I... we can't go on like this." It was time. The serum was ready. Atemu was done waiting. But there was something he needed to see to first.**_

 _ **Someone.**_

 _ **Without either waiting or asking permission, he got up and left Yami and his room behind. He walked down the hall and began descending the stairs. The aroma of food it him. Ah, he must be in the kitchen. Atemu made his way and opened the kitchen door. He was there. Yugi's sleeves were rolled up as he chopped the vegetables, a hearty slab of steak sizzling on the pan beside him. On the counter was a pie pan lined with sliced potatoes and dough. Yugi turned when the door opened and he smiled softly at Atemu. " Hello." Atemu nodded back.**_

 _ **" Hello." Yugi turned back to his work and continued slicing the carrots, celery and asparagus in his hands.**_

 _ **" I'm no master chef like Tristan was, but I did cook on occasion at the church." He offered. Atemu smiled kindly at him and inclined his head.**_

 _ **" Thank you, Yugi." Yugi gathered the vegetables and piled them in to the pie dough, then he took the lightly cooked steak from the pan and began chopping them on a plate.**_

 _ **" What's on your mind?" He asked as he worked. Atemu pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down. Yugi noted that he didn't have his cane with him. Why?**_

 _ **" ...I was going to wire a church, but I wasn't sure if that's where you wanted to be serviced at. I was hoping to talk to you about this more in depth. After all, this is your welfare we are speaking of. I know Joey will be alright. Now my main concern is you." Yugi smiled softly and hummed as he placed the chopped meat and some gravy in to the pie, then set the remaining dough over the pie and set it in the oven, shutting the heavy metal door.**_

 _ **" You meant that, didn't you?" He asked softly. Atemu nodded. Yugi sighed, his smile still in place as he sat beside Atemu at the table. " But there's no need. I'm not leaving." Atemu closed his eyes and sighed.**_

 _ **" Yugi..."**_

 _ **" No." He stated firmly. " I'm not going to leave you. You asked me to stay, so I'm staying." Atemu shook his head sadly.**_

 _ **" You can't, Yugi. Not anymore." He opened his eyes to find the boy sitting quietly, only looking at him with calm. He was expecting an answer.**_

 _ **" I intend to go on with my original plan: I'll take us away to a country estate and there I can hopefully better educate Yami and help him. Not just to become a better doctor but my hops is...a better man. I want to try to help him curb his violent tendencies, if only it ends up succeeding by a margin. And I'm sorry, but for your own safety, I need to send you away." Yugi sighed quietly and shook his head.**_

 _ **" No, Atemu. You do that and Yami will only resent you more. I agree that Yami needs to learn to not kill everyone who offends him, but if I'm there to help, he might be more inclined to listen. Besides, it..." He looked down at the table, feeling ashamed. " It would hurt more than anything if I had to lose either of you, let alone both of you."**_

 _ **" Both of us...?" Atemu stared at him for several long moments. Both of them? Then a suspicion took place in his mind. No, it was more that just a suspicion. Atemu could feel it in his own heart. " Yugi... Do you still love Yami?" Yugi didn't trust his own voice, so he only nodded. Slowly he looked up from the table. The shock on Atemu's face was undeniable. Then it was replaced by something else. His brows furrowed, his eyes narrowed and Atemu's anger and confusion shone through his bright red eyes. " Yugi, he raped you! He beat you! He's a madman and a murderer! How could you ever think he was safe to ever be with again?!" Yugi grit his teeth, angered that Atemu would berate him like an arrant child and he hardened his own gaze.**_

 _ **" How is my loving him any different than you loving him despite everything he's done?" He asked, his voice low. Atemu opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. Yugi had a point. There was really nothing he could say to that. Yugi felt it, too. What made Atemu forgive and protect Yami every time; Unconditional love. He loved Yami simply because he couldn't do anything else. He was his other half, his brother. His son. How could he not love him? Yugi's love it seemed, was unconditional too. This he could understand. " I told you before, Atemu. I'm selfish. I love you both. Your strengths and your flaws. I accept them from the both of you. I can't just not love because of one mistake. And yes, Atemu. What happened between me and Yami was awful, but it was a mistake. And I know though his pride may never let him say it, he WAS sorry. If he wasn't then why did he cry when it was all over?" He challenged. Atemu's eyes widened. He didn't know that. Yugi got up from where he sat and walked around to Atemu. Gently he placed a hand on his cheek and brushed the skin there. " It's not in me to just give up on the people I love. I'm not made that way. I won't give up on you, and I sure as hell won't give up on him. I'm going with you two, wherever you go. If you want to stop me..." Yugi leaned down to whisper softly to Atemu, their lips inches apart. " Then you'll have to tie me down." Atemu reached up andslid his hand along Yugi's soft neck and rested his hand there.**_

 _ **" Never." He whispered back. They needed no further prompting as they closed the distance and met in a kiss. Yugi moved his lips sensually over Atemu's own, and he in turn ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, silently asking permission. Yugi accepted and Atemu slid his tongue in and depended the kiss, both men holding one another close.**_

* * *

 _ **Dinner had been pleasant. The meat and vegetable pie Yugi made had been good. It flattered him when Atemu told him he had liked his cooking. And Yugi knew by the amount of pie he ate that he meant it. Over dinner plans were made. They would lease this house to Pegasus, who although had his own room here, almost never stayed. But Atemu said he had known the man for years-and he had known his father. He would ensure the manor was taken care of and used properly. As for the country estate, Yugi was surprised to learn that it had belonged to Seto, inherited from the Kaiba family. There Atemu would take Yami first to help Yami to adjust, then send for Yugi a week or two later. ( Atemu knew as much as they all hated it, some healthy distance was required.) but first Atemu wanted to separate them. " Why don't you just wait until we get there?" Yugi had asked. Atemu told him it was because Yami knew about the cure and if Atemu didn't use it, he knew Yami would only go looking for it himself. And he hated to think what may happen if Yami was denied a moment longer. It HAD to happen and soon. Yugi had been most surprised by it's location. Atemu had it in his possession now, but before it had been in a most clever hiding spot.**_

 _ **" I hid it in a hidden gap below the headboard of your bed." Atemu had said to him. Yugi's jaw dropped at the confession. He'd had the cure all this time?! " I hid it with the only person I could trust to keep it safe." He said, a sly smile on his face. Yugi had been unknowingly guarding the cure all this time. It was perfect. Yami would have certainly NEVER thought to search him. But that was before. If Yami knew now, he was sure to tear every brick in this house down to find it. Atemu was planning to do it. Tonight. They were alone now. There was nothing to stop them. He wanted it done. But first, Yugi wanted to talk with Yami alone. Atemu was reluctant, and even tried to tell Yugi "No." But the fire in his amethyst eyes had shut down any and all of Atemu's remaining protests. Yugi had washed the dishes, and now he was standing outside of the doctor's room. Would Yami be there? There was only one way to find out. He reached out his hand and slowly opened the door.**_

 _ **He was there. Sitting on his bed. He was wearing Atemu's clothes, of course, but in his own way. The jacket was gone. The black tie hung loosely around his neck. His vest was open and three buttons were undone from his crisp white shirt, his muscular chest peeing out from the fabric. He was sitting quietly, and that alone unnerved Yugi. Yami was never quiet. He looked up as Yugi entered, a blank expression on his face. Yugi closed the door softly. For a long while they just stayed this way, merely staring at one another. Yugi was the one to break the silence. " You killed Seto." He said softly. Not an accusation, but a quiet state of fact. Yami blinked.**_

 _ **" I had to." He answered just as quietly. Yugi breathed deep.**_

 _ **" Why?" Yami stood up and slowly walked around the room, resting his hands on his hips.**_

 _ **" He wanted to kill me. He came in with the gun and a plan to kill me."**_

 _ **"...Why?" Yugi asked again. Yami snorted softly. He stood up from the bed and began pacing around the room.**_

 _ **" Why else? To free me from everyone's favorite human." Yami scoffed, his soft tone turning snide. " Do you know what he told me?" Of course Yugi didn't. " He told me there was a cure. Apparently Atemu's had his hands on it for months. But he hasn't used it yet because he doesn't know what'll happen when he does. One of us might die. Both of us might die. But Atemu also kept the cure to keep me on a leash." He snarled. " So Seto said he was going to force the cure on me since Atemu was too afraid to do it himself, and then if I lived...he was going to kill me. So we struggled, the gun went off, and...well, there was no need for me to stay around. So I left." Yami stopped pacing and then gazed down at Yugi, his eyes haunted. " I didn't want to kill Seto. But he brought out his gun and his intentions, so he left me no choice. If he'd have just gone on ignoring me, he would be alive."**_

 _ **" So is that why you've been away? You feel guilty?" Yami whipped his head away, growling.**_

 _ **" Why should I feel guilt for killing someone before they got to me first?" He snapped. Then he went still, and slowly turned back to Yugi. "But do you know what I noticed?" He questioned. Yugi didn't answer. " I noticed there was no surprise on your face just now when I mentioned the cure." Yugi didn't move. Didn't speak. Yami slowly walked toward him until they were mere inches apart.**_ _ **" I know Atemu's told you that he has made a cure. And I'll bet he told you where he's stashed it." He said, his tone dangerous. Yugi shook his head.**_

 _ **" He didn't." He asserted quietly. " He used to have it hidden somewhere else, but I don't know exactly where it is now." Yami smirked.**_

 ** _" But if you did, would you tell me?" Yami challenged. Yugi looked down, unable to meet his gaze. It set fire to Yami's blood. His smirk left and his lips twisted in to a snarl._** _ **" I am NOT to be anything but Atemu's shadow. I am more than what he has made of me. Would you let me be?" He didn't speak. The boy's lack of any respose filled him with rage.**_ _ **" Why? Why does everyone want me locked away? Why am I never good enough to anyone? Good enough to you?! Why is that, Yugi!?" His voice had risen with each question, until he was nearly screaming his heartbreaking questions. Yugi felt the lump in his throat and the sting in his eyes. But he forced both back to look Yami directly in the eyes.**_

 _ **" Why am I just a possession to you?" He countered quietly.**_

 _ **" Why not?" He asked, his tone biting and cold. Yugi recoiled and stepped back from the man. Angered Yami strode forward and then grasped Yugi by both wrists. Yugi gasped in pain as Yami gripped him harshly, forcing him back until he was pinned to the wall. He struggled, but Yami's hold was iron. " I suppose it all comes down to this, if you're so determined I'm the villain here. Might as well live down to expectation." He snapped. " But tell me, Yugi; Do you love me?" He asked, his voice low and his tone played with mocking undertones. Yugi huffed tiredly and looked away. " Or better yet, do you love Atemu more?"**_

 _ **"...I can't answer that, Yami." He said quietly. Yami chuckled coldly and released one wrist so he could touch him. The boy did not move as he reached up and gently brushed his golden locks from his face, then trailed his fingers softly over his warm, silky skin.**_

 _ **" And there it is. So you do love him more than me." He said softly. Angered Yugi gathered his strength and shoved Yami's hand from his face and freed himself of his hold, stepping away from him.**_

 _ **" Damn it, stop putting words in my mouth!"**_

 _ **" Well clearly I must since you seem to have none of your own!"**_

 _ **" BECAUSE I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU!" Yami jumped, astounded at the anger his white rose was displaying. Yugi's dam had finally burst and he had no more reservations when it came to the man before him. " I wish I could hate you! You know that?! I hate that you've done nothing but bait and torment me since we first met! I hate that you raped me! I hate that you felt like you had to in order to feel even a shadow of love! I hate that you killed Tristian. My FRIEND, YAMI! And you killed him! And I hate that you put those reasons on all three of us! I hate that you murder and maim just because you feel you can! I hate that you killed Seto and that you're always causing Atemu pain and I want so much to hate you for it!" Yami shot forward and grabbed Yugi harshly by the arms and gave him a hard shake for good measure.**_

 ** _" Then hate me! Tell me you hate me! Say it out loud so that I will no longer be tormented by your silence! Say it!" Yugi jerked in his arms, trying to break free even as his fists struck the chest of the older man with bruising blows. Yami refused to let go. Another hard shake. His grip increased on Yugi's biceps and he knew there would be more bruises to his body later. " Say it!" The boy struck him again._** ** _Yugi struggled, tears flowing freely from his eyes. They enraged him._**

 ** _" SAY IT!"_**

 _ **" I CAN'T!"**_

 _ **" WHY NOT!?"**_

 _ **" BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DAMN YOU!" It was shock, more than anything that compelled Yami to relax his hold on his rose and render him completely still. " I can't say I hate you...because as much as I wish I didn't...I still...I always have...loved you." Yugi sniffled and looked up in to glistening ruby eyes. Yugi let his hands come to rest on his chest, one hand residing right over Yami's frantically beating heart. " I love you, Yami. Don't you know that?" Yami blinked, trying in vain to clear the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. But Yugi saw them, even through his own. Unable to help himself, Yugi closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Yami's. He was lost. Yami closed his eyes, his tears finally running free as he enveloped the boy in his arms and held him close. Yugi's lips parted, inviting Yami to deepen the kiss. It was an invitation he accepted gladly. The kiss quickly became heated. Yugi pushed the jacket and shirt from Yami's chest and down his shoulders. Yami reached up with trembling hands and unbuttoned Yugi's clothing. Soon they were both naked to one another. They fell back on the bed, not breaking their kiss. Yami's hands were still, and his body stiff above him. He was unsure. Yugi would fix that. He gently rolled them over so that he was the one on top. Yugi broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to take one hard nipple in his mouth. Yami moaned sensually as Yugi nipped and sucked him there, and he ran his hands along Yugi's body lustfully. Now for the next step. Yugi let himself travel lower sown his stomach, then to his thighs...and then began softly licking his member. Yami cried out in pleasure when Yugi took his full length in to his mouth, sucking him at a steady pace. Yami panted hard as Yugi pleasured him. Each movement of his mouth tightened the coil in his belly more and more. Then, just as quickly as it started Yugi stopped, dragging his lips slowly off of Yami's dick. He gently kissed the tip, then moved back up Yami's body. Yugi pulled him over gently so that he was once again on top.**_

 _ **Yami hovered over Yugi, but made no move to penetrate him. His shaking form told him why.**_

 _' He's afraid.' **Yugi thought, and he knew exactly why. Yami wasn't going to make any moves this time. This time he was absolutely refusing to do anything without Yugi's permission. He understood. Yugi placed a hand on his hip and gently guided Yami down to him. He spread his legs and with Yugi's guidance Yami's manhood slowly entered him. Both gasped in pleasure in the kiss at the sensations of filling and being filled. Yugi rolled his hips and Yami groaned in exquisite agony. He met each one of Yugi's gentle thrusts as they made love. Their pace increased and soon they were thrusting hard in and out together, the pleasure indescribable. Yugi broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure as Yami struck his prostate over and over again. Yami's lips latched on to Yugi's neck, kissing and nipping him there. It was sure to leave a lover's mark. His mark. They felt it. Their end was fast approaching. Yami gently grasped Yugi's dick and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi threw back his head on the pillow and cried out as Yami's methods all hit him at once. Suddenly his walls tightened unbearably and he nearly screamed as he came, Yami letting out a sensual joyus cry of his own as he orgasmed hard inside of his rose. His seed filled Yugi and both sighed in pleasure at the feeling.**_

 _ **They lay together for a time. Just the two of them, content to just lay in each other's arms. Yugi brushed his fingers over Yami's bicep, and Yami stroked his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yami was happy here. He could stay here forever. The thought that came to him was sobering, and something he felt needed to be said. " This should have been our first time." He said quietly. Yugi hummed quietly and kissed his neck, earning a low purr from the older man. He didn't quite know what to say, so in the end Yugi opted to say nothing of it at all. There was more to be done, after all. This night was not over. He slowly extracted Yami from his body, earning a groan of longing from the older man. Yugi kissed his lips briefly, reassuringly.**_

 _ **"...Let's get dressed. Atemu's expecting us soon." Yami frowned in confusion and tilted his head.**_

 _ **"...Us?" He might as well say it.**_

 _ **" Atemu plans to use the cure tonight." Yami sat up, brining Yugi up with him. His eyes were wide with shock and his lips were parted, yet no words could escape them. " I wanted to talk to you first before...well." Yugi blew an exhausted breath from his lips. " So now that you know, we'd best get ready." Yami needed no more prompting. Together they headed to the bathroom to quickly clean themselves up. Once they were dried off, Yugi put his clothe back on, while Yami-impatient-only put on his shoes, black trousers and the white shirt. Yami pulled his rose in to his arms and Yugi held him.**_

 _ **" I have to give him back now, don't I?" He asked hollowly. Yugi nodded against his chest.**_

 _ **" Only for a little while." Yami sighed heavily, resting his forehead against Yugi's.**_

 _ **" Only for you."**_

* * *

 _ **They were in the lab. The moment the two men entered Atemu and Yugi both locked the doors tight so that none may disturb them. Though the house was empty now, the access tunnel from the hospital was still useable. That door had been the first one locked. It was a chilly night. Atemu had thrown on his black jacket, to fend against the cold both around and inside of himself. Even now he wasn't certain that separation was the best recourse. But now it was all that was left. All he could do was pray to god that this worked. " What can I do?" Yugi asked. Atemu swallowed hard as he held the large needle in his hand.**_

 _ **" I don't know what may happen once the serum is injected. And because this is a unique elixir, there's no telling what the outcome may be. Both of us may survive. One of us may. It is entirely possible that neither one of us may survive." Yugi felt his heart jolt. " If you don't mind, would you please stay with us? I'm..." Atemu breathed in slowly, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. " I'm scared." Yugi nodded and held Atemu's hand comfortingly.  
**_ _ **" I'm right here." Yugi said softly. Atemu nodded once firmly, grateful. Then he took another deep breath and tightened his grip on the needle.**_

 _ **" Stand back. If I have an adverse reaction to the medicine, I don't want to hurt you." He reasoned. Yugi nodded and silently stepped away. Atemu pushed his sleeve up and pointed the needle to the vein in his arm.**_

 _ **It was time.**_

 _ **He held the needle with a trembling hand as he steadied himself. He knew containing Yami was no longer an option. But the idea of setting him free, with both of their futures uncertain terrified the man to his very core. What was going to happen? Would he simply disappear? Or worse would Yami be killed by this? All he knew of his mixture was that it was to separate them. Combining blood cells with his various medicines designed to both strengthen against infection and separate it from the body. In theory, it should work. Yet a part of him wished it wouldn't. If this concoction of his hurt Yami in any way...he didn't think he could ever forgive himself. But Yami wanted his freedom more than anything. It even seemed to exceed his love for Yugi. For all of their sakes...he had to try. Atemu inhaled slowly, held his breath taut...then he slowly exhaled. And injected the needle in to the vein in his arm. He grunted in pain to the needle's bite, then slowly pushed the plunger down, watching the bright red liquid disappear in to his body. He pulled the needle from his arm and let it drop to the floor with a clatter.**_

 _ **As if possessed his body lurched forward. He fell on all fours and began screaming as pain assaulted every nerve in his body. He clutched at his abdomen with clawed hands as his body shook violently. Worriedly Yugi started forward and Atemu shook his head. " No Yugi! Stay back!" He cried. With absolutely no knowledge as to how he could help, all Yugi could do was obey and watch. He slowly stepped away until his back hit the cold stone wall. He watched with terrified eyes, torn between horror and fascination. Meanwhile Atemu felt like he was dying. Every cell in his body felt like it was burning. Violent spasms wracked his abdomen. with his clinical mind he could only possibly compare them to birthing contractions. He felt too hot-as if his skin were threatening to melt from his very bones. Atemu ripped his shirt open, the buttons popping off and scattering everywhere. Anything to quell this suddenly unbearable heat. A searing, ripping contraction made him scream in agony, and he looked down at himself.**_

 _ **His stomach was rippling and oddly protruding. Atemu and Yugi both watched in terror as his stomach pulsed once...then a tiny hand pushed though his navel. A baby's hand. Blood gushed from his body and Atemu cried out and fell to his side. He held one hand to his stomach as the other fisted tightly on the cold metal ground as his screams reached their full potential. The hand was soon followed by a shoulder-and then a head, the baby's screams pained and pitiful. But the more the child was brought in to the world, the more time seemed to lapse, making the child grow. As his second shoulder was pushed out, he became a toddler, with round cheeks and a full head of hair. When his second arm came, he was a young boy. Perhaps six or seven at best guess, and his screams were in contention with Atemu's own. By the time his torso was forced out, he was a pre-teenager. As his lower half and knees were born, he became a young adult. Then finally, as his calves and feet were released, freeing his body completely Yami's screams matched Atemu's perfectly as he emerged as a fully-grown man.**_

 _ **He looked exactly like Yugi always remembered: Pale skin, rippling muscle and a face the mirror image of Atemu's. His body was slick with blood and birthing juices. Connecting Yami and Atemu together was an umbilical chord, stemming from both of their navels. Their screams died down and Yami passed out on the floor where he lay. Next to him Atemu was gasping for air, as if only now remembering how to breathe. Yugi shakily walked forward and knelt down next to the doctor. Wordlessly Yugi pulled the man to him and cradled Atemu's head in his lap. The older man wrapped is arms around Yugi's waist as he struggled to collect himself. Yugi had no concept of time as he sat there holding Atemu close to him. Slowly he calmed in the boy's embrace, his tremors and breathing both easing with each passing moment. Beside them Yami lay peacefully asleep as though nothing were wrong at all. Gently Yugi reached out and stroked his damp, sticky hair from his face. Yami unconsciously leaned in to his touch. " We can't stay like this." Atemu said softly. Yugi turned to look down at him. "On the table, there should be a scalpel. Please...if you could..." Yugi didn't need telling twice. Yugi gently lay Atemu down, then shakily stood up and sprinted to the metal table. On the right-hand corner was the scalpel, shining brightly in the artificial light. Yugi picked it up and then brought it back to the doctor.**_

 _ **Atemu shook his head. " No. Yugi, you do it. All you have to do is cut it close." Swallowing hard Yugi nodded. He followed the doctor's instructions and cut Atemu's chord close to the stomach. He followed the bloody trail to Yami and with stiff hands he performed the same menial surgery. A simple slice. The umbilical chord fell wetly to the floor. It was done.**_

 _ **Atemu was alive, and Yami had officially been born in to the world.**_

* * *

 _ **Done! Phew this one was a doozy to write lemme tell ya! But I'm very proud of the way it came out. And as a historical note, the 3000.00 Atemu left Joey would have been worth roughly around $76,000.00 today. And I can tell you we're nearing the end of the story people! Just 2 chapters away! Please R &R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	13. Kill Me

_**Hey, guys! So as you can see, this is one of my shorter chapters. But given the events of things to come, I think it's pretty clear why. Wow. The last chapter of the story! I can't believe we made it! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers and my friend The Queen Of Plot Twists who helped me push this along. So sit back and enjoy this wild ride!**_

* * *

 _ **Kill Me**_

 _ **Yugi wrung out the cloth again, watching the bloody fluid drain in to the bucket. Once Atemu had managed to catch his breath, Yugi grabbed gauze and tourniquets and began cleaning Atemu's abdomen. It was a gruesome task. Once the blood was cleaned, Atemu softly instructed Yugi on how to give stitches. ( And he had needed many, from his navel to his ribcage.) To his credit, Atemu never once uttered a sound of pain, though Yugi was sure he was only holding it in for his benefit. He stitched with trembling hands, but with each success Atemu gently praised him and softly guided his movements. Once Atemu's wounds had been cleaned, stitched and dressed Yugi helped him to cover himself. The buttons of his shirt were a lost cause, so the buttons of his jacket were done up for him instead. After numerous assurances from Atemu that he was alright, the two of them set to trying to right Yami as much as possible. Atemu and Yugi both were gently scrubbing his body down, cleaning away the birthing fluid that coated his skin and hair. Yugi had run back to the house and returned with a pair of black pants and a simple off-white button-down shirt. Once Yami was recovered, they knew he'd be waning to take care of himself. It had taken some time for Atemu to recover. Though the pain was blessedly no more, he was more exhausted than he had ever felt in his life. To the women who had been charged with the birth of a child, he solemnly saluted them. Though he knew it was a painful process, tonight he had found out just how much. His heart went out to the mothers of twins and triplets alike.**_

 _ **Yugi dressed Yami in his clothes gently as Atemu rested against the wall, content to just stay still. Yugi didn't blame him. With a grunt Yugi lifted Yami's muscular torso just enough to begin maneuvering the shirt to his body. The movement caused Yami to stir with a soft groan. Yugi smiled as Yami slowly opened his eyes. "...Yugi?" He asked tiredly. Yugi nodded and finished putting his arms through the sleeves of the shirt. Now that Yami was dressed, Yugi's prime concern was his health.**_

 _ **" Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked gently. Yami cleared his throat, his mouth feeling cottony and sticky.**_

 _ **"...I'm not sure. Tired. A little dizzy, I think." Yugi helped Yami to sit up properly and he rubbed a hand over his forehead. " Yugi? What...?"**_

 _ **" Yami." His name was said so quietly. Yami froze where he was. Slowly he lowered his hand and looked to the source of his name. Father was there. Sitting against the wall of the lab near the table. He looked tired and his eyes were burdened with dark circles and rimed red, but it was him. That was the first thing he noticed. On the floor in a spectacular display was what Yami would have thought was a murder scene. Blood shined sickly in the artificial light the room gave. A long, slimy something was lying in the pool of blood. Mixed in and around the red was a strange, slimy clear liquid. Yami's eyes widened.**_

 _ **" What happened?" He breathed. Atemu grunted as he stood up, holding his tender stomach as he did so.**_

 _ **" We're no longer connected, Yami. I used the serum." Atemu winced in slight pain as he eased himself on the stool at the metal table. " It was a success." Yes, he remembered now. Yami focused his thoughts, his memory slowly coming back. He remembered being in the dark. Then an intense, burning pressure. He thought his skin was liable to melt from his very bones. Then he was being moved. His skin rippled and his bones crunched as he felt like he was being sucked through a straw. He remembered taking in a deep breath when he surfaced-as if from water. But each breath was agony. His skin and bones were ripped, stretched and snapped all at once. He didn't know why. He only knew that he was in extreme pain. He heard screaming. Was that him? No, something else. Then...nothing. He must have fallen unconscious then. And now...he was here. His eyes widened in realization. He was here. He was free! The realization hit him so hard it made him dizzy. He was alive! He had his own body! In front of him Father and Yugi stood close to him, acting as living proof. He was free of his chains.**_

 _ **" I'm free." Yami breathed. Yugi walked over and offered him a hand. Yami did not hesitate. He grasped the hand and pulled himself up-and stumbled. Yugi caught him around the waist and stiffened his legs to help hold them in place.**_

 _ **" Easy." Yugi cautioned softly. " You're probably still not recovered yet. You need to take it slow." Yami scoffed at the idea of doing anything slow, but did as Yugi wished and allowed himself a moment to find his balance. Yami leaned on Yugi, wrapping his arms around him. He basked in his rose's warmth. The fact that he, and he alone was the one embracing him sent waves of peace through his very core. No longer did he have to share a body with Father. No longer was he bound in chains to another's will. Now he could hold him and kiss him on his own. In his arms Yugi responded and embraced Yami gently. " Are you okay?"**_

 _ **" Better." Yami breathed. " Better than okay." Atemu smiled at the sight. He wished the peace could last. But there were some things that needed to be addressed.**_

 _ **" Now that you're here Yami, We need to prepare for our departure." Everything went still. Yami slowly extracted himself from Yugi, but didn't quite let him go.**_

 _ **" What do you mean departure?" He asked slowly. Atemu sighed quietly, easing himself off of the stool gently to stand. He walked forward until he was only a few steps away from his son.**_

 _ **" Seto's death has only been the latest of many killings on these grounds. And although the tracks have been covered, I fear some may still suspect you." And it was true. When news of Seto's death reached the hospital, although the story of a botched robbery had been given there was one person who didn't seen wholly convinced. While Atemu had given his explanation to coworkers at the hospital who asked, Pegasus remained silent, his single eye piercing as he listened. Though he never said it outright, Atemu knew that Pegasus was suspicious. And he certainly held no love for Yami. Only because of Atemu would he ever behave with discretion. But he knew he suspected. And after Dartz's death, Atemu wasn't keen on taking any chances. With either of them. " We need to lay low for awhile. I have all the arrangements in place. Pegasus will manage the house and take up some of the slack while we go away. I've already brewed a good batch of tonics that should last awhile. And if they need help they can always contact the town apothecary." Atemu stepped closer and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami stiffened.**_

 _ **" But for our own sakes we need to leave for awhile. There's a country estate we'll be staying at. There I can help you adjust. Physically and mentally." Yami's eyebrows lowered as his eyes narrowed dangerously.**_

 _ **" My mentality is just fine." He said coldly. Atemu shook his head.**_

 _ **" It's getting out of control. You took on the guise of a doctor, Yami. Then you took the position, and with my knowledge you've been able to keep it. But as a doctor you've failed miserably in our code; Do no harm." Atemu pressed gently. Yami rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **" And we're also supposed to make sure our patients leave here better than when they came. So if someone comes in who's better off dead, then I say I did my job." Yami replied, his tone snarky. Yugi shut his eyes tiredly and huffed, shaking his head. Atemu sighed and lightly shoved his hand off of Yami's shoulder. He raised a hand and pointed a condescending finger at Yami, like a father to his arrant child.**_

 _ **" There. That right there is what I'm talking about. Your killer impulses are reaching a point where they'll be impossible to control until we get a handle on this now. You're not well, Yami. For your sake we have to get away from here." He pleaded. Yami broke away from Yugi and Atemu and stepped back angrily.**_

 _ **" I don't have to do** anything **. If anyone needs help it you." Yami spat. " Will you NEVER stop trying to control me?!"**_

 _ **" Yami' I'm trying to help you!"**_

 _ **" You only help yourself!" Yami shouted.**_

 _ **" ENOUGH!" Both Yami and Atemu paused, their heads snapping over to look at Yugi. His posture was ridged and his fists were balled. " No amount of arguing is going to change the facts. Yami, it's not safe for you here. Whether or not you like it you have to go." Yami's eyes burned angrily with a light of hurting betrayal.**_

 _ **" So you're on HIS side in this?" He sneered. Yugi shook his head.**_

 _ **" It's not about sides, Yami!"**_

 _ **" Oh, really now? Because it seems to me you're just chomping at the bit to agree with whatever he says." He snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Atemu. " So tell me, Rose; Should I even bother to ask who's **side of the bed **you'll be on when we leave?" He sneered. Atemu crossed his arms.**_

 _ **" No, Yami. Yugi won't be coming with us. It's just going to be us for awhile. You need time." Atemu said, his tone patient, reasoning. He walked over and placed both hands on Yami's shoulders gently. " You need help."**_ _ **At once a sense of panic began to take hold of him. He watched his father's lips move with no meaning to them. He couldn't hear. Couldn't see. Couldn't hear the gentle and worried tone of Atemu's voice, nor could he see the everlasting kindness in his eyes. All he could think of were those words;** ' You're not well.' **He heard;** '...Away from here.' **And then, worst of all;** ' Yugi won't be coming with us.' **His heart hammered in his chest as his chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to remember how to receive oxygen. It was happening again. He was being forced away again. Isolated again. Controlled again.**_

 _ **" NO!" He screamed, shoving Atemu as hard as he could-anything to create distance. " I WON'T LET YOU LOCK ME AWAY AGAIN!" Yugi took a step forward, is hand reaching out to Yami cautiously.**_

 _ **" No one's locking you away! We're just trying to help you, Yami!" Yugi pleaded. Yami saw red. So even Yugi wanted him gone? Didn't he just tell him that he loved him? Didn't they just make love for the first time? Was that all a lie? A ruse to manipulate Yami in to doing whatever they wanted? Was THAT what Yugi was doing to him when he said those things? Did those things?**_

 _ **" You would take his side?! Again?!" Yami screamed, hurt and betrayal all over his face. Yugi shook his head vehemently.**_

 _ **" This isn't about us, Yami! we're just trying to help you!"**_

 _ **" LIAR!" He roared, pounding his fists against the table making it bang painfully with each denial. " LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!" That was it. Yami's mind shut down. He was running on pure survival instinct now. With wild eyes he scanned the room. A knife, long and sharp was lying on the table. With a jerk Yami shot to the side, grabbing the knife and putting the table between him and them. Yes, it was him against them. Even Yugi. Had it always been like this? Was it just that he never noticed it before now? Pity. Well, he was their fool no more! Atemu's eyes widened in shock and Yugi stepped back, holding his hands up slightly in a pose of surrender.**_

 _ **" Yami? Put the knife down. You don't have to be afraid." Yugi reasoned. Yami chuckled darkly.**_

 _ **" Oh, I am not afraid, Rose. I am FAR...from afraid." Far from patience and far from grace. He glared at Yugi darkly, his irises burning with the beginnings of hate. " I am leaving this place...and no one will stop me." His grip on the knife tightened. " No one." No! Yami couldn't leave like this! Yugi stormed around the table, heedless of Atemu calling him back. Yugi marched right up to Yami-who's eyes had gone wide with indignant wonder as Yugi stopped right in front of him.**_

 _ **" Damn it, Yami. Stop your posturing and put the goddamn knife down!" He snapped. The room was absolutely silent. For one moment Yami merely stared at Yugi, no emotion to be read on his face. Then his arm shot out like a snake and the knife slashed deeply across Yugi's left bicep. Yugi cried out in pain and staggered back, holding on the wound which bled thickly between his fingers.**_

 _ **" YUGI!" Atemu shouted. The sound seemed to waken Yami to an enraged state. He lashed out again and Yugi dodged and ducked away from the man's reach. There was no reasoning with him now. Yami seemed to have broken entirely from rationality. He had to get away. Yugi ran around the table, trying to reach the door that would take him to the house. He didn't make it. Like a jungle cat Yami leapt over the table and grabbed a fistful of Yugi's shirt, yanking him back and to the ground. Yugi's head bounced painfully on the concrete floor as he landed. Before he could even register what was happening, Atemu tackled Yami off of him, the two wrestling over the knife. Yami screamed in rage as Father tired to take away the knife, his only means of escape now. With a roar he angled the knife to the side, out of his reach. He grabbed Atemu by the throat and slammed him down to the ground. " YAMI, STOP!"**_

 _ **" Atemu!" Yugi cried. The sound of Father's name from the rose's lips was all Yami needed. With the momentary distraction Yami used the metal hilt of the knife to bash Atemu in the head, rendering him unconscious. Time to change tactic. They needed help. He had to get to the hospital. Yugi got up and ran through the isles, hoping to use the maze of shelves to reach the door to the tunnel as Yami was blacking his way. But he seemed to anticipate this. Yami entered through the isle another way, and before Yugi knew it he collided with Yami head-on at a turn. Yami grabbed Yugi by the vest and shoved him hard. Yugi's back hit the metal shelves behind him and he cried out in pain as his back was hurt and his cut arm was painfully hit. Yami gripped the knife in his hand, panting hard as he glared with anger and hate at Yugi. Yugi didn't move.**_

 _ **He paced back and fourth in front of Yugi, his eyes wild and his lips pulled back in to a snarl. He reached up with the knife, then jerked back just as quickly. He paced, stopped, reached, pressed the blade to a pale, slender throat...nothing. Yugi watched him, his face blank and his gaze hard as they met the hellfire in crimson eyes. Yami's hand trembled, the blade vibrating against Yugi's throat, but a cut was never made. " Why?" Yami asked, his voice shaking and angry. " Why cant I end it? What stops me from killing you?" Yugi's eyes softened, but his face never changed. Slowly he reached up and gently cupped one side of Yami's face with his hand. Yami responded immediately, pressing his cheek in to that warm and gentle touch, never minding the blood on Yugi's hand. Ah. That was why. The sound of hurried footsteps brought the two out of their moment. Atemu rounded the corner, his temple bruised and his right eyebrow cut and bleeding.**_

 _ **His eyes took in the sight; Yugi, his arm bloodied and a hand to Yami's face. Yami, with one hand holding Yugi's the other still holding the knife...to Yugi's throat. Atemu's glare intensified and he stormed forward. " Put the knife down, Yami." He warned. Yami snarled and yanked the knife from his rose and shoved the boy out of the way.**_

 _ **" Stop telling me what to do!" He charged at Atemu, knocking him off to the side. One way or another, he was determined to leave this place. Leave all it's false promises and dark doors and never come back. Atemu grabbed his wrist then with the other his fist and began trying to pry the knife from his fingers.**_ _ **Yami yanked hard as Atemu held his wrist tight, refusing to let go of Yami or the knife he held. " Yami, stop it!" The man in question roared like an enraged beast and jerked hard again. Using his weight Yami spun them around and rammed Atemu in to a nearby shelf. The metal rattled and the jars of herbs and oils shook where they were. A couple even fell to the ground. Atemu grunted in pain, but his hold never slackened. It wasn't allowed to. The two fought over the knife, Atemu pressing their bodies close so that Yami couldn't escape. Yami was liable to hurt himself just as much as anyone else with that knife in his hand. He had to get it away from him. He yanked and grunted with the effort, Yami growling like a tiger as he struggled to maintain hold of the weapon.**_

 _ **" LET ME GO!" Yami roared. Using all of his strength he twisted his wrist and he felt the knife catch. It must have caught on his father's coat pocket. It seemed like every cell of Atemu's being was trying to hold him down. With a huff Yami twisted the knife, hearing a tear and then he yanked the knife up and away as he shoved Atemu as hard as he could away from him. Oddly enough Atemu didn't stop him this time. Yami frowned in confusion at the stunned look father was giving him. Why was he looking at him like...? Then he saw it. The unmistakable red blooming over his once white shirt, the jacket torn open. A thin line of blood leaked from the wound to pool on the floor. Yami looked down at the knife at his side. It was painted red. A certain shade that was only visible through one means. Yami's body went cold as his head snapped up to look at his father. Horrible realization dawned on him then. It hadn't been just the jacket his blade caught. The stab wound began at his side, just below his ribcage, then slashed upward and inward. Where his heart was. For one horrible moment time was frozen as the three of them stood in shock...then with a soft sigh from his lips, Atemu's legs buckled and he fell to the floor.**_

 _ **" NO!" Yugi screamed, running to his lover and falling down to the floor next to him. Atemu's eyes were closed. His chest was still. Yugi frantically placed one hand over the wound as he tried desperately to staunch the bleeding. With the other he desperately felt on the doctor's wrist for a heartbeat. He couldn't feel it. He breathed in shakily and then tried to feel along his neck. Nothing. A sob bursting from his lips he placed a hand over his heart. Nothing. Atemu Sennen was dead. Here in one moment, gone in an instant. Yami stumbled back on numb legs as the knife fell from his limp hand to clatter loudly to the ground. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stand there as he watched his rose cry for the man he loved so dearly. He hadn't wanted this. It had never crossed his mind to ever...he didn't meant to-! It didn't matter. Yami killed his father, and no explanation or apology was ever going to fix it. All he could do was stare.**_

 _ **Yugi lay down on the floor next to Atemu, burying his face in the man's shoulder as he cried. It seemed only moments ago they had been laying in love in each other's arms. Wasn't it seconds ago they shared a kiss? Atemu was here. He had been right here! And now...nothing. He felt cold inside. He had no idea how much time passed as they lay there. Enough that his body felt cold. Enough that his side was beginning to numb from not moving. Enough that his tears had soaked the shoulder of Atemu's jacket. It was Yami who finally spoke. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, Yugi." He whispered. Yugi sniffled and then looked up at Yami, who's face was pale and lined with tears of his own from haunted eyes. " I swear I... I never even thought to-!" His throat closed up as whatever words he might say faild him. But it was done. Atemu was no more. There was only one more thing left to do now. He watched silently as Yugi cried, bowing his head in sorrow as he gripped the lapels of Atemu's ruined jacket.**_

 _ **" We have to help him, Yami. We can't just leave him." He cried, his hands shaking as he held on to him. " Not like this." Yami nodded slowly.**_

 _ **" I know." He murmured quietly. " You're right."**_ _ **He cleared his throat uncomfortably. " We can't leave him like this. We have to take care of him now." Yami said, his own voice hoarse. He knew Yami was right. He knew that no amount of love or wishes could bring him back. It was time. He had to let go. Even as his body felt like lead, even as a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes Yugi sat up. He gazed down at the man he loved so much and reached out to gently stroke his face. Even now it still held some warmth. Yugi felt a small sense of resolve come over him as in his mind he recalled a conversation he'd had with Atemu. It seemed so long ago suddenly. Yugi leaned down and caressed Atemu's bangs from his face.**_

 _ **" You once said you no longer cared what the world thought of you." He smiled softly down at his lover as he felt the small spark of resolve inside him build strength. " Neither will I." He said softly, but Yami heard every word. He shut his eyes tightly in shame as Yugi leaned down and kissed Atemu's lips for the last time, holding on to the softness of them for as long as he could bear. Then he gently pulled away. Yami willed his body to move and then he kneeled down next to Yugi. He placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and Yugi looked up at him. His eyes were full of sympathy and regret. His touch was so gentle. For that one moment he looked so much like Atemu it nearly broke him. But he couldn't break. Yami needed him. Yugi had believed him when Yami said he didn't mean it. The look of shock on his face when it happened, and his tears were proof enough. But it was still his fault. Yugi wished with all his heart he could hate Yami. That he could take the knife on the floor and kill him himself. But damn him to the deepest pit of hell he still loved Yami. And he knew that this twisted love they shared would never stop. There was a wall between them now. No. Atemu was between them now. In time Yugi knew they would heal together. And his love would never waver when it came to Yami.**_

 _ **But would that be enough?**_

 _ **Yugi slowly nodded to Yami, then allowed the man to help his to his feet. He could feel the difference as he was pulled away from Atemu. Each second away from him the room grew colder with his loss. But he couldn't stay. They couldn't stay. Yugi looked back at Atemu one more time...then the two men left the lab, closing the doors tight so that no one would disturb him.**_

 _ **And so began the beginning of Atemu Sennen's eternal rest.**_

* * *

 _ **Done! Man, this one was a tough one to write. Believe it or not, I actually had 3 alternate endings to chose from. I always knew that someone was gonna get it, but it took me awhile to figure out who. T.T Still, I'm proud of the way this came out. And don't worry, darlings. There is one more chapter to see; The Epilogue!**_

 _ **PS-The conversation Yugi remembered at the end took place in " Love Me", when Atemu first told him the truth about Yami.**_

 _ **As always, please R &R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	14. Epilogue

_**Well, this is it my friends! The final chapter! Wow! I can't believe we're here at the end! Sit back and enjoy, people! ( Oh, and you might want to grab some tissues.)**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _ **Ten long years have passed since that fateful day, when Yugi lost Atemu, and that piece of his heart with him. Somehow Yugi had hoped that the death of his creator at his own hands would quell Yami's blood-thirsty nature and violent impulses. He was wrong. It only made him a more calculating killer. Now he selected his victims carefully. Now he properly disposed of the bodies, rather than leave them out to dry like Elanor Withrow. And now it had become a new deadly kind of game to him, but it came with a heavy price. After Atemu's death both men knew a call for justice would be heard all through Domino if it ever came to light that Yami killed him. Dr. Atemu Sennen had been much loved by all who knew him. If the fact that he had been killed-and by Yami of all people-came to be known, then it was a certainty that Yami's own time on this earth was sure to expire. Yami had other ideas. Atemu had been the loved one. The dependable one. The favorite. Yami was not blind to how the hospital board and the staff saw him. So to safeguard his life and to live it with Yugi, there had been only one potion in his mind: Become Atemu. The task wasn't difficult by any means. All he had to do was dress himself in their clothing in the way he used to wear it, carry that damn walking stick and perpetually wear a mask of calm, kindness and melancholy. With the occasional saint's smile, of course.**_

 _ **Publicly the official story was this: Atemu had met with Yami in the lab to try to persuade him to turn himself in for the double homicide that took place days past. In a mad fit of rage Yami had tried to kill him, accusing him of betrayal. The two struggled and in the end Atemu had been forced to kill his own twin brother to save his own life. To those who heard the story it brought fourth feelings of both empathy and relief. Yami was neither loved nor missed when news of his " Death" became public knowledge. But Dr. Atemu was such a kind man, and despite everything he had loved his brother. His peers knew this. Many sympathized with how difficult it must have been for him to do what needed to be done in the end. The funeral was a private one. Understandably, of course. The birth and death date were engraved on a black headstone, but the name was left blank. He said it was so because when his own time came, he wanted their names immortalized together. Yugi knew the real reason. It was simply that if anyone ever saw Atemu's name there, it would bring questions. But all of " Atemu's" careful explanations were swallowed with ease and conviction by everyone.**_

 _ **It made Yugi sick.**_

 _ **Several times a day Yugi would find himself thinking that Yami could have had a bright future as an actor. He played the part of Atemu well. The gentle cadence of his voice when he spoke, the soft and kind gazes he offered to everyone he spoke to. Even the way he held Atemu's dragon-head cane. All of Atemu's personality and mannerisms had been adopted by Yami. And he knew Yami could keep this up forever. No one would ever know the truth. This was why he had become more selective if his victims. More cautious. No one could ever know he was still a killer at heart. There could be no ties linking any violent deaths to " Atemu", lest they be found out. Yugi knew he could put an end to it all. In fact he had contemplated doing just that so many times. But Lord help him...he still loved Yami. It was sick. He was twisted wrong, delusional, all of it. But he loved him, and Yugi knew Yami loved him back just as much. Maybe more. The fact that he was using Atemu's identity to protect them and their life together proved it.**_

 _ **Yami had always regarded Atemu with a mix of both extreme hate and yearning love. Like a child desperate to be loved by a parent in a hard relationship. But Atemu's death had not healed Yami. It had cursed him. Forced him to live and breathe as the one he hated most in order to live at all. Like in his former life, only at night behind closed doors would he drop the act and become " Yami" again. It was a cruel irony and to Yugi, a perfect form of justice. But painful. For Yami to pretend to be Atemu every day meant Yugi would be haunted every day by the phantom of his former lover time and again. And Yami played the part to a tee, even when the two of them were out in public together. There were many times a day when he would say something so perfectly, or look at him in such a way that for one fleeting moment he felt as if he really was looking in to Atemu's ever loving gaze. It took all of Yugi's strength to not collapse in agony then and there. But there was a life to live, and Yugi refused to fall apart. They say time heals all wounds. Yugi had hoped in time things would get easier. That the act would become something to be accustomed to.**_

 _ **It didn't. It never did.**_

 _ **Eventually they agreed to hire new staff in the house, but at a minimum so as to preserve their privacy. People who didn't know the Sennen family history nor the history of the house itself. A fresh start for all. The first was a man in his late twenties named Duke Devlin, who became the new gardener. He was a tall, good-looking man with long black hair he always kept tied back in a horsetail. His emerald green eyes always held a bright, mischievous light. And in his right ear he always wore a thin silver chain with a silver dice hanging off the end. His good-luck charm, he told them. He was a gambler from New Orleans, but according to Duke, that had only been his last stop. " I come from everywhere." He had told them. At first he came with the New Orleans accent, then over time it morphed in to the casual tone of Domino's own dialect. When asked why, Duke just laughed and told them it was an odd quirk of his; That he often took on the vocal personality of the places he inhabited. " But I tell you what; Bulgarian was a bitch. Took me eight months to learn to speak it properly at all." Still, he always carried himself with confidence and swagger. It wasn't uncommon to see him surrounded by pretty women, all vying for this handsome man's attention.**_

 ** _The second one to be hired in the house was a young man about the same age as Yugi. Their new chef was an albino named Ryou Bakura. And he was an angel. Pale skinned, thin and gentle, Ryou always spoke softy when addressed and focused his doe-brown eyes on the speaker as if they were the only being in existence. He had long snowy hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight, adding to his angelic appearance. He came from London, he told them. To start over. There, he had once had an Egyptian lover named Akeifa, and he had been a notorious jewel thief. They spent their life together evading the law. But eventually luck, as always, ran out in the end. Akeifa had been caught and then mercilessly gunned down by the proud members of the Scotland Yard. Ever vigilant of all dangers, Akeifa had always been careful to not link his deeds to Ryou. No one had even known they were even lovers. This gave Ryou the chance to get away and start fresh. In him, Yugi felt that he had found a kindred spirit. Ryou also knew what it was to sacrifice your morals in the name of love, and_** ** _to lose someone you care for_** ** _. And although the three of them came to be the best of friends, Yugi always thought of Joey and Tristan. They were never far from his thoughts and he missed them every day. He knew they would have loved Duke and Ryou and would have welcomed them in to their ragtag family in an instant._**

 _ **But of all these changes, nothing could have prepared Yugi and Yami for what was to come next. Many months after Atemu's death, Yugi and Yami received an unexpected visitor. It was just past noon and they had been eating lunch together quietly in the parlor. A knock was heard at the door. Curious, the two of them moved to the front of the house to answer the call. Yami donned his disguise with a serene gaze and a calm, curious smile. A silent knife sliced Yugi though the heart as he witnessed the transformation, but he said nothing. As the new steward of the house, Yugi opened the door. The sight that greeted them had Yugi's legs shaking and Yami's mask nearly shattered on the spot. It was the town magistrate, and in his arms was a baby. In his coat pocket was the child's birth certificate, two small black and white oval-framed photographs and a letter.**_

 _ **From Tea.**_

 _ **According to him, Tea had died in childbirth due to complications during the baby's birth. She hadn't lived long. Only long enough to hold her baby, write the letter and tell the doctor where to find Yugi. Yugi accepted the letter with trembling hands as the magistrate rocked the slumbering bundle in his arms. Yugi and Yami glanced at the pictures first. A small note had been attached that read; ' So that he might know me.' The first was of Tea in her nurse's uniform, sitting on a bench holding a bouquet of what looked like bluebells in front of the hospital. She smiled shyly at the camera. The second was of Tea as a dancer, her chiffon tutu long and reaching past her knees. She was posed in a graceful arabesque, her arms arched and curved perfectly. Her face was turned up at an angle, and her brown hair was lightly curled at the ends with a band of small flowers crowning her hair. Her slipperd toes were perfectly pointed and she looked beautiful, graceful and serene. He set them down gently. Next Yugi opened the letter and with Yami leaning in they read Tea's final words together.**_

 _' My dearest Yugi,_

 _Words cannot begin to describe the heights of my joy, nor the depths of my sorrow. A letter seems so insufficient, but It's all I can give. I'm sorry about that. I would want to word this more delicately, more personally, but my time is short. We have a son. He is yours and mine. And I know he wasn't conceived with true love, but he is no less dear to me. He is so beautiful, Yugi. I see so much of you in him. And it hurts to know that I won't be allowed to love him for longer. There were complications during his entry in to this world. Too much to properly explain with the time I have. I can barely keep my eyes open now. I'm dying, Yugi. As I write this letter right here and right now. Which means that as you read this, I'm already dead._

 _But I do not regret the choices that led me to this moment. Because then I would have to regret you and our son. And I could never do that. I can only hope you feel the same way for him. My parents are shamed that I've born a child out of wedlock, and the refuse to even look at him. I have no siblings or other family, so it all falls to you. I write to you not as a friend, or even a past lover, if that's even possible. I write as a desperate mother. Please, take care of our son. Love him and raise him. I know you will be a wonderful father. Even though we only loved for that one night, I will have always rather had those precious few hours with you, than go a lifetime without having had it at all._

 _Yugi..._

 _You made me happy._

 _Tea'_

 ** _By the letter's end Yugi had wiped the tears from his eyes twice before folding the letter and placing it on the table. The magistrate had offered to leave the child and the birth certificate with Yugi for the night. He would return for them in the morning. The document was incomplete, as the name slot was blank. Tea had wanted Yugi to name their son. Numbly Yugi accepted all of this. It was only when the man handed over the baby boy to him, when he felt the weight in his arms that it all became real. He didn't hear Yami show the man out, still pretending to be Atemu. He didn't hear the door slam shut once the man had walked far enough away. He didn't even hear it when Yami snapped his name. All that existed in that moment was the baby in his arms._**

 ** _His baby. His son._**

 ** _He was a beautiful child, and there was no doubt as to his parentage. His head held a full cap of hair, spiked every which way, just like Yugi's. Blonde streaks like lightning bolted up through the ebony strands. Long dark lashes framed his eyes, which seemed to fill his cherubic face. And when he opened his eyes sleepily, two pools of perfect blue stared up at him with wonder. They were lovely eyes. His mother's eyes. He seemed to be a perfect blend of the best parts of them both. From a distance Yami glared with hate at the sight of Yugi so captivated by the larva in his arms. Growling Yami strode forward and gripped Yugi harshly on the shoulder. " Yugi!" He jolted as if awakening from a dream and he snapped his head up to look in to the enraged face beside him. " Don't!"_**

 ** _" Don't what?" He asked. Yami shoved his hand off of Yugi's shoulder and began pacing like an angered tiger around the room._**

 ** _" Don't you dare fall in love with it! I won't have it in this house!" Angry Yugi used a hand to shield the boy's ears-an act that angered Yami even more._**

 ** _" Don't yell around him. He's done nothing wrong." Yugi snarled, his tone low and warning. That brought Yami's movement to a halt and he grit his teeth together as he sneered at Yugi and the baby he held so close to him._**

 ** _" He exists. He is proof that you allowed someone else to love you. To claim you. If you allow that...that thing any more of yourself than he will take you away from me, too!" Yugi gaped at him for several seconds as the baby cooed in his arms, completely unaware of what was happening to the adults around him._**

 ** _" Is that really all that matters to you?! Blind possession?! Do you even mean it when you say you love me?" Yami turned away, crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest._**

 ** _" You know I love you, Yugi..."_**

 ** _" Do you?!"_**

 ** _"But don't ask me to tolerate it. My love for you can only go so far."_**

 ** _" But he IS me, Yami. He's a part of me." Yugi pleaded. Yami cast a hard side-glance to the gurgling bundle in his lover's arms and his hands fisted hard._**

 ** _" And of_** _her **."**_

 _ **" Then love the part of me that IS him, Yami. For God's sake he's my son!" My son. There. He had said it aloud. And at that moment Yugi was more sure than he had ever been of anything in his life. This boy was his son. He was a father. And he would be damned if Yami was going to try to take this away from him, too. " He is just a child, Yami. An innocent child, no matter how he came to be. Regardless of how screwed-up we are, we always have to take care of our children." He secured his hold on the baby and then walked up to Yami, fixing him with a stern glare. " So don't tell me not to fall in love with him, Yami. He is my son, and I loved him the moment I knew he was mine. Can you?" By this time Yami had been rendered so still he may as well have been a living statue. On impulse Yugi all but pushed the baby over in to his arms and Yami accepted the tiny bundle uncertainly. He cradled the baby boy in his arms and gazed down at the tiny infant. Crimson met sapphire and the baby smiled up at him. Yami reached a finger out to the child and he grasped it in a surprisingly strong grip. The baby giggled. Yami's face remained blank as stone, yet a single tear slid down his face as he looked at the life in his hands. Yugi knew by now that Yami would accept the baby in to their lives purely because of him. But would he ever love the boy? Could he? Yugi would come to learn that even time would never supply a viable answer.**_

 _ **" What is his name?" Yami asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Yugi pondered this question thoughtfully, then a loving smile spread over his lips as he walked over to place a hand on the boy's head.**_

 _ **" Yusei. His name is Yusei." Yugi said.**_

 _ **And that is how it was. Yugi became a father, and Yami became their protector. It was agreed by both parties that for their safety-Yusei's included-he could never know the truth about Yami. So around the boy he was only ever known as " Uncle" or " Atemu." He donned the disguise whenever the boy was near, and it go so that Yugi only ever called Yami by his true name in the bedroom. Thankfully it would be years before Yusei was introduced to the hospital staff, and convenient because by many years past old hands would only vaguely remember the young nurse who had once worked with them. But no chances were to be taken. To keep up appearances for the child, Yugi took to wearing a gold wedding band on his heart finger. Through some trickery on Yami's part Yugi was able to forge a marriage license for himself and Tea. If asked they could tell the truth: The mother of his son died in childbirth. One: It would explain Yusei's presence at the hospital and in the house , and Tea's absence to Ryou and Duke when they came and two: To save Yusei the shame of being branded a bastard. Yami absolutely hated that Yugi had to ever pretend that he and Tea had been wed, but he knew it was for the best. So all he could do was bear it with a snarl. Except around Yusei. Then the act would commence.**_

 _ **And even when pretending to be Atemu Yugi couldn't figure out how Yami saw his son. Around him Yami would play the part as he would anyone else. He spoke softly to the child, with gentle eyes. Always polite and with an air of patience. But at night when he was allowed to be " Yami" again behind closed doors, he never spoke of Yusei. And if Yugi spoke of his son, Yami never offered any comments. It was at times as if Yusei did not exist. Yugi was nearly convinced that his love for his son was also just an act. Until one day. When he was seven, Yusei contracted a severe case of influenza, and had to be carried by Yugi to the hospital. Yami tended to his every waking moment. He mixed Yusei's tonics, cooled his fevers with cloth and ice, and held the boy to his chest when his little body was wracked with violent cold chills. On his third day of illness, Yami fired a nurse when she forgot to give Yusei his coughing medicine, which resulted in a fit so strong the child nearly suffocated. He allowed no one near the boy after that. He glared with hell in his eyes at anyone who dared approach him, and snapped at anyone stupid enough to speak to him, save for Yugi. With whatever control he could regain Yami refrained from killing anyone who tried to take over for Yusei's care. But the scalpel in his pocket was always at the ready. Some of his fellow doctors whispered that ' It was as if the demonic soul of his brother had come to possess him.'**_

 _ **Only when the child began to fully recover was he able to properly resume the role assigned to him, blaming his short temper and anger on his worry for the boy, as he was the son of a dear friend. The lie was accepted with hesitant smiles and cautious words of empathy. But like always, over time the incident passed as only that; A minor incident. And to the eyes of the public he was still the kind, caring doctor-who was now also known to be passionate about those he cared for. After nine long days Yami deemed Yusei well enough to come home. Duke put fresh bluebells in Yusei's room-his favorite flower thanks to the pictures of his mother near his bed. Ryou made Yusei his favorite clam chowder soup peppered with mint, and a fudge brownie to polish it off. Once tucked in, Yugi and Yami retired to Yugi's room, where the door was locked and Yami all but ripped his perfect tie from his neck, dropping the act. Yugi walked over to him and embrace him. Yami held him close with no reservations. " Thank you, Yami. It's because of you Yusei can be home." He praised. Yami said nothing. He slowly let go of Yugi and then began un-buttoning his coat and vest. " Should we check on him tonight? He's still a little weak..." Yugi said, watching him carefully. Yami shrugged indifferently.**_

 _ **" The patient is in your care, now. That's up to you." He said carelessly. Yugi huffed and placed his hands on his hips.**_

 _ **" Don't pretend to be so hard. I know you care about him." He pressed. Yami paused, un-buttoning his shirt and fixed Yugi with a stern gaze. He said nothing.**_

 _ **" You love him, Yami. I know you do." Yugi pressed again. Yami remained silent, instead opting to lean down to kiss Yugi sensually on his neck.**_ _ **By now Yugi had learned that Yami was like a chameleon: He could blend in to any situation and present himself however he wanted. Finding the truth in his deceptions was always hard. He had never claimed to love Yusei, even to the child himself. But the way he raged around the hospital told Yugi otherwise. But whatever he thought, he knew Yami would never admit it. But that one fact made Yugi have his doubts. Yami NEVER claimed to love Yusei. So while Yugi knew he could suspect, he also knew it was likely he may never completely know. But still, life went on. Ten years together, and now Yusei was nine and a half. It astounded Yugi sometimes how much time had passed.**_

* * *

 _ **He was walking back to the house when he heard laughter. Yusei's laughter. Yugi smirked. What was his little boy up to today? He silently opened the kitchen door. "... and that's the best skill to possess in any game, Kid. The poker face is the key. Even if you have the worst hand in the world, the right poker face can keep your opponent guessing. It's the only way to bluff. Never let 'em see you sweat. You gotta do whatever it takes to get the other player to fold before you do." Duke said. Yugi arched a brow and walked silently in to the kitchen. His lips pulled in to a smile at the sight. Duke and Yusei were sitting at the kitchen table, with piles of toffees and cookies beside them, the biggest between them. Yusei was wearing Duke's black fedora, capped with a red feather, his legs dangling from the chair. Both were munching on their un-bid sweets. Playing cards were stacked and lined neatly in front of each of them. Yugi mildly wondered who was winning. Across from the duo Yami stood at the doorway leading to the hall, leaning on the cane and watching them with Atemu's smile and gentle eyes.**_

 _ **" Duke." His name was spoken in Atemu's voice in such a way that was both a tease and a reprimand. Duke and Yusei both froze like deer caught in a lamplight. " You wouldn't happen to be teaching this innocent child to gamble now, would you?" He accused slyly. With mouths full of cookies and sweets, Yusei and Duke could only offer a muffled reply as they tried to push the evidence out of sight guiltily.**_

 _ **" Nooooo..." Giggling silently Yugi crept up behind Duke, neither player seeing him as their wide eyes were focused on Yami. Yugi leaned down and examined Duke's hand. A three of spades, a two of clubs, A joker, an eight of hearts, and a five of clubs. He playfully frowned at the hand and scoffed.**_

 _ **" I should hope not. You've got a lousy hand, Duke." His statement made Duke jump and let out a small shout of alarm. Yusei's head snapped around and he smiled both at Duke's jump-scare and his father. Quickly swallowing the rest of the treats in his mouth he laughed and smiled brightly.**_

 _ **" Papa!" He set his cards face down ( Which Duke noted with pride) and then hopped down from the chair and ran around the table to be swept up in to his father's arms. Yugi held the boy close, mentally wondering at how big and how fast he was growing. Yesterday he was a baby. Today he was a rambunctious little boy. Wow. Yusei hugged his father eagerly but gently around the neck, then the duo broke apart and Yugi set him down. " I thought you wouldn't be home until dinner!" Yusei said eagerly. Yugi hummed and nodded.**_

 _ **" I wasn't, but Doctor Muller said he didn't wan to hand back partially finished paperwork, so I opted to come home early. I can pick up the financial reviews tomorrow." He said. Yusei nodded and then sat down on his chair.**_

 _ **" So do you know how to play cards?" He asked. Yugi chuckled and pulled out a chair, Yami doing the same to sit beside him, resting his right hand lazily on the cane.**_

 _ **" A little. I was never allowed to actually gamble growing up, but I do know my way around poker and solitaire." He offered. " So what has Duke taught you so far?" Yugi asked. Yusei launched in to the topic with excitement, telling them the stories Duke had passed to him about his days as a gambler. From the fanciest casinos in the south to the murkiest bayous Duke told Yusei all the card tricks he both used and learned from other players. Yusei recounted Duke's harrowing tales, even using the playing cards to mimick past moves Duke had taught him. Yugi beamed at his son's happiness the whole time, Yami listening with a patient smile at the child's chatter. The conversation was broken however, by a angered and horrified gasp from the doorway. Ryou had been out gathering apples for the pie he was meant to bake. His basket full he came back inside to find all of the house lounging about in the kitchen. That didn't bother him. What did bother him was the mess of cookies, crumbs, half-eaten candy-some partially melted and cards stewn about the table he was about to use to make the pie dough.**_

 _ **" Good lord, what** **is** **this kitchen?!" He snapped. Yusei and Duke shared a look of horror. Though Ryou was an angel, no one wanted to face his displeasure when he was angry. Quickly Duke shot up and raced around the table. He snatched the boy in his arms and he clung to Duke's body like a little monkey as the older man began to run, both giggling fiendishly.**_

 _ **" ABANDON SHIP!" Duke screamed as he ran with Yusei out of the room. Fuming Ryou slammed the basket of apples down on the counter and gave chase.**_

 _ **" COME BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS, YOU LOUSY CUR!" Yugi laughed out loud as Ryou disappeared after them, Yami chuckling darkly.**_

 _ **" How long do you think it'll take for Ryou to catch Duke and murder him?" He asked, though Yugi knew for all his jesting he could just as easily be talking seriously. Yugi sighed and smiled tiredly.**_

 _ **" Hopefully Duke manages his escape. Besides, it'll take too long to find another good gardener. " He reasoned. " And I highly doubt anyone's going to commit murder with Yusei in the room." Yami smiled calmly, but as usual in regards to the boy, offered nothing.**_

 _ **This was Yugi's life now. He was content. He had a home. He had his son. He had good friends. He had Yami.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **But as always, there was just one thing missing.**_

* * *

 _ **Yugi breathed out sensually as Yami thrust in and out of him, his blunt pressure hitting his prostate every time perfectly. Yami growled low in his throat and kissed Yugi hard on the lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, touching him everywhere as they pulled and pushed against each other. They never let their cries of pleasure go louder than a whisper, having long ago perfected the art of quiet, passionate sex for fear Yusei might hear them. Despite his room being all the way at the other end of the hall. Yugi suppressed a whine in his throat and panted lustfully as he jerked his hips up, urging Yami to move harder, faster. Yami didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Yugi's hips and increased his thrusts until he was pounding mercilessly in to the scalding hot body beneath him. Yugi was absolutely sure his hips were going to be bruised but he didn't care. He kind of liked the pain. His walls tightened and Yugi's body arched as he came hard all over their stomachs. Yami threw his head back and sighed loudly as he came inside of his lover's sweet body. Yami slowly retreated out of him, making Yugi moan softly in want. He wasn't ready to be done yet.**_

 _ **Yami kissed Yugi slowly on the lips, and he responded by slipping his little pink tongue past Yami's lips to deepen the kiss. Yami accepted this, then broke the kiss to trail his lips down his chest, licking each nipple playfully. He went lower and began licking Yugi's stomach clean, tasting the boy's release. Yugi sighed a quiet moan of pleasure. His breath quickened as Yami went even lower and began licking his pulsing member clean. Yugi arched in to his tongue and ran his fingers lustfully through Yami's hair. He understood. Using both hands Yami pulled Yugi's hips closer to him and took Yugi fully in to his mouth and began to suck him hard. Yugi clenched his teeth to stop the cry that wanted to escape and panted hard through his nose as Yami sucked him off. Already he could feel his release wanting to come back. Suddenly Yami stopped and in one swift motion he was hovering over Yugi, watching his little lover's flushed, panting face filled with desire. Slowly he lowered himself down on Yugi's manhood and Yugi let out a muffled cry through his teeth as he entered Yami's body. Yami hissed in pleasure as he sunk down on Yugi's dick, all too eager to ride him.**_

 _ **Yami closed his eyes, savoring the feel of his rose inside of him. He didn't wait. At once Yami began thrusting his hips up and down on Yugi's member, and Yugi met each movement eagerly, angling until Yami let out a quiet, strained cry of pleasure. Found it. Yugi pumped his hips up in to Yami's soft insides as he hit his lover's sweet spot over and over again. It didn't take long. Both sensitive from their earlier release and foreplay they came again, this time Yugi's essence filling Yami to his very core. Yami collapsed on top of Yugi, the boy still inside of him. But he liked it this way. Often they even fell asleep together fused with one another. Anything to feel closer to their partner. Yami lovingly, briefly kissed Yugi's lips. Yugi hummed in contentment, even as Yami began trailing kisses to his neck and shoulder. He was being so gentle and loving. Just like... He was powerless to help the sharp pang in his heart. And yet he was in bed with Yami. Age-old guilt and sadness made him turn his head and shut his eyes. Yami sensed the change and stopped kissing him. He sat up on his elbows and looked down at his rose. He could see the sadness in his eyes. Why?**_

 _ **" Yugi?" He asked quietly. The young man slowly opened his eyes and looked softly up at Yami.**_

 _ **" I'm okay." Though his tone was reassuring, Yami knew by now that what Yugi said and what his eyes told him were sometimes at odds. And worse, he knew that look. It was the one Yugi would wear when Yami was dressed like his father, when Yugi passed the white roses in the garden, when he gazed at Atemu's grave.**_

 _ **" You miss him." It was neither an accusation or a question. Yugi closed his eyes and sighed.**_

 _ **" ...Yes." He opened his eyes and Yami looked away.**_

 _ **" Even when he's not here." He murmured quietly. Yugi gave him a gentle, pointed stare.**_

 _ **" We both know why." Yami swallowed hard and grit his teeth. Though he wanted to be angry at Atemu for stealing even a moment of Yugi's attention from him, he knew he had no right. That irritated him to no end. And again, he was forced to repeat words he said nearly every day since his death.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry." Yugi gently reached up and touched Yami's face, and he leaned lovingly in to his touch.**_

 _ **" I know." Yugi whispered.**_

 _ **" I wish we could just forget it." He confessed, selfishly. Yugi pinned him with a firm gaze, no less loving, but equally unyielding.**_

 _ **" Yami...I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. Just as I will Atemu." Yami dared not look away, instead letting his face fall in to his blank mask as he listened to Yugi. " And because I love you, I will always forgive. But don't you dare ever ask me to forget." He said, his voice falling in to a whisper. No, they couldn't forget. Not when Yugi thought of him nearly every moment of the day. Not when Yami was forced to look in the mirror each day and see his creator staring back at him. Not when he was forced to carry a cane that some days weighed so heavily in his hand it hurt. No, they could never forget. And he knew he should have never even brought it up to Yugi, of all people. But Yugi loved him. That was enough.**_

 _ **Slowly, Yami nodded.**_

* * *

 _ **It was a beautiful spring day.**_

 _ **The sun was shining brightly, the birds chirping in the air singing sweet songs. The weather was mild and pleasant. It was a perfect day. Yugi walked out to the greenhouse, then around the corner to the Sennen family plot. Here was Solomon Sennen, Irena Sennen, Aknamkannon Sennen, Seto Kaiba... And Atemu. His was the last gravestone in line against the red brick wall, his black granite headstone just like the others, save for a name. His birthdate and date of death however stood lout brilliantly in the morning light. Yugi came here every day to talk to him. He was never certain if a god truly existed. The amount of fear, pain and suffering he's had to endure nearly all his life made it so. Still, he liked to think there was such a thing as heaven, so that he could imagine Atemu there. Whole, healthy and at peace. And maybe wherever he was, Atemu could hear him. He knelt down one one knee and touched the gravestone gently, almost reverently.**_

 _ **" Hello, Atemu." He whispered. He sighed sadly at the stone and smiled. " I can't believe how time moves here. Yusei's growing up so fast I can hardly believe it." He chuckled at the memory of Yusei hiding under the table this morning as Duke and Ryou spat over who's responsibility it was to maintain a clean kitchen. Both were arguing over a missing spatula, unaware that Yusei-devilish little imp that he was-was holding it in his small hands under the table, hidden by the tablecloth. Only when his snickering gave him away did the two find him, jaws dropped. Duke laughed so hard he couldn't even stand at the sight of Ryou's flabbergasted face. Duke slipped him a piece of candy for a job well done. Ryou sprinkled chocolate chips on his pancakes. " Duke and Ryou spoil him rotten, you know. I think sometimes they forget who's child he really is." Yugi tilted his head to the side and pondered this for a moment. " Then again, we're all kind of raising him. So I suppose in part they are his fathers, too. Even Yami, although I'm certain he's rather die than admit it. You know, he's never once told Yusei he loves him?" He asked, wonderingly.**_

 _ **Yugi huffed and swiped the bangs from his face. " But, Yusei doesn't seem to mind. He loves him dearly." He said tenderly, recalling later that morning. Yami had announced that he had to head to the hospital, but promised to be back for lunch. That was due anytime now. Yusei had run right up to Yami and embraced him lovingly around the waist.**_

 _ **" We'll see you then! I love you, Uncle." He said, his eyes looking up at him in adoration. Saying nothing, Yami chuckled quietly and gently embraced the boy back, patting him on the head. He parted with a kind gaze at the child then walked to the hospital, his cane clacking on the ground as he walked. Yugi looked at the stone, his eyes unconsciously focusing on the date of death and he felt his throat close up. September seventeenth, eighteen ninety-five. September seventeenth was today. Nineteen oh-five. Ten years to the day. Yugi blinked hard fighting the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at any moment.**_

 _ **" Atemu. I miss you so much." He blinked again and the tears escaped, running freely down his face. " I would give anything to have you here with us. To feel your heartbeat again. To hear your voice." He sniffled and wiped at the tears on his face, using his white cotton sleeve to dry his tears. " I love you, Atemu Sennen. I love you...so much." He said softly. At that moment, something flittered out of the corner of his eye and Yugi turned to the source. It was a monarch butterfly. It beat it's little wings rapidly, the sunlight reflecting off of the creature making it look like a tiny angel. It perched on Atemu's headstone and twitched it's wings once at him. Yugi took in the sight with wonder. **__**The butterfly was more brilliant than Yugi had ever seen. He had seen the orange or yellow monarch butterflies many times before in the garden. Even a blue one once or twice. But never had he ever seen a red one. So red it looked like it were made of rubies and marcasite, not fragile wings and a brittle body. It stayed where it was on the headstone, it's wings absolutely still. Hesitantly, Yugi reached out and gently stroked the velvety soft wings. The butterfly allowed this-even seemed to bask in it. Then the butterfly fluttered off the headstone to briefly land on his lips, as if it were giving him a kiss. A butterfly kiss. Then it flew past him, a soft wing brushing his cheek as it flew away to land on the brick wall above him. Yugi touched his lips, finding them warm. His hand trailed to his cheek, staring at the butterfly in wonder.**_

 _ **" Papa!" The innocent voice drew him from this moment and Yugi lowered his hand and turned around to smile at his son, waving to him with Yami standing dignified by his side, a loving smile on his face and a gentle light in his eyes. Just like Atemu. Smiling Yugi stood up from the gave and walked over to take Yusei's small hand in his own. Together the three of them walked back to the house, the butterfly continuing to watch them go. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and the garden, scattering white rose petals across the nameless gravestone. Using the wind the crimson butterfly took to the sky and flew up beyond the clouds.**_

 _ **And back in to heaven.**_

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Done! And that's the end of Broken Angel! And yes, Atemu was the butterfly. It's a common belief that spirits of the ones we love can either manipulate butterflies or become butterflies to send messages to loved ones on earth. And if you want an ending song, the one I use for this one is " Speak To Me" by Amy Lee. Give it a listen! :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who had read/reviewed this story. Special shout out to my friend ' The Queen Of Plot Twists' who helped motivate me to get this thing done. You rock, Chika!**_

 _ **As always please R &R and bless your happy happiness!**_


End file.
